


Devuélveme a mi chico

by Darky_OnlyDarkness



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Coco (2017), Higuel - Fandom, Kyguel, Markyle - Fandom
Genre: Fandom Higuel, Fluff, Higuel, Higuel Week (Disney), Humor, Kyguel - Freeform, M/M, Marhiro, Markyle, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 106,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darky_OnlyDarkness/pseuds/Darky_OnlyDarkness
Summary: ¿Qué le dirías a tu hermano si quisiera robarte a tu novio? Hiro se lo pregunta, mientras escucha una canción en la radio. Miguel se prepara para su concierto, escuchando la misma canción. Por azares del destino, sus hermanos mayores comenzaron a intervenir en su relación, generando una terrible confusión, poniendo a prueba su amor y su relación fraternal. ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer por la persona que quieres, incluso si es contra tu propio hermano? (Habrá drama, pero es poquito).PAREJAS: Higuel y Markyle/leve insinuación de Kyguel y MarhiroDedicado a Nana Galan, Sarita Nerm, Axu e Infinite Silence
Relationships: Hiro Hamada/Miguel Rivera, Marco Rivera/Kyle Takachiho, Marco de la Cruz/Kyle [Meba], Miguel Rivera/Kyle [Meba], Tadashi Hamada/Honey Lemon
Kudos: 1





	1. Hermanos

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Big Hero 6 y Coco no me pertenecen; pertenecen a Disney y a sus respectivos creadores, (Marco es propiedad de Pixar y Kyle es propiedad de Meba). Sólo los uso por afición y nada más. En este fic, los personajes principales son mayores de 18 años. Contenido +13, palabras vulgares/altisonantes, situaciones graciosas. Parejas principales: Higuel, Marckyle, y leve insinuación de Kyguel y Marhiro. Nada más.
> 
> Nota: Si quiere saber más de Marco de la Cruz y Kyle, lean la nota final.   
> ¡A leer!

Se supone que ser el hermano mayor es una responsabilidad. Se supone que siendo el hermano mayor, debes ser ejemplo para tus hermanos menores... Se supone que los hermanos se apoyaban, se querían y se respetaban. Se supone que te ayudarían en tus problemas y en todo lo que necesitarás. Se supone que los hermanos no se traicionaban...

Se supone...

Eso pensaba Hiro Hamada, quien se encontraba tirado boca arriba en su cama, mirando el techo de su habitación, hundiéndose en la peor de las sensaciones que puedes experimentar con tu familia.

La traición, la decepción, hermano.

Pero no era un meme, ni mucho menos una frase graciosa... Era su realidad. Una cruel, triste y errada realidad.

Hiro se acurrucó con su almohada, pensando en miles de cosas... Pensando en su reciente sufrimiento... Pensando en un chico de piel morena, grandes ojos de color café, una bonita sonrisa y un hoyuelo en su mejilla izquierda.

Todavía no concebía que su hermano, su querido hermano, le haya arrebatado lo que más quería...

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué las cosas debían ser así? ¿Por qué Miguel eligió a su hermano?

Rememorándolo un poco... Quizá Kyle quería tener lo que él jamás tuvo, quería arrebatarle lo único por lo que había luchado por casi dos años... Y lo peor, es que lo había conseguido.

Hiro se acomodó, mientras escuchaba el radio, cosa inusual en él. Recordó el comienzo de su desventura y amor…

Todo comenzó en el Lucky Cat Coffee.

Hiro tenía en ese entonces 17 años, se encontraba atendiendo el local a regañadientes, pues él, un chico de ciencia y el prodigio de San Fransokyo, no debía estar tomando la orden de un señor indeciso, en el negocio familiar. Se suponía que él era todo: héroe, genio, científico renombrado, próximo en ser el más joven graduado de la universidad a los 18…

Y mesero en el café de su tía.

Sus aspiraciones llegaban más lejos que eso, el chico era ambicioso. No pretendía desprestigiar el trabajo de los meseros. Al contrario, los alababa porque no comprendía cómo era posible que de 20 platillos de excelente calidad, el comensal que se encontraba mirando la carta no se decidiera por ninguno EN CASI MEDIA HORA.

Era la tercera vez que lo dejaba parado, esperando, con los clientes llamándolo para tomar su orden, y el señor seguía ahí… tranquilamente, viendo su carta. Comenzaba a estresarse.

—Señor, ¿Ya va a ordenar? Es la quinta vez que le pregunto…

—No me presione, joven.

Hiro Hamada no era conocido por ser paciente. Era nervioso, explosivo (no hablemos de sus inventos), divertido y alegre… pero ese señor, lo empezaba a impacientar.

—De acuerdo… volveré en 10 minutos—respondió. Se apresuró a tomar la orden de otros cinco clientes, de limpiar las mesas del café, de recoger los trastos vacíos, de cobrar las cuentas y de pasarle las nuevas órdenes a Tadashi.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No estaría mal, pero apresúrate con esos cafés. La señora Thompson los está esperando desde hace 20 minutos…

—Salen dos cafés americanos y un cappuccino.

Tadashi era el encargado de las bebidas, y ahora que su tía había salido de viaje, él había quedado a cargo del local temporalmente…

—¡Kyle! Necesitan dos hamburguesas, tres órdenes de hot dogs y una ensalada caribeña—le informó el mayor de los Hamada a su hermano, quien estaba en la parrilla.

—Lo tengo…

Kyle, el gemelo de Tadashi, era el cocinero. Se apresuró a colocar los platillos en las charolas, a poner a fuego bajo el salmón, a marinar los trozos de pollo y a abrir las nuevas bolsas de pan para las órdenes recientes.

Así es, los tres hermanos: Tadashi, Kyle y Hiro eran un gran equipo.

Kyle salió de la cocina, llevando las charolas con ambas manos. Se las entregó a Hiro y regresó a la cocina.

—Kyle, le falta la cátsup a ésta orden—Hiro corrió dentro de la cocina para regresar la orden antes de entregarla.

—Pónsela tú, estoy ocupado—respondió el mayor, con una mano moviendo el sartén del salmón y con la otra echándole aceite a una olla para preparar un poco de arroz.

Hiro bufó y fue por la cátsup, maldiciendo a su hermano por ser tan descuidado. Fue rápidamente a la mesa más cercana y abrió el botecito rojo con prisa. Sin embago, ninguna gota de la emulsión rojiza descendió. Apretó con más fuerza, pero no.

Agitó el bote de cátsup… pero nada salió. Se había terminado.

Hiro cerró el botecito y fue por otro, disculpándose con los comensales por molestarlos en plena comida. Intentó de nuevo… nada.

Fue por otra botella, y otra y otra, pero todas estaban vacías.

Salió disparado a la cocina, abriendo las alacenas y revolviendo todo para encontrar el bote de cátsup de reserva, aquel que contenía 10 litros.

—¡DEJA TODO COMO ESTABA, ENANO!—Su hermano le recriminó el desorden que estaba dejando.

—Claro… lo haré… luego—respondió el más joven. Su horror incrementó cuando encontró el bote sin su contenido.

Se preocupó mucho… era una tragedia. ¡SE HABÍA TERMINADO LA CATSUP!

—¡TADASHIIIII!—Fue corriendo con al menos 10 botecitos rojos en las manos—Se terminó. Dame dinero, debo ir por más.

Tadashi agitó el primer botecito que tomó y comprobó que su hermano decía la verdad. No tardó en extenderle un billete de 100 dólares destinado para el nuevo bote de cátsup.

—No tardo, pero por favor, llama a Honey… necesitamos ayuda—le dijo Hiro, antes de salir corriendo, quitándose su delantal.

Hiro Hamada salió corriendo de ahí, directo al Oxxo más cercano. Pensó que ahí podría encontrar la marca de siempre. Fue buscando en los estantes, uno a uno, hasta que la encontró.

—¡AJÁ!—Tomó el bote con ambas manos y lo sacó de su lugar. Se dirigió al cajero y colocó el gran bote sobre el mostrador—Eso es todo.

El chico que atendía la caja miró a Hiro, quien estaba buscando el billete que le había dado Tadashi.

—¿Eso es todo lo que va a comprar?—preguntó el cajero.

Hiro alzó la mirada, a punto de decirle que sí… pero nada salió de su garganta. Absolutamente nada.

El cajero era un chico de piel morena, un poco más alto que él, con cabello castaño, ojos grandes y brillantes, muy expresivos, un lunar en su mejilla izquierda, sonrisa bonita y ¿Ese era un hoyuelo?... Oh dios. Que adorable.

Hiro le regresó la mirada, algo tembloroso por el impacto que el moreno le había causado, extendiéndole un papel que no era precisamente dinero, sino un recibo anterior por una compra de gomitas en esa misma tienda, la semana pasada. Pero Hamada no se dio cuenta de eso.

El chico moreno lo miró extrañado.

—¿Señor…?

—Ah...

Miguel Rivera, el chico que atendía la caja del Oxxo, contuvo una pequeña risa. El chico del otro lado del mostrador parecía un idiota. Pero debía ser educado si planeaba seguir trabajando en ese lugar.

—Le agradezco su preocupación por el planeta y que quiera regresar el recibo anterior para reciclarlo… pero así no funcionan las cosas en este local, ni en ningún Oxxo—Miguel tomó el papel, lo arrugó y lo tiró al bote más cercano.

Hiro reaccionó, sintiéndose un tonto por lo que acababa de hacer.

—¡AH! ¡SÍ!, Es… es todo… ammm… Creo—Hiro empezó a buscar el billete de nuevo, dando con él.

—¿Gustas de hacer bromas muy seguido?—preguntó el moreno, pasando el gran bote de cátsup por el escáner—No resultó. Deberías practicar más.

Hiro lo miró atontado. No sabía que decir ni que aportar a la plática.

—Jejeje, sí… este… ¡NO!, lo siento, yo no quise, no pretendía… Ah… Ehhh, ¿puedes darme tu hora?—¿Qué carajos? ¿No se le había ocurrido otra cosa?

—Son las 14:56—respondió el cajero—Y son 10 dólares por el bote de cátsup.

Hiro le extendió el verdadero billete, mientras Miguel tecleaba algo en la caja registradora.

—¿En bolsa?

—Sí.

—Olvida lo que dije, no eres ecologista—Miguel volvió a bromear. Eso empezó a calmar a Hiro.

—No creo que sea ecologista ofrecer una bolsa…

—Es mi trabajo, atender al cliente y ofrecer bolsas, ¿plástico o papel?

—Papel—Hiro contuvo la risa, ese chico le agradaba. Y le agradaba mucho. No podía dejar de mirar su lindo rostro. Era raro, jamás se había fijado en el rostro de un hombre, pero el cajero era otro asunto… Y comenzaba a preocuparle no saber cómo se llamaba. Una imperiosa necesidad de averiguarlo recorrió su mente, y la pregunta salió de sus labios, sin razonar demasiado—Disculpa que te pregunte… pero ¿Cómo te llamas?

Miguel lo miró dubitativo, en un país extranjero, en una ciudad futurista y llena de personas aceleradas, no era usual que te preguntaran tu nombre, menos si eres un cajero del oxxo. Pero era Miguel, el chico más simpático y alegre de su pueblo Santa Cecilia, músico por excelencia y además, un aventurero de primera. No dudo en responderle de buena manera a su cliente, aunque éste no notara que en su gafete estaba escrito su nombre.

—Me llamo Miguel, un gusto, señor…

—No me digas señor, no soy tan grande. Tengo la misma edad que tú.

—¿Diecisiete años?—pregunto asombrado el chico—Pareces de quince.

—¿Entonces si tienes diecisiete? Wow… te ves un poco más grande… ¡OYE! ¿Cómo que quince?—empezó a reclamarle.

—En serio, luces como si tuvieras quince años, además, estás un poco más bajito que yo.

Hiro sintió un golpe directo a su orgullo. Miguel era menor y medía más que él… Maldita hormona del crecimiento.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Yo qué?

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?—Miguel necesitaba saberlo. Ya hablaba con el extraño nipón como si fuera su amigo de toda la vida… Pero primero, debía saber cómo se llamaba para considerarlo como tal.

—Mi nombre es Hiro…

Y así, empezaron una pequeña charla que se extendió por una hora, y que a veces era interrumpida por los clientes que llegaban, compraban y se iban.

Hiro no se dio cuenta, se olvidó por completo de la cátsup y de su trabajo. Se olvidó del estrés que le causaba ser mesero y atender al señor indeciso. Se olvidó de todo…

Hasta que sonó su celular. Era Tadashi.

—Hiro… ¿Dónde estás? ¿No crees que tardaste mucho en ir por un bote de cátsup? Honey Lemon vino, pero también necesitamos ayuda.

Hiro reaccionó, a punto de contestarle a Tadashi, pero a su hermano mayor le arrebataron el celular.

—¡ENANO! ¿DÓNDE CARAJOS ESTÁS? HONEY Y TADASHI NO PUEDEN SÓLOS CON TODA LA GENTE ¡MUEVE EL TRASERO Y VEN!—Kyle lo llamó, gritándole tanto que lo dejó con el tímpano zumbando. No le dio tiempo de contestar, pues Kyle cortó la llamada.

—¡RAYOS! ¡OH NO!

—¿Pasa algo?—preguntó el moreno.

—Sí, se supone que sólo venía por esto—señaló la cátsup—Luego vuelvo, ¡un gusto… Miguel!

Hiro tomó el bote cubierto por la bolsa con ambas manos y salió corriendo. Miguel lo miro divertido, casi gritándole

—¡NOS VEMOS LUEGO, HIRO!

Y así, Hiro y Miguel se conocieron.

Después de ese pequeño incidente, del regaño de Tadashi y Kyle, del castigo que le pusieron ambos, Hiro estaba feliz.

Siempre que podía, iba a la tienda con cualquier pretexto para ver a Miguel. Se quedaban hablando horas y horas, inmunes a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, porque nada ni nadie era más interesante que el otro.

Pero eso no les bastaba. Intercambiaron números para hablarse por mensaje y whatsapp, así mismo, sus perfiles de Facebook, de Instagram, de twitter y de cualquier red social que tuvieran.

Prácticamente, estaban hablando todo el día. Hiro estaba feliz, por fin tenía un amigo de su edad con quien podía pelear, hablar, reir, congeniar bien… un amigo que no lo buscaba por conveniencia, o que no era mayor que él. Un amigo hecho por sus propios medios por Tadashi…

Y Miguel, estaba feliz con Hiro. Era su primer y único amigo en esa ciudad. Se había mudado en contra de su voluntad, por culpa de su hermano mayor, Marco, y su beca de intercambio estudiantil. Su vida estaba en Santa Cecilia, a punto de terminar el bachillerato y su propedéutico, con amigos y familia… Pero Marco la cagó, cuando le dijo “NOS VAMOS A SAN FRANSOKYO”

Ambos hermanos tenían un gran talento para la música, ambos podían dar más, su potencial era espléndido… pero Miguel no quería irse de su pueblo y dejar a su familia. Aún así, Marco lo convenció, al decirle que en San Fransokyo se encontraba la mejor academia de Artes de todo el mundo. ¿No era más fácil quedarse en la ciudad de México, en el INBA o en la FaM?

No, su hermano era DEMASIADO AMBICIOSO, como para restringirse. Él quería a su hermano, y quería lo mejor para él. Y se lo llevó consigo, una vez terminando su preparatoria. ¿CÓMO CONSIGUIÓ DOS BECAS, UNA PARA ÉL Y OTRA PARA MIGUEL? No se sabe…

Miguel estaba fascinado con el asiático. Era como su compadre, su mano derecha, su mejor amigo. Lo era todo en uno.

Ambos chicos descubrieron que iban en institutos cercanos, y se prometieron mutuamente regresar a sus respectivas casas juntos y a no dejar de verse.

Al terminar las vacaciones de verano, Miguel renunció a su trabajo, y Hiro y sus hermanos regresaron a su vida estudiantil.

Tasahi y Hiro, al Instituto de Tecnología de San Fransokyo; Kyle, a la Escuela Nacional de Gastronomía y Marco y Miguel, al Conservatorio Nacional de Música de SF.

Y tal y como lo prometieron, ambos chicos jóvenes, al terminar las clases, se separaban de sus hermanos con la excusa de siempre.

—Marco, me voy con Hiro, luego te veo

—Tadashi, iré a casa de Miguel, no me esperes. Puedes irte con Honey Lemon. Adiós.

Y así estuvieron por dos años. Salían, paseaban, platicaban, peleaban. Buenos amigos. Excelentes amigos.

Pero vamos… Que Hiro fue quien se enamoró primero.

Desde que vio a Miguel, notó que el chico era increíblemente apuesto y con el paso del tiempo, se fue enamorando poco a poco de su personalidad, de su pasión por la música, de esa bella sonrisa y hasta de su forma de hablar, con todo y groserías. Hiro Hamada, quien jamás se había fijado en un hombre, que las novias que tuvo lo terminaron por ser “poco romántico” y “muy escueto”, quien no tuvo tiempo para reconciliaciones y mucho menos para una relación formal… se había enamorado.

Por fin, se había enamorado. El primero en notarlo, fue Tadashi, como siempre.

—Alto ahí, Hiro—le dijo, una vez que el nipón regresaba muy contento con una nueva bolsa de “panditas” que Miguel le había regalado—Ven acá

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó el chico—Debo cambiarme rápido, iré con Miguel a jugar futbol.

—Ouch, nosotros antes te acompañábamos al campo para jugar…

—He crecido, hermano. Tú y Kyle ya no son tan jóvenes como antes.

—Ese no es el punto. Lo que quería saber es—y aquí va lo difícil—¿Estás enamorado?

Tadashi era más delicado al preguntar esa clase de cosas, pero esta vez no se contuvo. Le ganó la curiosidad.

—N-No… ¿Por qué crees eso?—preguntó el chico, sonriéndole nerviosamente.

—No me puedes engañar, si descubrí tus peleas robóticas, también puedo descubrir esto. Mírame a los ojos y dime que no estás enamorado.

Hiro empezó a transpirar. Trataba de controlarse… De veras lo intentó.

—Yo… no estoy… enamorado—Lo había dicho, pero no pudo sostener la mirada de su hermano sin que sus mejillas se colorearan

—¡LO SABÍA!¡Estás enamorado!

—¡TADASHI! ¡YO NO ME BURLÉ DE TI CUANDO ME CONTASTE ACERCA DE HONEY LEMON!

En eso, Hiro tenía razón. Así mismo, cuando Tadashi tenía 19 años, la rubia le robó el corazón. Era una situación muy similar… y el mayor de los Hamada confió en su hermanito para contárselo. Hiro estaba muy contento, y le dio su apoyo incondicional.

Incluso él le ayudó a construir la pequeña pirotecnia-inteligente que escribía mensajes en el cielo nocturno, misma que usó el día de su declaración. No hace falta explicar que la rubia le dio un rotundo “SÍ”

—Okey, no me burlaré… pero ¿Quién es?—preguntó Tadashi.

—No te diré—Hiro entró a su cuarto y cerró la puerta con llave—Y jamás lo sabrás.

Como hermano mayor, Tadashi siempre se preocupaba por los dos menores, a pesar de haber nacido 10 minutos antes que Kyle, el chef también le preocupaba, pero ahora, su hermanito más pequeño era lo que de verdad le intrigaba.

Por primera vez lo había visto completamente enamorado. Y estaba perdido…

Todos los signos del enamoramiento se le notaban a leguas: Ojos brillantes, entusiasta, menos gruñón, más distraído (las cosas explotaban con más frecuencia), muy animado cuando decía “iré a ver a Miguel”, y gracias a Baymax, sabía que su hermanito padecía de insomnio, aumento de la frecuencia cardiaca y segregación anormal de serotonina y oxitocina.

Y el principal sospechoso de ser el causante de todo el alboroto hormonal en su hermano, era su amigo Miguel. Digamos que sus sospechas quedaron confirmadas cuando entró a la habitación del menor sin hacer ruido porque lo creyó dormido y lo encontró besando su almohada, diciendo:

_—“Qué labios tan suaves tienes, Miguel…Bésame un poco más”_

Tadashi cerró la puerta conteniendo la risa, yendo rápidamente con Kyle para burlarse de su hermano a escondidas.

—Jajajajaja, enano estúpido, ¿En serio? ¿Una almohada?—Kyle estaba riéndose a carcajadas.

—Cállate, que nos puede oír—lo regañó Tadashi.

—Deja que me divierta, es un pecado ser el hermano mayor y no burlarse a gusto. Además, tú fuiste quien vino a contarme.

—Sí, y SINCERAMENTE creo que fue un error… Lo molestarás con eso todo el año

—¿Cómo adivinaste?—Kyle se sentó en su cama para tocar su guitarra eléctrica a gusto—No me importa del todo guardar silencio. Me encanta molestarlo.

—Kyle, hablando en serio ¿No te preocupa Hiro? ¿No quieres saber quién lo enamoró?

—Debe ser un dios o un ser de otro mundo si logró domar a Hiro “El diablo” Hamada—Kyle empezó a rasguear la guitarra—Me interesa saber quién es él o ella…

—Es Miguel—respondió Tadashi muy seguro.

—¿Y quién es Miguel?

Tadashi estaba fuera de sí. Hiro les había mencionado ese nombre por los últimos dos años y Kyle no lo recordaba… ¿Qué tipo de hermano era él?

—El chico del que siempre habla…

—Ah… no. Jamás escuché ese nombre.

Tadashi empezó a desesperarse, controlándose a sí mismo para no hacer sentir a Kyle como un mal hermano. Hiro NUNCA se callaba si se trataba del moreno. “Miguel toca la guitarra como un dios del guitar hero, ¡NO! Creo que mejor”, “Miguel también prepara comida, pero mexicana”, “Miguel me contó…” “Miguel”…

Tantas veces lo había mencionado, tantas veces había hablado de él, que era imposible no sabes en casa de los Hamada quién era Miguel.

—Como sea, creo que está enamorado de él… Pero no tengo idea de cómo sea ese chico físicamente. Sé que estudia algo de música, es mariachi, es el mejor amigo de Hiro, es mexicano… por las cosas que nos ha contado.

—Yo no tengo problemas con conocerlo. Lo que me llama la atención es que nuestro hermano al parecer es bisexual…

Tadashi lo miró con duda, no esperaba tener que lidiar con eso otra vez. Desde que Kyle le confesó que a él le gustaban los hombres y mujeres por igual, no había tenido tantas dudas. Y Kyle debía apoyar a su hermano menor.

—Sí. Y creo que es tu turno para hablar con él.

—Hiro jamás me permite acercarme, ¿crees que me tendrá confianza? A ti te adora, pero yo y él nos peleamos hasta por una cuchara…

—Vamos Kyle, apóyame en esto. Sólo cuento contigo… tú sabes más del tema.

Kyle lo miró mal. No por ser bisexual era un experto en sexualidad.

—Claro, el chico bi tratando de solucionar los problemas amorosos de su hermano menor… ¿Qué dirá la Tía Cass? Además, no es mi obligación hablar con él.

—Kyle, vamos, hermano…

—No…

Su gemelo puso su cara de súplica, esa a la que nadie podía resistirse, ni siquiera el más serio de la familia.

—¡AGH! ¡NO HAGAS ESO!—Kyle se cubrió los ojos con su guitarra, evitando mirar a su hermano.

—Por favor…

—NI LO PIENSES

—Anda…—Usó la carita de cachorro. A pesar de ser el mayor, Tadashi también podía chantajear a sus hermanos.

—¡FUCK! ¡ESTÁ BIEN! Hablaré con el enano y su gusto por ambos géneros… pero a cambio, quiero que me des libre el sábado por la noche. Te tocará cocinar.

Tadashi suspiró, ya sabía a dónde se dirigía eso.

—¿Contra quién es esta vez? ¿Frederick o John?

—Ya te dije, no tengo por qué darte cuentas, hermano.

Kyle tenía un serio problema… Y no piensen mal, ellos eran sus amigos de carreras en motocicleta. Adoraba su moto, una Harley Davidson XG750R, y su problema principal era su adicción a las carreras. Y las apuestas.

¿De dónde cree que Hiro se interesó por las peleas de robots con apuestas ilegales?

—Kyle...

—Vamos, que a Hiro pudiste convencerlo para que dejara sus apuestas, pero yo no soy como él—Kyle lo miró resentido—En fin, ¿es un trato?

Tadashi desistió. Negó y fue a buscar su teléfono, debía informarse de nuevo para hablar con Hiro acerca de la bisexualidad, y para llamar a Honey, su apoyo incondicional.

—Olvídalo…

—Me escaparé de todos modos.

Tadashi salió del cuarto, era imposible dialogar con su gemelo de un asunto tan importante como su hermano menor.

Kyle se encogió de hombros, no le importaba tanto la sexualidad de Hiro, lo que de verdad lo intrigaba era el tipo de persona que había logrado enamorar a su hermano. ¿Quién sería Miguel?

Después de una larga charla, donde Hiro le confesó a Tadashi que efectivamente, estaba enamorado de un hombre, Tadashi se quedó satisfecho con la explicación de su hermanito.

Tanto así que Hiro llevó a Miguel a conocer a su familia. Y no porque ya fueran novios… eso no había ocurrido aún.

Era un plan de ambos hermanos para sembrar algo de confianza en el chico y que éste se animara a pasar más tiempo con Hiro. Y si las cosas se daban bien, en menos de dos meses, estaría completamente enamorado del nipón.

Entre Miguel y Hiro, jamás habían mencionado el posible hecho de asistir a la casa del otro. ¿Por qué?

Razón número 1: HERMANOS.

Ambos sabían que tener hermanos mayores era un dolor de cabeza. Más para Hiro, no lo decía exactamente por Tadashi, sino por Kyle.

Y Miguel, quien estaba más que consciente de que Marco lo iba a molestar cuando se enterara del hecho de que Hiro iba a ir a su casa, quería evitar a toda costa las burlas de su hermano.

Miguel hablaba y hablaba de Hiro, como si se tratara de la persona más brillante de San Fransokyo (que efectivamente, lo era, pero eso no le interesaba al mayor de los Rivera).

Razón número 2: TIEMPO

Ambos tenían sus trabajos de medio tiempo, sus proyectos, sus propias vidas… y cuando coincidían, descansaban de todo lo que les agobiaba. Era un milagro que se reunieran todos los sábados para jugar futbol, o que se reunieran en el kiosco más cercano para hablar de su día, a las 7:00 pm en punto.

Sumando a eso, el héroe de San Fransokyo se tomó un tiempo libre, dejando el patrullaje a sus amigos. ¿Dejar la ciudad indefensa para dedicarle tiempo a una persona? Solo se le ocurría a Hiro Hamada.

Razón número 3: NINGUNO DE LOS DOS PENSÓ EN ESA POSIBILIDAD.

Hasta que Tadashi le propuso a Hiro llevar Miguel a la casa, fue que se le iluminó el cerebro al menor de los Hamada.

El día en que Miguel cruzó la puerta del Lucky Cat, ya era un joven de 19 años, llevaba algunas cosas para compartir: galletas y gomitas de dulce, unas flores para Tía Cass y para Tadashi un gran tazón de paletas tutsi-pop

Trató de causar una buena impresión. Y vaya que lo logró.

—Hola, Miguel. Mi nombre es Tadashi, soy el hermano mayor de Hiro—saludó con cortesía.

—Mucho gusto, Tadashi—Miguel le tomó la mano y la apretó amistosamente.

Y desde ahí, los jóvenes se llevaron muy bien. Empezaron a platicar acerca de su hermano, de su vida en San Fransokyo, de la novia de Tadashi, de la vida en San Fransokyo, de las tradiciones mexicanas y japonesas, entre otras cosas.

El mayor de los Hamada se quedó impresionado por el joven. Era brillante a su manera, aunque algo brusco en su habla, tenía un alma bondadosa y estaba lleno de energía, siempre soñando y luchando por conseguir lo que quería.

Tadashi siempre valoraba el esfuerzo, y Miguel era de esos chicos que siempre se estaban esforzando por ser mejor cada día. Su carrera así se lo exigía y su personalidad contrastaba bastante bien.

—…Y tuve que ensayar seis horas diarias para lograrlo.

—Impresionante—respondió Tadashi—¿Y pudiste tocar Asturias? ¿Sin ningún compañero?

—Si, así es. Hiro estuvo ahí cuando la interpreté.

—Miguel tiene mucho talento, pero su esfuerzo acredita que es un gran artista—completo Hiro, casi suspirando por el bello recuerdo.

—Me parece que jamás me contaste de eso—Tadashi miró con severidad a Hiro, pero luego se repuso y le comentó a Miguel—Bueno Miguel, pues me alegra mucho que Hiro y tú se lleven tan bien… Tía Cass no está ahora mismo, pero yo me encargaré de las flores. Pueden ir al campo de Futbol si gustan. Hiro, te doy la tarde libre.

Ambos jóvenes estaban muy emocionados. ¡MIGUEL SE HABÍA GANADO A SU HERMANO!

—¡Perfecto! Voy por el balón. ¡Vamos Miguel, acompáñame!

Los chicos subieron las escaleras rápidamente. Tadashi los miró alejarse y empezó a reir, moviendo la cabeza.

No lo podía evitar, un joven como Miguel era una buena influencia para su hermano. Y pensar que próximamente sería su cuñado, lo animó.

Mientras subían las escaleras, ocurrió el “terrible desastre” que desencadenó toda la “tragicomedia” de nuestros queridos protagonistas.

Miguel se atrasó un poco, tratando de dar con Hiro. Pero la casa era más grande de lo que parecía. Al ser un extraño en casa ajena, se desorientó y perdió a Hiro de vista. Estuvo buscándolo, pero algo desvió su atención.

Un sonido muy peculiar. Un sonido épico, lleno de poder y de entusiasmo. Un sonido que iba de una escala a otra… era una guitarra eléctrica.

Miguel, como buen músico versátil, fue hasta la habitación donde salía ese sonido.

Y ahí estaba Kyle… ensimismado, ignorando a su pequeño público.

Miguel carraspeó para llamar su atención, pero no funcionaba. Kyle estaba utilizando unos audífonos.

Miguel decidió esperar a que terminara su solo. Y cuando éste finalizó, le dijo:

—Oye, que bien tocas.

El mayor casi se muere de un infarto al percatarse del extraño. Dejo caer la guitarra y apagó el sonido con su grito.

—¡¿QUÉ MIERDA…!?

—¡CUIDADO! ¡QUE ESTÁN MUY CARAS!— Miguel la levantó, buscando algún defecto; la examinó y se la devolvió—Ese era el solo de Afterlife de Avenged… ¿Verdad?

Kyle se quitó los audífonos y asintió.

—Mi hermano también adora Avenged Sevenfold. Toca de nuevo—Miguel se quedó parado en el marco de la puerta.

—No tocaré para un extraño. ¿Quién eres y quién te dejó entrar?—preguntó con desconfianza.

—¡Miguel! Ya encontré el balón—Dijo Hiro, quién se acercó a buscar a su crush— ¿Miguel? ¿Dónde estás?

Miguel salió del cuarto y saludo a su amigo con la mano. Hiro se detuvo, ¿Qué hacía Miguel en el cuarto de Kyle?

—Aquí Hiro, con… ahhh…

—Kyle… Me llamó Kyle—respondió fastidiado.

—¡Con Kyle!—completó Miguel.

Hiro le dio alcance de inmediato.

—Oh, no los presenté. Él también es mi hermano, es gemelo de Tadashi.

—Mucho gusto —Miguel estaba confundido—Hiro, no me habías dicho que Tadashi tenía un hermano gemelo…

Kyle miró a su hermano con furia. ¿Tan insignificante era para él que no lo presentaba con sus amigos?

—Lo olvidé—se excusó el genio—Pero vamos, que se nos hace tarde.

Hiro bajó las escaleras con prisa, buscando su sudadera favorita. 

Kyle estaba dolido. Y quería desquitarse con alguien.

—Hey, chico, tú eres Miguel, ¿verdad?

—Si, para servirte—Miguel pensó que sería divertido ganarse el favor de ese hermano también. Lástima que no había averiguado nada de él para impresionarlo.

—Hiro me dijo que eres guitarrista, ¿Quieres tocar un poco?—preguntó, extendiéndole la guitarra.

Esa sería la pequeña venganza de Kyle hacia su hermanito. Echarle a perder su tan ansiado partido de futbol con el moreno.

Miguel se quedó mirando la guitarra. Era una Gibson… y hace tiempo que no tocaba una.

—Pero debo ir con Hiro

—Sólo será una y ya—le soltó Kyle. Miguel lo miró con desconfianza, el tipo sonaba igual que Marco cuando le ofreció una cerveza (Ese día no terminó nada bien)

—De acuerdo, sólo una canción—Miguel tomó la guitarra, cediendo a la tentación; se pasó el talí por la espalda y empezó a tocar ese solo que tanto había practicado años antes.

Kyle se impresionó bastante. ¿Cómo era posible? se suponía que Miguel que era mariachi y que estaba acostumbrado al 100% a la guitarra acústica, según le había contado Tadashi. Pero el Miguel que estaba parado ahí, tocando salvajemente “Hail To The King” no parecía nada a lo que se hubiera imaginado antes.

Hiro volvió a subir las escaleras, pues el mexicano no bajaba.

—Miguel, vam…

Encontró a Miguel tocando la guitarra. Dios, su visión comenzó a pasearse por la silueta de su amigo, recordando cada movimiento y rasgueo que hacía. La pasión con la que tocaba, los movimientos, la concentración… Se estaba emocionando de más.

Con cuidado, y sin que nadie lo viera, sacó su celular y empezó a grabar. Quería atesorar ese recuerdo por el resto de sus días.

Cuando Miguel terminó, Hiro empezó a aplaudir.

—Demonios, sí que eres bueno—interrumpió Kyle—¿No quieres tocar otra?

Miguel hizo un gesto con la cabeza y le dijo:

—No Kyle, muchas gracias. Iré con Hiro—le devolvió la guitarra—¡Pero fue un gusto conocerte!

—Igual el mío—Kyle sonrió de lado, dejando ver un poco de esa dentadura blanca.

Hiro comenzó a preocuparse. Conocía lo bastante bien a su hermano como para identificar cuando estaba interesado en una persona. Pero ese pensamiento se desvaneció.

—Hiro, no pongas esa cara, ¡Vamos!—Miguel le pellizco la mejilla y salió corriendo

—¡HEY! ¡NO HAGAS ESO!

Miguel y Hiro fueron corriendo al campus más cercano, entre chistes y bromas.

_ Unas horas más tarde _

Estuvieron jugando un buen rato, Miguel haciendo buenas jugadas y una que otra finta para desestabilizar a Hiro, pero el nipón no era nada malo jugando. Al contrario, supo leer los movimientos de Miguel y empezó a burlar sus jugadas, quitándole el balón y anotando numerosos goles.

Finalmente, el marcador quedo 14-6 favor Hiro.

Se sentaron en el césped, sudando y jadeando, para recuperar la respiración.

Miguel había llevado un botellón de agua, del que bebió él y luego Hiro.

—Uffff, eso estuvo muy intenso—dijo Hiro mientras intentaba quitarse el sudor de la frente.

Miguel asintió, mientras se quitaba la playera y la utilizaba para secarse el sudor de todo su cuerpo.

El nipón casi escupe el agua que estaba bebiendo. No era la primera vez que lo veía quitándose la camisa, pues Miguel acostumbraba a hacerlo. La diferencia es que el moreno siempre llevaba ropa debajo, una musculosa blanca o una playera de cuello redondo. Pero esta vez no…

En sus sueños únicamente, Hiro había visto el pecho y espalda de Miguel a viva piel. Mirando con atención, descubrió que tenía muy buen porte y por supuesto, tenía abdominales marcadas.

Hiro desvió la mirada, de lo contrario, un accidente iba a ocurrir.

—Fue un buen juego, chinito—Miguel se sentó al lado de él—Debes enseñarme a jugar así.

Hiro asintió, tratando de cubrir su mirada con el flequillo. Estaba avergonzado.

Miguel lo notó de inmediato, pero no dijo nada. Decidió ponerse la playera otra vez.

—Vamos, Hiro. ¿Quieres ir a comer algo?—preguntó Miguel.

—Ah si, ¿qué quieres ir a comer?

—Conozco un pequeño local cerca de aquí. Venden cosas muy ricas.

Ambos muchachos caminaron tranquilamente hasta un pequeño local de tortas. Miguel conocía al dueño, pues también era mexicano.

—¡Señor Vicente! ¿cómo está?

—¡Miguelito! Qué pasó muchacho—El señor lo saludó mientras preparaba una orden—Pos aquí nomás, atendiendo a la clientela y echando a andar el negocio. ¿Qué vas a pedir?

—Dos tortas de milanesa, pero una sin picante, por favor.

—Ya mero salen. Toma asiento con tu amigo.

Miguel llevó a Hiro a la mesa más cercana.

—Estas son las mejores tortas del lugar. El señor Vicente es mexicano y lo conozco prácticamente desde que llegué aquí. Su hijo estudia en la misma Universidad que tú, y me volví amigo de su padre.

Un mesero les llevó las dos tortas y dos refrescos de lata.

—Provecho

Hiro se emocionó al probar las tortas. Eran como una caricia a su paladar después del hambre voraz que empezaba a sentir.

—¿Crees que le caí bien a tu familia?—preguntó Miguel, antes de dar la primera mordida.

—Supongo que sí. Tadashi estaba feliz, sólo falta que conozcas a Tía Cass y a Honey Lemon.

—Eso espero. Me moriría si no le cayera bien a tu familia…

—¿Por qué?—preguntó curioso el joven científico.

—Porque… ahhh… Pues, porque eres el único amigo que tengo y no soportaría… que te alejaran de mí.

PUM PUM… El corazón de Hiro empezó a latir con fuerza. Eso era lo más bonito que Miguel le había dicho en todo el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo.

—Yo… bueno, tampoco lo soportaría.

Miguel sonrió con dulzura. Definitivamente ese chinito lo tenía completamente en la palma de su mano. Lo quería muchísimo, lo volvía loco. El amor que Hiro sentía era completa y totalmente correspondido. ¿por qué no lo confesaban?

Por idiotas…

—Entonces… ¿Qué piensas de mis hermanos?—preguntó Hiro de prisa.

—Son buenas personas—una duda asaltó la mente del moreno—Oye ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías otro hermano?—preguntó Miguel. Hiro se incomodó un poco, pero decidió responder su pregunta.

—Lo olvidé. Lo siento. Casi siempre estoy con Tadashi y sus amigos en la Universidad. No vemos mucho a Kyle en casa en periodos escolares, así que… bueno, olvide mencionarlo muchas veces… ¡ADEMÁS, SIEMPRE ESTÁ MOLESTANDOME!

—Uh, creo que te entiendo. Mi hermano también es así… pero yo no olvidaría a mi hermano, por más molesto que fuera.

Hiro frunció el ceño. Miguel tenía razón.

—Me disculparé con él luego.

—Mh, sí. Eso deberías hacer—Miguel le dio otra mordida a su torta—Y ahora te toca ir a mi casa, bueno, al departamento.

Hiro casi se atraganta, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Ir a casa de Miguel?

—Podemos jugar videojuegos, o te puedo mostrar una nueva canción que estoy componiendo ¿Qué dices? Además, conocerás a Marco…

Su amigo comenzó a divagar un poco. Miguel se quedó callado. Quizá esa no era una buena idea… Ya lo había invitado, ni modo de retractarse y decirle “¿Sabes qué? Mejor no… Marco me va a molestar porque sabe que me gustas”

Hiro creyó que le iba a cancelar, entonces actuó rápido.

—Vale, ¿cuándo?

—¿Mañana puedes?—ya no tenía forma de “echarse para atrás”

—Supongo que sí. 

—Esta bien. Entonces mañana te llevaré a mi departamento. Tengo muchas cosas que mostrarte.

—De acuerdo—Hiro sonrió con ganas. Eso era más que perfecto.

Cuando Hiro regresó a casa, Kyle lo estaba esperando.

—Ni creas que te voy a perdonar por olvidar que soy tu hermano—Cerró la nevera y se fue con un gran tazón de helado de chocolate.

—¡Oye! Ese era mi helado

—Ahora es mío. El que lo toma primero, gana.

—Idiota—masculló Hiro.

—Así que… ese chico es Miguel ¿Juh?

—Sí.

—Nada mal… ¿Cuándo pensabas contarme acerca de él?

—Cuando fuera el 31 de Febrero

—No te hagas el gracioso

Kyle suspiró, resignado a que su hermano no le tenía la suficiente confianza. ¿Se querían? Claro que sí, se querían fraternalmente. Se cuidaban y se protegían… pero la confianza de Hiro se veía inclinada hacia Tadashi. Y eso, Kyle lo sabía.

—Como sea, el chico es bastante lindo.

Hiro lo miró, analizando los movimientos de su hermano.

—¿Y qué piensas de él?

Kyle lamió la cuchara, ensuciándose los labios de chocolate

—Es… muy guapo—Kyle se relamió los labios—Pero no es mi tipo.

Hiro respiró por fin. Su alma descanso. Por un momento, creyó que su hermano gustaba de su amigo.

—Genial…

Tadashi entró en la sala, anunciando su llegada.

—Hiro, ¿cómo te fue?

—¡ABRAZÁME HERMANO!—Hiro fue corriendo hacia él—¡Me invitó a su casa!

—¡GENIAL!—Ambos chicos chocaron el puño

—POW… BALALALA

—¡Debo de ir a escoger los videojuegos que jugaremos mañana!—Hiro subió a su habitación, dejando a los gemelos solos. Tadashi se empezó a reir muy contento por la ilusión de su hermanito.

Sin embargo, notó algo extraño en Kyle.

—¿Y a ti que te pasa?

—Que el enano se olvidó de mi—dejó su trasto sucio en el fregadero—Siempre habla de ti, pero nunca de mí. No le dijo a Miguel que tú tenias un gemelo.

—Kyle—Tadashi tomó asiento y le dio una palmada en la espalda—SIEMPRE lo estás molestando, todo el tiempo te la pasas encerrado en tu cuarto y no hablas mucho con Hiro de las cosas que le gustan… ¿No crees que deberías convivir más con él?

Su gemelo lo miró con duda y el ceño fruncido. Él su hermano eran muy diferentes… y el carácter lo hacía bastante notorio.

—Quizá… ¿Y cómo lo hago?

—Pues… No sabemos dónde vive Miguel, y no podré llevar a Hiro… ¿Qué tal si tú lo llevas mañana en tu motocicleta?

—¿Por qué no lo puedes llevar?

—Porque Honey Lemon y yo queremos ir al cine.

—Sí, claro… al cine—Kyle hizo una mueca traviesa y codeó a su hermano.

—Kyle, basta—Tadashi se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

—Tranquilo, hermano. Yo llevaré a Hiro con su amigo mañana.

—De acuerdo. Todo sea por convivir... ¡PUM!—Ambos hermanos chocaron el puño.

_ AL DÍA SIGUIENTE _

Hiro no entendía que Kyle estuviera tan interesado en ir con él a casa de Miguel. ¿Qué pretendía ahora?

—Es raro que me quieras llevar a casa de un amigo.

—Es raro que tengas amigos.

—Estúpido—Ese fue un golpe bajo.

—Calla, sube a la motocicleta.

Hiro se subió a la amada Harley Davidson de Kyle, colocándose el casco con pequeños estoperoles que su hermano le proporcionó.

Fueron hasta la dirección que Miguel le envió a Hiro. Quedaba un poco retirado, exactamente a media hora de la casa de los Hamada.

Los hermanos Rivera vivían en una especie de departamentos, sencillos pero de excelentes condiciones; era más una especie de vecindad espaciosa.

Hiro tocó el timbre dos veces, y espero con paciencia. Kyle sacó una pequeña cajetilla de cigarrillos, necesitaba uno con urgencia. La abstinencia lo estaba volviendo loco.

—¿Quién es?—Una voz varoníl y un poco más grave que la de Miguel se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta.

—Ah, Hola… ehh.. Busco a Miguel…

Un chico moreno, alto, con algo de músculo y bastante parecido al Rivera menor, abrió la puerta.

—Aquí no vive. Por favor, no moleste y nunca vuelva—Le cerró la puerta a Hiro en la cara.

Ambos hermanos Hamada se miraron muy confundidos.

—Quizá me equivoqué de dirección…

Después de eso, la puerta se volvió a abrir, y el chico que les cerró la puerta comenzó a reírse.

—Tranquilo, es una broma, jajajajaja. ¡MIGUEL! ¡TE BUSCAN!—Gritó dentro del departamento.

Cuando Marco volteó, se dio cuenta de inmediato de quién era el chico que estaba frente a él. Era el chino del que Miguel siempre le hablaba. Sinceramente, lo imagino más nerd. Pero parecía buena persona.

—Ah… ¿Hola?—preguntó Hiro, nervioso.

—Hola, preciosura—Marco lo tomó de la barbilla, mirando a Hiro de cerca—No eres nada feo, estás carita.

Hiro se extrañó mucho, ¿qué significaba eso?

—¡MARCO, NO MAMES! ¡DÉJALO EN PAZ!—Miguel abrió la puerta y alejó a su hermano mayor de su posible novio—Lo siento Hiro… Disculpa al monigote este.

—Te estoy escuchando—Marco se cruzó de brazos, molesto—Mucho gusto, Hiro. Soy Marco, el hermano mayor de Miguel.

—Hola… Soy, H-Hi-ro Hamada… Mucho gusto.

—Eres demasiado tímido. Relájate—Marco pasó una manó por el hombro de Hiro. Miguel se enojó de inmediato.

—Ash, ya Marco. Ven Hiro, pasa… Ah, ¡Hola Kyle!—Miguel apenas se dio cuenta de su presencia y lo saludó con la mano.

Marco volteó a ver al ignorado… Y su corazón latió con fuerza.

Un adonis japonés con cara de matón sexy estaba recargado en una motocicleta Harley Davidson, vestido con botas militares, pantalones de mezclilla, polera blanca y chamarra de cuero. ¿Ese era un percing en la oreja izquierda? Por dios…

Era un hombre apetecible. Mucho mejor que el pequeño y escuálido hermano que tenía.

—¿Y tú?—pregunto Marco, acercándose hacia donde Kyle—¿Quién eres?

Kyle le dio una calada a su cigarro y sacó el humo para responderle.

—Kyle. Soy hermano de Hiro

—Me llamo Marco… Marco Rivera

Le lanzó una sonrisa coqueta, levantando la ceja en el acto. A veces, Marco solía ser todo un rompecorazones. Sus padres le habían dotado de un buen físico y él sabía aprovecharlo al máximo, pero sólo si se trataba de hombres…

Kyle lo percibió al instante. No era por desprestigiar a Miguel, pero su hermano era incríblemente atractivo. Se atrevería a decir que era mucho mejor, más marcado, un poco más grande y con brazos bastante fuertes.

—No te habia visto por aquí, y eso que tengo una excelente visión para identificar a alguien tan… ardiente en los alrededores.

Kyle no se sonrojaba. Sabía como jugar sus cartas en el juego de la seducción.

—Gracias, guapo. Es una… delicia conocerte.

—Y… ¿Qué haces por aquí?—Marco se recargó con una mano en la motocicleta de Kyle. Sin embargo, ejerció demasiada fuerza al momento de recargarse y desestabilizó el peso, provocando que la motocicleta se cayera de lado.

—“Valió madres”—Pensó el mexicano cuando se cayó con todo y Harley Davidson.

Kyle dejó caer su cigarrillo ante el horror de ver a su preciosa motocicleta derrumbada en el suelo.

—¡ERES UN IDIOTA!—Rápidamente levantó la moto.

—Ouch, eso dolió—Marco se levantó como pudo. Intentó disculparse con el nipón—Lo siento..,

Kyle lo miró furioso. Olvidó por completo su primera impresión. Ahora lo consideraba un peligro para todas las motocicletas del mundo.

—No te vuelvas a acercar a mi motocicleta, imbécil. Vendré por Hiro después—Kyle se montó en su moto y la encendió, dio media vuelta con ella, casi atropellando a Marco en el acto, y salió de prisa por la calle empinada.

Marco lo vio desaparecer.

Se sintió como un idiota. Había arruinado su oportunidad de ligue en tiempo record.

—¡OYE! ¡DEJASTE TUS BOXERS EN TU CAMA, PUERCO!—Miguel salió y le aventó los calzoncillos en la cara—¡Ten tantita consideración por las visitas, cabrón!

Pero Marco seguía mirando la calle por la que Kyle desapareció.

En menos de cinco minutos, se había enamorado ¿ESO ERA POSIBLE?


	2. Sueños y señales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Big Hero 6 y Coco no me pertenecen; pertenecen a Disney y a sus respectivos creadores, (Kyle es propiedad de Meba). Sólo los uso por afición y nada más. En este fic, los personajes principales son mayores de 18 años. Contenido +15, palabras vulgares/altisonantes, situaciones graciosas. Parejas principales: Higuel, Marckyle, y leve insinuación de Kyguel y Marchiro. Nada más.  
> La versión de la Llorona que Miguel tocó es:  
> -La Llorona en Guitarra Clásica, interpretada por Edgar Miguel García.   
> Me gustó muchísimo esa versión. Pero si gustan, también pueden escuchar la siguiente versión. Ambas son muy bellas.  
> -La Llorona Guitar Solo- guitarlessons  
> ¡A LEER!

Marco aún no dejaba de ver la calle por donde el motociclista había desaparecido. La actitud y quizá la figura de ese chico lo habían impresionado. Él siempre fue coqueto y seductor por naturaleza: fuerte, orgulloso, ambicioso, dispuesto a dar todo de sí mismo, con una actitud algo creída pero bien sustentada. Siempre conservando ese porte altivo... Marco Rivera no era cualquier ser humano que aspiraba ser mariachi. No señor, era un excelente intérprete, compositor y músico en general. Le había costado llegar hasta allá, e iba a hacerse respetar a como diera lugar. Valoraba el esfuerzo que su hermano y él habían invertido en su carrera y en su objetivo: volverse los mejores músicos (del mundo, de preferencia).

Una persona como Marco Rivera explotaba su potencial intelectual y ¿por qué no? También su potencial físico.

Alto, fuerte, ojos color café claro, casi ámbar, cabello castaño y el lunar coqueto que estaba debajo de su labio inferior derecho, un cuerpo que se movía increíblemente bien (tómese en cualquier sentido), ese carisma, ese atractivo que le daban sus gestos; Marco era un sex-simbol andante. Buen físico y mente brillante, porte altanero y coqueto; tenía todo lo que una mujer pudiera desear.

Solo que...

A él no se le daba el rollo con mujeres. Para nada. Lo descubrió el día en que fue al Mercado en Santa Cecilia y le gustó el buen trasero del chalan del Sr. Ramón, el mecánico. Un pequeño intercambio de palabras y una sutil invitación para que su primer beso le fuera robado en el taller, detrás de un Volkswagen que tenía dañado el motor. Su hermosa naturaleza había despertado.

¿Había tenido novio? No se sabe con certeza, pero experiencia no le faltaba.

Gustaba de hombres difíciles, que se resistieran lo suficiente, que "valieran la pena" y que tuvieran algo bueno que ofrecerle. No se conformaba con menos.

Jamás careció de amantes ocasionales, y en el juego de la seducción Marco sabía explotar todo lo que poseía al máximo. Y nunca (JAMÁS) fallaba.

Hasta que llegó Kyle Hamada...

Era la primera vez que alguien no caía en su juego. Bueno, también era la primera vez que tiraba una motocicleta ajena y que se molestaban con él en medio de un ligue. Todo un reto. El chico le era atractivo, un buen partido.

En el rostro de Kyle, aún con ese rictus enojado y serio que conservaba la mayoría del tiempo, cualquier expresión le quedaba sumamente bien. Lo que daría por tener a ese chico debajo de él, besándolo hasta cansarse, acariciando esa piel, tocado lugares que ni siquiera podía imaginarse aún.

Su mente comenzó a divagar, imaginando cómo sería recorrer las carreteras con él, sintiendo el viento en su cara, su alma libre acompañada de un espíritu que amaba el peligro, mientras él se aferraba a su cintura y Kyle conducía, sin detenerse y disfrutando de toda la adrenalina. Cómo sería compartir un viaje en motocicleta con Kyle...

Espera un momento. Esos pensamientos no eran los que precisamente debían dominar su cabeza. ¿No solo le atraía el físico de Kyle? ¿Por qué se imaginaba a ellos dos compartiendo una motocicleta y no una cama?

Alto ahí... Marco, detente. No pienses en eso. ¿No sólo es atracción física? ¿Sólo es pasión? ¿Éxtasis? O podría ser... Una palabra, una maldita palabra, una palabra que significaba un peligro inminente, una perdición, la peor de las peores: ¿AMOR?

Eso no podía ser ¿En serio?

No, imposible. Marco Rivera, ¿enamorado? ¿Se había enamorado de ese chico malo en menos de cinco minutos?

—¡MARCO! ¡Chinga! ¡Te estoy hablando!—su hermano lo sacó de su ensimismamiento mental. Reaccionó por fin, quitándose los bóxers de la cara, mirando a Miguel.

—... ¿Qué decías?

—Ash, contigo no se puede. La próxima vez que Hiro venga ¡Procura no dejar tus calzones en la cama!

—Lo siento—dijo por fin.

Marco cerró la puerta tras de sí, maldiciéndose por ser tan bruto y haber espantado a su ligue. ¿En serio? ¿POR QUÉ DEBÍAN SALIRLE LAS COSAS TAN MAL EN ESTA OCASIÓN?

—Estás bien tonto, Marco. Qué pena con Hiro—Miguel se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, entrando al departamento.

No era muy ostentoso, pero era lo suficientemente grande para estar equipado con una pequeña sala de estar (sólo dos piezas), una mesa ratona, la televisión, el Xbox y la cocina en un mismo cuarto. Había tres cuartos más, uno era de Miguel, el otro de Marco y finalmente el baño. Un departamento bastante espacioso, ideal para ensayos, para la convivencia bruta de los Rivera y para alojar una visita ocasional.

Marco dobló los boxers, los puso en la cesta de ropa sucia más cercana y se quedó pensando. Su mente volvía constantemente al motociclista. Sin embargo, Marco Rivera no era precisamente "paciente" respecto a estos asuntos. Prefería salir de los revueltos mentales escabrosos con un "A la chingada, que sea lo que Dios quiera", y ese pensamiento estaba empezando a ser molesto

Dio carpetazo final a su encrucijada mental; no era amor, sólo era la impresión y una mala jugada del destino. Ya tendría otra oportunidad con el Hamada mayor. Pero, para que hubiese otra oportunidad, debía manipular bien sus piezas. Y esas piezas, cual juego de ajedrez, eran Hiro y Miguel.

Marco miró a su hermano, lo tomó de un hombro y le dijo sin rodeos:

—Debes seguir yendo a la casa del Hiro.

Miguel se extrañó ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Marco pidiéndole que fuera a casa de Hiro, cuando meses antes le reclamaba sus llegadas a altas horas de la noche y su falta de concentración constante en la Universidad?

Y es que Marco no bromeaba. No señor. Sabía que todavía tenía una posibilidad con el adonis nipón que se le presentó hace unos minutos. Y si debía usar el amor desmedido de su hermanito por el hermano menor del rockero sexy, iba a tomar el riesgo:Tomar ventaja del amor de su hermano.

—Vamos, que se ve que son buenos amigos...

Miguel sonrió como idiota. No eran buenos amigos. Eran los mejores amigos... y si las cosas se daban bien, serían novios próximamente.

—Tienes razón... pero Hiro debe invitarme más seguido.

Y en eso también tenía razón. Si quería ganarse el favor de Kyle, primero se tenía que ganar a Hiro, a como diera lugar. Debía forzar las cosas, si era necesario.

—Oye, lindura de pelos necios—le llamó a Hiro, quien estaba colocando el nuevo videojuego de "Gears of War"—Invita a Miguel más seguido a tu casa.

—¿Si? Ah, perdón ¡SI, LO HARÉ!—el nipón alzó el pulgar como aprobación.

—Ya está. Ahora—se dirigió a Miguel—juega todo lo que quieras con tu chino. Yo saldré a despejarme un rato. Que no se vaya tan tarde, me avisas cuando su hermano llegue por él.

Miguel lo miró incrédulo. ¿Y ese cambio de actitud? Él ya se estaba preparando psicológicamente para recibir todo el bullying de su hermano, seguido de burlas y preguntas indecorosas. Pero no... Marco sólo se limitó a decirle "juega con tu chino".

Suficientes preocupaciones por hoy, tenía casa sola y a Hiro. Era hora de divertirse, podían hacer todo el ruido que querían. Lástima que sólo jugaran videojuegos.

—¡Lindura! ¡Miguel! ¡Nos vemos!—Marco cerró la puerta, llevándose consigo una chamarra de piel café y las llaves de su Ford fiesta 2015, el carro que más amaba (y el único que había podido comprar en ese país).

No necesitaba excusarse, sólo salir y pensar las cosas con detenimiento. Si le era posible, despejar su mente del maravilloso nipón que casi lo mataba esa tarde. Encendió el carro y salió de los modestos departamentos.

Mientras tanto, nuestros queridos no-tan niños de 19 años, ya estaban jugando su dichoso videojuego.

Pidieron una pizza a domicilio, sacaron las frituras, la comida chatarra y la Coca-Cola, mientras no dejaban de manipular los controles con exasperación.

Dos horas después, se aburrieron y dieron paso a un juego "normal" entre amigos. Verdad o Reto.

—Te toca. Prefiero reto esta vez.

—Te reto a ponerte esos calzoncillos de tu hermano, encima del pantalón— Dijo Hiro, mientras empezaba a manipular un osito de goma, lo atrapaba entre su pequeña separación y lo masticaba sin piedad.

Miguel hizo una mueca de asco. Hiro era un maldito desconsiderado en esos juegos.

—Ugh... ¿Esto es por la última vez que jugamos?

—No se me ha quitado la maldita roncha—respondió Hiro—Yo te pido algo que no exponga tu vida al peligro.

La última vez, Miguel le había impuesto el reto de golpear un pequeño panal de avispas cercano al parque. No pensó que el panal estuviera habitado, ni que las avispas de San Fransokyo picaran tan fuerte. Pasaron una semana quejándose del dolor, siendo asistidos por Baymax en sus ratos libres.

—Tu piel es sensible, pero créeme, no soportarías tener un calzón de Marco encima de ti, ni siquiera encima de la ropa.

Miguel deslizó los boxers limpios de Marco por sus rodillas. Se veía completamente ridículo.

—Jajajajaja, saluda a Facebook—Hiro le tomó una foto y guardó enseguida su celular.

—¡NO, HIRO! ¡ESO NO SE HACE! ¡DAME EL CELULAR!—Miguel empezó a forcejear con él, tratando de quitarle el aparato de sus manos.

—¡QUÍTAMELO SI PUEDES!—Hiro se apresuró a liberarse del agarre y escapar de Miguel. Jugaron un rato, se golpearon accidentalmente al resbalarse con el mantel de la mesa, tuvieron que limpiar el desastre que causaron cuando vertieron la Coca-cola. Fue una tarde divertida.

—Pásame el trapo, Marco va a matarme si se entera—dijo Miguel, arremangándose la camisa y limpiando el pequeño poster de un concierto al que Marco había asistido años atrás. Le dio escalofríos pensar en su hermano encabritado por sus travesuras—Lamento la mala impresión...

—¿Por qué lo dices?—Hiro siguió barriendo el pequeño desastre. No estaba acostumbrado a limpiar su propio cuarto, pero decidió ayudar a Miguel y así evitar que Marco lo castigara y le impidiera verlo una semana.

—Ya sabes... El trato de mi hermano. Creo que... te intimido.

Pensándolo bien, sí. Lo había hecho. Marco había "sacado de onda" a Hiro por un momento.

—No es nada, esperaba algo así de tu hermano—trató de sincerarse el nipón. 

—¿En serio? Lo siento, a veces creo que los hermanos son idiotas.

—Dímelo a mí...

—¿Y qué piensas de Marco?

Miguel lo miro expectante. Hiro no sabía que decir, si Miguel había dicho cosas tan lindas de su familia, se supone que debía responder de la misma manera ¿no?

—Pues, es simpático, bromista, me gusta cómo habla. "Me cayó bien", como tú sueles decir. Es... Agradable.

Miguel se removió incómodo. Lo que Hiro pretendía era ser amable con la verdadera impresión que Marco le había causado. No sabía mucho acerca de las técnicas sociales y temía que su verdadera impresión causará molestia en Miguel. ¿Cómo reaccionaría su amigo, si le decía en realidad que Marcó le había parecido una persona grosera, vulgar y hasta cierto punto atrevido e irritante (pero buena persona)?

Los Rivera eran hermanos que se querían muchísimo, se cuidaban, se procuraban siempre, se daban apoyo emocional y se chingaban mutuamente. La relación fraternal no la iba a poner en duda NADIE, mucho menos si se trataba de proteger a su hermanita Coco (la adoración de los mayores). Y la mala opinión de un japoamericano era más frágil que eso. Hiro no imaginaba el lazo tan fuerte que unía a esos dos.

Sin embargo, Miguel no pensaba de la misma manera. Sí conocía a Hiro, pero no podía leer su mente. Detrás de ese "me cayó bien", Miguel mal interpreto su respuesta. Siempre había temido que Marco fuera a fijarse en Hiro. Sabía de los gustos de su hermano y su mayor miedo era que Hiro se viese envuelto en esa telaraña de encanto y seducción que Marco no dejaba de tejer donde quiera que fuera. Es esa pequeña desconfianza que Miguel jamás se atrevería a hablar con Marco. Sentirse "menos" que él.

—¿Se te hace una agradable persona?

—Claro.

—Bueno, supongo que es cierto. Marco es... Un pendejo agradable—trató de desvanecer ese pequeño temor con una broma malhecha.

—Bueno, y ¿Tú qué piensas de mis hermanos?—preguntó Hiro, desviando el tema.

—Sinceramente, Tadashi me agrado muchísimo, se ve que es un gran hermano—Hiro sonrió por incercia—Pero de Kyle no puedo decir mucho. Me gustaría hablar más con él, de músico a músico. Si me hubieras dicho que también tenías un hermano que tocaba la guitarra, le hubiera enseñado una plumilla que tengo de un concierto de Avenged Sevenfold. Me importa mucho llevarme bien con tus hermanos—soltó el mexicano, sin pensarlo.

La mente de Hiro intentaba procesar todo eso y darle una interpretación adecuada; sólo atinó a preguntar.

—¿Por qué?

—La opinión de tu familia me importa... Eres increíble y mi único amigo, si tu familia me impidera verte, me moriría. Sin ti, la vida no sería la misma.

Esperaba una respuesta más completa, pero a quién engañaba. Estaba feliz por la contestación del chico.

—¿Y si seguimos jugando un rato?—preguntó Hiro, apenado. Era mucho por ese día. Sonrió, esto estaba tomando un muy buen camino. Al parecer, el plan de Tadashi sí estaba dando frutos—¿Seguimos con Verdad o Reto?

—Vale, te toca.

—¿Qué pensaste de mi cuando me conociste?—preguntó Hiro, de pronto. 

Miguel pensó un poco, y contestó.

—Creo que muchas cosas... Eras un chico muy lindo que había ido a comprar un gran bote de catsup en el Oxxo, apresurado, tierno, distraído. Y un poco raro...

Se moría por decirle que su primera impresión fue "Que chino tan lindo", adornada por la ternura que le causo su torpeza y sus inmensas ganas de empezar a hablar con él.

—Oye, ¿Cómo que raro?

—Me ofreciste un ticket en lugar de un billete ¿eso no es raro?

—Le pasa a todos los que llevan prisa—empezaron a reírse los dos, mientras tomaban asiento en el comedor. 

—¿Y tú que pensaste cuando me conociste?

Miguel estaba esperanzado con ansias esa respuesta desde hace mucho tiempo. Estaba decidido a declarársele a Hiro en cuanto estuviera seguro de ser correspondido.

—Que eras una buena persona, tierna, un poco idiota pero gracioso y simpático, incluso ¿alegre?, con un pésimo sentido del humor.

Miguel se volteó, tratando de no gritar ni abrazar eufóricamente a su amigo para que soltara las palabras que estaba esperando. Se sentía querido y especial.

—Tuvimos una buena impresión el uno del otro ¿no?

—Sí, ya lo creo—Hiro dejó la escoba a un lado, mirando con atención la guitarra de su amigo—Oye, dijiste que ibas a mostrarme una canción.

—Es cierto, casi lo olvidaba. Ven...

Miguel lo tomó de la mano y le indicó que se sentara en frente de su cama. 

—Esta canción la voy a tocar en mi próxima presentación en la escuela, le hice unos arreglos para que pudiera tocarla sólo yo... Y la verdad, no sé si te guste, porque no canto y porque sólo te gustan cosas escandalosas, pero quiero que la escuches de todos modos—Dijo Miguel, colocando el afinador en la cabeza de la guitarra y empezando a afinarla.

—De acuerdo, aunque no quiera, me vas a obligar—Miguel rió y tomó una silla que estaba cerca. Se acomodó en la pequeña silla y miró con atención a Hiro.

—Se llama "La Llorona"—Miguel tomó su bancopie y lo colocó en la posición más cómoda para él. Tomó la guitarra con ambas manos y acarició las cuerdas antes de empezar a rasguearlas—Entonces... sólo cierra los ojos y siente... por favor.

Miguel estaba más nervioso que nunca. Por eso prefirió no cantar esta vez. Quería impresionar a Hiro y transmitirle al menos un poco de sus sentimientos a través de la música, pero sólo con lo que salía la guitarra.

Suspiró y llevó su mano izquierda a formar el primer acorde. Empezó con la digitación perfecta, seguido de una pequeña escala. Sin palabras, sin otra voz que no fuera la de la guitarra, empezó su interpretación de "La llorona". Pretendía tocarla frente al altar el 2 de Noviembre, especialmente para Mamá Imelda. Seguramente le gustaría.

El estilo de Miguel siempre fue alegre, pero la Universidad le exigía cierto grado de preparación en guitarra clásica, así como el dominio de arreglos musicales y el solfeo.

Miguel entonces debía dominar todas las técnicas. Debía cantar, componer, realizar arreglos e interpretaciones de todo tipo. Esa era una buena práctica.

Hiro se debatía mentalmente entre abrir los ojos o simplemente dejarse llevar por el bello sonido. Era algo completamente nuevo para él. Una sensación extraña; pensó por un momento en el pequeño pueblo de Miguel, que sólo le había mostrado en fotos, y que lo había trazado en su mente con una que otra anécdota que el moreno le contaba. Pensó en lo bello que sería ver a Miguel en la Plaza del Mariachi, interpretando esa misma canción, con la belleza que significaba la música, con ese estilo tan apasionado y lleno de amor por su pueblo, de intensidad y de cariño...

Miguel estaba atento a las reacciones de Hiro, sin perder del todo la concentración. Un pensamiento similar recorrió su mente, al imaginarse a Hiro sentado en frente de todo el público, mirándolo con amor, expresándole con sus bonitos ojos rasgados lo orgulloso que se sentía de él.

Esperaba que su mensaje de amor sin palabras le llegara al asiático. Lo deseaba, lo necesitaba, lo exigía.

Hiro se sentía desfallecer. Jamás pensó que una canción sin letra pudiera hacerle sentir cierto cariño por un lugar que no conocía y que jamás había visitado. Definitivamente, el poder de la música puede traspasar las barreras del espacio y del tiempo.

Minutos después, en cuanto los rasgueos se hicieron más rápidos, Miguel finalizó la interpretación con un acorde sencillo pero fuerte.

Miguel dejó de tocar, y espero a que Hiro abriera los ojos.

—Y bien... ¿Te gustó?

Hiro no dijo nada, sólo aplaudió efusivamente con su sonrisa tierna, mostrando esa pequeña cavidad entre los dientes incisivos centrales.

Miguel lo tomó como un "Me gustó mucho", así que se levantó e hizo una reverencia.

—Que galante, sr. Rivera.

—Le agradezco al mejor público, sr. Hamada— Miguel dejó su guitarra en la cama y miró el reloj

—¿A qué hora llega tu hermano por ti?—preguntó Miguel.

—Creo que a las 8:00—Hiro se levantó para ir por un vaso de agua y sus panditas.

—Supongo que ya no tarda. Le avisaré a Marco—Miguel tomó su celular y le envió un mensaje a su hermano mayor. Francamente, Miguel se sorprendió por la cantidad de panditas que Hiro podía llegar a comer.

—¿No quieres algo más sano? Ya me duele el estómago...

—Una última y ya.

—¿Crees que Kyle sea muy puntual?—preguntó el moreno, mientras tomaba asiento en la pequeña salita, seguido de Hiro.

—No lo sé. Es la primera vez que me recoge—Hiro se acomodó en el sillón, tomando un pandita y devorándolo—Sinceramente, me hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo contigo.

El corazón de Miguel empezó a bombear sangre a niveles jamás conocidos. ¡Vida, dale un respiro, que lo vas a infartar!

—Creo que a mí también... De hecho, quisiera pasar mucho más tiempo contigo—Hiro parecía que se iba a atragantar con su pandita, empezó a toser por la sorpresa.

—COF, COF.

—¡AY, MADRE! ¡HIRO, NO TE ME MUERAS!—Empezó a echarle aire con la mano y le jaló las orejas. Métodos del mexicano promedio para evitar una muerte por asfixia.

Hiro empezó a jalar aire a grandes bocanadas cuando el pandita se deslizó por su garganta.

—Ya... ya... ya pasó... creo—respiró profundamente para calmarse—Deberíamos reunirnos en casa más seguido...

—Pero no creo que Marco me deje, es muy estricto con los ensayos y mis tiempos. Y dirá que eres una distracción y blablablá.

—No lo culpo. Tadashi dice lo mismo con lo de las responsabilidades—dijo el nipón completamente recuperado.

—¿No te gustaría independizarte de tus hermanos?—preguntó Miguel mientras le echaba aire con una mano

—No me molesta vivir con ellos.

—Pero imagina, sólos tú y yo, viviendo en un departamento, como rommies y... no sé. Suena genial.

Esa visión se le antojó a su amigo. Ver despertar a Miguel, pasearse juntos por la ciudad, llegar a su casa y verlo dormir, escucharlo ensayar en las noches, que lo ayudara con sus proyectos finales... era una visión casi perfecta. Un sueño.

—Algún día viviremos juntos—dijo decidido el japonés—compartiremos gastos y podremos hacer lo que queremos, sin necesidad de preguntarle nada a Marco, a Kyle o a Tadashi.

—Trato hecho—sonrió Miguel.

Estuvieron hablando por otro rato, acerca de la escuela y de lo difícil que era lidiar con una maestría y con la especialización.

—Apenas voy empezando la carrera y ya casi repruebo

—Debes ensayar más.

—No es por eso. Es la parte teórica; Historia Del Arte no se me da...

—Me sucedía lo mismo pero con Programación...

—Oye Hiro,

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿P-puedo pedirte un favor?

—Sí, lo que quieras.

—Pues... ah... El próximo domingo tengo libre. ¿Quieres ir conmigo al parque? No pienses nada raro, sólo.... Tengo que ir a ver unas cosas

—Desde luego, te acompaño.

—¡GENIAL! Paso por ti a las 4:00. Ya sé dónde vives, así que no hay necesidad de poner punto intermedio.

—Está bien. Te esperaré. A las 4:00 ¿cierto?

—Sí—Miguel estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso. ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Qué era lo que necesitaba hacer a partir de ahora? Ese era un pequeño plan improvisado pero, esperaba, fuese efectivo.

Fuera de la casa de Miguel, el carro de Marco se estacionó en paralelo a la calle. Él estaba aguardando con paciencia la llegada del motociclista. Más que nada, para asegurarse de su teoría. A pesar de haber dado carpetazo final hace unas horas, la imagen de Kyle volvía y volvía a sus pensamientos. Por ello, formulo una teoría sencilla.

Era muy simple: si lo veía y se excitaba, era sólo deseo. Si lo veía y le encantaba su actitud, era admiración. ¿AMOR? Pffff, Marco Rivera no se enamoraba.Las ganas de enamorarse se desvanecieron en cuanto supo que su hermanito Miguel babeaba y se apendejaba por un chino escuálido, que creía que era perfecto hasta cuando se enojaba y lo mandaba a freír espárragos. Tuvo que soportar a Miguel apendejado por dos años, incluyendo los ensayos a media noche, donde el músico menor no podía concentrarse porque Hiro Hamada se había adueñado de su mente.

Marco se desesperaba. "NO, ESA NO ES LA CUERDA" "DA CAPO" NO, MIGUEL. ESTAS TOCANDO LAS SEGUNDA GUITARRA, ERES LA PRIMERA. VAMOS. DE NUEVO. ¡¡QUE NO!! A VER, ANACRUZA AL COMPÁS 34... Si... vamos bien... ¡MIGUEL, TE VOLVISTE A ATRASAR!

Y así se llevaron muchos días, muchas noches y muchas semanas, donde el potencial y la capacidad de Miguel se veían terriblemente nublados por Hiro. El amor te apendeja. Definitivamente.

"Asqueroso y patético", pensaba Marco.

Mientras miraba los mensajes de su celular, un ruido peculiar llamó su atención. En frente de los departamentos, se estaba estacionando una motocicleta Harley Davidson. Kyle se desmontó, le puso la patita de seguridad, se quitó el casco y se encaminó a la entrada.

Marco también salió del coche, para darle alcance antes de que tocara la puerta.

—¿Pasaste buena tarde, rockero?—preguntó Marco, recargándose en el cofre de su carro.

Kyle volteó ante su llamado y lo miró con algo de desprecio y su ceño fruncido.

—Lo hubiera sido, si no fuera porque un imbécil destruyo parte del escape de mi motocicleta. Gracias, idiota.

Bien, habían empezado bien.

—Oye, lo lamento. No era mi intención lastimar a tu belleza ¿Quieres que la examine?—preguntó Marco, muy decidido y seguro.

Kyle lo miró con desconfianza. ¿Qué carajos? ¿Ahora ese tipo además de ser un músico arrogante pretendía ser mecánico?

—No dejaré que la toques.

—Yo no me refería la motocicleta—Marco se acercó peligrosamente al rostro de Kyle. El asiático tomó un pequeño segundo para procesarlo. DEMONIOS.

—Aléjate de mi, idiota—Kyle lo empujó con algo de fuerza, haciendo trastabillar al Rivera—No estoy de humor para perversiones.

—Es una lástima—dijo Marco de manera sutil y sensual. Se quitó su chamarra y se la amarró a la cintura, para acercarse a la motocicleta y empezar a examinar el escape—Pero lo haré de todos modos, quiero remediar lo que hice.

—Dudo mucho que lo hagas—Kyle se acercó donde Marco, pendiente de lo que el moreno le iba hacer a su Hayley Davidson.

—El servicio será gratis—Despues de unos minutos y de un chequeo superficial, Marco sólo determinó que efectivamente, el escape se había roto y que era necesario sustituirlo por uno nuevo.

—¿Cómo sabes de estas cosas?

—Conoci a un mecánico en mi pueblo y me enseñó de máquinas. No es la gran cosa. Ten, son unos ciento cincuenta dólares. Cómprale un kit Biker Choice 84-99. Son de buena calidad y van a durar mucho.

Kyle miró el dinero que Marco le estaba ofreciendo. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Es decir, tenía su gratitud ahora, y aminoró un poco la molestia del asiático por lo acontecido en la tarde, pero estaba en un debate mental.

—Toma el dinero, que se me está cansando el brazo—dijo Marco, de forma altanera. Kyle extendió la mano y tomó los dólares que Marco le ofrecía—Listo, he pagado mi deuda.

Kyle lo miró sin decir nada. No lo podía creer. Simplemente le era imposible.

—Luego me agradeces, que tu hermano y tú ya se tienen que ir; hermoso—Marco tomó las llaves de su casa y abrió la puerta—¡MIGUEL! ¡YA LLEGARON POR HIRO!

Kyle guardó el dinero en su bolsillo y vio la figura de Marco desaparecer por el umbral de la entrada. Ese chico... era una caja llena de sorpresas.

—Hey, enano—dijo Kyle en cuanto vio aparecer a Hiro y a Miguel en la entrada—Ten, es hora de irnos.

Hiro tomó el casco y se lo puso, mientrasmtodavía conversaba con Miguel.

—Entonces el próximo domingo, a las 4:00

—Sí, desde luego. Pasaré por ti. ¡Ve pidiendo permiso a Tadashi!

—¡DE ACUERDO!

—¿La pasaron bien?—preguntó Kyle, mirando a Miguel—¿Hiro no hizo explotar nada?

—No te preocupes, Kyle. Hiro y yo estuvimos jugando videojuegos todo el día. Fue cool—Miguel se rió decorosamente, mientras veía como Hiro intentaba colocarse el casco de manera adecuada, sin que sus ojos fueran agredidos por su cabello.

—Me alegro mucho—Kyle sonrió de lado. Sintió algo extraño. La risa de Miguel era bastante contagiosa, y ese hoyuelo que adornaba su mejilla le parecía de lo más tierno. De pronto, algo lo desconcertó, pero no desaprovecho para intercambiar más palabras con el mexicano. Con él sí tenía ganas de hablar—Bonitos calzones. Pero creo que esos se usan debajo ¿no?

Miguel dejó de ver a Hiro y miró su pantalón. Lo había olvidado por completo. ¿CUÁNTO TIEMPO HABÍA LLEVADO PUESTOS LOS BOXERS DE SU HERMANO? Se sonrojó furiosamente. No pudo evitarlo.

—¡AH MIERDA!—Miguel rápidamente se los quitó como pudo y los aventó dentro de la casa—L-lo lamento, Kyle. No debías ver eso.

Mierda, el mocoso se veía muy lindo sonrojado. Kyle apartó la mirada de Miguel, fingiendo que el Ford Fiesta era más interesante.

Hiro se deshacía en risas. Hasta a él se le había olvidado el pequeño detalle.

—JAJAJAJAJAJA, si mañana te vuelves viral en Facebook, cúlpame a mí—Hiro por fín abrocho el casco.

—¡N-No se vale! ¡Eres un maldito traidor!—Miguel le dio un pequeño zape en la cabeza, Hiro intentó colgarse en la espalda de él para apaciguar la ira Rivera.

Kyle sólo miraba con algo de envidia la escena.

—Bien, vámonos Hiro. Tadashi nos está esperando.

Hiro lo miró molesto, había interrumpido su momento mágico y divertido. Se bajó de la espalda de Miguel y se despidió de él chocando el puño.

—Nos vemos pronto, Miguel.

—¡Adiós! ¡Hiro, nos vemos! ¡Adiós, Kyle!

—Bye, Miguel.

Hiro se despidió con la mano cuando Kyle y él estaban arriba de la motocicleta del mayor. Miguel los vio desaparecer calle abajo, lanzando un suspiro enamorado. Ahí va su príncipe asiático, el dueño de sus pensamientos, parte de su inspiración y definitivamente la persona que amaba.

Cerro la puerta tras de sí, para ver a Marco recogiendo el cartón de Pizza que habia dejado su visita.

—Desgraciados, no me dejaron ni una rebanada.

—Llegaste tarde. ¿Qué tanto fuiste a hacer?—pregunto Miguel, cruzándose de brazos.

—Nada importante. Sólo fui a dar unas vueltas y regresé aquí.

Miguel no se tragaba ese cuento. Ya sabía de los amantes ocasionales de su hermano y de su necesidad mensual por un cuerpo diferente.

—Marco... Esa mordida fue demasiado salvaje ¿sabes? Ya deja de andar de loco. Se te va a pegar algo.

Marco se rió. Por increíble que parezca, esta vez, fue cierto lo que había dicho. Sólo dio unas vueltas por la carretera y regresó. Había gastado gasolina a lo idiota, pero necesitaba pensar. Sí, antes de eso había ido a un bar y había intercambiado uno que otro beso con el barman en el baño del local, pero detuvo todo, cuando el pendejo lo mordió en el cuello. No marcas, eso no. Era su regla de oro. Además, su "amiguito" no se activó con ese hombre. Algo andaba mal.

—Fue un accidente, un maldito posesivo. Pero no te preocupes. No pasó nada más.

—Eso espero. Tú dices cuidarme, pero parece que intercambiamos papeles en algún momento—Miguel lo miró con reprobación.

—No me regañes, tonto. No tienes derecho—Marco se sirvió un gran vaso de agua—Pero olvidemos eso; ya cuéntame. ¿Cómo te fue con Hiro?

Todo el enojo de Miguel se desvaneció, dando paso a una sonrisa que el Gato Risón de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas hubiera envidiado.

—Fue maravilloso... le enseñe la versión de "La Llorona"...

Miguel le estuvo contando todo lo que habían hecho. Marco fingía que no le importaba, pero muy en el fondo, se sentía feliz que Miguel estuviera así de contento. Quería a su hermano, lo quería muchísimo. Podía ser un ojete con él, pasarse de listo con algunas cosas, pero al fin y al cabo, lo quería mucho. Era importante para Marco que Hiro y Miguel fueran novios. Más por la estabilidad emocional de su hermanito que por otra cosa. Ahora, que si con ese romance tenía una pequeña posibilidad de acercarse a Kyle, ambos ganaban.

De acuerdo, su razonamiento acerca de Kyle era algo sinuoso, irregular e impredecible. Pero así empieza el amor.

Mientras tanto, Hiro y Kyle iban por la avenida principal, zigzagueando entre los carros. Kyle no dejaba de pensar en la tarde de su hermano, en su estado emocional, en el amigo de su hermano... en el hermano del amigo de su hermano.

El menor de los Rivera... Ese nombre tan peculiar, esa sonrisa... De acuerdo. La sonrisa de Miguel lo había desestabilizado. Le era... bonita. Muy bonita.

Y su hermanito también pensaba en el moreno. Estaba que no cabía en sí mismo de felicidad. Miguel le había mostrado su talento, sólo a él. Sabía cuán importante era para Miguel presentarle una canción como esa. Pero lo que más le emocionaba, eran las palabras del moreno, era correspondido su deseo de pasar más tiempo en compañía del otro; y su promesa de vivir juntos... dios. No dejaba de imaginarlo.

No hubo intercambio de palabras entre los hermanos Hamada, hasta que llegaron a la calle del Café.

—Entonces... te divertiste con Miguel.

—Sí, lo hice.

—Y... ¿Qué más hicieron?—la curiosidad empezaba a invadir al motociclista.

—Comimos, bebimos soda, tocó un poco. Nada del otro mundo—Hiro trataba de minimizar su emoción en frente de su hermano, no quería más burlas de parte de Kyle.

—Y ¿Qué fue lo que tocó?—curiosidad traicionera.

—Una canción mexicana. De las que tanto odias—recalcó el menor.

—Quizá pueda empezar a gustarme...

Hiro lo golpeó encima del casco, provocando que Kyle lo mirara acusadoramente, intentando golpearlo mientras manejaba.

—¡LOS OJOS AL FRENTE!—Grito Hiro, cuando vió que casi invadían el carril de al lado y casi se estrellaban de frente con un automóvil—JODER, SÉ RESPONSABLE.

—ME GOLPEASTE PRIMERO, IDIOTA.

—¡NO VALE MI MUERTE!

Kyle no dijo nada. Maldita sea. ¿Por qué era tan difícil convivir con Hiro? Estaba de acuerdo que entre él y Tadashi había una unión muy estrecha, que adoraba a su gemelo tanto como a su Harley Davidson (un poco más), pero con Hiro, la cosa cambiaba. Lo quería, pues era su hermano menor, pero... no era lo mismo. ¿Por qué Hiro se resistía tanto? Mejor dicho ¿Por qué él se resistía tanto a su hermano menor? ¿por qué se resistían entre los dos?

Competencias, peleas, bromas pesadas, una convivencia "sana" era lo que caracterizaba a los hermanos Hamada, específicamente a Kyle y a Hiro. Sin embargo, desde la muerte de sus padres, en lugar de verse un poco más unidos, ambos se fueron distanciando. Fue complicado sobrellevarlo, pero ahora que eran un par de jóvenes de 19 y 23 años, ¿no les era más fácil comunicarse lo que en verdad sentían?

Se dice fácil, pero no lo es. Establecer la confianza con tu hermano menor después de años de no hacerlo era MUY COMPLICADO.

Y ahora, que se daba cuenta de lo ignorante que era acerca de la vida de su hermano (Miguel era prueba de ello) se sentía como un completo idiota. Pero esa noche no era momento para lamentarse. En cuanto llegaron a la casa, Kyle dejó a Hiro en la entrada. El menor se quitó el casco y se lo entregó, sacando sus llaves para abrir.

—Dile a Tadashi que regresaré después—Kyle volvió a encender la motocicleta y fue de reversa.

—De acuerdo—Hiro ni siquiera hizo el mínimo intento para detenerlo, ya sabía a dónde se dirigía su hermano. Si no era al bar, era a una carrera de motocicletas. Entro al café mientras Kyle volvía a incorporarse a la calle.

En cuanto entro, se dirigió a la habitación de Tadashi, tocando la puerta quedamente.

—¿Tadashi?

—¡Adelante!—Tadashi estaba leyendo un libro, recostado en su cama.

—¡¡¡Tadashi!!! Ahhhhhhh, estoy feliz—por fin podía liberar esa energía—¡Estoy feliz!

Hiro se apresuró a dar un gran brinco en la cama de Tadashi y empezar a saltar en ella.

—¡Hiro! ¡Espera! ¡Vas a lastimarme!—Tadashi apenas si tuvo tiempo para tomar una posición fetal y escapar de los brincos locos de su hermano.

—¡Hoy.... Fue.... Un.... Día.... INCREIBLEEEEEEE!—Hiro nunca se sintió más liviano—Ay.... Miguel...

Se tumbó en la cama y tomó la almohada de su hermano, abrazándola de la emoción.

Tadashi empezó a reírse. Se acercó a su hermano y palmeo su cabeza.

—Supongo que te fue muy bien.

—MIGUEL ES TAAAAAAN INCREÍBLE—Hiro suspiró emocionado. Debía de calmarse, era vergonzoso actuar así frente a su hermano, pero no podía controlarlo—Hoy estuvimos todo el día....

Hiro dejó de abrazar la almohada y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, listo para contarle a su hermano todo lo acontecido en el departamento de los Hermanos Rivera.

Mientras tanto, Kyle iba directo a la carretera principal; había estado aguardando con impaciencia ese día, pues se llevaría a cabo una carrera en las afueras de San Fransokyo. Sus amigos lo estaban esperando, montados en una Kawasaki

—Qué onda, Kyle—lo saludó Frederick Kobayashi, uno de sus amigos de carreras.

—¿Qué pasa, Frederick?—Kyle se bajó de la motocicleta y encendió un cigarrillo. Saludo al otro con un apretón de manos amistoso.

—¿Listo? Creo que te enfrentarás con Hayate...

—Siempre lo estoy, será pan comido—Kyle sonrió, mordiendo un poco su cigarrillo. 

Kyle miró el gran fajo de billetes que estaban reuniendo sus amigos. Saco $500 dólares de su pantalón y los depositó en la bandeja. De pronto, sus dedos tocaron los escasos $150 dólares que Marco le había dado horas antes. Sabía que Marco se los había dado para un fin específico y lo medito bastante. Kyle no tenía idea de lo que le costaba al mexicano ganarse $150 dólares, no tenía idea de todo el esfuerzo y el tiempo que Marco había invertido en ello, no tenía idea de que a veces Marco lloraba en soledad, lamentándose de no conseguir un trabajo como músico profesional donde le pagaran lo que merecía y poder pagar los estudios de él y de Miguel, no sabía que los Rivera debían trabajar hasta tarde los fines de semana para poder comer lo suficiente y rendir en su Universidad, porque la Beca era muy buena, pero no era suficiente (al menos no para los primeros semestres).

Kyle no tenía idea, no lo sabía, era ignorante de todo ello.

Y por eso, no lo dudó ni un segundo. Tomo los $150 dólares y los puso en la bandeja. Si invertía más, podría ganar más. No le importo tanto dejar esos $150 dólares, después de todo, ahora eran suyos.

—PRIMEROS CONCURSANTES: HAMADA Y MIYASAKI.

Kyle se montó en la motocicleta de nuevo, dirigiéndose a la línea de partida.

Si era una buena noche, podía duplicar sus ganancias y de ser necesario, reponer el dinero que Marco le había dado... Era un maldito, pero tenía corazón.

Su contrincante era un novato. No lo dudaba, lo iba a destruir.

Kyle hizo rugir el motor de su motocicleta. Era algo molesto, debido al escape roto, pero era soportable. Miró al chico de al lado, tenía una cara de miedo digna de fotografía. Y la cara de matón de Kyle lo intimidaba. Se sentía poderoso.

Lo miró a través del casco, tratando de causarle más miedo. Así, sería más sencillo. Tomó el embrague y el acelerador, girándolo, haciendo rugir el poderoso motor como una bestia.

Tres Banderas, tres señales, un pitido y un disparo.

Kyle sentía la adrenalina recorrer todo su cuerpo, naciendo desde su pecho, extendiéndose a todas las extremidades de su cuerpo. Empezó a acelerar y salió disparado hacia el frente.

Las ruedas chirriaron, Kyle hizo una maniobra con su motocicleta de tal forma que solo quedó suspendido en la rueda trasera y azotó al menos 20 metros después, tomando una velocidad considerable.

Era emocionante, excitante, peligroso. Necesitaba del motociclismo para existir.

Por un momento, se imaginó a sí mismo siendo ovacionado por su familia, por su querido gemelo, por Hiro.... incluso por Miguel. Su pensamiento se vio invadido por el moreno. Esa sonrisa radiante, esas manos maestras que rasgueaban su guitarra, lo estaba volviendo loco.

¿Cómo sería Miguel conduciendo con él una motocicleta? ¿Cómo sería él y Miguel, recorriendo una carretera solitaria, disfrutando del paisaje y de la soledad en compañía del otro? Fue una visión pequeña, pero linda.

De pronto, las curvas lo tomaron por sorpresa, apenas y alcanzó a frenar para no derrapar y estrellarse. Diablos, debía concentrarse; el ruido del escape roto empezó a molestarlo un poco más. Su pensamiento en seguida se desvió a Marco. Quizá debió dejarlo examinar más a fondo su moto, no tendría que pagar un mecánico, Marco sabía lo que hacía.

La carrera terminó, siendo ganador Kyle Hamada. Sus amigos volvieron a posicionarse en sus lugares y emprendieron otra carrera.

A la 1:00 de la mañana, les avisaron que la policía de San Fransokyo estaba cerca. Todos los participantes se dieron a la fuga de inmediato. Kyle se apresuró a llegar al Lucky Cat por un atajo, ocultó su motocicleta en el garaje y trató de ser lo más silencioso posible para entrar.

En cuanto prendió la luz de la sala, su hermano Tadashi estaba durmiendo en el sillón, mientras lo esperaba con un libro en sus manos.

Kyle se conmovió por la visión.

—Hermano—movió un poco el hombro de Tadashi para despertarlo—Tadashi...

Susurró su nombre quedamente. Se acercó para jalarle una mejilla, sabía que con eso lo iba a despertar. Sin embargo, en cuanto se acercó para verificar si su experimento habá dado resultado, Tadashi abrió un ojo y lo golpeo de lleno en la cabza con el libro que sostenía.

—¡AY, MIERDA!—gritó Kyle—¡¿QUÉ TE SUCEDE?!

—AHORA SÍ TE EXCEDISTE. ¿Ves la hora que es? ¡¿DÓNDE CARAJOS ESTABAS?!—Tadashi prendió la lámpara de la sala de estar, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a su hermano acusadoramente—Hiro ya se durmió, mañana tenemos escuela y debo estar aquí, esperando a que mi maravilloso hermano aparezca vivo.

—Ya sabes, te lo dije hace días—Kyle se estaba sobando la cabeza, maldiciendo no tener puesto el casco en cuanto entró—Fui a la carrera de motocross...

Tadashi lo miró con reprobación, masajeándose el tabique nasal.

—¿Qué dirían Mamá y Papá ahora? Kyle...—su hermano lo miró con pesar—Entiendo que quieras poner algo de acción en tu vida, pero no la arriesgues de esa forma ¿si? Imagina que termines preso y que Tía Cass deba ir por ti.

Kyle rodó los ojos. Ya no era un niño, ya sabía valerse por sí solo y no necesitaba de los regaños de Tadashi.

—No moriré en las carreras, ni me llevarán preso. Sé lo que hago, hermano.

Tadashi suspiró, rindiéndose y sentándose en el sillón otra vez. Estaba claro que Kyle era un caso perdido.

—Al menos no te persiguió la policía como la última vez—empezó a relajarse.

Kyle se rio, sentándose al lado de su hermano, cruzando una pierna y recargándose en el respaldo con ambos brazos extendidos.

—Fue épico... gané 580 dólares esta vez. Podré conprarle nuevas refacciones a tu motocicleta y una batidora nueva a Tía Cass. Ya casi ahorro lo suficiente para mis sartenes edición diamante. Sólo una carrera más, Tadashi. Sólo una más y te juro que lo dejo para siempre.

Tadashi lo miró y sonrió, palmeándole el hombro.

—De acuerdo, campeón. Sólo procura no morir en el intento.

—No tienes tanta suerte, estaré haciéndote la vida imposible por un rato más.

Ambos rieron escandalosamente.

—Calla, Hiro esta durmiendo arriba—Tadashi llevó una mano a su boca y le susurró—Al parecer le fue muy bien con Miguel. En menos de una semana, quisá, tengamos un nuevo miembro en la familia.

Kyle lo miró interesado, ¿así que un nuevo miembro en la familia?

—Se veía muy feliz con el enano—Kyle le respondió—Es un chico muy alegre, es atento y apuesto. Supongo que le conviene a Hiro.

—¿No te emociona?—preguntó Tadashi—Yo pensaba que Hiro era asexual o algo así. Pero por fin, ¡POR FIN! Podré molestarlo tanto como él me molestaba con Honey.

Kyle se rió, recordaba como hace un par de años, entre él y Hiro apoyaron a Tadashi con Honey Lemon, todas las bromas pesadas que le hicieron en presencia de su novia y todas las burlas que emergieron de sus mentes divertidamente perversas.

—Estoy feliz por Hiro—dijo Tadashi, Kyle lo miró un poco dolido. ¿Qué era esto? Por dios, ¿Qué era?—Miguel y él son... una buena combinación. Espero que tú también encuentres pronto a esa persona que te vuelva loco, hermano. Mereces ser feliz tanto como nosotros.

Kyle no dijo nada. Simplemente se levantó y subió las escaleras.

—Kyle, ¿sucede algo?

—Nada, hermano. Estoy cansado. Eso es todo.

Tadashi notó algo extraño en los ojos de Kyle. Esperaba que no fueran drogas.

—¿Pasó algo hoy?

Kyle se detuvo en las escaleras y se sentó, invitando a Tadashi a tomar asiento un escalón abajo.

—Nada, no es nada. Sólo...

—Kyle, vamos. Confía en mí.

No podía, simplemente no podía decirle. ¿Qué pensaría su gemelo de él, al confesarle que en realidad Miguel le parecía sumamente atractivo? ¿Qué le encantó verlo tocar la guitarra eléctrica? ¿Qué estaba dispuesto a hacer lo imposible por él, incluso si fuera contra el amor de su hermano?

—Se le rompió el escape a mi motocicleta, por culpa de un idiota—fue lo primero que pensó para no delatarse a sí mismo—Fue afuera del departamento donde vive Miguel.

—Dime que no golpeaste al tipo o lo mandaste directo al hospital.

—No, no soy tan salvaje. ¿por quién me tomas?

—Entonces, ¿cómo pasó?—Tadashi suspiró aliviado.

Kyle le comentó acerca del pequeño incidente con Marco Rivera. Tadashi no salía de su asombro, más por la nueva información que por el hecho mismo.

—¿Miguel tiene un hermano?

—Sí, y uno completamente idiota—las botas de Kyle aplastaron una pequeña basura—Aunque...

—¿Qué?

—B-Bueno, al final del día, me ayudó con $150 dólares para reemplazar el escape. Entonces no es tan idiota como yo creía.

Tadashi lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Y cómo es él?

—Pues es alto, moreno, no es feo, se parece mucho a Miguel, pero con rasgos más maduros y tiene... un mejor físico.

Tadashi lo miró y le preguntó abiertamente.

—¿Y no te gustó?

Kyle lo miró con asco, pero el pequeño sonrojo lo tomó por sorpresa.

—¿¡QUE DICES!?—No, no, no y no. No era eso, para nada—Maldita sea, Tadashi. ¿Yo, fijarme en Marco?

—Oye, tranquilo. Sólo preguntaba si no te había gustado, no exageres. ¿Cuántos años tiene?

—No lo sé. ¿La misma edad que nosotros, tal vez?

—¿Pero no te pareció atractivo?

—Debo admitir que es guapo, pero no es de mi estilo.

—Entonces si te pareció atractivo—Tadashi sabía como molestar a su gemelo. No era precisamente un ángel caído del cielo.

—Claro que no... Solo fue amable conmigo. Es molesto e irritante... y un tonto. Pero hay algo en él...

Tadashi juraría que su hermano estaba (aunque sea, solo un poco) interesado en el hermano de Miguel. Pero no era momento de hacer teorías de conspiraciones, lo pensaría mejor mañana.

—Bueno, pues sería genial conocerlo también. No sabemos mucho de la familia de Miguel, así que... Debemos saber acerca de su entorno. Tú te encargarás de ello.

—¿Y yo por qué?

—Porque Hiro estará muy ocupado, yo saldré la próxima semana con Honey Lemon y tú no harás nada, debes de cooperar.

Kyle le dio un pequeño puntapié con sus botas.

—¡Oye! ¡No es necesaria tanta agresividad!

—Tú empezaste.

—Déjame, idiota.

Empezaron a soltarse pequeñas maldiciones en inglés y en japonés, jugando un poco rudo, como en los viejos tiempos. Los dos se levantaron y se abrazaron cariñosamente. Su hermosa relación fraternal era un tesoro para ambos.

—De acuerdo... Averiguaré sobre Marco, solo porque tú me lo pides, pero a cambio, quiero el próximo sábado libre.

—Ya veremos, hermano. Por lo pronto, debemos ir a dormir. Mañana tenemos escuela.

—Tienes toda la razón, como siempre—respondió Kyle, empezando a subir las escaleras—Buenas noches, Tadashi.

—Buenas noches, Kyle.

Ambos se fueron a dormir a sus respectivos cuartos. Tadashi, pensando en su proyecto del día siguiente, en el regalo de aniversario para Honey y en la felicidad de sus hermanos.

En cambio, Kyle se quedó absorto en sus pensamientos, provocándole insomnio por primera vez en mucho tiempo. ¿El motivo? Estaba pensando en el pequeño hoyuelo de Miguel, en su lunar, en sus bonitos ojos... Y en el idiota de su hermano.

Definitivamente, no estaba listo. No estaba dispuesto, ¿qué era esto? ¿Por qué lo sentía? ¿Acaso era... Amor?

A unos kilómetros, Miguel todavía estaba ensayando la canción, repitiendo la memorable escena de Hiro disfrutando su interpretación. El pinche chino bonito, dueño de sus pensamientos, se le había metido bien profundo en el corazón y de ahí no iba a salir. Pensaba también en lo que haría el próximo domingo... Debía planearlo con cuidado.

Marco, se había recostado en su cama, buscando en su Facebook el perfil de Hiro y entre sus amigos, a su apetecible hermano. ¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ese chico?

Por extraño que parezca, decidió enviarle un mensaje y solicitud esa misma noche, esperando con impaciencia su respuesta. Se quedó dormido con la imagen de perfil de Kyle en su celular.

En cambio, nuestro adorable Hiro dormía tranquilamente, soñando con Miguel y lo que él esperaba que ocurriera el domingo.

Francamente, tanto Miguel como Hiro necesitaban una señal... sólo una señal. Una señal que Hiro le dio a Miguel esa tarde. Una señal que Miguel decidió tomar entre sus manos como un permiso. Una señal... sólo una señal era lo que necesitaba para que el domingo, Miguel se envalentonara y le pidiera a Hiro ser su novio. 

Por fin. 

Cada uno tenía una persona ocupando sus pensamientos, aunque los cables comenzarán a cruzarse, empezando el cortocircuito que hizo explotar todo el sistema.


	3. Cena y declaración

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Big Hero 6 y Coco no me pertenecen; pertenecen a Disney y a sus respectivos creadores, (Kyle es propiedad de Meba). Sólo los uso por afición y nada más. En este fic, los personajes principales son mayores de 18 años. Contenido +13, palabras vulgares/altisonantes, situaciones graciosas. Parejas principales: Higuel, Marckyle, y leve insinuación de Kyguel y Marhiro. Nada más.
> 
> El repertorio de la serenata lo dejo a su consideración, pero las canciones que llego a mencionar son éstas:   
> 1) Hermoso cariño—Vicente Fernández (o el intérprete de su preferencia)  
> 2) La mitad que me faltaba—Alejandro Fernández  
> 3) El mariachi loco  
> 4)Serenata Huasteca  
> Y FINALMENTE, LA CANCIÓN “ESPECIAL” DE HIRO Y MIGUEL.  
> 5) Last Night On Earth—Green Day  
> Ahora sí, sin más por el momento, ¡A LEER!

Al día siguiente, los hermanos Hamada se prepararon para irse a sus respectivos colegios.

Kyle empezó a revisar su celular mientras comía un omellette, preparado por él mismo, con una rebanada de pan tostado.

Le había dejado las sobras a Hiro y preparó un plato especial de espagueti a la boloñesa para Tadashi.

Mientras masticaba su tostada y se relamía las comisuras de los labios, se percató de una nueva notificación de Facebook.

Abrió la aplicación y se dio cuenta de que tenía una nueva solicitud de amistad. No era precisamente algo novedoso, le llovían las solicitudes de todos lados. Pero esa tenía algo en particular

" **Marco Rivera**

**Un amigo en común"**

Kyle pasó la tostada con algo de dificultad. Pensó inmediatamente en eliminar dicha solicitud, pero no lo hizo.

Abrió el perfil de Marco y empezó a ver las fotos que tenía disponibles para el público.

Un total de 589 amigos, fotos de él en su instituto, con su familia, con Miguel, una foto con su traje de charro azul marino, una foto con su guitarra sonriéndole a la cámara, otra foto en una que otra zona arqueológica de México, una más en el puente de San Fransokyo... ¿Qué carajos? Dios, en esa última parecía un modelo de revista, posando sin camisa y con el cabello completamente pegado a su frente, goteando por el sudor. Estaba mirando a la cámara con una mirada provocadora y terriblemente sexy.

Bien, no era precisamente un Playboy pero tampoco estaba lejos de serlo.

Kyle sonrió al ver las imágenes. El chico sí que era atractivo, pero carecía completamente del interés de Kyle. Apenas se conocían y Marco ya le había enviado solicitud. Algo quería. De eso estaba seguro.

Antes de darle click en "Eliminar" decidió buscar entre sus amigos a su hermanito.

Miro hacia las escaleras, asegurándose de que Hiro no bajará por ellas mientras realizaba aquello y procedió en su búsqueda.

Bingo.

**"Miguel Rivera**

**un amigo en común"**

Se sintió mal, se sintió como un completo imbécil por estar stalkeando las fotos de Miguel, se sintió mal en cuanto descubrió una foto de él y Hiro entre las fotos, se sintió mal cuando recordó que su hermano estaba enamorado de Miguel. Y aun así, le mando solicitud de amistad, esperando con algo de impaciencia la respuesta. ¿Por qué, Kyle? ¿Por qué le haces esto a tu hermano? ¿Por qué te haces esto?

Kyle estaba acorralado entre la espada y la pared. Ese chico mexicano empezaba a gustarle.

Canceló la solicitud minutos después. Era la única posibilidad que tenía para convencerse a sí mismo de que lo que sea que están sintiendo por el moreno fuera pasajero.

¿Hace cuánto lo había conocido? Tres días... Solo tres días. Que estupidez, Kyle.

¿Cómo pretendía comparar lo que sentía en tres días a lo que su hermano había cuidado, ocultado y quizá sembrado en dos años?

“Kyle, eres un mal hermano. Definitivamente lo eres” se regañó a sí mismo.

Volvió a ver el perfil de Facebook, entrando nuevamente a la sección de “videos”; ahí se podía apreciar una serie de álbumes. Le llamó la atención uno que decía “ROCK-COVERS”.

Dio click y empezó a ver un video de Miguel tocando la guitarra eléctrica. Se escuchaba increíble. Ese chico bien podía ser rockero, tener su propia banda, crear su propio estilo y ser exitoso en la industria musical… pero se había inclinado por la música mexicana.

—“Vaya desperdicio de talento”—Pensó Kyle, mientras Miguel interpretaba The Trooper de Iron Maiden. Se emocionó en cuanto Miguel llegó al solo de la canción. Joder, se escuchaba exactamente igual a la canción original.

Kyle volvió al perfil y reenvió su solicitud.

Lo mejor hubiera sido cancelar la solicitud de amistad, lo mejor hubiera sido pasar página e ignorar el hecho de que deseaba ver a Miguel tocando la guitarra eléctrica nuevamente. Hubiera sido mejor conocer a Miguel en otro tiempo, en otro lugar.

Pero el “hubiera” no existe.

Kyle miró la foto de perfil de Miguel, una foto donde se notaba su hermosa sonrisa. Lo que más le gustaba a Kyle era eso: su sonrisa. Era como ver perlas; era casi perfecta, excepto por una pequeña abertura y unos dientes sobresaliendo ligeramente. 

Dejo su celular a un lado, al ver que Tadashi y Hiro llegaban corriendo y tomaban su desayuno con prisa.

—¡Buenos días Kyle!—dijo Tadashi entre bocados.

—Buenos días, Tadashi.

—Buenos días, adiós, ya me voy. ¡BAYMAX!—Hiro había devorado su plato en menos de un minuto—¡Gracias Kyle, estuvo bien como siempre!

Hiro salió corriendo, seguido de su amigo inflable. Tadashi empezó a reírse, tratando de no escupir nada de spaguetti.

—Tranquilo, te vas a asfixiar.

—Lo siento. Es que Hiro se quedó dormido otra vez y no sabe que no tiene clases a la primera hora.

—Ja, idiota—Kyle terminó su café y llevó sus trastes al fregadero—Bro, mira esto.

Kyle tomó su teléfono y le mostró a Tadashi la foto donde Hiro y Miguel estaban en el concierto de fin de semestre del Conservatorio, cuando Miguel tocó Asturias.

—Oh vaya, en esta foto se ven muy bien juntos—Tadashi sonrió y golpeó a su hermano en la espalda—Ya estoy ansioso, Kyle.

—¿Por qué? Hiro será el novio, no tú—Kyle guardó su celular en su chamarra y fue por su casco para irse a su escuela.

—Porque se trata de él. Está muy feliz ¿no lo has notado?

—No. 

—Oye, por cierto, ¿Podrías hacerme un favor de hermanos?

Kyle alzó una ceja, preguntándose a dónde quería llegar su hermano.

—¿A qué te refieres? Ya, suéltalo.

Tadashi se rascó la mejilla algo apenado.

—Uhm, pues… El miércoles es mi aniversario con Honey Lemon y quería organizar algo especial. Ya sabes, sólo la familia.

—Quieres que cocine algo para esa noche…

—Exactamente. Me has leído la memoria, bro. Y no sólo eso… Bueno, Miguel y Marco son mariachis, ¿Cierto?

—Creo que sí.

—Bueno… Quería ver si podrías hablar con ellos para que le dedicaran una serenata a Honey Lemon.

Kyle dejó de comer y lo miró con seriedad.

—¿Por qué no se lo pides a Hiro? Él tiene más comunicación con Rivera.

—Porque no logré convencerlo para que le pidiera a Miguel un descuento.

Ah, con que eso era.

—Aprovechando las amistades de tu hermano, qué vergüenza, Tadashi—Kyle bromeó, negando repetidas veces.

—¡NO ES LO QUE PARECE!—Tadashi se apenó—Obviamente les pagaré por la serenata. Sólo que un descuento no vendría mal ¿cierto?

—Es obvio que no cobraran barato. No son cualquier grupo de mariachis, hermano. Son los únicos en todo San Fransokyo.

—Lo sé—Tadashi se rascó el cuello y suspiró—En fin, Hiro me dijo que no me ayudaría. ¿Qué tal tú?

—Si tú les vas a pagar, de acuerdo—Kyle se acercó a la puerta—Les preguntaré si pueden preparar algo para ese día, ya que es algo precipitado. Veré que puedo hacer.

—Gracias hermano—Tadashi le agradeció de corazón.

—De nada. Nos vemos—Kyle salió por su moto, pensando dónde comprar el juego de escapes que Marco le había recomendado.

Ah cierto. Casi lo olvidaba.

Abrió Facebook, regresó a las solicitudes y aceptó la de Marco Rivera. Más por necesidad que por gusto. No pudo evitar sonreír en cuanto vio un mensaje en su bandeja de entrada.

**_Marco_ ** _: Buenas noches, guapo._

**_Kyle_ ** _: Buenos días, idiota_

_Oye, tengo un trabajo para ti._

_Y para tu hermano._

Marco se despertó justo cuando Kyle había aceptado su solicitud. Estaba a punto de apagar su alarma en cuanto vio los mensajes de Kyle.

Se incorporó en su cama animadamente, tratando de responder con rapidez a los mensajes del asiático.

**_Marco:_ ** _¿De qué se trata?_

**_Kyle_ ** _: Será el próximo miércoles._

_Es una cena de aniversario. ¿Pueden?_

**_Marco:_ ** _¿Quieres el servicio de mariachi?_

**_Kyle_ ** _: Sí, ¿cuánto debemos pagarles?_

**_Marco_ ** _:Para ti, es gratis. ;)_

**_Kyle:_ ** _¿En serio?_

**_Marco_ ** _: No en realidad ;)_

_Déjame hablar con Miguel y te aviso_

**_Kyle_ ** _: Ok_

**_Marco_ ** _: Y ¿qué haces?_

—"Ya basta, llegaré tarde"—fue lo único que Kyle pudo pensar, una vez que se montó a la motocicleta, guardando su celular.

Marco se quedó en “Visto” y se mortificó. ¿Ahora qué había dicho?

Como sea, no se desanimó del todo. Se levantó de la cama con una buena actitud y fue a despertar a Miguel para desayunar.

—¡Migueeeeeeel!—Golpeo la puerta del cuarto contiguo sin obtener respuesta—Ya levántate, se no hará tarde, cabrón.

—Pérate, unos cinco minutos más.

—No, como que unos cinco minutos más. ¡ _ARRIBA, MIGUEL! ¡ARRIBA MIGUEL! ¡YA CANTÓ EL GALLITO!_

 _—Ay no mamá… ay no mamá es muy tempranito_ —Marco recordó con cariño esa canción que su mamá Luisa les cantaba a los dos cuando eran pequeños. Extrañaba a sus padres. Pero ellos mismos le dirían que llegarían tarde si no se apresuraba a sacar a su hermano de la cama.

—Ya Miguel. No mames, son las 8:00—Se hizo a un lado para dejar que su hermano saliera.

La puerta se abrió de un momento a otro y un Miguel con calzoncillos negros y una musculosa blanca salió corriendo en sandalias, apresurado y con la toalla entre sus manos.

En realidad, era una pequeña mentira. Eran las 7:00, pero Marco sabía cómo motivar a su hermano para levantarse temprano.

—¡Apúrate, que también quiero usar el baño!—Marco se fue a la cocina y empezó a preparar unos huevos revueltos en salsa verde. No era tan fácil conseguir los ingredientes para una comida mexicana promedio, pero se conformaba con eso.

—¡Marco! ¡EL BOILER! ¡NO HAY AGUA CALIENTE!—Miguel se quejó dolorosamente. Su hermano fue rápidamente a prender el boiler.

—¡Fíjate antes de meterte, pendejo!

—¡No me digas así!—Miguel sintió el cambio de temperatura y volvió a lo suyo. Minutos después, ya había salido recién bañado. cambiado y perfumado para asistir a la escuela.

—Me toca, sírvete el desayuno—Marco tomó su toalla y se apresuró a tomar un baño. Miguel se estaba colocando los zapatos mientras se servía un poco de comida.

Cuando Marco salió, le dijo a su hermano la verdad:

—No es cierto, apenas van a dar las 7:30, Miguel.

Miguel dejó de atragantarse con su alimento y miró a mal a su hermano mayor. Marco se rio, de cualquier manera, Miguel se veía chistoso con esos cachetes inflados por la acumulación de comida en su boca.

—Avísame, idiota—Miguel empezó a masticar un poco más despacio su bocado.

Marco puso a calentar el agua para el café. Recordó el encargo de Kyle mientras servía el agua hirviendo y colocaba una cucharada de azúcar.

—Oye, una cosa. ¿Recuerdas al hermano de Hiro?—Preguntó Marco.

—¿A cuál? ¿A Tadashi o a Kyle? Bueno, no es mucha diferencia. Son gemelos…

—Al malote. El de la moto

—Sí, claro. ¿Qué con él? ¿Cómo lo contactaste?

—Eso qué importa, el chiste es que nos está pidiendo un favor. Saca tu traje de mariachi Miguel, ya salió chamba.

—¡Genial!—Miguel se emocionó. Hace bastante tiempo que no tenían un encargo como aquel—¿Qué quieren que toquemos?

—No sé. Creo que será para ambientar una cena de aniversario. Entonces podría ser algo tranquilo.

—Si quieres, puedo ir a casa de Hiro y preguntar personalmente. Así no nos rompemos la cabeza y empezamos a elegir el repertorio.

—Perfecto. De todas formas, yo no iba a poder. Tengo que hablar con un profesor al final de las clases, porque me colocó una calificación errada. Tú irás directo a la casa de Hiro, mientras yo arreglo mi situación.

—Sale—Miguel tragó su bocado, para preguntar—El servicio será gratis, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué te pasa?—Marco dejó la taza de Miguel en frente de su plato y procedió a darle un zape en la cabeza

—¡OUCH! ¡ANIMAL!—Miguel se sobó la cabeza mientras le lanzaba una mirada mortificada.

—Sí les vamos a cobrar—Marco le dio un enorme sorbo a su café, mientras gozaba de los gestos adoloridos de Miguel.

—No digas barbaridades. Hiro es mi amigo, y para su familia, será gratis—Miguel se mantuvo firme.

—No, Miguel. Te has preparado mucho, no cualquier mariachi irá a tocarle un par de canciones a la familia Hamada. Somos la única agrupación en toda la ciudad—Marco intentó hacerlo razonar—Y los chicos que nos acompañarán ese día, también necesitan dinero. ¿Crees que les agradará saber que lo harán gratis?

—B-Bueno, tienes razón. Pero Hiro…

—No, Hiro cuernos. El día que ya se vuelva tu novio, no le cobraremos, pero mientras eso no suceda olvídate de regalar tu trabajo.

Miguel asintió, apenado por las palabras de su hermano. Si supiera que a partir del domingo Hiro Hamada podría pedir las serenatas que quisiera sin cobrarle, Marco se habría callado.

Y analizando la situación objetivamente, su hermano tenía razón. El mayor ya tenía experiencia en el negocio. Sus presentaciones en San Fransokyo eran escasas como para regalar su trabajo, y no les vendrían mal unos ingresos extras…

—Bueno, pero podría rebajarles el precio.

—No.

—Unos dólares, nada más.

—No, Miguel. Si sigues así, iré yo mismo a la casa del Hiro para hacer el trato, les aumentaré el precio a cuarenta dólares por canción, y de paso, me ligaré al chino que te gusta.

Miguel dejó de masticar y miró a Marco con mucha seriedad. Ah no, eso sí que no.

—Ya, me callo. No rebajaré nada, PERO NO VUELVAS A DECIR SEMEJANTE BARBARIDAD—Miguel se exaltó.

—Jajajaja, así me gusta—Marco dio otro sorbo a la taza de café y se llevó un pan a la boca—De plano, Miguel; te alteras en cuanto menciono a Hiro. ¿Qué te dio? ¿Agua de calzón? ¿Toloache? ¿Fue a México clandestinamente, al mercado de Sonora y te hizo un amarre?

—Marco, no seas mamón; Hiro me conquistó por su forma de ser—Dijo Miguel, completamente enamorado. Ante todo, dos años sirvieron para conocer cada faceta de Hiro. Desde las más lindas alegrías hasta las rabietas y los enojos más temibles, y Miguel se había enamorado de todas—Ahhhh, mi Hirito…

—Jajajaja, supongo que sí. Porque un cuerpazo, no tiene. Esta lindo, pero su carácter… dios, Miguel. Te gustan los difíciles, me cae que hasta el mismo diablo le tiene miedo cuando se enoja. Creo que entre Mamá Imelda y Hiro no hay diferencia…

—Ya Marco, no me gusta que hables así de él. Y donde te escuchara Mamá Imelda, te hubiera dado con la bota. 

—Espero que esto de enamorarse de los difíciles no sea de familia… Uy, no. Qué horror—Marco sintió escalofríos y se sobó los brazos.

—Ay Marco… es que tú no entiendes el amor. Definitivamente, ya te quiero ver ahí babeando por algún galán que te conquiste—dijo Miguel con malicia, luego se levantó a lavar sus trastos.

—No lo creo, Miguel. Recuerda, Marco Rivera nunca se enamora—Él no estaba seguro de sus propias palabras, pues empezaba a sentir algo extraño en su pecho. Un solo mensaje de Kyle lo hizo sentir como el más chingón del mundo.

—El día que te vea ahí todo enamorado, te vas a acordar de mí. Y por fin, me vas a entender—Miguel terminó y se sacudió las manos, aventándole agua a su hermano.

—Ya Miguel, no me mojes. Dejemos eso para después. Es hora de irnos—Marco dio por terminado el tema y fue por las llaves de su coche—Ve guardando tus cosas, y echa las guitarras en la cajuela. Órale, que ya se nos hace tarde.

Miguel obedeció, le dio un último sorbo al café de su hermano y fue a guardar sus guitarras en sus fundas. Mientras lo hacía, Marco tomó su celular y le envió un mensaje a Kyle.

**_Marco_ ** _: Ya, Miguel y yo estamos disponibles el miércoles.._

_Mi hermano irá a tu casa para organizar el repertorio y cerrar el trato._

_Serán $140 dólares por una hora._

Marco guardó su celular en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón de mezclilla. Fue por su chamarra favorita y salió para acomodar su coche. Miguel ya estaba dentro, en el asiento del copiloto, esperando. Minutos después, se encontraban camino al Conservatorio.

Kyle había llegado a su Instituto cuando vio el mensaje de Marco. Ciento cuarenta dólares no sonaba tan mal, le precia un precio bastante elevado, pero Tadashi era el que pagaría esa serenata para su adorable novia, no él. Camino a su Edificio, le mandó un último mensaje a Marco. 

**_Kyle:_ ** _De acuerdo._

_Y voy camino a mi primera clase_

No cabe duda que Kyle era muy directo y serio en su trato. Sin embargo, le dio por mensajear con Marco, ya que sería su única conexión semi-directa con Miguel y porque prácticamente Tadashi se lo había pedido.

—Joder, Kyle… En que te estás metiendo…

** En la tarde... **

El primero en llegar a casa fue Kyle, se había apresurado en terminar todos sus deberes y poder llegar temprano. Le mandó un mensaje a Tadashi para que se apresurara y pudiera atender a Rivera, pues él contaba con poco tiempo para abrir el café y no podría entretenerlo mucho tiempo.

—No te tardes, hermano. Apresúrate, necesito ayuda—Dijo Kyle al teléfono— Odio que me hagan esperar.

—No hay problema, vamos para allá.

Justo cuando Kyle cortó la llamada, la campana del café sonó:

—¿ACASO NO SABE LEER? EL LETRERO DICE CERRA…—Kyle detuvo su reclamo al percatarse que el recién llegado era el mexicano—Ah, eres tú…

—Ay, lo siento. Si quieres, mejor vuelvo en una hora…

—No, entra. Discúlpame—Kyle se arrepintió conscientemente. Lo había asustado—No era mi intención espantarte.

—Descuida. Apenas Hiro me contó que eres muy explosivo—comentó Miguel de manera natural.

Kyle alzó una ceja con molestia. Prácticamente, su hermano menor le había comentado a Miguel que él era un pinche dragón todo malhumorado. Bueno, era cierto, pero no le agradaba en lo absoluto que Hiro anduviera divulgando sus arranques.

—No soy así todo el tiempo—trató de remediar el susto que se llevó el más joven y le señaló uno de los taburetes—Si quieres, deja tus cosas ahí. ¿Quieres algo de beber? Eh… bueno, creo que sólo hay café por ahora.

—Un café está bien, muchas gracias Kyle—Miguel sonrió y se fue a dejar sus cosas en el lugar indicado. Kyle se sonrojó y se fue de inmediato a preparar el café. Contaba sólo con quince minutos para abrir y no quería distraerse demasiado.

—Aquí tienes. Es café americano y un trozo de pastel—Kyle dejó la taza humeante en la mesita y el pequeño plato con el postre.

—Gracias—Dijo Miguel dándole un pequeño sorbo. Era cierto que el café americano le gustaba, pero le gustaba más el café que Marco preparaba. Al probar el pastel, se deshizo en halagos—¡Este es el pastel más rico que he probado! ¿De qué es?

—De moka, yo lo prepare—Kyle se sintió orgulloso, era la primera vez que hacía un pastel de moka y el primero en probarlo fue el moreno. Era de esperarse que absolutamente todo le saliera perfecto, con su trabajo, Kyle no chistaba. 

—¡No sabía que eras repostero!

—No lo soy. Soy chef, pero se me da bien esto de la repostería.

—¿Eres chef? ¡Wow! ¡Que genial! ¡Eso no lo sabía!

—Ja, hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, Miguel—Kyle le sonrió de lado, alzando una ceja. Sacó un trapo y empezó a limpiar la mesa donde se encontraba Miguel —No me considero interesante, pero puedo entretenerte en lo que llega Tadashi.

—Claro que sí, cuéntame más de ti—El chico aún quería aprender a llevarse bien con toda la familia de Hiro. Haciendo cuentas, ya se había ganado a los dos hermanos, sólo le faltaba la Tía Cass y la novia de Tadashi—¿No quieres que te ayude?

—No me vendría mal una mano. Ya casi es hora de abrir… pero termina de comer primero.

—De acuerdo, después yo limpio.

En cuanto terminó, Miguel empezó a ayudarlo. 

Kyle comenzó a platicarle su gusto por el rock y el metal, omitiendo el pequeño detalle de que le molestaba la música mexicana. Esa historia era muy graciosa, pues recordó brevemente que, cuando Tadashi cortejaba a Honey, el mayor intentó dedicarle un par de canciones en español. Cada mañana colocaba un playlist en su celular repleto de canciones (especialmente de música mexicana, pues Honey la adoraba) para practicar su vocabulario y poder cantarle una canción, a pesar de que no se le daba el canto, para nada; sus acciones terminaron hartando a Kyle, quien maldecía la voz de José José, la de Juan Gabriel y de paso la desafinada voz de Tadashi que se colaba por sus oídos a las 6:00 de la mañana.

También le comentó algo acerca de las carreras de motocicletas, de su inmenso cariño por sus hermanos (aunque Hiro lo desesperara) y de su sueño de llegar a ser el mejor chef de San Fransokyo. Estaba tan ensimismado en su plática que se le olvidó por completo abrir el café.

—Jajaja, jamás me imaginé que fueras un prófugo de la ley.

—Impresionante ¿no?

—Eres increíble, Kyle. Cocinero, buena persona, buen hermano. Je, me recuerdas un poco a Marco, también te preocupas mucho por tus hermanos aunque seamos un dolor en el trasero ¿cierto?

—Ja, si lo dices por Hiro, estás en lo correcto.

Miguel se incomodó un poquito, no le gustaba que hablaran de Hiro de esa manera.

—¿Qué dices? Si él es un gran chico.

—Claro, no he dicho que no. Es un gran chico… pero chocamos.

—Supongo que con el tiempo se llevarán mejor. Sólo no peleen por cualquier estupidez—Miguel sonrió decorosamente y llamó la atención de Kyle, tocando su hombro—Kyle, por favor, valórense entre ustedes y cuídense mucho. Hiro es… mi mejor amigo y quiero lo mejor para él. Sé que él te quiere, pero no es muy expresivo, ya sabes…

—¿Y si él no accede? Tadashi me dijo exactamente lo mismo…

—Al menos hiciste el intento. Pero ambos conocemos a Hiro, si se le insiste de la manera correcta, él accederá.

Era extraño. En una situación “normal”, Kyle hubiera mandado al caño a la persona que se metiera en su vida de semejante manera, pero se abstuvo, porque las palabras de Miguel lo hicieron reflexionar. No era para menos, Miguel había pasado por la misma situación con Marco hace años, pero aprendió a sobrellevarlo. De alguna manera, sentía empatía por su prospecto de cuñado.

Seguían limpiando las mesas del café, cuando escucharon entrar a Tadashi.

—Kyle, creí que abrirías temprano el Café. Hay demasiada gente afuera.

Kyle se golpeó mentalmente. ¿Cómo se le había podido olvidar? No era posible…

—AGGGHHH, ¡MIERDA!—Azotó el trapo en la mesa y se fue directo a la cocina, mientras Tadashi negaba con la cabeza y miraba a Miguel apenado.

—Lo siento, Miguel. Te hice esperar demasiado.

—No te preocupes, Tadashi. No fue un problema, Kyle y yo estuvimos conversando—Miguel se arremangó las mangas de su sudadera, se limpió las manos en su pantalón y le dio la mano a Tadashi—¿Cómo estás?

—Muy bien, gracias por preguntar—Tadashi respondió con un apretón de manos muy cordial—Sólo, permíteme abrir el café. Toma asiento, ahora vuelvo para charlar.

Después de tomar las órdenes de algunos clientes con ayuda de Miguel, por fin pudieron sentarse para tomar un respiro y hablar de la serenata.

—Ay, Hiro no mentía cuando decían que había mucho trabajo por acá.

—No te imaginas. Sufrimos cuando Tía Cass se va de viaje.

—¿A dónde fue?

—A Nueva York, con algunas amigas. Son sus vacaciones… Pero vuelve el miércoles en la mañana. Y hablando del miércoles…

—La serenata—contestó Miguel, sacando una lista, su celular y una pequeña libreta—Mira, Marco y yo tenemos estas canciones…

Miguel y Tadashi comenzaron a planear todo. Miguel le sugería los temas que iban a tocar, explicándole el mensaje que podía transmitir cada canción. Tadashi eligió las diez canciones más románticas del repertorio.

Luego, el Hamada mayor le explicó brevemente que su plan era que antes de iniciar la cena, justo cuando Honey entrara al café, los mariachis comenzarían a tocar, tratando de sorprenderla. Después de una hora, ellos finalizarían con un pequeño presente para la novia; era el regalo de aniversario que Tadashi tanto había planeado.

Luego, les aventarían algunos pétalos de flores y finalmente la agrupación se retiraría para darle privacidad a la familia.

Miguel estaba encantado, pues él también era un romántico empedernido. Aceptó, doliéndole en el alma pedirle un adelanto para que Marco no le reclamara.

—Algo así. Entonces, ¿qué dices?

—Será un honor tocar para la familia Hamada. Te lo aseguro. Gracias por contratarnos, Tadashi.

—Gracias a ustedes, Miguel—El chico comenzó a sonreír como idiota al imaginar la sorpresa que se llevaría su novia. Miró a Miguel y se le ocurrió una idea que no sólo beneficiaría a Hiro, sino a toda la familia—Oye, ¿por qué no se quedan a cenar con nosotros esa noche? Bueno, al menos para el postre…

Miguel se quedó perplejo. ¿Había escuchado bien?

—¿Qué? ¿Nosotros? ¿Te refieres a mi hermano y a mí?

—¡Claro! Están invitados también.

—No, como crees Tadashi—Miguel se rascó la nuca y empezó a reírse nerviosamente—Es una cena familiar ¿Qué pensará tu novia al respecto?

—Anda, Miguel. No hay problema alguno, le he hablado mucho de ti a mi novia y quiere conocerte—el mayor intentó persuadirlo con una estrategia más convincente—Además, Hiro me pidió que te invitara. Le hará bien, para entretenerse un rato.

Miguel tragó saliva. ¿Acaso ese chico sabía de sus intenciones con Hiro?

—Vamos Miguel, no desprecies la cena que te ofrecemos. Serán nuestros invitados. Conocerás a Tía Cass y a Honey Lemon, te servirán una cena gourmet del mejor chef del país…

—Gracias, bro—Gritó Kyle del otro lado de la cocina.

—Y bueno, a Hiro le gustaría que tú también estuvieras ahí, entonces ¿Qué dices?

Miguel se había sonrojado. Ese chico le estaba pidiendo que cenara con la familia de Hiro…

CON TODA LA FAMILIA DE HIRO.

Se sintió el hombre más presionado del mundo, pero también el más dichoso. Los hermanos le agradaban, la Tia, por lo que había escuchado, era muy buena persona y Honey Lemon, era una chica muy agradable.

—¿Dices que a Hiro le agradaría?—preguntó inconscientemente.

—Claro, será agradable para él. Me sorprendería si no se aburriera a mitad de la cena.

—Si Hiro dice que está bien y tú me estás invitando... Entonces... ¡Vendré con gusto! ¡Gracias por la invitación, Tadashi!

—De nada, Miguel.—Ambos se levantaron de sus asientos y empezaron a caminar hacia la entrada del Café—Ten cuidado al regreso.

Miguel entonces olvidó algo esencial. Debía llamarle a Marco en cuanto terminara para que pasara por él. Sin embargo, no le molestaba para nada regresarse solo.

—Una última pregunta, Tadashi... ¿Por qué Hiro no ha llegado? Siempre está en el Café a esta hora.

—Uh, estaba haciéndole unas modificaciones a Baymax. Ya sabes, se adueñó de mi proyecto y ahora él se encarga de todas sus mejoras.

—Entiendo. Salúdalo de mi parte—dijo un poco decepcionado; no había visto a Hiro desde hace un tiempo.

—De acuerdo, lo haré—Tadashi le abrió la puerta, gesto que Miguel agradeció, pues llevaba la guitarra, la lista y la mochila en ambas manos.

—¡Nos vemos Tadashi! ¡Adiós Kyle!

El cocinero, en cuanto percibió que Miguel estaba a punto de irse, abandonó la cocina (cosa que él jamás hacía en horas de trabajo) y fue a su habitación, corriendo a toda velocidad.

Una vez ahí, se dedicó a buscar entre todos sus discos "Nightmare" de Avenged Sevenfold.

—Mierda, ¿Dónde está?—Sus discos estaban apilados en orden alfabético. Se suponía que los había ordenado para ubicarlos con más facilidad, pero la presión lo descolocó. Sintió un alivio momentáneo en cuanto lo encontró—Perfecto.

Bajo las escaleras con prisa y trato de alcanzar a Miguel en la calle.

—¡Oye! ¡Miguel!

El moreno volvió su cabeza atendiendo al llamado de Kyle.

—¡Kyle! ¿Qué sucede?

El asiático le dio alcance y retomó el aire a grandes bocanadas.

—Woah... Ten... Te traje esto. Escúchalo y... Luego me lo devuelves.

Miguel dejó sus cosas en el suelo y tomó el disco. Lo analizo un poco y descubrió algo asombroso. En la portada. Había un mensaje escrito con plumón indeleble, de puño y letra de M. Shadowns.

—¡No puede ser!

Kyle sonrió y empezó a contarle:

—Cuando tenía 18 años, fui a uno de sus conciertos. Fue el Meet & Great más emocionante de mi vida. Lo firmaron todos—Kyle se repuso por completo y se irguió totalmente—Cuida el disco, si lo regresas rayado, te mataré.

Miguel trago en seco, no quería probar la furia de Kyle y morir tan joven sin haberse casado con su pinche chino. Todavía le quedaba mucha vida por delante.

—No te preocupes... Lo cuidaré con mi vida—Miguel guardó con cuidado el disco en su mochila—Gracias, Kyle. A Marco le encantará.

El mayor le sonrió gentilmente. Pudo apreciar la cálida alma que Miguel poseía; incluso el buen hermano que era, dándole prioridad en sus pensamientos a su hermano mayor.

Se volvieron a despedir con un pequeño choque de puños, Kyle regresó con una mejor actitud al trabajo y Miguel partió a su departamento, pensando todavía en la emoción de compartir con Hiro una cena familiar.

En cuanto llegó al departamento, abrió la puerta con dificultad. Su hermano estaba preparando la comida para ambos.

—¡Marco! Ya llegué

—Wey, te tardaste mucho—Apagó la estufa y fue a ayudarlo con la guitarra. 

—Ten, son cincuenta dólares. Es el adelanto—Marco lo miró y fue directamente a depositarlo en la cajita especial de los ahorros. Solo 40 dólares serían para ellos, el resto se lo repartirían entre los demás integrantes del ensamble.

—Ese es mi hermano. Al final no tuviste corazón de pollo y les cobraste menos.

—Pobre de mí si lo hacía—Miguel dejó la mochila en el suelo y recordó que ahí llevaba el disco—Oh, mira, tengo algo que te va a encantar.

—¡NO MAMES!—Marco casi derriba a su hermano para quitarle el disco y poder analizar con detenimiento—¡ES LA FIRMA DE SHADOWNS! ¡MIRA ESTO, AQUÍ FIRMÓ GATES, Y AQUÍ CHRIST Y VENGEANCE!

—Pérate, no lo manosees tanto, que si Kyle encuentra esta cosa con el más mínimo desperfecto, me va a colgar de los….

—¿Qué? Espera, ¿este disco te lo dio el motociclista?—Marco se quedó sorprendido.

—Ah, sí… Bueno, le dije que nos gustaba Avenged, que tú eras super fan y que no habíamos escuchado el disco Nightmare completo.

Marco se quedó pensando. Kyle le había dado un disco a su hermano, Miguel había dicho que él adoraba a A7X, y el sexy hermano de Hiro le mandó ese disco… Eso, mas los mensajes que había intercambiado…

¿Acaso lo había hecho por él?

Marco sonrió, tomó el disco y lo colocó en la grabadora que tenían. Los primeros tintineos comenzaron a invadir la estancia.

—¡Oh dios… Miguel, esto está de poca madre!

El menor de los Rivera se encogió de hombros, no era tan fan de A7X, pero su hermano sí y le alegraba su emoción. Se fue a su habitación para sacar la guitarra y empezar a ensayar con Marco en cuanto terminara de escuchar el disco.

Unas horas más tarde, Marco se encontraba escuchando el relato de Miguel,con la guitarra en mano, sorprendiéndose por la invitación a la cena.

—Oh, qué raro… nunca nos habían invitado a una cena así… ¿Y los otros?

—No le dije que ibas a llevar otros cinco mariachis. No quería verme tan encajoso.

—Como sea, ya aceptaste y no podemos retractarnos. Los demás deberán irse y nosotros nos quedamos. Fin—Marco tomó el cuadernito de anotaciones de Miguel—¿Entonces esto vamos a tocar? Quien pensaría que el gemelo era tan romántico—Dijo Marco con burla.

—Pues si. Es aniversario de noviazgo y él quiere lo mejor para su novia. Es normal…

—Ja, de acuerdo. Llamaré a los chicos para que vengan a ensayar.

Marco se dirigió al teléfono. No le iba a comentar a su hermano de las sospechas que ya tenía acerca del gemelo de Kyle, pues se notaba a leguas que quería intervenir positivamente en el amorío de su hermanito. Supuso que los hermanos mayores siempre eran metiches… porque él haría lo mismo que Tadashi. Abrirles el panorama y darles un empujoncito.

—Ah, hola Julio. Ya nos salió una tocada…

Se encargó de hablar con todos los integrantes, procedió a pensar seriamente en la impresión que él causaría a la familia Hamada, en especial a cierto chico. Kyle Hamada conocería el lado encantador de Marco Rivera, el lado que él pretendía reservar para ocasiones realmente importantes.

**El miércoles.**

La familia Hamada estaba colocando la mesa, sirviendo los platillos y preparando los últimos detalles para la llegada de los novios.

—Enano, dame esa cacerola. Pon los manteles y yo colocaré los platos—Kyle se había puesto en modo chef, donde era demasiado exigente y perfeccionista.

—Espera, que Baymax aún no tiene su traje

—¡No importa, el robot no comerá, tu hermano sí. Apresúrate!

Hiro empezó a colocar la mesa de mala manera. Encendió las velitas y vio de lejos a Tía Cass colocándose un arete de brillantes, yendo a la cocina para ayudar a su hermano mayor.

El chico suspiró, estaba sumamente nervioso… se suponía que Miguel llegaría en poco tiempo. Muy pocas veces lo había visto caracterizado como mariachi, pero jamás lo había escuchado dar serenata.

Supuso que sería un excelente espectáculo, que rebasaría las expectativas de Tadashi y de Honey Lemon.

Se estremeció en cuanto sonó el timbre.

—¡YO ABRO!

Antes de abrir, se arregló la ropa que llevaba puesta: una camisa blanca con el cuello abierto, una corbata lisa de color negro, pantalones de mezclilla negros y finalmente sus convers negros con agujetas blancas.

Parecía el típico chico malo del instituto, y ese look le favorecía muchísimo.

Se pasó una mano por su desaliñado cabello, lanzando un suspiro para tratar de calmar su nerviosismo y procedió a abrir.

—Hola, Mi...—se trabo un poco, no pudo completar la frase. Frente a él estaba un grupo de mariachis liderados por los Rivera. Miguel estaba usando ese traje color rojo que solía utilizar en ocasiones especiales. Llevaba sus botines marca Rivera, su pantalón entubado con botonadura de plata, su saco con adornos preciosos y finalmente su sombrero de charro.

Era una visión perfecta. Hiro se quedó embobado y le costó trabajo reponerse del todo:

—...guel...

Algo similar pasó con el mexicano. Al notar ese look punk que Hiro tenía se quedó en las nubes. Pocas veces había visto a Hiro utilizar algo semi-formal. Su actitud contrastaba bastante con su linda imagen. Le daba un parecido a Kyle pero más joven, más lindo y menos rudo.

—¡Hola Hiro! Fui-fiuuuu—Miguel empezó a reírse en compañía de Marco, el show les indicaba ser galantes y risueños. Aunque Miguel se muriera de vergüenza, eso había sido un excelente detalle—¿Y ahora? Te arreglaste, luces muy bien.

Hiro despertó de su trance y respondió al halago.

—Jejeje, tú también—Un ligero sonrojo recorrió sus mejillas—Vamos chicos, pasen. Creo que este es su espacio.

Los mariachis bajaron su equipo de sonido, empezaron a acomodar todo rápidamente y se colocaron en sus posiciones. Mientras Miguel estaba conectando los bafles y algunos micrófonos, Marco aprovecho para saludar a su cuñadito (sobrenombre que él mismo le había puesto)

—Hola, bonito—saludó Marco con galantería—¿Cómo has estado?

—Ah, pues… Bien, supongo—Hiro se extrañó. No podía corresponder a las galanterías de Marco, pero sí a las de Miguel—Nos alegra que estén aquí. Mi hermano ya los aprecia bastante.

—¿Te refieres a tu rudo y sexy hermano?—Marco preguntó inconscientemente.

—¿Kyle? No, yo me refiero a Tadashi…

—Ah, cierto. Y… ¿dónde está?—Marco se golpeó mentalmente. Estaba siendo demasiado obvio, incluso Hiro se dio cuenta de que algo raro estaba sucediendo con Marco.

—Por allá—Señaló la cocina.

—Ah que bien… Entonces…

—Yo tengo que seguir ayudando. Espero que el show salga bien. En un momento estoy de regreso—Hiro se apresuró a irse del otro lado de la estancia. Sonrió para sí mismo porque al parecer, sólo al parecer, Marco estaba MUY interesado en Kyle.

Para ese entonces, aunque Marco lo siguiera negando, estaba completamente idiotizado por la presencia del chef. Le gustaba, y le gustaba mucho. Miguel y Hiro lo percibieron primero que él, sus observaciones siempre se basaron en la actitud de Marco, pues generalmente, jamás trataba de impresionar a alguien (a pesar de que él sabía el impacto que les causaba por su talento), sólo al chef.

Y Kyle… bueno, él no lo percibía.

Pasaron unos diez minutos, hasta que Kyle salió de la cocina llevando los platillos y colocándolos en la mesa.

—¡Qué pasó, Kyle!—Marco lo saludó, quitándose el sombrero y dejándolo a un lado—¿Cómo has estado?

—Hola, bien, gracias—El chef no le prestó la debida atención, pues estaba ocupado con su trabajo, solo desvío un poco la mirada para buscar al mariachi vestido con traje rojo. En cuanto lo vio, regresó a la cocina.

—Qué bueno—Marco se desanimó un poco por el frío saludo de Kyle. Había esperado ese día con ansias para volver a verlo, pero finalmente, su reencuentro no fue como el que él había imaginado. Pensó que hablarían del disco que le prestó a Miguel y que empezarían a encontrar más gustos en común… pero no todo es como te lo imaginas.

Mientras tanto, Tía Cass puso la vajilla especial y Hiro terminó de poner los cubiertos y los vasos. Hiro aprovechó para presentarle oficialmente a Tia Cass a su amigo Miguel.

—Tía ven un momento por favor—Hiro la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta el grupo de mariachis. La dejó un momento y fue por su amigo. En cuanto ambos estuvieron de frente, los presentó—Él es Miguel. Es el chico del que te he hablado…

Miguel le sonrió con sinceridad y tomó la mano de la mujer.

—Es un gusto conocerla, señorita Cass—Depositó un suave beso en su mano y prosiguió—Creo que ya me conoce por Hiro, pero mi nombre es Miguel Rivera, soy amigo de su sobrino desde que llegué aquí y me es grato participar en un evento tan importante como éste para sus sobrinos.

La Tía Cass se quedó impresionada. Miró a su sobrino y con una enorme sonrisa le contestó a Miguel.

—Vaya, qué joven tan educado. Mucho gusto, Miguel.

Empezaron a hablar un poco acerca de sus sobrinos y temas cotidianos. El mexicano aprovechó para presentar a su hermano, quien causo un impacto similar a la Tía Cass. Ambos jóvenes sabían cómo caerle bien a la gente, o al menos, lo intentaban. Cass se quedó muy contenta de que ambos jóvenes fueran amigos de sus sobrinos, sobre todo, Miguel.

Hubieran deseado entablar una conversación más extensa, pero Hiro les avisó que Tadashi ya iba a llegar, pues les había mandado un mensaje.

Todos tomaron sus posiciones, apagaron las luces y esperaron pacientemente, tratando de no hacer ruido alguno.

Escucharon la risa de Honey Lemon y la voz de Tadashi al sacar las llaves e invitarla a pasar. En cuanto la joven pareja cruzó la puerta, los mariachis comenzaron a interpretar “Hermoso Cariño”

Honey Lemon se quedó impactada por el hermoso detalle. Miró a los mariachis, a la familia Hamada, quienes la saludaron y empezaron a aplaudir muy emocionados, luego miró la cena y finalmente a su novio.

Todos los presentes se estremecieron al escuchar las potentes voces de Miguel y de Marco, quienes eran coreados por los demás. El que interpretó la pieza primero fue Miguel, quien era secundado por Marco en los coros.

Ambos mariachis se acercaron a la pareja y los condujeron a la mesa.

—¡Tadashi! Esto fue idea tuya ¿cierto?—Honey tomó la mano de su novio entre las suyas con un ligero apretón.

—Claro, Honey… Quería que este día fuera especial.

—¡Es hermoso!—La rubia se emocionó tanto que casi soltaba algunas lágrimas. Nunca en su vida había imaginado que le sucedería algo así—Gracias…

—No tienes que agradecer nada, cariño. Te mereces esto y más—La muchacha se sonrojó y abrazó a ese chico que tanto adoraba. Le acarició la mejilla y con el profundo amor que sentía, lo besó.

Miguel miraba fascinado esa escena, muy contento por el mayor de los Hamada. El amor de ambos se podía palpar en el aire. Marco sintió algo similar, pues pocas veces sentía empatía con esos temas. Él era más carnal, y no solía darle importancia al amor ajeno… pero un amor tan puro y lindo como aquel, podía estremecer hasta el sitio más recóndito del mundo.

Miguel siguió cantando, siendo ovacionado cada tanto por su admirador número uno (es decir, Hiro), y por su Tía. Kyle sólo escudriñaba cada movimiento que realizaban tanto él como su hermano.

Después de que Miguel terminó con su interpretación, le siguió Marco con “La mitad que me faltaba”.

Los presentes esperaban muchísimo de Miguel, por obvias razones, pero Marco los dejó atónitos con su hermosa voz. La diferencia entre Miguel y Marco al interpretar las canciones era la pasión con lo que hacían: diferentes pasiones, diferentes maneras de interpretarlo. Miguel era muy apasionado en el ámbito romántico, tenía una voz envidiable, bien cuidada y que podía alcanzar tonos agudos, su escala vocal era amplia y poseía una actitud muy animada, pero le faltaba un poco de soltura en el escenario, en cambio, Marco sabía manejar su voz con profesionalismo, sabía cómo estremecer a más de uno, leía el ambiente y esto lo utilizaba a su favor. Era mucho más descarado que Miguel, y eso podía percibirse en su actuación. Marco sabía actuar y sacar provecho de ello, Miguel se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos al momento de la presentación.

Entre todos los presentes, el más impactado fue Kyle, quien no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Su rictus serio/enojado dio paso a uno de impresión, con los ojos abiertos y la boca semi-abierta. Miguel tenía una hermosa voz, pero Marco era otro asunto. Kyle adoraba las cosas perfectas, y la voz de Marco era lo más parecido a la perfección que jamás había escuchado. No desvalorizaba a Miguel, pero Marco tenía una voz mucho más grave que poseía un efecto hipnótico, tanto que se adueñaba de la mente y del corazón de las personas. Jamás imaginó que el mayor de los Rivera pudiera ejercer una atracción sobre él.

Su corazón latió con fuerza, sintiendo como la sangre era bombeada por todo su cuerpo, ofreciéndole una calidez y un estremecimiento agradable. Kyle jamás había sentido eso en toda su vida.

La voz de Marco le gustaba.

En cuanto finalizó la interpretación, se quedó mirando a Marco por algunos minutos. Todos aplaudían, pero Kyle no le quitaba la vista de encima. Marco se percató de ello y le guiñó un ojo. Fue entonces cuando Kyle reaccionó y aplaudió, como el resto de su familia. Se sintió como un completo idiota por quedarse en ese estado.

Fue la serenata más linda y divertida que los Rivera jamás habían dado. Hicieron muchas dinámicas en una hora: le ofrecieron rosas a la novia, le dieron el regalo de aniversario de Tadashi (un precioso collar de perlas y una diadema de brillantes) y brindaron en honor a los novios.

La agrupación se enterneció por esa pareja tan feliz que incluso los les regalaron algunas canciones fuera del repertorio para que los novios pudieran bailar. Al ritmo de “El mariachi loco”, Miguel y Marco utilizaron sus mejores pasos, moviendo las caderas y dando vueltas al ritmo de la canción, bailando con los presentes de ahí.

Tadashi y Honey estaban al centro, sujetándose con una mano, la mano de Honey se encontraba en el hombro del mayor y Tadashi sujetaba la cintura de la rubia, bailando sin mayor problema (Tadashi agradecía que su novia le hubiese enseñado a bailar).

Marco bailó con Tía Cass, coqueteándole sutilmente, enseñándole cómo debía bailar ese tipo de canciones. Miguel fue corriendo con Hiro, tomándolo de la mano, y llevándolo a la pista de baile improvisada. Ambos estaban deshaciéndose de risa, pues Hiro no sabía cómo bailar, pero lo intentaba. Kyle sólo estaba sentado, mirando todo.

Posteriormente, salieron a la calle, Honey y la Tía Cass se fueron a la ventana más cercana y simularon que los caballeros les ofrecían una serenata, bajo la interpretación de la típica “Serenata Huasteca”

Una vez que finalizaron la interpretación, Tadashi le pagó a Marco el dinero restante (incluso, le dio un poco más de dinero, pues habían rebasado sus expectativas significativamente). El mayor de los Rivera lo repartió entre los chicos que habían asistido.

Los demás mariachis se quedaron sumamente contentos, porque jamás habían estado en una situación similar, había sido la mejor serenata que habían dado y la pareja más feliz que habían visto. Ellos se fueron en la camioneta de Julio, uno de los trompetistas, y los Rivera se quedaron en la casa de los Hamada.

La cena transcurrió amenamente. Honey aprovecho para agradecerles a los chicos su hermosa intervención y les pidió sus números para promocionarlos entre sus amistades.

—Honey, creo que no te los presentamos. Él es Miguel, el mejor amigo de Hiro—Tadashi los presentó oficialmente.

—¡Hola, Miguel! ¡Hasta que te conozco por fin!—La rubia se emocionó y lo saludó con sus típicos dos besos en las mejillas—Hiro nos ha hablado muchísimo de ti.

—Honey, por favor—Siseo Hiro entre dientes—No es necesario ese tipo de comentarios.

—Uy, lo siento. Jiji—Honey se apenó. Casi olvidaba que Miguel no sabía de los sentimientos de su amigo.

—¡Hola, Honey Lemon! Je, mucho gusto—Miguel sonrió levemente por el saludo tan afectuoso dela chica, recordó entonces que ella también era latina y la saludó en español—¿Te gustó nuestra presentación?

—Ay, Miguel. ¡Fue hermosísima!

No cabía duda, Miguel le había agradado a la rubia. Su misión y objetivo estaban completos por fin. La familia Hamada lo tenía en alta estima y ahora podía dar el siguiente paso con Hiro.

Los latinos empezaron a conversar acerca de la música mexicana y del folclor de un país tan bello como México. Marco se unió a la plática poco después, presentándose respetuosamente frente a la rubia.

Marco ahora tenía un objetivo similar al de su hermano. De pronto, le preocupaba “caerle bien” a los Hamada.

—Y por eso venimos para acá. Aunque Miguel no quería, pero lo convencí—Finalizó Marco con su relato.

—Entonces, ustedes quieren ser músicos profesionales. Les aseguro que llegarán muy lejos—los animó Tía Cass.

Kyle, que estaba sentado entre Hiro y Tía Cass, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la cocina para servir el siguiente platillo. En toda la cena, Marco no le había quitado la vista de encima, quería asegurarse de obtener un poco de atención de ese chico.

En cuanto Kyle sirvió el segundo tiempo, Marco miró su platillo con algo de desagrado. No era fanático de los hongos, y el segundo tiempo era un exquisito corte de carne con setas. Rivera no se atrevía a tocarlo, solo miraba su plato sin hacer otra cosa. Miguel le dio un codazo para que empezara a comer.

Marco reaccionó y entonces tomó su tenedor, clavándolo en uno de los hongos y llevándoselo a la boca.

—Uh, creo que le falta algo de sal, no sabe a nada—Dijo inconscientemente. Todos volteraron horrorizados, a ver a Kyle. SI la Tía Cass hubiera hecho todo, no se habría molestado, pero quien había preparado su roast beef con champiñones no fue ella.

Kyle lo miró muy serio. Jamás, en toda su vida, le habían hecho semejante grosería. No permitía que nadie le dijera como preparar su comida, excepto la Tía Cass y sus profesores, quienes le habían hecho observaciones típicas: la carne estaba pasada de cocción, falto marinar unos minutos el pescado, los cortes de las verduras debían ser simétricos, etc. Pero jamás, JAMAS, le habían dicho “Le falta sal”.

—¡MARCO!—Miguel habló entre dientes—¡Cállate!

—Señora, lo siento, es que estamos acostumbrados a otro tipo de comida—Marco se comió todos los champiñones de un bocado, pensando que la Tía Cass se iba a enojar.

—Ella no preparó la cena, sólo el postre—Dijo Kyle con calma fingida.

—El chef de la familia es Kyle—Dijo Hiro, temiendo por la salud física del hermano de Miguel—Él preparó todo lo que ven aquí…

Marco sintió todo el peso del mundo caer sobre sus hombros. La había cagado una vez más.

—AH, es que… digo… o sea, le falta tantita sal, pero sabe bien…

—Sí le puse sal… La cantidad perfecta… Pero toma, el salero está disponible. Puedes salar tu platillo tanto como quieras—contestó mordazmente.

—Gracias… chefcito—Marco tomó la sal rápidamente.

—Me acabas de llamar…¿Chefcito?

—¡BUENO! Ya terminé—Hiro se levantó se su asiento, intentando calmar ese ambiente tan incómodo—¿Puedes servirme el postre, hermano?

—De acuerdo, enano. Ve y deja eso en el lavadero—Kyle se levantó y fue por el pastel de moka y el café de Veracruz que había conseguido.

Los mexicanos agradecieron el gesto, pues extrañaban el grandioso sabor.

—Sabe riquísimo… Uf, gracias, Kyle—Miguel tomó su taza e hizo un ademán de brindis. Kyle sonrió y asintió.

—¿De dónde sacaste esto? Es difícil conseguirlo aquí…

—Tengo contactos—dijo el chico de mala gana. Se levantó para ir al baño, aprovechando que Miguel estaba hablando con Hiro y que la atención ya no estaba centrada en él.

Marco también se levantó, procurando no interrumpir la plática y siguiendo discretamente al motociclista.

—Oye, Kyle— llamó su atención—¿Tienes un momento? Quiero hablar contigo.

Kyle lo miró con incredulidad. ¿En serio, Marco? ¿No pudiste haber elegido otro momento? ¿POR QUÉ JUSTO CUANDO TIENE GANAS DE IR AL BAÑO?

—No. Largo—Kyle se metió al baño a hacer lo suyo. Marco lo esperó recargado en la puerta, pensando seriamente en las palabras que debía utilizar.

Sabía que había herido el orgullo del chef, y quería remediarlo de alguna forma.

No se dio cuenta en cuanto el motociclista abrió la puerta, provocando que Marco se cayera de espaldas.

—Ay güero… Creo que me rompí todo el espinazo—se quejó el mexicano. El pelinegro lo miró divertido y se acuclilló cerca de su rostro.

—Ja, no era necesario ponerte a mis pies para disculparte.

—Pendejo—le soltó el mexicano. Sonrió dolorido y se incorporó un poco—¿Ya estás feliz?

—No del todo. Nadie me había dicho que a mi comida le faltaba sal…

—Lo siento, es que… siendo sincero, no sé de comida gourmet. Es extraño hablar de esos temas para mí.

—No me sorprende. Debería enseñarte todo lo que un chef hace para que al final, a pesar del esfuerzo, le digan “le falto sal”.

—De acuerdo, perdona. Sólo… te quería pedir una disculpa por esto, por la moto… Oh, cierto. ¿Le compraste los escapes?

—Ah, no... Me dijeron que no los podían conseguir.

—¿Estás bromeando?—Marco lo miró incrédulo—Los escapes se consiguen en cualquier lugar. Estamos en San Fransokyo, la ciudad con más avances tecnológicos y ¿No tienen esos escapes? Jajaja, no me jodan…

—Suena ilógico ¿verdad?

—Ja, cuando reparaba las motos en Santa Cecilia, no importaba que tan dañada estuviera, siempre conseguíamos las mejores piezas de todos los distribuidores y la reparábamos.

Kyle procuró ocultar el hecho de que invirtió el dinero en una apuesta ilegal. Ambos empezaron a hablar acerca de las posibles tiendas donde conseguirían los productos, de la velocidad adecuada para evitar el desgaste de las llantas, que marca era la mejor opción para la moto de Kyle…

En cuanto volvieron a llegar a la mesa, todos se sorprendieron por el cambio tan repentino que habían tenido esos chicos. De la tensión pasaron a un ambiente cordial.

Cuando llegó el momento de irse, Marco y Kyle ya habían quedado de verse para ir a comprar juntos las refacciones.

—Mi carro también las necesita, entonces podemos ir alguno de estos días.

—De acuerdo, estaremos en contacto. Ya tienes mi Facebook, pero puedo pasarte mi whatsapp—Kyle tomó el celular de Marco y apunto su número—Ya está.

—Vale, te enviaré un mensaje. Regístrame como Marco Rivera.

—Te pondré “El mariachi”. Nada más.

—Ja, que poco sentido del humor tienes.

Mientras los mayores hablaban, Hiro y Miguel habían salido a tomar un poco de aire. Ambos estaban sentados en la banqueta, mirando el cielo.

—Creo que nuestros hermanos se empiezan a llevar bien.

—Espero que sí… No me gustaría que al final, tu hermano y el mío se agarraran a golpes…

—Espero que no, Kyle es demasiado volátil. Me sorprendió su reacción de hoy, en cuanto Marco dijo que le faltaba sal…

—Yo casi me atraganto. ¿Qué hubiera hecho tu hermano?

—Lo hubiera mandado al hospital, seguramente

—O quizá, Marco le hubiera roto el brazo… Él también sabe pelear.

Ambos se quedaron callados por un momento. Entonces, Hiro sonrió y le dijo:

—Creo que a tu hermano le gusta el mío.

—¿Eh? ¿En serio piensas eso?—Miguel sonrió también. Pensó que estaba loco, ahora todo tenía sentido. La insistencia en que fueran a casa de los Hamada, su emoción por el disco, esas miraditas que le estaba lanzando al asiático…

—Si.

—Creo que… sería lindo si nos volviéramos familia ¿No?

—Si, Miguel…—Hiro sonrió y miró a Miguel. La luz de las farolas alumbraba su rostro; todavía tenía su traje de mariachi, aunque ya desgarbado. Si tuviera una cámara, hubiese querido tomarle una foto y conservarla para siempre—Luces muy bien con ese traje.

—Ja, ¿Tú crees? Sólo es parte del show, pero le tengo un gran cariño—Hace años, Miguel tenía uno igual, pero creció y ya no le quedaba. Por eso, mandó a hacer uno a su medida—Y el conjunto que tú estás usando, pues no te queda mal. Es raro verte sin bermudas ¿sabes?

—Lo sé. Hasta yo me siento extraño, pero no quería usar un traje como el de mi hermano. Odio esas cosas.

—Pero te hubieras visto muy atractivo—Miguel lo dijo sin pensar. Hiro se sonrojó un poco.

—¡HEY, BRO. YA ES HORA DE IRNOS!—Marco salió a la calle para avisarle a Miguel de su retirada.

—¡YA VOY!—ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la entrada. Hiro ayudó a Miguel a guardar sus cosas y toda la familia salió a despedirse de ellos.

—Fue un honor escucharlos, chicos. Vengan pronto, por favor—Cass los condujo a la salida.

—Muchísimas gracias, Tía Cass—se le salió a Miguel. Todos lo miraron confundidos y sonriendo. Esperaban que efectivamente, Miguel pudiera llamarle “tía” muy pronto.

—Estuvieron perfectos. Espero escucharlos una vez más, chicos.

—Gracias, Tadashi. Sean muy felices ustedes dos—Marco se refirió a la feliz pareja—Cásense y nos invitan a la boda.

Ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron, pero se miraron enamorados.

—Espero que eso suceda pronto. Nos vemos—Tadashi se acercó para despedirse, secundado por su novia.

Miguel se despidió de todos, dejando a Hiro hasta el final, pues le quería recordarle algo.

—Hiro, nos vemos. El domingo, no se te olvide. Hay… algo importante ese día—Miguel aprovecho y le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla. Nadie se dio cuenta de ello, sólo ambos chicos.

Hiro Hamada ya no sabía qué hacer. Lo había tomado completamente desprevenido. Miguel no le dio tiempo para reclamar, pues se fue corriendo al carro de Marco para guardar sus cosas.

—Adiós, Hiro—Marco sólo se despidió mostrando la palma de la mano, pues también se fue corriendo a su carro. Se subió al asiento del piloto, encendió el carro y partieron a su hogar.

** Unos días después… **

La semana transcurrió con normalidad. Las cosas se iban dando naturalmente. Kyle y Marco empezaron a mensajearse de tanto en tanto. El moreno estaba fascinado con el asiático. No concebía que semejante hombre decidiera entablar una pequeña amistad con él después de todas las cosas que dijo.

La mente de Kyle estaba ocupada, pero siempre se dio tiempo para responderle a Marco. El domingo ambos irían a comprar sus refacciones. El sábado en la noche sería su última carrera de motocicletas, según le había contado a Tadashi. Después de esa carrera, iba a ser becado en su Instituto y ganaría al menos unos $500 dólares por semana si bien le iba.

Tadashi estaba muy feliz al ver a su hermano superarse de esa manera. Le agradaba ver como todo su esfuerzo estaba dando frutos. Finalmente, tal y como Kyle se lo prometió, el sábado en la noche se fue a su última carrera. Regreso con un jugoso premio y le entregó a Tadashi su casco especial para las carreras.

—Tómalo, ya no lo necesitaré jamás—Sonrió, al ver que Tadashi lo miraba sorprendido y aliviado.

—Está hecho… Ven acá, idiota—se dieron un abrazo muy fraternal. Todo estaba marchando de maravilla.

Incluso para Hiro y para Miguel, las cosas estaban por los cielos. Miguel estaba nervioso. Muy nervioso. El domingo había llegado, por fin.

Ya eran las 3:30 de la tarde y él se encontraba caminando hacia la casa de Hiro Hamada. Había planeado todo con horas de anticipación, le había suplicado a Marco darle espacio en su casa y que le prestara la guitarra con las cuerdas buenas en lo que él salía.

Su plan era empezar con una pequeña caminata por el parque, para aliviar sus tensiones. Después, irían a su casa para dedicarle una canción, finalmente, en el cuarto de Miguel había una pequeña bolsa de panditas con la pregunta que quería comunicarle.

Si todo salía bien esa tarde, Hiro Hamada y Miguel Rivera serían novios oficialmente a las 6:00.

Marco había partido con Kyle a un distrito vecino para comprar las piezas de sus vehículos. Estuvieron conversando acerca de sus hermanos y de AX7, su banda favorita. Se sorprendió al saber que, en efecto, Marco se había emocionado más con el disco que el mismo Miguel.

A pesar de que el hermano comenzaba a agradarle, Kyle no dudo en preguntarle acerca del Rivera menor. No había podido hablar con él en toda la cena y mucho menos en el transcurso de la semana por Facebook.

—Mi hermano ahorita está ligando—sonrió Marco, al recordar que a esa hora, Miguel se encontraba camino a la residencia Hamada.

—Oh… te refieres entonces a que está ligando con mi hermano—Dijo con un dejo de dolor bien oculto.

—Si, lo más probable. ¡Mira, ahí está la distribuidora! Sale más barato directo de fábrica. Ven—Se estacionaron e ingresaron a la tienda. Marco, completamente feliz por dos razones: Eso podría considerarse como una pequeña cita con Kyle y porque en esa cita podía comprar las refacciones de su amado carro. Premios dobles, oh sí.

Mientras tanto, a kilómetros de distancia, Miguel estaba frente a la puerta de los Hamada. Había pensado en tocar varias veces, pero los nervios lo estaban traicionando.

Justo cuando dieron las cuatro en punto, Miguel se decidió a tocar el timbre. No pasaron ni dos segundos para que Hiro abriera la puerta.

Iba vestido con una playera blanca, jeans negros, los mismos convers y una chamarra negra (prestada del armario de Kyle).

Miguel había elegido algo similar pero apropiado. Llevaba sus botas, sus jeans azules y una playera gris que se ajustaba un poco a su cuerpo.

—¡Hola!—saludo Hiro—Te estaba esperando.

—Je, puntual como siempre—dijo Miguel, para intentar calmarse—Bueno… ¿vamos?

—Seguro. Vamos.

El paseo en el parque resultó mejor de lo que había planeado. Estuvieron hablando de las cosas más banales del mundo, pero que a ellos les resultaban interesantes.

—Y esa piedra de río me chingó la rodilla—dijo Miguel.

—Jajaja, eres un tonto—Hiro se moría de risa por la anécdota.

—Cállate, que seguro tú también te has resbalado con una.

—No, yo miro dónde piso y por dónde voy—Hiro tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, ignorando el camino y viendo a Miguel. Su declaración quedó como una falacia, pues justo cuando miró al frente, se estrelló contra un poste de luz.

—Jajajajajajajaja, si clarooooo—Miguel empezó a reírse escandalosamente. Ayudó a Hiro a levantarse del suelo—Jjajajaa, ¿estás bien? ¿no quieres que traiga a Baymax?

Miguel empezó a calmarse un poquito. Hiro se sobaba la parte afectada y lo miró mal.

—Cállate, Miguel. Ouch… Espero que no se forme un hematoma…

—No, sólo se te formará un moretón bien grande.

—Es lo mismo…

En cuanto Hiro se repuso, volvieron a emprender su camino y llegaron a la entrada del parque.

—¿Y para qué querías venir al parque?

—Para enseñarte la nueva exposición del kiosco. Está muy cool—Miguel esperaba que la exposición de artes plásticas siguiera ahí.

Había visto unos alebrijes que supuso le fascinarían al asiático

— Ya llegamos ¡Mira esto!

Miguel empezó a explicarle el significado de los alebrijes en su tierra. Había un pequeño taller donde ambos pudieron hacer su propio alebrije. Miguel hizo uno que le recordaba a Dante. Hiro intentó hacer una especie de dragón-caballo-tigre pero solo le salió el tigre.

Después, fueron a la casa de Miguel porque según él, tenían que ir por una cosa que se le había olvidado.

—Debo ir por la cosa que se me olvido... Así que, bueno. Espérame. Mientras, pondré algo de música—Miguel se dirigió a uno de los parlantes, conectó su celular vía bluetooth y empezó a reproducir una lista de canciones previamente seleccionadas. Luego salió disparado al patio de los departamentos. Era hora de comenzar...

Hiro se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban en el comedor. Sinceramente, había pensado que quizá ese día él por fin le pediría a Miguel salir con él. Sin embargo, su falta de confianza le obstruía sus planes.

Pensó que quizá sería apropiado hablar acerca del beso que le dio en la cena y que lo demás tomaría su curso, solo tenía que ir propiciándolo.

Llego un mensaje a su celular, distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos. Era un mensaje de Miguel.

 **Miguel** : "Te he dejado una nota en la mesa. Léela y sigue las instrucciones"

—¿Miguel?—Llamo Hiro, sin obtener ninguna respuesta—¿Estás aquí?

"Sigue las notas" fue lo que alcanzó a escuchar de quién sabe dónde, quizá de su conciencia.

Busco con la mirada, hasta que la encontró. Era un post-it con la forma de un pequeño robot.

_"Hola, Hiro..._

_Recuerdas la primera vez que nos conocimos ¿Qué fue lo que compraste? Ahí está la siguiente pista"_

Hiro recordó el bote de catsup. Fue a buscarlo a la alacena, ahí encontró otro papelito que lo llevaba a otro sitio de la casa.

Estuvo cinco minutos, entretenido, buscando en toda la casa los siguientes papelitos. Esto ya comenzaba a emocionarlo.

El último papelito estaba en la habitación de Miguel, específicamente en la puerta, donde se encontraba un póster que el año pasado, Hiro le había regalado.

En el momento en el que Hiro ingresó a la habitación, unas pequeñas notitas de piano llenaron la estancia con fuerza. Era una canción que Hiro adoraba.

**_I text a postcard, sent to you_ **

**_Did it go through?_ **

**_Sending all my love to you_ **

Busco detrás de la puerta, y vio una notita que le indicaba

"Busca la pista final, está en la cama. Te he dejado un regalo, disfrútalo" 

**_You are the moonlight of my life every night_ **

**_Giving all my love to you_ **

El asiático se dedicó a Vio una bolsa de panditas en la cama. Hiro la tomo, y sintió el ultimo papelito. Abrió los panditas, se llevó uno a la boca y desdobló el papelito, que en realidad era una carta, debido a su extensión.

**_My beating heart belongs to you_ **

**_I walked for miles 'til I found you_ **

"Ya que has llegado hasta acá, hay algo que quiero preguntarte... Hiro, eres la persona más especial que jamás he conocido. Te quiero. De verdad, te quiero tanto como jamás he querido a alguien" Hiro abrió los ojos lo más que pudo. Dejó de devorar los panditas para seguir leyendo, en voz alta.

**_I'm here to honor you_ **

**_If I lose everything in the fire_ **

**_I'm sending all my love to you_ **

"He pensado que quizá estoy loco, pero es por ti. De verdad, créeme. Es por ti. Pienso en ti en mi tiempo libre, eres la inspiración que me mantiene despierto todas las noches, eres la vela que alumbra mi oscuridad y eres el hombre más chingón que he conocido. Te quiero, Hiro Hamada. No hay otra explicación. Te quiero como no he querido a nadie. Por eso, quisiera hacerte la pregunta más importante del año: Hiro Hamada, mi mejor amigo, mi pinche chino, ¿Quieres ser...?"

**_With every breath that I am worth_ **

**_Here on Earth_ **

**_I'm sending all my love to you_ **

Hiro buscó al otro lado de la carta, estaba en blanco.

—... ¿mi novio?—dijo Miguel, desde la puerta de su habitación, con una bolsa de golosinas en una mano y unos boletos para un concierto en la otra.

**_So if you dare to second guess_ **

**_You can rest assure_ **

**_That all my love's for you_ **

Hiro se volteó, estaba en completo shock. No daba crédito a lo que había leído ni a lo que había escuchado.

Recapitulando: Miguel estaba ahí, preguntándole si quería ser su novio, sujetando unos regalos de ensueño y con "Last Night On Earth" de fondo. No podía creerlo. Dejó los panditas en la cama, y se acercó a Miguel.

—Dime que esto no es una broma—dijo Hiro, incrédulo.

—¡No lo es!—Miguel le sonrió. Le entregó la bolsa de frituras y los boletos—¿Crees que jugaría con algo como esto?

**_My beating heart belongs to you_ **

**_I walked for miles 'til l found you_ **

Miguel estaba impaciente. Vio como Hiro tomaba los regalos, luego los dejaba en la cama y se erguía frente a él.

—Entonces... ¿Qué debería decirte si yo siento exactamente lo mismo que tú?—Hiro estaba muy nervioso, empezaba a dudar de sus palabras y de sus frases.

—Solo responde la pregunta: Hiro Hamada, mi pinche chino, ¿quieres ser mi novio?—Miguel también estaba nervioso.

**_I'm here to honor you_ **

**_If I lose everything in the fire_ **

**_I'm sending all my love to you_ **

Hiro lo miró a los ojos. Tomo aire, cerró los puños y soltó lo que tanto había deseado desde que conoció a ese chico.

— ¡Si, Miguel! ¡Si quiero!—Hiro estaba completamente emocionado. Había aguardado ese momento con anhelo.

Miguel se quedó plantando en el suelo, sin saber qué decir o cómo reaccionar. Jamás creyó llegar tan lejos.

—Vaya, entonces fue fácil… Yo ya estaba preparado para huir… Entonces… bueno. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?—preguntó muy apenado el mariachi.

Hiro no lo dudo, se acercó a Miguel y lo abrazó con mucho cariño. No fue exactamente lo que había imaginado, llegó a pensar que él debía declararse primero y ya estaba planeando mandar a Baymax con un enorme cartel afuera de su instituto con la pregunta especial. Pero ya no hubo tal necesidad. Se separó un poco, sólo para tomar la cara de Miguel y decirle lo que tanto tiempo había guardado.

—Eres un idiota… definitivamente lo eres. Sin embargo, desde que te conocí… hubo algo especial en ti... No tengo ni puta idea de qué fue. Sólo sé que te quiero, ya no te cuestiones más—La respuesta de Hiro animó al mexicano al máximo.

**_My beating heart belongs to you_ **

**_I walked for miles 'til I found you_ **

—¿Puedo darte un beso?—preguntó Miguel, tomándolo por la cintura, aguardando impacientemente la respuesta del asiático.

Hiro se acercó lo suficiente a Miguel como para permitirle besarlo.

—Ya eres mi novio. Puedes darme los que quieras—Respondió Hiro, acortando la distancia.

Ambos labios de unieron en sincronía, cerrando los ojos para sentir el contacto ajeno, para disfrutar mucho mejor su primer beso; la sensación experimentada fue una que recordarían para siempre. Sintieron como miles de mariposas de extendían por su cuerpo, como el latir de su corazón se acompasaba de manera que las pulsaciones del ritmo cardiaco estaban sincronizadas. Se abstuvieron de respirar el tiempo suficiente para disfrutar ese momento.

Hiro se aferró al cabello de Miguel, el moreno se aferró a la cintura de su ahora novio.

**_I'm here to honor you_ **

**_If I lose everything in the fire_ **

**_Did I ever make it through_ **

Los acordes del piano inundaron la habitación nuevamente. Parecía una caricia a sus oídos, albergando un ambiente romántico y lleno de amor.

Ambos jóvenes, por fin, se habían atrevido a dar un paso importante en sus vidas. El chico que amaban les correspondía, se querían y ahora estaban compartiendo un beso con el que respaldaban las declaraciones anteriores.

Tanto Hiro como Miguel estaban completamente enamorados el uno del otro ¿Qué podía salir mal?


	4. Canción y ¿aceptación?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Big Hero 6 y Coco no me pertenecen; pertenecen a Disney y a sus respectivos creadores, (Kyle es propiedad de Meba). Sólo los uso por afición y nada más. En este fic, los personajes principales son mayores de 18 años. Contenido +13, palabras vulgares/altisonantes, situaciones graciosas. Parejas principales: Higuel, Marckyle, y leve insinuación de Kyguel y Marhiro. Nada más.
> 
> Recomendaciones de canciones:   
> —TE QUIERO PUTA—Rammstein (búsquenla en Spotify o alguna otro plataforma, que en YouTube ya no está)  
> \- Green Day - American Idiot (Live 2005 Rock AM Ring) (HD)
> 
> En fin, sin más por el momento ¡A LEER!

Fuera de la ciudad e ignorantes de lo que acontecía en ese preciso momento con sus hermanos menores, Marco y Kyle terminaron de comprar las refacciones de sus respectivos vehículos. Tardaron alguna horas evaluando todas y cada una de las piezas; si algo tenían en común, era esa manía por las cosas perfectas siempre que involucraban lo que amaban: la música y la cocina respectivamente.

Finalmente, en cuanto se aseguraron de que los modelos eran los adecuados para su motocicleta y su carro, empacaron las piezas y las echaron a la cajuela del coche de Marco.

El moreno estaba consciente de que, olvidando por un momento todos los incidentes con el candente hermano de Hiro, este pequeño viaje podría considerarse como una cita.

Salieron a la carretera, esperando pacientemente a que el ajetreado tráfico disminuyera; Marco iba al volante, mientras seguían platicando de diversos tópicos que eran de interés para ambos.

El moreno realizó una valoración de su acompañante: a Kyle le encantaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con la cocina, adoraba a sus hermanos aunque no lo demostraran con frecuencia, odiaba las demostraciones demasiado amorosas en público, prefería mil veces ser cocinero que mesero, se le daba muy bien el coqueteo pero que no solía usarlo con frecuencia (a menos que fuera necesario y se viese correspondido).

Todo lo que salía de la boca del asiático era de sumo interés para el mexicano.

—¿Y qué tipo de música te gusta?—El moreno intentó obtener más información acerca de ese bendito hombre que lo traía loco—Te ves con cara de metalero satánico from Hell 666

Kyle lo miró alzando una ceja, con su cara de seriedad insustituible; por un momento, quiso soltar una pequeña carcajada que, hasta ese entonces, solo la habían escuchado sus familiares más cercanos.

Había que reconocerlo. Marco era muy gracioso como para provocarle es pequeño impulso que tuvo que reprimir casi de inmediato.

—Me gusta AX7. Creo que es obvio, ¿no?—intento sonar lo más serio posible, enfatizando su respuesta.

—O sea, sí… pero además de ese género ¿algún otro?—El mexicano intentó no parecer un idiota frente al cocinero, pero sus acciones no ayudaban ¿Dónde había quedado ese Marco seductor y descarado que siempre sabía qué responder o qué preguntar? Al parecer en casa, tocando la guitarra o viendo la televisión.

Estaba algo desesperado por ese chico: era la primera vez que sentía algo así por alguien y eso que apenas lo conocía. Esa sensación de “Necesito que me prestes atención, chingada madre, ¿no ves que estoy loco por ti?” Se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

—El rock, el metal… un poco de electrónica—Kyle no pudo recordar los nombres de todas las bandas que escuchaba, así que se limitó a mencionar los géneros.

—¿Y la música mexicana no te gusta?—Marco tanteó el terreno. Debía averiguar si al menos podía impresionarlo con su música.

—No, es una larga historia—Kyle se incomodó un poco al recordar el efecto hipnótico que Marco había ejercido sobre él la noche de la cena. Se sintió extraño al tener tan cerca a ese hombre que podía cantar de una forma tan hermosa—¿Recuerdas a mi hermano gemelo y a su novia?—Kyle sintió la necesidad de liberar una vez más la tensión que le causaba esa anécdota. Ante su cuestionamiento, Marco asintió, picado de curiosidad por escuchar al azabache—Bien. Cuando ellos…

Kyle le contó la historia de Tadashi tratando de cantar en español, acompañándola de maldiciones y comparaciones ridículas para amenizar su relato.

Marco empezó a reírse en cuanto terminó su anécdota, tratando de no apartar la vista del camino.

—¡NO MAMES! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

—Oye, sé un conductor responsable y pon los ojos al frente.

Marco aún seguía ensimismado en sus carcajadas, y no se percató del momento en el que invadió el carril de al lado, que iba en sentido contrario y que un automóvil iba directo hacia ellos.

—¡CUIDADO!—Kyle tomó el volante y lo giró con desesperación al percatarse de un carro que venía hacia ellos por invadir el carril de al lado—¡IDIOTA!

—Lo siento, es tu culpa por distraerme tanto—Marco empezó a relajarse un poco. Al parecer, ambos se estaban aceptando mutuamente. Era un acuerdo silencioso, donde no hacía falta preguntarse si de verdad estaban conscientes de la confianza que empezaba a sembrarse entre ellos.

Terminaron hablando de los diferentes tipos de voz que existían, por alguna extraña razón.

—Oye, ¿Y no te gustó cómo canté?—preguntó el moreno. Quería incursionar en algo nuevo. A su parecer, no iba demasiado rápido ni demasiado lento.

Y precisamente, ese era el tema que Kyle quería evitar. No iba a sincerarse con Marco y decirle “Tu voz es la armonía perfecta”. Su orgullo se lo impedía y en realidad, no quería decirlo.

—¿TE ATREVES A PREGUNTAR ESO CUANDO ESTUVIMOS A PUNTO DE MORIR?—le recriminó el asiático. Marco sonrío de lado y se encogió de hombros.

—Te recuerdo que fue tu culpa también. No debes distraer al conductor…

Kyle bufo y se cruzó de brazos. Estuvo meditando su respuesta, pues no era de aquellos que gustaba de ocultar los halagos si de verdad eras bueno en algo, excepto con Marco. Busco una forma para decírselo sin elevar el ego del músico, y de paso, para molestarlo, aunque fuera un poco. Reflexionó acerca de lo que debía decirle y minutos después, suspirando con hastío respondió a la interrogante.

—No lo sé. Cantas bien pero… Estabas desafinado.

Golpe bajo para el mariachi. Eso era lo PEOR que podías decirle.

—¡QUÉ! ¿¡DESAFINADO!? ¿¡QUÉ TE PASA, PENDEJO!? ¡Si yo afino en cada momento y más si es para una presentación!—Marco se enfureció. Empezó a soltarle insultos a diestra y siniestra. No concebía que le faltaran el respeto de semejante forma, si él procuraba que todas sus presentaciones fueran perfectas… No permitía ni un solo error. Si los cometía, él mismo se regañaba y volvía a exigirse. Y todo para que un adonis japonés que seguramente no había intentado cantar en toda su vida le dijera “estabas desafinado”. De verdad, te jodia que alguien que no supiera de música te hiciera una observación como esa. Lo que no entendía era por qué, a pesar de sus insultos, Kyle seguía sonriendo con altivez. De pronto recapacitó y alzó un dedo—Ah, ya entendí… lo dices por lo de la comida ¿verdad?

—Me la debías—Kyle sonrió con suficiencia; le pareció perfecto, pues había desviado el tema. Marco se abochorno e intentó calmarse. “Ah, que idiota. Caíste en su juego, pendejo”.

Marco siguió pensando en cómo podía entablar una conversación con el Hamada después de la ridiculez que tuvo que pasar.

—Y dime, guapo ¿No has intentado mezclar algo que te guste con lo mexicano?—preguntó.

—No en realidad…

—Puedes obtener una combinación asombrosa, tanto como yo—Marco intentó alagarse a sí mismo.

—En todo caso, olvídalo. No quiero tener otro tipo coqueto sobre mí—Kyle ya no sentía tan tenso el ambiente.

—No me has tenido sobre ti jamás… si quieres podemos probar—Marco tocó ligeramente una de las piernas de su acompañante.

—Hey, tranquilo. No queremos tener un accidente como el de hace un momento ¿cierto? Empiezas con estos arranques sexuales y no hay persona que lidie contigo. Baja un poco tu nivel de testosterona—Kyle quitó la mano tentona y se recargó en el asiento.

Marco empezó a reírse. Joder, ese chico ya lo estaba hechizando.

Estuvieron hablando un rato más acerca de la música y de sus carreras. Tocaron un tópico un ánimo al asiático: las bandas de rock-metal.

—… Y no creo que exista nada mejor que los solos de guitarra. Son la mejor parte de cualquier canción.

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero a la vez no. Bueno, al menos, el metal mexicano no posee solos tan poderosos y aun así las canciones son MUY buenas.

—Pffff, que dices—Kyle chisto—Ahora que lo mencionas, nunca he escuchado a una banda mexicana…

Marco vio su oportunidad para impresionar con sus vastos conocimientos sobre música.

—Hay un chingo, pero empecemos con algo que entiendas. En el estéreo hay un disco, sólo dale play—Marco señaló el estéreo del coche—Es de una banda muy buena. Y es mexicana. Se llama “Here comes the Kraken” quizá… te interese algo de ellos y después te pueda enseñar el rock en español, luego ska… Y si te animas, unas cumbias, o no sé.

El plan de Marco era raro, pero él creía que introduciendo a Kyle a la cultura Mexicana a través del metal, podría interesarse más en la música tradicional. Era un proceso lento y que no siempre funcionaba, pero quería intentarlo.

Kyle alzó la ceja, muy interesado en lo que el moreno decía, deseoso de descubrir algo nuevo. Estuvo a punto de darle play, pero Marco dijo algo extraño.

—Hasta te puedo dedicar esa canción alguna vez… con mi voz desafinada— el mariachi le sonrío, confiado en su estrategia de acercamiento.

Kyle evitó su mirada y procedió a colocar la melodía a la que se refería. Sólo quería que Marco se callara y dejara de molestarlo por un momento.

Marco seguía sonriendo como idiota, mirando de reojo al chico de ojos rasgados. Nunca en su vida se había sentido así de tonto con alguien. Sabía que una banda como Here Comes The Kraken le gustaría al chico asiático y esperaba impacientemente que Kyle le pidiera que le enseñara más de su país. Kyle apretó el botón y el sonido de los parlantes inundó el coche. El moreno escuchó atentamente y se estremeció al escuchar el trote y el relincho de un caballo a través de las bocinas.

**_Hey, amigos…_ **

Kyle escuchaba atentamente el sonido. Conocía esa voz a la perfección. No era Here Comes The Kraken, era Rammstein. Como sea, el ritmo era pegajoso y comenzó a gustarle. Las trompetas le llamaron la atención, era un detalle que le daba mucho ambiente a la canción.

Marco se quería morir. ¿Cómo había llegado ese disco ahí? ¿Y por qué justo en ESA canción?

Lo recordó.

Él había retado a Miguel, diciéndole “a que no alcanzas la escala vocal de Til Lindemann”, y Miguel se había tomado el reto muy en serio… tanto que había cambiado el disco de la banda mexicana por el de la alemana sin decirle una palabra a su hermano para ir practicando en el coche.

Mierda…

**_¡Adelante amigo!_ **

—No, esa no es la canción…—El mexicano se maldijo a sí mismo y a su suerte. ¿Por qué no podía hacer nada bien?—¡No la escuches! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡Es un error…!

—Espera, suena bien—el asiático apartó la mano de Rivera del estéreo.

**_Vamos, vamos, mi amor_ **

—¡NO!—Marco intentó cambiarle a la siguiente canción, pero apretó otro botón por los nervios. Por sus movimientos torpes y su desesperación, terminó bloqueando la carátula de su estéreo. Ya no sabía qué carajos hacer, pues el disco no salía y mucho menos le permitía cambiar de canción.

**_Me gusta mucho tu sabor_ **

**_No, no, no, no, tu corazón_ **

—¿Es… Rammstein?—preguntó Kyle anonadado.

—Ah, si… uffff, ¿los conoces?—Marco sonrió con nerviosismo, en un vano intento de calmarse.

—Claro. Me agrada la voz de ese hombre—Kyle se sintió orgulloso y extraño a la vez—Pero… no es lo que esperaba de ellos. Es algo nuevo.

**_Mucho, mucho tu limón_ **

El cocinero se relajó con la canción, era algo inusualmente agradable. La combinación de las trompetas, el bajo, la guitarra y la voz de Til era perfecta. La risa nerviosa de Marco le decía que algo malo iba a pasar, pero decidió ignorar ese hecho.

**_Dame de tu fruta_ **

De pronto, como si de una iluminación se tratara, Marco se alivió al pensar que Kyle no dominaba el español. Supuso que sabía algunas palabras básicas y frases comunes, pero no más de ello. Agradeció infinitamente estar en una ciudad gringa donde casi nadie sabía otra palabra en español que no fuera “Taco”.

**_Vamos mi amor_ **

—JEJEJE, que bueno que no entiendes la canción—se atrevió a decir Marco en voz alta, con su español con perfecto acento mexicano—De lo contrario, ya me hubieras castrado…

**_¡Te quiero put*!_ **

—“En realidad, sí hablo español”—Kyle pronunció las temidas palabras con calma. Era obvio que hablaba español, su especialidad le exigía el dominio de tres idiomas diferentes como mínimo y el idioma hispano fue de su agrado—“Sí te entiendo, idiota. Siempre lo he hecho”.

**_¡Te quiero put*!_ **

**_¡Ay que rico!_ **

El mundo se le vino encima a Marco, quien volvió a presionar el botón de “eyectar” desesperadamente.

Kyle lo miró muy divertido. Ese chico intentaba impresionarlo, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, todo le salía mal.

**_Ay que rico un dos tres_ **

**_Sí, te deseo otra vez_ **

—Ah mira, entonces puedo hablar contigo así—Marco intentó volver a cambiar de canción. Ahora, su plan de había ido a la mierda—Jejeje… ¿Desde cuando hablas español?

—Desde hace dos años.

**_Pero no, no, no, tu corazón_ **

El mariachi miró al cielo, implorando un poquito por su alma. Joder… que vergüenza.

—Ya sé lo que significa…

**_Más más más de tu limón_ **

**_Querido_ **

Marco se hundió en el asiento. Le había tirado indirectas desde que lo conoció, pero nunca de una forma tan grotesca. O sea, él prefería lo elegante hasta cierto punto, y los piropos y las insinuaciones no eran excepción.

—¿En serio planeas cantarme esta canción?—Kyle preguntó, alzando una ceja, conteniendo la risa completamente.

**_Dame de tu fruta_ **

**_Dame de tu fruta_ **

**_Vamos mi amor_ **

—“¿En serio quieres de mí fruta?”—insistió. Era su oportunidad para regresarle a Marco todos y cada uno de sus galanteos.

—¡No, no! Es que… ¡Agh! ¡PINCHE MIGUEL! ¡NO MAMES!—Marco intentó pegar su cabeza al volante, pero no lo consideró prudente.

—Tranquilízate, culpar a tu hermano por esto suena mediocre ¿no crees?

**_¡Te quiero put*!_ **

—B-bueno, al menos no lo tomaste a mal—Marco suspiró—Y tienes razón… Pero me lo voy a madrear cuando llegue.

Kyle sonrió ante la declaración de Marco. Le recordaba a él cuando Hiro tomo uno de sus cuchillos favoritos y lo regresó sin filo.

**_¡Te quiero put*!_ **

**_¡Ay, que rico!_ **

—Ja, no—Kyle intentó darle un poco de confianza, le divertida molestar al moreno, pero si él no seguía el juego, era aburrido, por ello decidió animarlo—Si sabes la letra, deberías cantar.

—No, es que…—Marco intento excusarse.

—No alcanzas la voz de Til…

—¿Estás retándome?—preguntó el moreno, ahora ofendido.

—Quizá…

Marco lo miró con superioridad y trató de entonarse, aclarándose la garganta.

—Ahorita vas a ver… ejem… ejem… **_Entre tus piernas voy a llorrraaaaar_** —Exageró la letra “R” tal y como el cantante lo hacía— ** _Feliz y triste voy a estaaaaar, feliz y triste voy a estaaaaar…_**

La tensión que sentía se había desvanecido de nuevo. Incluso podría decirse que Marco se había sacado un gran peso de los hombros. Ya, se había relajado.

Kyle volvió a sorprenderse. Ese hombre podía entonar sin problemas la nota que alcanzaba.

— ** _Más, más, más, por favor, más más, más sí, sí señor_** —Marco exageró y empezó a reírse, provocando que a Kyle también se le saliera una risita. Lo que más le sorprendió fue que cantó ambas partes, la correspondiente al hombre como la de la mujer

—Deberías cantar más seguido de esa manera. Te queda a la perfección—Se rió con sorna, porque debía admitir que molestar a Marco podía volverse uno de sus hábitos favoritos.

**_Más, más, más, por favor, más más, más sí, sí señor_ **

—Jajaja, no, gracias. Arruinaría mi carrera. Anda, ahora te toca a ti.

—Yo no canto—dijo Kyle decidido, cruzándose de brazos.

**_Más, más, más, por favor._ **

**_Más más, más sí, sí señor_ **

—Yo lo hice, ahora no te hagas pendejo y canta, no quiero ser el único que hizo el ridículo en este coche—Marco presionó a Kyle.

—Me niego.

—Ándale. No seas gallina.

Hace años que Kyle no cantaba precisamente. Pero una canción tan divertida como aquella lo animó.

DE ACUERDO, LO IBA A INTENTAR.

**_¡SI, SÍ, SEÑOR!_ **

—¡Vamos, que viene la mejor parte!—Marco empezó a hacer un pequeño headbanding— ** _TE QUIERO PUTAAAAA_**

Kyle asintió con la cabeza y se unió un poco a la desbordada alegría de su acompañante.

— ** _Te quierrrrro putaaaaaaa_** —Empezó a corear el asiático

—¡ESO, SIÉNTE TODO EL PODER!—lo felicitó el moreno. La voz de Kyle se percibía un poquito menos que la de Til, pero estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo—AHORA, LOS DOS PARA EL FINAL.

— ** _TE QUIERRRRO PUTAAAAAAAAA_** —Ambos chicos se emocinoaron de más e intentaron mantener el grito hasta que culminó la canción.

Cuando se les acabó el aire, dieron un gran suspiro y se miraron con 

—¡WOAH! Eso estuvo chingón—Marco ya se había relajado por completo—Wow, no sabía que sabías hablar español…

—Sé hablar inglés, japonés, español, alemán y francés…

Marco se sorprendió por la nueva información obtenida.

—Ah cabrón… Eres un cerebrito como tus hermanos ¿eh?—preguntó Marco. Ya estaban a punto de llegar a la carretera principal de San Fransokyo.

—Algo así… todos son unos genios a su manera—dijo Kyle—Yo soy bueno en los idiomas y en la cocina, Tadashi y Hiro son expertos en la robótica. Bueno, Hiro es más listo que Tadashi y que yo…

—Ahora entiendo por qué le gusta tanto a Miguel, necesito que se le pegue algo de inteligencia, mi hermano es un idiota—soltó el moreno sin pensar.

—Tú también lo eres—lo reprendió Kyle.

—¡Oye! ¿De qué lado estás?—preguntó Marco ofendido.

—De ninguno. Sólo soy razonable—de acuerdo, le había dolido un poco la confesión del hermano.

—Pero a mí también me gustan los listos. Por ejemplo, tú—Marco volvió en su faceta de galán—Quizá podríamos dejar esto en mi casa y luego tú y yo…

—Será otro día. Necesito llegar temprano a casa—Kyle miró hacia la ventana para dejarle en claro al moreno que ya se estaba cansando un poco de su coqueteo.

Volvieron a hablar con completa normalidad, tratando de llegar a un acuerdo para definir que se haría con las piezas de la motocicleta de Kyle y dejando que el disco “Rosenrot” terminara de reproducirse.

Marco sugirió que se las llevaría a su casa y una semana después, él pasaría a dejarlas en casa del japonés. Buena estrategia para volver a verlo.

Al llegar a la residencia Hamada, Marco estaciono el coche y se recargó en el asiento.

—Bueno, fue un día divertido—comentó, mirando a Kyle con simpatía—Es genial estar contigo.

Kyle miró con seriedad a Marco, esperando algún comentario que arruinara lo que había dicho hace un momento, pero el comentario jamás llegó. El asiático cambio su expresión y volvió a mirar con impresión a Marco. Nunca, en toda su vida, una persona ajena a su familia le había dicho tal cosa. Sintió cómo un golpeteo muy ligero comenzaba a instalarse en su pecho. Era una reacción natural ante las palabras de que denotaban cariño. Uy, no por favor… Paren todo esto.

Kyle le sonrió de lado, no con coquetería, sino con sinceridad. Bajó del carro inmediatamente, colocándose su chaqueta al salir para protegerse del frío. Antes de irse, a modo de despedida, le respondió:

—Lo mismo digo. Nos vemos.

—Adiós, chefcito—Se despidió el moreno. Observó al adonis japonés mientras éste entraba a su casa.

En cuanto se aseguró de que su “crush” ya estaba sano y salvo en sus aposentos, Marco prendió el carro y regreso con una felicidad absoluta a su hogar.

Tardo menos de 15 minutos en llegar a su departamento. Estacionó el Ford Fiesta y se quedó reflexionando un momento. Se sentía el chico más dichoso de toda la ciudad. Miro la hora en su reloj deportivo, y se dio cuenta de que era tarde. Las 7:34 específicamente. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, cubriéndoselos con una mano.

—Pinche chefcito…—volvió su vista al asiento del copiloto, como si Kyle todavía estuviera ahí—Cuando estoy contigo, el tiempo se pasa volando.

Se repuso para evitar que su hermano lo viese en ese estado. No señor, todavía no estaba seguro de lo que sentía y no quería prestarse a las bromitas de Miguel.

Bajo del carro y se dirigió a la puerta, sacando sus llaves, listo para interrogar a Miguel y para que le contara detalles de su tarde.

Cuál sería su sorpresa al llegar a su casa. No esperaba que al cruzar la puerta se tropezara con una caja de pizza, derramara el refresco y se encontrará con un desastre digno de una fotografía…

—Ahhhhh, ¿qué chingados?—miro con asco su mano que había quedado impregnada de grasa de pizza—Pinche Miguel, es un puerco… ¡Migueeeeeel!

Se levanto con el poco orgullo que le quedaba y volvió a gritarle a su hermano, estaba dispuesto a meterle un trancazo por no hacer la limpieza, pero el referido ni siquiera respondió a su llamado.

—Ah, y aparte me ignora, qué cabrón—No vio ni a Miguel en la sala ensayando o jugando videojuegos, entonces supuso que Hiro aún estaba en casa.

Marco se percató de que una canción muy bonita todavía sonaba de fondo.

No perdió un segundo en dirigirse de inmediato al cuarto de su hermano y abrir la puerta sin tocar.

—Miguel, chinchada madre, te dije que…—Se topó con una visión algo extraña. Su hermano, su tierno y chiquitito hermano, quien siempre fue la adoración de Mama Elena por ser el más peque de la familia hasta que nacieron los gemelos y Coco, estaba metiéndole la lengua hasta la garganta al pinche chino.

Miguel se vio descubierto; por la impresión se alejó de su novio lo más rápido que pudo, tropezándose y cayéndose de espaldas. Sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies cuando vió el rostro impactado de Marco.

Hiro, quien tenía la ropa alto desarreglada y el cabello más enmarañado, estaba completamente sonrojado y apenado, casi recostado en la cama de Miguel.

—Ay, perdón. Sigan en lo suyo por favor. Miguel ¿traes condones?—con un tono bastante sarcástico, el mayor se recargó en el marco de la puerta. Fue algo espontáneo. Quería chingar un momento a Miguel.

—¡Marco! ¡Toca antes de entrar, grosero!—Miguel se incorporó un poco e intentó regular su respiración. 

—Esta es una casa cristiana, vete a hacer tus porquerías a otro lado—Le dijo Marco, imitando a las señoras chismosas que alguna vez lo miraron mal por tirarle los perros a sus hijos en Santa Cecilia.

Hiro ya no sabía ni donde esconderse. Estaba buscando un refugio para salvarse del bullying que probablemente recibiría del mayor de los Rivera.

—A ver… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan de novios? ¿Ya están listos para hacer sus cochinadas?—preguntó Marco. Se persignó y miró al cielo—Estos niños de ahora.

—Bueno, ya me tengo que ir… ¡NOS VEMOS, ADIOS!— Hiro tomó su sudadera y se la puso a una velocidad envidiable. Sabía que Miguel podía lidiar con su hermano sólo (él se lo dijo alguna vez) intentó escapar, pero Marco se lo impidió.

—Ah no, tú no te vas a ningún lado, pinche Hiro—Era más alto que Hiro, evidentemente, así que no tuvo ningún problema para impedirle el paso, jalándole la sudadera y casi estampándolo en la puerta de madera—Todavía que te dignas de a corromper a mi hermanito, quieres huir como cobarde ¿Eh?

Marco aprovecho para acorralar a Hiro entre sus brazos y la puerta. Ya había chingado a Miguel, ahora le tocaba al chino.

—¡OYE! PERO ÉL…

—Shhhhh—Marco posó uno de sus dedos en los labios ligeramente sonrosados—No digas nada, preciosura… No te dejaré escapar. Nadie se atreve a corromper a Miguel.

Hiro sintió que su presión comenzaba a bajar y que se iba a desmayar del susto en cualquier momento. ¿QUÉ CARAJOS QUERÍA HACER ESE IDIOTA?

—Uyyyy, pareces un gatito espantado. Qué adorable. Lástima que te hayas fijado en Miguel primero—Se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro, casi podía sentir la respiración del asiático—Aunque seguramente no le molestaría compartirte conmigo, ¿Cierto, Miguel?

Y justo cuando volteó, su hermano lo apartó del japonés de un manotazo.

—ALÉJATE DE ÉL—Le recalcó—Marco, no mames… RESPETALO.

Bueno, quizá Marco había subestimado la reacción de su hermanito. Oh, y le había dolido el empujón. Pinche Miguel, tenía la mano pesada.

—Aguafiestas. Ten—Marco le enseño las llaves del coche—Ve a dejarlo a su casa. Es peligroso que ande sólo a ésta hora.

—No soy una chica—recalcó Hiro molesto y algo desconcertado por lo de hace un momento.

Odiaba que lo subestimaran y que lo creyeran débil. Si ese idiota supiera que él era el superhéroe número 1 de San Fransokyo y que enfrentó a los villanos más peligrosos de toda la ciudad, se tragaría sus palabras.

—No, pero tus órganos son muy codiciados, seas hombre o mujer—Hizo evidente el Rivera mayor—Y no quiero que Miguel se quede viudo antes del matrimonio.

Hiro intentó no golpearlo, porque era el hermano de su novio… pero se juró que, si Marco volvía a invadir su espacio personal, no iba a escatimar en darle la paliza de su vida.

—Tienes razón. Ven Hiro…

—Miguel, en cuanto llegues… quiero hablar contigo.

Miguel asintió y encaminó a Hiro a la entrada de su casa.

En cuanto los tórtolos se fueron, Marco empezó a reírse por su ocurrencia. Tomó un vaso de vidrio y lo llenó con agua. Se sentó con las piernas abiertas en su silla preferida y sorbió una gran cantidad de líquido.

—Ah, ahora sí me pase. Ay, pinche Miguel… hasta que se te hizo—habló al aire y suspiró encantado. 

CON MIGUEL Y HIRO…

Los enamorados se habían excedido con los besos en el primer día. Y es que no es que estuvieran de calenturientos…

Bueno, sí, en parte era por eso.

Pero… Para ambos chicos, fue como un sueño. Un sueño por el cual esperaron dos largos años.

Tantas veces, Hiro quiso tocar los labios de Miguel para después besarlos; tantas veces Miguel deseó ser algo más para poder abrazarlo sin sentir ese remordimiento que lo mataba por pensar que se estaba aprovechando se su posición como “mejor amigo”, tantas veces quisieron besarse pero se abstuvieron porque no estaban seguros de lo que el otro sentía.

—Miguel…

Hiro lo miró un poco serio, mientras manejaba hacia su casa.

—Dime.

—No estoy soñando ¿cierto?—se preguntó Hiro en voz alta—Je… aún sigo sin creerlo.

Miguel se relajó y tomó la mano de su NOVIO. Joder, esa palabra sonaba realmente bien.

—No lo es, Hiro… es real… por fin es real…—Miguel le dio un ligero apretón—Lamento que hayas tenido que lidiar con ese lado de mi hermano hasta ahora…

—Tu hermano es… algo pesado.

—Si, ya lo sé. Pero aún así quiero al cabrón. Es el mejor consejero y el mejor hermano que Dios me pudo dar… Pero que no se meta contigo, porque sabrá de lo que soy capaz.

Miguel lo dijo con determinación y aprovechó cuando el semáforo se puso en rojo para dejarle un cálido beso en la mejilla a Hiro.

—Oye, ya basta…

—No te me pongas arisco ahora, que bien que te gustaron mis besos.

—Por favor, cállate—Hiro se sonrojó con más fuerza y empezó a soltar una risita nerviosa.

—Ay Hiro… te adoro, A-M-O-R.

Hiro sintió que se deshacía. Tanto amor le iba a provocar un paro cardiaco.

Los jóvenes dejaron a un lado su ternura y decidieron concentrarse en el camino. El silencio entre los dos no era incómodo, ambos se conocían lo suficiente como para lidiar consigo mismos.

En cuanto llegaron, Miguel lo encaminó a la puerta de entrada. Hiro abrió con las llaves del café y se giró para quedar frente a Miguel.

—Fue un día increíble…

—Tú haces mis días increíbles—Miguel lo tomó de la cintura y lo abrazó con toda la ternura que era capaz de emanar—Te quiero mucho, Hiro…

De pronto, sus ojos se iluminaron al recordar los boletos que había guardado en su pantalón justo antes de salir de casa

—Hey, ten esto—dijo el mariachi sacando los boletos de su bolsillo—No se te vaya a olvidar el tuyo.

Hiro se percató del detalle y tomó los boletos, escudriñando las letras pequeñas. Abrió sus ojos rasgados lo más que pudo en cuanto leyó el encabezado.

“GREEN DAY WORLD TOUR: JULY 9TH, PORT OF SAN FRANSOKYO”

No podía ser cierto…

—NO ES CIERTO…

—¡SÍ LO ES!

Hiro estaba a punto de explotar o de que le diera un paro cardiaco. Se suponía que los boletos se habían acabado desde hace meses, incluso ya habia perdido toda la esperanza de ver a su banda favorita en su ciudad. Pero Miguel los había conseguido… para ambos. Estaba saltando como loco, se agarraba los cabellos, se cubrió la cara con ambas manos… no podía con su emoción.

Y Miguel estaba fascinado con esa bella escena.

—¡INCREÍBLE! ¿Cómo los conseguiste? ESTO ES… FASCINANTE—Hiro no cabía en sí de felicidad. Miguel era el mejor amigo y el mejor novio del jodido mundo.

—Tengo algunos contacto en la industria—contestó Miguel, agradecido con sus influencias—Entonces, ¿si vamos?

—¡POR SUPUESTO!—Hiro guardó su boleto en su chamarra y no se contuvo en regresarle el abrazo a Miguel. Procurando no dejarse llevar por la creciente necesidad de besarlo otra vez.

Miguel sonrió y sujeto fuertemente la cintura del asiático, para elevarlo unos centímetros del suelo y girar con él. De algo debía servir ser el más alto en la relación ¿no?

—¡IDIOTA, bájame!—Hiro intentó sonar molesto, pero no pudo evitar que su voz saliera como un chillido.

—Ay, mi amor, ay mi amor—el moreno canturreó un poquito para su adorado chino—Es que no puedo dejar de pensar en esto.

Miguel lo dejó en el suelo y le sonrió con dulzura. Hiro aún lo miraba con su rictus enojado, pero se relajó en cuanto vio la expresión de su novio.

—Soy muy afortunado en tenerte, Hiro—Miguel le acarició el cabello y le sonrió—Soy el hombre más afortunado de la ciudad…

Hiro deshizo el abrazo con lentitud y le plantó un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Bien… yo… ehhh… y-ya me tengo que ir. Te veo luego, Miguel… 

—Buenas noches, Hiro—Miguel lo miraba como idiota. Seguramente se le iba a caer la baba. En cuanto vió a Hiro desaparecer en el umbral de la puerta, se dirigió al coche.

No era mentira. Se sentía el hombre más feliz de toda la ciudad. Nunca creyó que iba a estar de esa forma con Hiro, a quien ya consideraba el amor de su vida.

Un amor tan hermoso no podía tener complicaciones.

Hiro, al entrar a la casa, fue directo al dormitorio de Tadashi. Lo encontró hablando con Kyle acerca de un viaje que estaba planeando con Honey Lemon.

No le importó que ambos gemelos estuvieran conversando, pues se lanzó en dirección a ellos y casi los tacleó.

—¡HIRO, NO!—intentó prevenir Tadashi, pero fue en vano. Hiro ya los había sometido a ambos a un abrazo grupal.

—¡ENANO, QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA!—Kyle vociferó molesto. La actitud de su hermano lo desconcertaba desmedidamente.

—¡ESTE ES EL MEJOR DIA DEL MUNDO!

El menor de los Hamada les dijo a sus hermanos la maravillosa noticia; retumbó en los oídos de ambos el nombre de Miguel, seguido de las palabras “YA ESTAMOS SALIENDO”. La forma en la que Hiro se desenvolvió dejó callados a los gemelos: NUNCA habían visto a Hiro así de feliz.

—Hiro…

—¡ESTO ES GENIAL!

—¡INCREÍBLE!—Tadashi lo felicitó eufóricamente, abrazando a su hermano con un brazo y frotándole el cabello con algo de rudeza—ESO ES, CAMPEÓN. ¡Ya sabía que tarde o temprano ustedes dos estarían saliendo!

Hiro se deshizo del abrazo asfixiante y tomó la gorra de Tadashi entre sus manos para aventarla lejos del cuarto.

—¡NO, HIRO! ¡REGRÉSAMELA! JAJAJAJAJA…

Mientras tanto, Kyle sintió algo extraño. No podía decir que se sentía completamente desdichado, pero no estaba feliz… ¿Qué era esta sensación?

Una sensación que jamás había experimentado: se sentía alegre por ver a su hermanito menor tan contento, pero también sentía cómo una extraña opresión en el pecho le impedía respirar. Parecía que se estaba mareando, como si quisiera perder el conocimiento o algo similar… Se llevó una mano al pecho, escuchando el latido de su corazón acelerado. Con que así se sentía que te rompieran el corazón ¿Uh?

—Enano…

No dijo nada respecto a lo que sentía. Sólo se levantó y con la sonrisa más sincera, con la que pocas veces lo habían visto, Kyle le palmeó el hombro.

—Me alegro mucho… hermano. Enhorabuena.

Hiro estaba tan contento, con esa sonrisa llena de dicha, que se atrevió a abrazar a su hermano mayor por la emoción, aunque fuera extraño que éste lo felicitara.

—¡Gracias, Kyle!

El mayor se incomodó y lo apartó quedamente, manteniendo su rictus tranquilo como una perfecta máscara para ocultar el pequeño y naciente dolor.

ALGUNOS MESES MÁS TAGDE…

Marco ya le había hecho suficiente burla a Miguel. Lo había molestado tanto que incluso él mismo se cansó. La frases que más solía utilizar eran: “Pinche puerco”, “No cojas en mi casa, cabrón”, “Mejor llévalo a un hotel”, “Cuanto a que te bajo al Hiro”, “Quien te viera, te gustan los chinos weeeey”, etc.

Pero eso a Miguel, no le importaba. O bueno, dejo de hacerlo. Era capaz de soportar las burlas de Marco con tal de ir a ver a Hiro todos los días a su instituto o a su casa y pasar unos minutos con él. 

Se volvió una costumbre de ambos ser conocidos en sus respectivos colegios. Los chicos de Big Hero 6 le avisaban a Hiro cuando Miguel iba por él para irse a comer, y los compañeros de Miguel siempre le avisaban cuando Hiro lo iba a visitar, la frase “Ya vino el novio de Rivera” se volvió muy común en el Conservatorio.

Dejando de lado ese detalle, ambos estaban muy cómodos con su relación. Era maravillosa en muchos sentidos.

Miguel ya era aceptado en la familia Hamada con completa y total normalidad. Hiro era visto por Marco como su cuñado oficial (aunque a veces le costara mantener la distancia, porque el asiático SÍ ERA UNA TENTACIÓN).

Esa noche, Miguel y Hiro se habían ido a su concierto. El Rivera mayor quedó de pasar por ellos en cuanto acabara dicho evento, pues quería asegurarse de que su hermano estaría en perfectas condiciones para organizar un evento al día siguiente.

Mentalmente, Marco se preguntó qué le había visto Miguel a Hiro. Bueno, era para él un misterio: No tenía buen carácter, se quejaba de todo, explotaba cosas a cada rato, era un desmadre; de no ser porque el chino era muy lindo, no hubiera entendido porqué Miguel se habia enamorado de él. Je, debía aceptarlo. El Hamada menor era MUY PERO MUY LINDO. Esa sonrisita seguro hechizaba a cualquiera, y esos ojos… uffff. Definitivamente, si Miguel no hubiera aprovechado su oportunidad, Marco no hubiera dudado en tomarla. Sin embargo, nublaba esos pensamientos que tenía de su “cuñadito” con el sexy hermano mayor.

Y hablando de eso…

Marco le llamó a Kyle ese domingo en la tarde. Hacía unas semanas que no lo veía y ya le hacía falta conversar con él. Tomó su celular y decidió marcar su número. Esperó pacientemente a que los primeros tonos se apagaran y dieran paso a la varonil voz.

—Marco ¿Qué quieres?—Kyle contestó al otro lado de la línea. Habían pasado varias semanas y ellos comenzaban a tratarse con cierta frecuencia. Incluso se estaba acostumbrando a hablar por teléfono cada tercer día con el moreno. Lo hacía principalmente para no pensar en el hermano menor del Rivera, a quien veía con frecuencia en casa gracias a Hiro.

Suspiró al escuchar la voz aterciopelada del otro. Al menos, Marco lo distraía y no le recordaba cosas innecesarias… Es más, incluso podría llegar a considerarlo “un amigo”.

—A ti, cariño—Marco se mordió el labio inferior—Siempre te he querido a ti, bombón.

—Colgaré ahora—Kyle estaba trabajando en el Lucky Cat, preparando los sartenes y marinando el salmón. Estaba demasiado ocupado como para lidiar con las hormonas alborotadas del mexicano—Estoy en medio del trabajo, idiota. Ya te dije que no me llamaras en éste horario.

—Oh vaya… Parece que te interrumpí. Lo siento, chico malo, pero quería invitarte a salir un rato ¿puedes?—Marco cruzó los dedos. Se había tardado en ganarse la confianza del motociclista y no quería desaprovechar ningún momento con él

Kyle sacó los trozos de salmón y los colocó en el sartén recién barnizado con un ligero toque de aceite de oliva mientras intentaba mantener el celular entre su oreja y su hombro.

—¿Hoy?

—Sí, en cuanto acabe tu turno.

—Termina a las 5:00…

—Perfecto, a la cinco pasaré por ti, chefcito.

—ESPERA, PERO NO HE CONFIRMA…

Marco le colgó sin esperar una respuesta como tal. No le iba a dar oportunidad de retractarse.

Kyle miró el reloj con algo de molestia. Debía apurarse si quería tener tiempo para arreglarse como era debido…

MOMENTO.

¿ARREGLARSE? ¿PARA QUÉ?

Obviamente, estaba loco si creía que se iba a arreglar para ir con Marco Rivera a no sé dónde… y estaba aún más loco por aceptar…

—Al diablo—Pensó el rockero, ignorando el reloj y concentrándose en su trabajo—Sólo un idiota podría salir con él en un día laboral…

A las 5:00 en punto, Marco ya se encontraba afuera de la residencia Hamada, esperando al sexy motociclista.

En cuanto lo vio aparecer con su cazadora negra y sus botas militares y las cadenas adheridas al pantalón negro, se le hizo agua la boca.

—Hola, hermoso.

—Hola, idiota.

—Ay, ya extrañaba—Dijo Marco con total sinceridad—Bien, ¿a dónde quieres ir?

—A donde sea, solo no estés jodiendo—Le respondió el morocho. Cruzó sus brazos y se hundió en el asiento. Sí, al final, él había sido aquel idiota que aceptó salir con el Rivera en un día laboral.

—Te joderé el tiempo que sea necesario, hasta que me hagas caso—le dijo tajantemente el moreno.

—Demasiado pedir…

—Vamos al bar, ¿te parece? Necesito despejarme un poco—Marco sonrió con cansancio. 

Kyle alzó una ceja y lo miró con curiosidad. Había sido una semana estresante para ambos: trabajo, hermanos, escuela…

—Hasta que por fin estamos de acuerdo en algo. ¿No crees?—Kyle se acomodó en el asiento y se colocó el cinturón de seguridad.

—Ya lo creo. Bien, vamos a divertirnos esta noche, chefcito…

Se dirigieron al bar más cercano. A pesar de ser relativamente temprano, ambos muchachos estuvieron muy a gusto en ese lugar.

Kyle ya había bebido al menos tres latas de cerveza y dos cubas (por insistencia del moreno). Marco, en un intento por impresionar al cocinero, se bebió siete latas de cerveza y dos caballitos de tequila. No estaba borracho, pero su juicio ya estaba nublándose.

—Jeje… Y por eso los elefantes son rosas…

Kyle se perturbó ante la mirada perdida del otro. Joder, quizá había sido una mala idea acompañarlo. En el tiempo que llevaban conociéndose no sabía cómo se comportaba Marco cuando estaba ebrio… Y su experiencia le decía que algunas personas eran muy difíciles de tratar.

—Pensé que no eras muy inteligente… pero esto sobrepasa todas mis expectativas—Kyle lo miró asqueado y le quitó la botella de la mano—Ya basta, no vas a poder conducir si sigues bebiendo.

—Pero yo soy bebedor de peso pesadoooo.

—Agh, por favor—Kyle lo arrastró hasta la barra y pidió un expresso americano doble para el moreno.

Marco bebió el café sin chistar, creyendo que era otra bebida alcohólica de su gusto. El amargo e intenso sabor invadió su garganta, sintiendo cómo le quemaba. Fue completamente inesperado. Kyle evitó que lo escupiera Al parecer, la bebida le había regresado un poco el juicio.

—Ay wey… Perdona…

—No volveré a salir contigo si complicas las cosas—Le soltó el motociclista en la cara—No expondré mi vida de nuevo, Marco. 

—Lo siento… lo compensaré de algún modo—Marco se golpeó en la cara para despertar un poco más.

Kyle y él estuvieron hablando un rato. Marco había llevado el disco de Avenged Sevenfold que le habían prestado a Miguel para entregárselo personalmente (si se lo dejaba más tiempo a su hermano menor, lo más probable es que lo perdiera). Kyle lo recibió de una forma extraña a ojos de Marco, pues la decepción se le notaba a leguas.

— ¿Oye, estás bien?—preguntó Marco—Te ves algo…

—Cansancio. Es todo—Kyle guardó el disco entre sus cosas. No quería ocultarle las cosas a Marco, pero a veces era necesario. A veces, cuando no sabes que sentir por una persona, era mejor callar—Es hora de irnos. Este lugar se torna peligroso después.

Ambos chicos tomaron sus pertenencias y se dirigieron al carro, no sin antes pagar el consumo total de las bebidas. A Marco le dolió el codo, pues él había invitado.

—Ay cabrón… Oye, Kyle. Sales muy caro…

—El que consumió más fuiste tú—Respondió el chef, mirando la cuenta—Tu consumo fue el que elevó el costo.

—Osh, bueno. De todas formas yo iba a pagar.

Abordaron el carro y emprendieron la marcha de regreso a casa de los Hamada. 

— ¿Quieres que le cambie de una vez el escape a tu motocicleta?—preguntó Marco en cuanto llegaron—Para compensar el mal rato…

—Claro, espera un segundo. Ve bajando las cajas de la repisa, ahora traigo a mi belleza—Kyle se bajó del asiento del copiloto y fue al garaje.

Cuando Kyle regresó con su amada Harley Davidson, Marco ya se había quitado la camisa y sólo llevaba puesta una musculosa blanca. Casi se le cae la baba. Marco se dio cuenta de que lo miraba y con una sonrisa coqueta le pidió a Kyle la caja de herramientas para empezar a hacer su trabajo.

El asiático asintió, algo cohibido por la libertad que se estaba tomando Marco. No todos los días tienes a un hombre atractivo en el garaje de tu casa, desnudo de la cadera para arriba. El cocinero se admiró de los músculos definidos que tenía el Rivera mayor una vez más.

Ya no tenía caso ocultarlo… Estaba confundido. Solo esa confusión le provocaba el moreno. Una encrucijada, lo que había empezado por joder a Hiro vs. Lo que había empezado él al entrometerse con Marco, por su propia voluntad. Y no era del todo su culpa… Le agradaba estar con el mariachi, descubrir a una nueva persona de esa manera tan inusual. Marco empezaba a tomar un papel más importante, uno más importante que “simplemente un amigo (o conocido) más”.

La reposición de la pieza no duró más que veinte minutos. Marco miró su reloj y de percató de que ya eran las 12:00 de la noche. ¿Cuánto se habían tardado?

—Bueno, supongo que ya está. Procura limpiar el escape cada cierto tiempo, así duran más—Marco se limpió las manos con un trapo y se quitó el sudor con el antebrazo—Eso es todo, guapo. Ya puedes usar a esta belleza sin ese ruido tan molesto.

Kyle aprovecho para montar su motocicleta, encenderla y probar el escape. Definitivamente, Marco había hecho un buen trabajo.

—Fantástico.

—Como todo lo que hago—Marco sonrió con suficiencia y se acercó a la motocicleta—Bien, tengo que irme.—Marco se acercó peligrosamente al rostro del otro.

—¿Qué haces?—preguntó Kyle, sin alejarse ni oponer resistencia—Tienes mucha prisa por tocarme ¿no crees?

—Solo quiero… despedirme como se debe—Marco se alejó un poco, delineando con una mano la quijada de Kyle. 

—Se supone que los hombres no se despiden con un beso ¿o sí?—Kyle se aferró un poco al manubrio de la motocicleta. Ese hombre de verdad era atrevido. Y le gustaba…

—¿Quién dice que no?—preguntó Marco, acercándose cada vez más—Ese será mi pago…

Creyó que Kyle lo iba a mandar al demonio, porque ¡Vamos! En el tiempo en el que llevaban de conocerse, siempre se alejaba de él cuando comenzaba sus insinuaciones. No era tan fácil que aceptara su coqueteo; lo golpeaba un poco cuando se acercaba de más, le dejó moretones en el brazo izquierdo por intentar besarlo y se alegró tanto cunado dejó que le tocara una mano (fue un milagro). Marco estaba preparándose mentalmente para recibir un empujon de esos que duelen hasta el alma y de hacer una broma pesada para justificarse…

Sin embargo, Kyle se sentía parte de un lío emocional del que quería salir inmediatamente. Era más que obvio que le gustaba al mariachi. Lo podía tratar mal durante toda su vida y Marco seguiría insistiéndole. Era casi seguro. Aunado a eso, ese sentimiento de extraña comodidad recién instalado en su pecho cuando estaba con Marco no era normal. Se sentía… extraño. Kyle no pensaba mucho las cosas cuando empezaba a tener dudas, menos si la tentación se presentaba, mucho menos si se trataba de Marco.

Mierda…

El motociclista lo tomó del cuello con fuerza, mirándolo a los ojos. No sabía con certeza lo que estaba haciendo ni quería pensar en las consecuencias. Simplemente… Quería hacerlo y DEBÍA HACERLO. ¿Era momento de aceptar que el mexicano le estaba simpatizando de forma incontrolable? ¿O que quizá admiraba a ese chico a pesar de que lo sacara de quicio en ciertas ocasiones? ¿Tal vez, porque ESTABA MUY BUENO? No sabía. No se daba cuenta, quizá no quería darse cuenta, pero había empezado a sentir algo por ese chico desde hace un tiempo. No lo iba a aceptar, ni siquiera ante sí mismo.

Marco abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, mientras sentía la fuerza del asiático. Sintió que su respiración se iba de un segundo a otro, al notar que Kyle entrecerraba los ojos y se acercaba rápidamente, sin darle tiempo para reaccionar.

Kyle aprovecho todo momento para no pensar, solo para sentir. Mando al carajo todo pensamiento racional, para disfrutar del toque de los labios del moreno, pues le plantó un beso.

Fue un roce algo rudo, rápido y que apenas unos segundos, pero Marco Rivera estaba completamente ido. Sintió como si el nombre de Kyle se incrustara en su corazón y en su mente, fijándose en ese lugar del que, estaba seguro, ya no iba a salir.

Se separó de él lentamente. La respiración volvió a su cuerpo y se preguntó hace cuánto tiempo no se había sentido así.

Al ver el rostro del moreno, se le salió una risita altanera, pues por primera vez en toda su vida, Marco Rivera no supo cómo reaccionar; el mariachi tenía muchas ganas de volver a besarlo, de acariciar su cuerpo, de empotrarlo contra la pared y si se podía llegar a más…

Kyle no sabía ni siquiera por qué actuó de esa manera durante el beso. ¿Qué carajos estaba haciendo? ¿No se suponía que le gustaba el hermano del tipo que estaba besando? Bueno, el novio de su hermano…

Justo cuando iba a justificarse, el moreno lo tomó de la cintura y como pudo, se pegó a él en esa incómoda posición que les imponía la motocicleta.

Los labios de Marco inhibieron esos pensamientos respecto a Miguel. Lo inhibieron totalmente. El roce demandante y desesperado mandaba un mensaje muy claro: Deseo. Deseo que se guardaran ambos chicos. Uno lo admitía, el otro apenas se había percatado.

Aunque… había algo diferente en ese beso. Marco deseaba a Kyle con todas sus fuerzas. Lo deseaba, sí, pero no sólo su cuerpo, sino su mente, su alma, sus costumbres, sus actitudes, su carácter… Marco deseaba todo eso. Deseaba a Kyle de la forma más linda y más demandante posible… lo quería por completo. Esperaba que ese beso, que para fortuna de él, estaba siendo correspondido, le comunicara a Kyle todo lo que sentía.

Pero Kyle no es adivino, sólo se dejó llevar por la ocasión e impulsado por su encrucijada mental. Sintió las manos traviesas del moreno ir poco a poco por su cintura hasta llegar a su playera, intentando colarse dentro de ella. Rápidamente, se separó de Marco y lo empujó levemente. No quería tener sexo con él (al menos no en el garaje de su casa).

—Ya obtuviste lo que querías—Kyle sonrió, lamiéndose los labios con algo de lujuria—¿Quieres un poco más?

El mexicano sonrió bastante impresionado. No se imaginó que eso pudiera sucederle. Al menos, no tan pronto. Era como un sueño hecho realidad de la forma más inesperada.

Si tan solo hubiese aprovechado la oportunidad de decirle lo que sentía en ese momento… pues Tadashi entró a escena, interrumpiendo la imaginación de Marco.

—Kyle, eres un irresponsable, tu turno aún no acababa y… Ah, ¡Hola, Marco! ¿Cómo… estás?—Tadashi se detuvo por la impresión. No es usual que encuentres a un hombre musculoso semidesnudo DEMASIADO cerca de tu hermano ¿verdad?

Marco salió de su impresión y su debate mental de si tirarse a Kyle ahí mismo, así que decidió saludar a Tadashi, aunque no le hiciera gracia su interrupción.

—Bien Tadashi, mejor que nunca—respondió el moreno con esa sonrisa de idiota. Se fijó en el parecido de ambos hermanos y de la asombrosa diferencia de ambos caracteres.

—Me alegro—Tadashi miró a Kyle, quien se acomodó la playera desfajada—Oye, ¿no tienes frio?

Marco se dio cuenta del pequeño detalle de su semi-desnudez y se apresuró a ponerse la camisa. Que horror…

—Creí que te habías escapado de nuevo a tus carreras—Le reprochó a su gemelo—Mira que dejar el café así…

—Te hice una promesa, ¿no confías en mí?—Se ofendió Kyle—Además, me debían medio día de descanso.

—Veo que te divertiste—Dijo sarcásticamente, para luego arrepentirse de sus palabras. Se hizo un silencio algo incómodo entre los tres. Nadie sabía que decir con certeza. El mayor se dirigió a Marco y, tratando de romper el hielo, le preguntó

—Y dime… uhm… ¿Sabes si Hiro está con Miguel?

Kyle apartó la vista, no quería pensar en ellos. Marco alzó una ceja, incrédulo.

—¿No te aviso? Fueron al concierto del puerto—Marco ya se estaba acomodando la playera, mientras Kyle volvía a prestar atención a lo que decía el moreno—Miguel lo llevó y dijo que tú le habias dado permiso para traer a Hiro a las 2:00, o algo así me comentó mi hermano.

—Ah, cierto. Lo había olvidado. Le dije a Miguel que lo cuida…

—¿QUÉ?—interrumpió el gemelo—¿Un concierto en el puerto? No me digas que…

—Sep, fueron al concierto de Green Day.

Kyle sintió como un balde de agua fría le pegaba en la cara. ÉL HUBIESE MATADO POR IR A ESE CONCIERTO.

Estuvo al pendiente de las entradas desde el año pasado. Y cuando llegó a casa y abrió la página de internet, esperanzado en ganar los mejores lugares, encontró el horrible letrero del SOLD OUT.

—De hecho, es hora de ir a buscar a los pequeñitos. Así que… con su permiso. Nos vemos, Tadashi cuídate—se despidió de Tadashi con un apretón de manos y de Kyle diciéndole adiós con la mano—Nos vemos luego, Kyle.

—Adiós, Marco—Kyle seguía montado en su motocicleta. Vio como el Ford Fiesta se incorporó a la carretera y se fue. Cuando se aseguró de que Marco ya se había ido, suspiró.

Lo que tanto temía, ya estaba sellado: Marco se enamoró.

**EN EL CONCIERTO…**

En medio de gritos eufóricos, anáticos exagerados y el ruido ensordecedor, Hiro Hamada estaba completamente emocionado. Sentía que perdería la voz en cualquier momento, pues no dejaba de gritar o de corear las canciones que Billie Joe Amstrong entonaba mientras tocaba su guitarra. Ver a tu banda favorita de cerca y con tu sexy novio haciéndote compañía igual de emocionado que tú, era como el paraíso. Así se sentía Hiro, se sentía en el mismísimo cielo.

Miguel estaba encantado, había que aceptarlo, la banda era sumamente buena en el escenario. Eso, y ver a su querido novio completamente feliz era el mejor regalo de todos.

Fue un regalo para ambos por estar cumpliendo casi cinco meses.

Si, habían pasado cinco meses desde aquella bonita tarde en la que Hiro le había dicho que si al mariachi, en esos cinco meses, sus hermanos tuvieron que acostumbrarse a sus salidas nocturnas, a no interrumpir en sus cuartos cuando el novio llegaba a la casa, a preparar comida extra por si Miguel se quedaba a cenar o si Hiro se quedaba a dormir en la casa de los Rivera…

Se habían acoplado, pues.

A pesar de ser una noche catalogada como mágica, el calor sofocante comenzó a hacer estragos en el cuerpo del mexicano. Empezaba a sentir cierta resequedad en la garganta y una necesidad creciente por consumir algún líquido. Miro de un lado a otro hasta encontrar a un vendedor de bebidas. Era perfecto.

—Hey, amor, ¿Quieres un poco de agua?—Le preguntó a su novio,

—¿EH? ¡AH SI! LO QUE DIGAS. ¡VAMOOOOOOS! WOOOOOAHHHH.

Miguel río y llamó la atención del vendedor. Compro dos bebidas. Una se la dio a su novio, la otra la conservo en su mano mientras pagaba.

Cuando se llevó el vaso rojo lleno de líquido a la boca, se dio cuenta que no era agua. Era cerveza.

Se sorprendió porque al parecer, no sólo los Oxxo habían llegado a EU, sino también la cerveza Mexicana.

Oh vaya…

—Oye chino, mejor no te tomes es…

Demasiado tarde. Hiro se había tomado la cerveza de un trago sin siquiera darse tiempo a saborearla.

—¿Que dices? Sabe muuuuy bien—Hiro se rió un poquito e hipo—Yeshhhh. I don’t wanna be an american idiot… Turururururu.

Miguel se llevó una mano al rostro.

SE HABÍA METIDO EN UN PROBLEMOTA. 

Saliendo del concierto, Marco había pasado a recogerlos en el Ford Fiesta. Se estacionó inmediatamente en la salida del recinto para que no fuera difícil buscarlo.

Miguel salió todo sudoroso, cargando de un hombro a Hiro quien estaba algo extraño.

—¿Y ahora? ¿Qué le pasó a tu princesa asiática con cabello de estropajo?—Le preguntó Marco al ver a Hiro en un estado tan deplorable.

Su cabello estaba revuelto, apestaba a alcohol, decía incoherencias y quería colgarse del cuello de Miguel.

—Solo lo descuide tantito…

El moreno ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo una cerveza pudo “tirar” así a su chino.

—Uyyyyy no. A ver que le dices a su hermano. Te dijeron que lo llevaras en buenas condiciones, wey.

—No te preocupessss…. Tadashi entenderá, ya no soy un niiiiiiiñooooo.

—Jajajaja, sí, claro. Ya deja dejen de hablar y súbanse antes de que el chino se atreva a orinar en la calle…

—Hey, yo no hago esaaaas porqueriasss…

—Hiro, amor. Tranquilo.

Cuando los novios y Marco se subieron al carro, Hiro no desaprovechó la oportunidad para comerse a besos a Miguel en el asiento trasero.

Marco iba conduciendo, mientras veía por el retrovisor con asco como su hermano intentaba detener sin mucho éxito a su novio. Le dio curiosidad ver tal escena. Nunca se imaginó que el noviecito ese fuera tan atrevido. ¿Todos los Hamada serían así?

—Miguel, si quieres mejor te dejo la casa sola o los pasó a dejar a un hotel.

Miguel enrojeció hasta las orejas. Se zafó de Hiro y le puso el cinturón de seguridad, impidiéndole volver a atacarlo.

—Ya Marco… tú solo conduce—Miguel miro por la ventana, mientras le tomaba la mano a su novio.

—No me distraigan entonces.

Marco dejó de mirarlos; quería seguir jodiendo, pero eso sería irresponsable de su parte.

En casa de los Hamada, un no-tan-arrepentido Kyle se quedó mirando la calle por donde el Ford Fiesta había dado vuelta. Se rasco la nuca con una mueca graciosa. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

Había besado a Marco…

Al hermano de su crush…

A ese mexicano cuerpo de Guerrero Azteca y facciones atractivas…

Si lo decía de ese modo, no sonaba tan mal. Suspiró al mismo tiempo que sonreía.

—Kyle—Tadashi lo llamó, agitando una mano en frente de su rostro—¿A dónde fueron?

—¿Qué?—No le había puesto atención al mayor, hasta que se golpeó mentalmente—¿Dijiste algo?

Tadashi se detuvo bruscamente. Kyle no era de esos chicos que no prestaban atención. Era bastante receptivo y no se le escapaba absolutamente nada… Hasta ese día.

Tadashi examinó a su hermano tanto como se lo permitieron esos breves segundos.

—Hey, esa cara…—Evaluó conscientemente sus facciones y el lugar donde miraba… La calle donde había desaparecido el moreno hace unos momentos—No puede ser… ¿Sucedió algo con Marco?

Kyle se preguntó si su hermano lo había visto o si era capaz de leer la mente. 

Nada de eso, Tadashi solo era un buen observador. Se había entrenado para reconocer las mentiras de Hiro y las de Kyle acerca de las apuestas ilegales y ello le había servido para reconocer sus mentiras de cualquier otra índole.

—Que dices… No, ya conseguimos los escapes desde la semana pasada y vino a dejar algunas refacciones extra que no puede guardar en su casa, eso es todo—mintió

—Ja, no lo creo. Tu cara expresa otra cosa—Tadashi alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos de forma acusatoria—No alcanzo a comprender cómo Marco tuvo la necesidad de quitarse la camisa y de estar tan cerca de ti.

—Agh, ni lo pienses… No pasó nada… Solo me retó a cantar una canción llamada “Te quiero putaaaa” y se emocionó de más… —quizá estaba contándole la anécdota a destiempo y modificada, pero valió la pena.

Tadashi cambió su expresión retadora a una de horror e incredulidad

—¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Te atreviste a cantar?

—Jajajaja, fue divertido. La letra es genial…—Kyle pensó que quizá con eso iba a despistar un poco a su hermano mayor.

—No me molesta en absoluto que cantes… Pero ¿Por qué una canción con un tema así?

Kyle se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la puerta de la casa.

—El ritmo era pegajoso.

—No entiendo tus gustos…—Tadashi se rasco la nuca y volvió a suspirar—Como sea… Ve a dormir. Tía Cass estará furiosa por el ruido y si mañana no estás en condiciones para trabajar. 

—No me llaman por otra cosa, solo me necesitan para salvarles el trasero cuando la gente se pone exigente.

—No seas tan dramático y ve, mañana debes a cumplir con tu trabajo—Tadashi lo empujo hasta su habitación-

Entre pequeños empujones, risas e insultos, Kyle llegó hasta su habitación.

—Hey, ¿en serio no pasó nada con Marco?—preguntó finalmente.

—No, hermano…

—Bien. Estaré al pendiente hasta que llegue con Hiro, pero tú ya debes dormir. Buenas noches, bro.

—Buenas noches…

Kyle se despidió de Tadashi y se fue a descansar. Eran demasiadas emociones experimentadas. No quería pensar más… Pero quizá, sólo quizá… Marco empezaba a despertar algo más que simpatía y deseo de su parte.

Pero Kyle también era idiota. Y no iba a admitir que Marco empezaba a gustarle MÁS de lo que debería, incluso… Más que Miguel.


	5. El lamento de una guitarra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Big Hero 6 y Coco no me pertenecen. Marco Posiblemente pertenece a Pixar y Kyle es propiedad de Meba. Solo uso el contenido por afición y nada más.   
> En este fanfic, los personajes principales son mayores a 18 años. Contenido +13, palabras vulgares/altisonantes, situaciones graciosas, poquito drama. 
> 
> Canciones recomendadas:   
> -Tristorosa (H. Villa-Lobos)—by Tatiana Ryzhkova. 
> 
> ¡A leer!

En cuanto llegaron al Lucky Cat, los Rivera tuvieron que pensar en tiempo récord lo que iban a hacer con Hiro, porque estaba completamente dormido (casi desmayado) y el olor a alcohol que emanaba su menudo cuerpo no ayudaba. Resolvieron colocarle unos lentes oscuros que, afortunadamente, Marco traía en la guantera; quizá para despistar un poquito a Tadashi, quien los estaba esperando en una mesa del café con una luz prendida, leyendo un libro de Física Cuántica. 

En cuanto el Hamada Mayor se percató de la llegada del coche, salió para darle la bienvenida a su hermano, pero Marco fue más rápido y lo interceptó antes de que llegara a la ventana trasera del vehículo.

—Holaaaaaa Tadashi, lindo verte de nuevo ¿Eh?—Marco lo golpeo ligeramente en el hombro. 

—Si, yo también me alegro de verte... Aunque hace una hora nos despedimos.—Tadashi dio un paso a un lado para abrirse camino, pero Marco se lo impidió. Okey, su actitud comenzaba a preocupar a Tadashi—Marco, ¿Paso algo?

—No, no, no, que va... Solo que, wow, que buenos músculos tienes...—Marco no se metía con hombres ajenos, y sabía que Tadashi tenía por novia a la chica alta y bonita, pero a veces, debes hacer ciertos sacrificios por tu hermano para que no lo asesinen por llevar a su novio borracho a su casa. 

—Okey... Ah... ¿Gracias? Supongo... 

Marco cerró los ojos y se imaginó que estaba hablando no con Tadashi, sino con su sexy gemelo.

—Uhm, y ¿tu novia si aprovecha todo el six-pack?—dijo Marco acariciando con un dedo los abdominales del mayor—Si no, yo estoy dispuesto a comerme las sobras…

Tadashi se sonrojó hasta las orejas. No sabía que responder y NADIE le había coqueteado tan descaradamente. 

—¿Qué sucede? Te quedaste callado Kyl... Digo, Tadashi.

El mayor de los Hamada olvido por un momento su bochorno y alzo una ceja bastante interesado por la confusión de nombres. 

—Wow… Espera. ¿Dijiste... Kyle? 

—Ah... No... No lo dije.

—Pero lo ibas a decir... 

—No es cierto... 

—Claro que si.

Tadashi se cruzó de brazos y, con la mirada más seria que jamás le dio a nadie, lo encaró:

—Marco, si te gusta Kyle no debes fingir. Él estaba muy raro después de que te fuiste. 

Marco se distrajo de su misión inicial y le prestó atención al universitario:

—¿Raro?

—Kyle nunca se distrae a menos que sea por algo o ALGUIEN que realmente valga la pena. Y la única persona con la que estuvo este día fuiste tú... Así que dime: ¿Qué sucedió para que Kyle estuviera así? 

Ay aiudaaaaa. Marco no estaba preparado para el interrogatorio de Tadashi. No había estudiado para el examen. Lo aventaron a la guerra sin fusil.

Empezó a mirar nerviosamente a todos lados, las manos empezaron a sudarle, y de un momento a otro, antes de le soltara la verdad, Miguel salió del auto con Hiro entre sus brazos.

Tadashi desvió toda su atención hacia Miguel al percatarse que su hermano estaba roncando con fuerza, tenía unos lentes oscuros y ¿qué era ese olor?

—Ta…da-shi—Balbuceo Miguel por el esfuerzo invertido al cargar a su novio—Perdona la demora, pero Hiro se quedó dormido y ya saaaabes, es muy difícil desper-tarlo...

Tadashi se sorprendió por la escena. Nadie había cargado a su hermano al estilo princesa (a excepción de Baymax).

Se conmovió al ver a Miguel tan preocupado por su hermano así que no hizo ninguna pregunta, abrió la puerta de la casa y le cedió el paso. 

—Bienvenidos. Espero que se hayan divertido... Miguel, ¿puedes llevar a Hiro a su habitación?

Miguel asintió, bastante tranquilo por creer que logró despistar al Hamada mayor. Tadashi observó los movimientos de Miguel y se encogió de hombros. Esos dos le causaban muchísima ternura. 

Miguel avanzó con cuidado y llevó a su novio hasta su recámara. Una vez ahí, le quitó los lentes oscuros, le desabrochó los tenis y lo arropó con cuidado.

—Ay chino… Casi me matas del susto—. Le susurró en el oído y le dio un beso en la frente—Descansa amor.

A pesar de estar desalineado, medio muerto, apestando a alcohol, con los ojos semiabiertos, la boca abierta y el hilillo de baba escurriéndole, Hiro parecía un ángel (según Miguel).

El mexicano le revolvió el cabello y le tomó una foto en medio de pequeñas burlas para chantajear a su novio después. Guardó su celular y bajó las escaleras en seguida.

—Gracias por cuidar de él, Miguel—le dijo Tadashi al moreno en cuanto regresó.

—No, gracias por permitirme llevarlo—Miguel se rasco el cachete y sonrío—Aunque el concierto estuvo muy bien, aventaron vasos de cerveza y nos cayó uno encima... 

—Bieeeeen. Pues es hora de irnos. Ahora sí, bye bye—Marco empujó a su hermano dentro del coche y cerró la puerta—Estos chicos... Cuida a mi cuñado, que si no se baña pronto, toda la casa apestara a alcohol.

—Gracias por el consejo, Marco. 

—De nada—Marco subió al coche y arrancó—Bye, Tadashi.

Tadashi se despidió de ambos Rivera agitando la mano y se apresuró a cerrar la puerta del café. 

Se alegró de que su hermano estuviera bien, luego hablaría con él, porque ni de chiste pudieron despistarlo. Desde que vio a Hiro pudo identificar el estado de ebriedad en el que se encontraba. Sonrío al recordar momentáneamente su primera vez bebiendo al lado de Kyle. Ah, y pensar que se había emborrachado con cinco vasitos de sake a los 17 años... Jaja, Kyle vomitó por excederse. Podía vislumbrar la diferencia comparando su situación con la de su hermano menor. Al menos él no llego en brazos de Honey todo fulminado en su casa. 

Ya hablaría con Hiro. Si Kyle y él en su momento no se salvaron del castigo de Tía Cass, Hiro tampoco lo haría. 

—Debemos ser justos... Jeje, lo siento Hiro. 

**A la semana siguiente**

Marco y Miguel despertaron relativamente tarde. Se levantaron como resortes, pues ese día debían ensayar con sus amigos del Conservatorio. 

—¿De verdad tenemos que ensayar hoy? ¡Es domingo!—Dijo Miguel mientras se iba colocando sus pantalones a pequeños saltitos. 

—Si, agarra tus cosas. ¡Pero en friega, Miguel!—Marco se tropezó con sus propios zapatos, mientras tomaba su desayuno (una quesadilla hecha por él mismo). Dio gracias al cielo por haber encontrado la única tortillería abierta el día anterior. 

San Fransokyo era una ciudad multicultural, y desde que la comunidad latina se había instalado al sur, era mucho más fácil para los mexicanos desenvolverse con sus vecinos y demás personas en general, justo con la forma de vida a la que estaban acostumbrados.

Como la comunidad creció con el paso del tiempo, también se retomaron diversas costumbres de ciertos países, por ejemplo los tianguis, los mercados (donde Marco encontraba lo necesario para cocinar); incluso cadenas de establecimientos (el Oxxo donde Miguel trabajó) y algunos productos empezaron a circular en territorio estadounidense. 

Desgraciadamente, era domingo... Y eso significaba que él tianguis se iba a colocar, obstruyendo la vía más rápida al ensayo. 

Los hermanos Rivera se apresuraron a guardar las guitarras en sus estuches y salir a toda prisa. 

—Súbela al carro y espérame, aún tengo que ir al baño—le dijo Miguel a su hermano mientras le daba la guitarra y se apresuraba a ir al sanitario. 

Marco bufo y abrió la cajuela de mala gana, depositó ambos estuches y la cerró de un portazo. 

—Pinche Miguel... Justo se le ocurre ir al baño cuando ya llevamos prisa—se quejó el mayor. 

Abrió la puerta del lado del piloto y se sentó para esperar en el coche. 

Por extraño que parezca, no podía enojarse a gusto, porque se seguía sintiendo feliz... Chinga, Kyle. Ni siquiera para eso lo dejabas en paz. 

Recargo su frente en el volante y sonrío instintivamente al recordar los labios de Kyle sobre los suyos. 

Cerró los ojos para volver a evocar ese maravilloso momento que, seguramente, le alegraría toda la semana siguiente. 

Sintió un leve cosquilleo en el pecho que comenzaba a recorrerle cada una de sus extremidades. 

Al parecer, Kyle Hamada tenía un efecto muy potente sobre él, solo bastaba con cerrar los ojos y dibujar en su mente todo aquello que lo caracterizaba: un hombre guapo, asiático, atlético, con una forma de vestir muy bien delimitada... Y sus ojos. Wey, parecían dos bonitas piezas de joyería, eran grandes, brillantes y determinados. Oh dios... La explosividad en su mirada parecía de película de acción. A otros quizá les asustaba la mirada de Kyle, pero Marco la adoraba. Sus ojos eran los más bonitos que hubiera visto nunca. 

Y como no... Si ya estaba enamorado. ¿Cómo no enamorarse de un tipo como él? Si, era bastante difícil de tratar las primeras veces, pero cuando empezó a agarrar más confianza parecía más dócil e incluso accesible. Así era Kyle Hamada.

El moreno seguía en su ensimismamiento cuando Miguel toco el vidrio del lado contrario y abrió la puerta sin previo aviso. 

—¡Listo, ya vámonos!

—Pendejo, me espantaste—respondió el mayor después de un leve estremecimiento. Se enderezó en el asiento recobrando la postura adjunta a una sonrisa un tanto inusual, sonrisa que Miguel percibió de inmediato. 

—Y ahora tú, ¿que traes?—preguntó el menor. 

—Nada—encendió el carro y emprendió la marcha. Tenía ganas de responderle “Pues que mi hermanito menor ya está de novio con el chino y me beso mi sexy crush". Oh, eso sonaba muy bien, pero se limitó a responder: —Solo estoy feliz por ti. 

No era mentira, estaba consciente de que ambos eventos lo habían impactado positivamente. 

Admitía que lo sucedido con Kyle lo había puesto en ese estado catatónico de estupidez, y aunque juraba y perjuraba que no lo iba a afectar, Marco estaba completamente perdido: Perdido en los ensayos (se equivocaba siempre por ver a la nada, no prestar atención a las indicaciones del director de orquesta y de desfasarse con una sonrisa estúpidamente adorable), en las conversaciones (Miguel notó que cuando platicaban, su hermano a veces lo ignoraba por revisar su celular cada cinco minutos), en la música (empezó a escuchar baladas...) y en el tránsito (siempre que veía una motocicleta negra volteaba rápidamente, tratando de identificar al conductor). Simplemente su perdición tenía una actitud explosiva, una presencia abrumadora, un muy buen físico y una personalidad agradable... Y su nombre era Kyle Hamada.

No se imaginaba que se pudiera sentir así ¿Y esta sensación de alegría y euforia que era? ¿Y este incremento en la frecuencia cardiaca? ¿Y esa cosa que se sentía en el pecho? 

Amor.

Si, ya valiste, Marco. Era amor.

Marco se estremeció sin decir palabra. Se detuvo en la luz roja y empezó a reflexionar. Miró a Miguel, quien revisaba los mensajes de su celular con una sonrisa boba, seguramente estaba _mensajeando_ con Hiro. 

Su hermano también se veía relativamente feliz. 

Por un momento se preguntó qué hubiese sucedido si el amor de Miguel no hubiese sido correspondido. Lo más probable es que tuviera que lidiar con un Miguel lastimado y cabizbajo, un Miguel con el corazón roto, un Miguel al que le costaría reponerse del mal de amores. Esa sensación, en palabras de su hermano, no era nada bonita, pues el rechazo duele...

Volvió a estremecerse; eso era lo que más temía. Nunca antes se había enamorado. Por lo tanto, Kyle era alguien especial. Por qué no decirlo, su primer amor. 

Si, a él nunca le atrajo la idea de enamorarse, parecía que incluso el amor romántico le era indiferente. 

De pequeño, ayudando en casa a su abuelita y a su mamá, había visto algunas novelas donde el protagonista debía afrontar todos los retos para poder estar con el amor de su vida o en otro caso, protegerlo de las adversidades. Le daba asco mirar los besos en la televisión, le adelantaba a las películas para saltarse todo el romance innecesario y darle paso a las escenas de acción (si las había). Consideraba que era demasiado problemático todo ese rollo emocional, pues hacía sufrir a los héroes o a los protagonistas de las novelas innecesariamente. 

Sufrir... Eso no era lo que Marco quería para él. Con su tierna mente de 10 añitos, hizo algo similar a una fórmula muy simple pero significativa: Amor=Problemas. A los 15, él consideraba que enamorarse era un problema y más que eso, era un gran error que tarde o temprano te llevaría al colapso mental. Un error que procuraría no cometer, al menos hasta que estuviera seguro que estaba listo para compartir con alguien más su cariño y amor reservados exclusivamente para los miembros de su familia. Pero las cosas a veces no salen como lo planeas. 

De pronto su satanizada concepción del amor cambió. 

Ya no le parecía tan mala idea empezar a llevar serenatas, ni compartir actividades que usualmente prefería realizar solo, pasar tiempo con Kyle, hablar con él y mucho menos besarlo. ¿A quién le molestaría? 

Miro a Miguel de nuevo y le sonrió. 

Pero…

—Hey, Miguel… 

—¿Qué paso?

—Uh, ¿Cómo te enamoraste de Hiro?—Preguntó sin nada de delicadeza, 

—¿EH?

—Qué cómo te enamoraste del chino. Oh, bueno… ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que estabas enamorado de él?

Miguel dejó su celular y se rascó la barbilla intentando recordar. 

—No sé… sólo paso. De pronto empezó a gustarme su cabello, su físico es muy lindo. Por dios ¿Has visto sus ojos? Son los ojos más bonitos que he visto en toda mi vida. La carita de Hiro es… 

—Pero eso sólo es atracción física. Yo me refiero a ENAMORARSE. 

Miguel lo calmó y le dijo: 

—¡Espera! Es que fue algo raro. Sí, está muy bonito, pero me di cuenta de que lo amaba cuando empecé a disfrutar más su compañía. Verlo ahí concentrado haciendo sus máquinas y sus robots, verlo jugando futbol, pasear en el parque platicando de estupideces… Eso puedo hacerlo con cualquiera, veía a otros chicos armar robots y no me sorprendían, hasta me desesperaban porque pensaba “Hiro puede hacerlo mejor y mucho más rápido”, veía a mis amigos jugar futbol y pensaba rápidamente “Hiro puede correr más, aunque se canse por tragar tanto cochinero de papitas”, los paseos en el parque con una compañera del Conservatorio no me provocaban la más mínima sensación. Incluso recuerdo que aquella mujer intentó tomarme la mano durante la caminata pero… uh, para qué te miento, vi a Hiro pidiendo un helado al otro lado del parque y salí corriendo para allá, olvidando a la chica. Fue incómodo verla después a pesar de pedirle perdón por haberla abandonado. Digamos que ella me hizo cuestionarme qué era lo que sentía por Hiro cuando me respondió “No te preocupes, pero debiste decirnos a todos que tienes novio”. 

Marco soltó una carcajada. Miguel siempre fue tan obvio que parecía que el único que no se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos era él. 

—ASH, Marco, no te rías. 

—Lo siento… Jejeje, continua. 

—Hum… Eso me hizo preguntarme realmente qué era lo que sentía por Hiro. Y empecé a sentir algo extraño aquí—dijo señalando su corazón—No sé, pero empezaba a ponerme más nervioso, sentía ñañaras y esas mariposas en el estómago, celos cuando lo veía demasiado cerca de alguien más, ansioso esperando verlo y siempre sonreía cuando me acordaba de él.

—También te apendejabas, que no se te olvide. 

—Bueno, eso también. Jejeje, creo que por todo eso me dí cuenta de que lo amaba, Es raro… Incluso siento que puedo dar la vida por Hiro, todo lo que me pida, podré hacerlo sin pensarlo… 

Marco lo miró mal. Afortunadamente habían llegado al ensayo sin contratiempos y con al menos 20 minutos de ventaja. 

Se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad, tomó el volante y miró a Miguel muy serio.

—Ni se te ocurra volver a decir eso. 

Miguel se quedó pensando y le reprochó: 

—¿EH? ¿PERO POR QUÉ?

Marco suspiró y lo reprendió. 

—Porque el amor no es sólo eso. No sé de amor, hermano, pero sé que eso de dar la vida por alguien o entregarte desmedidamente a alguien no es bueno. Si Hiro te pidiera que dejaras la música por darle prioridad a él ¿Lo harías? 

Miguel se quedó perplejo sin saber qué responder. 

—Uh… No… 

—Si Hiro te pidiera que te alejaras de mí, que soy tu familia ¿lo harías?

—¡NO! Obvio que no, hermano. 

—Si te pidiera que mataras a una persona ¿Lo harías?

—Eso es ser extremista.

—Entonces no vuelvas a decir eso. Me molesta ese dramatismo y entrega total. Sí, está bien que te enamores, Miguel, pero no puedes renunciar a todo lo que te gusta ni entregar tu vida a un amor sin restricción alguna. 

Miguel reflexionó nuevamente y asintió. 

—Miguel, el amor es respeto por ti y la otra persona. Ama pero con cuidado hermano. No te conviertas en uno de esos protagonistas de telenovelas que tanto odiaba. No te vayas a pasar de pendejo enamorado ¿Entendido?

Miguel nunca se había cuestionado de esa forma acerca de sus sentimientos. Marco tenia razón; repaso mentalmente su relación con Hiro, jamás le había pedido que se alejara de alguien, jamás le había pedido ni reprochado de sus ensayos o trabajos, era comprensivo con él y sus situaciones. Se sintió completamente feliz al comprobar que sí, podía dar muchas cosas por Hiro, pero que al menos no eran unos locos enamorados que se pedían. 

—No Marco... No será así. Te lo juro por esta—Miguel hizo una señal con su mano.—Si no, aquí hay otra 

—De acuerdo... Bien, baja del auto y saca las cosas. Seguramente ya nos están esperando—finalizó Marco con su plática constructiva.

Sí, Marco era sabio, pero sus consejos no eran aplicables para él. Típico… 

Las respuestas de Miguel le confirmaron un poco lo que el sentía. Sí, admitía que quería tirarse a Kyle desde que lo conoció, pero ese afecto hacia él se hacía más y más fuerte. 

Por Kyle, soportaría que el menor le dijera "Estas pendejo" por bastante tiempo. 

Sonrió por última vez, tomó su guitarra y entró al conservatorio para volver a valer madres por tantas veces que se equivocó. 

**Paso de los días…**

Hiro y Miguel estaban muy a gusto con su relación. Disfrutaban cada momento estando juntos, cuando Hiro iba a los ensayos de Miguel o cuando Miguel estaba en el laboratorio “ayudándole” a Hiro. 

Pero no todo fue miel sobre hojuelas. 

Un pequeño desajuste con Hiro lo llevó a colmar su paciencia. 

Últimamente, Hiro percibía que Miguel ya no lo visitaba con tanta frecuencia, no contestaba sus mensajes en largos periodos de tiempo y siempre se excusaba con lo mismo: Tengo ensayo, iré al trabajo después. Hoy no puedo, amor. Lo siento.

Hiro se desesperaba, pensaba que mínimo él había cancelado muchas salidas con amigos, buscaba un espacio en su apretada agenda llena de proyectos, adelantando muchas entregas para pasar un día entero con Miguel o mínimo dedicarle unas horas, incluso por más ocupado que estuviera le mandaba un mensaje. 

Fue a la casa de los Rivera, pero no los encontró. Fue al Conservatorio, pero siempre le informaban lo mismo: “los hermanos Rivera están ensayando en el auditorio, no puede interrumpir un ensayo de la orquesta”.

El dilema se repitió por cuatro semanas. Hiro estaba desesperado. 

Cuando por fin Miguel se dignó a enviarle un mensaje mayor de cinco palabras, Hiro ni siquiera le respondió. Estaba muy enojado con su novio. 

Tadashi empezaba a mostrarse preocupado. Pensó que Hiro estaba molesto con él por haberlo acusado con Tía Cass. La mandamás de la casa Hamada le impuso un serio castigo por llegar ebrio a casa después del concierto. Y el peor castigo que pudo imaginar fue la prohibición de ver a su novio por dos semanas. Hiro se ahogaba en medio de las burlas de Kyle y el sermón de Tadashi, pero el hermano mayor no pensó que eso afectara tanto su estado de ánimo. 

No contaba con que Kyle estuviera peor que su hermano. Las salidas nocturnas del cocinero volvieron a presentarse, él se mostraba más dudoso, se distraía con cualquier nimiedad y se volvía agresivo cuando Tadashi mencionaba a Marco. Le costó trabajo averiguar que justo a Marco le debía el regreso de la vida nocturna de Kyle, y tampoco contaba que Kyle sufría en silencio por no ver tan seguido a Marco en las últimas semanas. 

Mismo problema… Pero no la misma solución. 

Tadashi ya no dudaba más: Marco le gustaba a su hermano. Pero esa no era su mayor preocupación, sino Hiro, así que habló con Kyle al respecto y le preguntó si había notado el mal humor del menor en los últimos días.

Kyle contestó haciendo un mohín mirando su celular. Cero mensajes, ni un solo rastro de la existencia de Marco desde hace dos días. 

—Kyle…

—Sí, lo que digas está bien.

Tadashi se llevó una mano a la sien para masajearla. Le quitó el celular en un descuido y le reprochó: 

—Mínimo escúchame, idiota. 

—¡HEY! DEVUÉLVEMELO. 

Tadashi miró el celular por mera curiosidad y vio algunos mensajes. Dirían que es malo ver conversaciones ajenas, pero no pudo evitar entrometerse en la vida de su gemelo.

—Oh, así que por eso saliste aquella vez en medio de la madrugada… 

—¡TADASHI!

—No sabía que Marco te decía “bombón” ni “chefcito”… 

—¡HEY!

—Dime al menos que se están cuidando… 

—¡NO ES LO QUE CREES!—Kyle por fin alcanzó su celular y se lo quitó de las manos—Entre Marco y yo no hay nada… sólo es un free. 

Tadashi miró con reprobación a su gemelo y le dijo: 

—Cuidado con lo que haces, hermano… Puede ser contraproducente. 

—No vengas a darme sermones a mí también. 

—Ya eres un adulto, ya sabes lo que haces. Pero ese no es el punto, sino que, como te estaba diciendo, Hiro es quien me preocupa. 

—¿Ahora qué le pasa al enano?

—No sé… ugh… es decir… me siento culpable. No debí acusarlo de semejante forma con Tía Cass. 

—Era justo que lo castigara. Si a nosotros nos castigó desde aquella vez, él también lo merecía.

—Sí, pero no debí permitir que tú también empezaras a molestarlo. Ahora se ve tan… desesperado.

—Quizá es porque no ha visto a Miguel. 

Tadashi se quedó pensando, alzó una ceja y respondió: 

—Tiene sentido. ¿Hace cuánto no aparece Miguel aquí? 

—Más de un mes. Están ensayando para una presentación este fin de semana. 

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Marco me dijo. 

Tadashi lo miró con picardía y se alzó de hombros.

—Supongo que un free no tienes tanta comunicación. Pero como digas. Uhm... No quisiera que Hiro estuviera incómodo en estos días. Tía Cass, Honey Lemon y yo vamos a salir de viaje dentro de una semana y queremos dejar todo en orden. 

—Woah, ¿qué estás diciendo? ¿Saldrán ahora? 

—Ya casi son vacaciones de verano, Honey y yo nos merecemos un descanso después de todo el trabajo duro. Ella casi termina su doctorado y quisiera darle una sorpresa. 

Kyle suspiró y sonrío de lado, le sorprendía que su cuñada fuera tan inteligente como para terminar un doctorado en menos de cuatro años. El sueño de la rubia era ejercer la enseñanza en la universidad y al paso que iba, seguro lo iba a lograr. Eso lo hacía muy feliz, a pesar de la expresividad característica de Honey. Aunado a ello, su hermano iba a terminar su maestría y en poco tiempo le habían ofrecido un empleo como investigador en una institución de prestigio. 

Su hermano se lo merecía. Y no era necesario mencionarlo, pero el deseo de Tadashi por formalizar su relación iba en aumento paulatinamente, no le sorprendería si después de ese viaje Tadashi regresará comprometido. 

—¿Ya tienes el anillo? 

—¿Que? ¡No es lo que piensas! Aún no es tiempo... 

—Desesperas, hermano. Diviértete en el viaje. Entonces en una semana ¿cierto? 

—Sí, Hiro y tú se harán cargo del café, oh, y si es posible que Miguel y Marco vengan a ayudarles estaría perfecto. 

—¿Crees que esos idiotas vendrán con la agenda llena de presentaciones? No cuentes con ellos. 

—Oh bueno, quizá tus amigos de las carreras te ayuden. De cualquier forma, llamaré a los chicos— dijo Tadashi al tomar su celular y mandar varios mensajes. Sin embargo, un hecho lo hizo dudar bastante. Sabía que dejar a cargo a sus dos hermanos no era la mejor idea, pero confiaba en que los posibles problemas que se presentaran en el café debían obligarlos a unir fuerzas. Con el gran intelecto de Hiro y la asertividad de Kyle las soluciones aparecerían pronto. Miro a su hermano y le cuestionó —Kyle, ¿me aseguras que todo saldrá bien? 

Kyle dejó su celular mandando al diablo todo pensamiento referente a Marco. Necesitaba prestarle más atención a su hermano desde hace... Unos minutos. 

—Sí, todo saldrá bien, Tadashi—le respondió dándole una sonrisa confiada—hablaré con el enano y organizaremos las actividades. 

—Ya lo hice por ti—Tadashi desplegó una lista con los pendientes que había considerado importantes—Los conozco y sé que harían un desastre eligiendo sus actividades. Tú sacaras la basura los lunes, martes y miércoles. Hiro lo hará el jueves, viernes y sábado...

Kyle bufó, desviando su atención al celular nuevamente. Leería luego la lista sin problemas. Pero no le sirvió mucho volver a mirar la pantalla en busca de notificaciones que no llegarían pronto.

Miro al cielo buscando alguna señal para librarse de Tadashi, pero lo que escucho en su lugar fue un portazo. 

—Tadashi, Kyle. Voy a salir. Llego tarde. 

—Espera un minuto ¿a dónde vas? Tengo algo importante que quiero que veas—dijo Tadashi tomando a Hiro del hombro. 

—Iré a ver a Miguel. Ah... Eh... ¿Es muuuuy importante?

—Sí, ahora ven acá. Miguel puede esperar. 

Tadashi les explico nuevamente su plan de vacaciones. Kyle casi se duerme y a Hiro casi le da un paro cardiaco cuando escucho todas las actividades que le correspondían. 

—¡Tadashi! ¡No es justo! ¿Por qué debo sacar la basura esos días? ¡Se acumula más los viernes y los sábados! Kyle no tendrá ese problema. 

—Cállate, Hiro—Kyle le dio un "zape" como Marco los llamaba—Es equitativo. Fin. 

—¡Auch! 

Baymax llegó lentamente dando pasitos cortos. Kyle bufó por enésima vez al escuchar que algo se había roto y Hiro lo desactivo enseguida. 

—Tadashi, de verdad, tengo que salir ahora... P-Puedo leer luego está lista ¿si? Okey, chao. ¡Nos vemos! 

Hiro había tomado su sudadera, bajo las escaleras y salió por la puerta del café rápidamente.

Tadashi lo miró y apenas alcanzó a decir "Adiós".

Kyle no dijo nada, pero sabía que algo andaba muy mal. Le escribió un mensaje a Marco para maldecirlo por no haber contestado los anteriores.

Vamos. ¿Por qué estaba tan ansioso?

**Con Hiro...**

Hiro había salido al conservatorio. Estaba enojado por el imprevisto viaje de su hermano, sus tareas durante su ausencia y el detalle más importante. Miguel...

Como si el destino le hiciera una mala jugada, algunos relámpagos aparecieron en el cielo nublado, anunciando una tormenta. 

—Maldición. Esto no puede estar pasando—dijo cubriéndose con la capucha de su sudadera. Tomó el tranvía y se dirigió al conservatorio en silencio, escuchando el repiqueteo de las gotas apenas audibles por el tránsito vespertino.

Cuando llegó, la lluvia había empeorado. Se metió con prisa a la escuela y se sentó a esperar fuera de la sala de ensayos. Sacó el megabot y empezó a jugar con él como en los viejos tiempos. Pocas veces seguía utilizando esa cosa, sólo cuando el aburrimiento lo invadía.

Después de dos hora y media de espera, el Megabot ya no le servía de entetenimiento; miró su celular para escribirle un mensaje a Miguel, anunciando que estaba afuera.

No hubo respuesta.

Espero un poco más, hasta que finalmente las puertas de la sala se abrieron. El japonés guardó el Megabot y observó cautelosamente a todas las personas que salían de la estancia.

Eran alrededor de treinta y cinco músicos, todos vestidos con ropa cómoda, cargando algunos estuches negros donde transportaban sus instrumentos. Todos ellos empezaron a correr para protegerse de la lluvia, pisando los charcos y salpicando a sus acompañantes.

Los Rivera aparecieron, cada uno con un paraguas en una mano y un estuche de guitarra en la otra. Hiro se paró de su lugar y fue directamente hacia Miguel, intentando llamar su atención desde donde se encontraba. Poco le importó mojarse, no estaba de buen humor. 

—Hey, Miguel…

El susodicho lo miró con sorpresa.

—Hiro… Wow… ¿Qué haces aquí?—No era precisamente la expresión que Hiro esperaba. Quizá esperaba encontrarse con un Miguel más emocionado, quizá un abrazo, algo más que un simple “¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?”. El japonés sintió algo extraño en su garganta y en el pecho, pero lo hizo a un lado, ignoró tanto su malestar como el cansancio del que Miguel era víctima por el esfuerzo invertido en los ensayos y su trabajo después de clases. Sólo se limitó a contestar.

—Vine a visitarte.

Miguel estuvo a punto de responder. No notó que su novio de verdad estaba molesto, no sabía que Tadashi iba a dejarlo a cargo del café por algunas semanas, por lo que sus posibilidades para verse eran casi nulas; no sabía que Kyle se la había pasado burlándose de Hiro, no sabía que su novio estaba estresado, con frío, con los calcetines y tennis mojados por pisar varios charcos, no sabía que Hiro se moría por verlo desde hace un mes. No lo sabía porque Hiro no le dio oportunidad de explicarle.

—Es una agradable sorpresa pero…

Marco miró a su hermano, sabía que iba a tardar.

—Te espero en el carro. Apúrate.

Miguel no tuvo tiempo de responder pues una chica de veinte años le tomó la mano y le miró las uñas, invadiendo su espacio personal.

—Hey, Miguel. Se me acaba de romper una uña. ¿Me puedes ayudar a limarla? Ha perdido la forma por completo—le dijo sin el menor rastro de maldad. La intención de la chica sólo era limarse una uña.

Miguel tomó la mano de la mujer, llevándola a un lugar donde no se mojara, dejó sus cosas en el suelo todavía seco, tomó la lima y le indicó como hacerlo.

—Mira, debes de limar con cuidado, de forma redonda. Cuida que no quede puntiaguda para que no se atore con la cuerda.

Hiro se desconcertó. ¿Qué no podía limarse las uñas ella sola?

—Perfecto, muchas gracias—dijo la chica mirando su mano fascinada. Tomo su lima y le preguntó al guitarrista—Oye, ¿entonces qué sucede con las clases semanales? ¿Seguiremos ensayando en casa de Julio?

—Sí, si Julio nos lo permite. De lo contrario, los veré en el parque.

—Esta bien. Les avisare a los chicos.

La mujer se fue con su guitarra casi corriendo para evitar mojarse.

—Entonces ya eres maestro. Wow… te felicito—dijo con un sarcasmo bastante notorio.

Hiro se apartó de ahí. Al parecer, Miguel había estado más ocupado de lo que pensaba, dando clases extracurriculares a sus compañeros. Pero su cerebro no estaba dispuesto a entender. El enojo no se lo permitió.

—Gracias, supongo—Miguel sintió la hostilidad en su voz.

—¿Y qué sigue? ¿Dar clases en la universidad?—preguntó el japonés, mirando un pequeño atril abandonado en medio del patio, como si le atribuyera más importancia a ese objeto casi oxidado que a Miguel.

—Oye, eso sería genial pero no es lo que yo buscaría ahora, no tengo el nivel que mis profesores poseen—Trató de sonar calmado, cubrió con el paraguas a Hiro, aunque no sirvió de mucho. Sus ropas estaban bastante húmedas a pesar de que evitó el agua.

—Oh, pero parece que tienes un excelente nivel para limar uñas. ¿Desde cuando le haces la… ehh…?

—¿Manicura?

—Sí, eso. ¿Desde cuándo le haces manicura a tus compañeros?—sonaba ridículo, totalmente.

—Oye, Hiro. Sabes que los guitarristas debemos limarnos las uñas de forma especial—Miguel lo miró con seriedad.

—Lamento que tu alumna no sepa limarlas aún—dijo con desprecio.

Hiro se calló al percatarse de los compañeros del mariachi, quienes se asomaban curiosos para ver qué sucedía. Se acercó a Miguel, le quitó la guitarra y fue con ella hasta un lugar más “silencioso”.

Se la arrebató tan rápido que Miguel apenas si tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Un miedo poderoso invadió a Rivera al verse desprovisto de su instrumento.

—¡Hiro! ¡Dame la guitarra, ahora!—no lo dijo con amabilidad. Miguel no podía separarse de ella últimamente y temía que los arranques de Hiro pudieran provocar una tragedia similar a la de hace unos años en Santa Cecilia, como el día en que Mamá Elena rompió su primera guitarra.

Hiro dio la vuelta hacia la parte trasera del edificio. Apenas si estaba techado para que pocas personas se protegieran de la lluvia.

—No hare nada. Toma—Hiro se la entregó de mala gana, empujándola contra su cuerpo con la fuerza característica del Héroe de San Fransokyo. Decidió ir al grano:—¿Por qué no respondes mis mensajes y llamadas? Llevo un mes escribiéndote…

—¡No me da tiempo!—dijo Miguel examinando su estuche, en busca de alguna lesión. Exhaló un suspiro de alivio al no encontrar ningún daño.

—Sólo te toma diez segundos escribir un “Estoy bien, no te preocupes” o “Ya salí del trabajo” y mejor aún “Le doy clases a mis compañeros. No podré verte”.

Miguel negó con la cabeza al escucharlo. Hizo ademanes con las manos para darse a explicar.

—No puedo sacar el celular en medio de los ensayos, tampoco en el trabajo, es una falta grave. No deberías quejarte por nimiedades… Te escribía cuando podía.

—¡No es eso! ¡Yo al menos intento mantener la comunicación contigo! Bueno, sí… hubo veces que te ignoré por estar en medio de proyectos. ¡PERO CONTESTABA! No me desaparecí por un mes respondiendo con mosilabos o frases extremadamente cortas.

—Hey, tranquilo—Dijo Miguel sobándose el puente de la nariz—No estoy para soportar ningún reclamo ahora. Voy tarde para el trabajo y…

—Es lo mismo que he leído en las últimas cuatro semanas. 

—Hiro…

—Adelanté proyectos, me castigaron por llegar a casa oliendo a alcohol, no me fuiste a visitar, no te encontraba en tu casa…

—Ya basta.

—Quizá si me hubieras dicho que tenías una agenda más apretada con ensayos que yo ignoraba hubiera entendido.

—¡No sigas hablando!

—No puedo creer que en serio tú y yo sigamos saliendo.

—¡DIJE QUE YA BASTA. CÁLLATE!—Miguel se desesperó, aventó el paraguas lejos de sí y miró a su novio empuñando la manija del estuche con fuerza. No pretendía gritarle, pero lo hizo. Cansancio, estrés, enojo. Un combo explosivo.

Hiro empezó a sentir un leve escozor en la garganta, nada comparado al enojo que se acrecentaba más y más.

—¿Acaso crees que este último mes ha sido fácil? ¡NO, HIRO! ¡ENSAYOS, TRABAJOS, PROYECTOS, EMSAMBLES, PRESENTACIONES y ahora tú…!

Hiro sintió algo horrible en el pecho. Esas palabras lo golpearon con guante blanco. Se supone que no sería un estorbo para Miguel, y él en realidad no quería decir eso, pero de una forma implícita lo hizo. Lo hizo sentir como un estorbo por primera vez en el tiempo en el que llevaban de conocerse. ¿En serio lo era? Claro que no. No le daría la oportunidad de hacerlo sentir así.

—Yo sólo pretendía venir a verte. Pero creo que no fue buena idea. No lo haré más—Hiro se puso la capucha, metió sus manos en la sudadera y se marchó rápidamente.

—BIEN, entonces no lo hagas. ¡Ahora de verdad no tengo tiempo!—Miguel tomó sus cosas y se fue corriendo, empapando su pantalón de mezclilla con los charcos formados.

En cuanto llegó al coche, Marco se sorprendió al ver llegar a Miguel sin su novio. Pensó que le darían algún aventón o algo así y hasta estaba haciendo una limpieza rápida del coche. Alzó una ceja al interrogar por el morocho.

—¿Y ahora qué? ¿La princesa asiática no vendrá? ¿Lo dejaste a su suerte bajo la tempestad?—se burló Marco. Supo que no fue una buena idea cuando Miguel lo miró con cara de “te voy a matar”.

—Ahora no Marco. Se nos hará tarde. Conduce.

Marco se alzó de hombros y resguardó el pensamiento para sí. Lo sabía. Tarde o temprano iba a suceder.

La primera pelea.

—Lo que digas, pinche gruñón. Ya hasta me recuerdas al gemelo mal encarado.

Miguel no se había sentido tan enfadado desde aquella vez que Mamá Elena rompió su guitarra. Sentía ganas de golpear a alguien. Miró a su hermano…

No, ni de chiste podría desquitarse con él. Marco era más fuerte y tenía la mano más dura. Además, no lo merecía. Más bien, quería gritar, correr y perderse a lo lejos de la ciudad futurista.

Cuando llegaron al Oxxo donde Miguel trabajaba, Marco le dijo:

—No tengo ni idea de lo que pasó pero deja que fluyan las cosas, wey. El sol sale para todos. Ya me voy al taller, nos vemos en casa.

Miguel no contestó, sólo se puso el uniforme e ingresó al local.

Le tocaba encargarse de la bodega y de reabastecer el almacén. Empezó a hacerlo sin muchas ganas. A diferencia de otra época, por ejemplo cuando conoció a Hiro, Miguel estaba desgastado, con sueño y muy pero MUY presionado.

A mitad de su jornada, empezó a recapacitar acerca de lo que había dicho y lo que Hiro le había gritado. Se quedó pensando, mirando una lata de frijoles que estaba acomodando en una repisa.

En el mes en el que no había visto a Hiro le informaron que la beca iba a mantenerse, pero que necesitaría nuevos libros de partituras, una colección completa, sumado a eso, la renta de su apartamento había incrementado súbitamente porque el casero tenía problemas con el banco y les exigió a los hermanos Rivera un adelanto de tres meses. Miguel y Marco tuvieron que poner manos a la obra y empezar a trabajar medio tiempo. Desgraciadamente, la temporada de conciertos se había atravesado con su mala situación económica y no podían negarse a participar, pues ellos eran quienes le daban sostén a las cuerdas de la orquesta. A Miguel se le presentó la oportunidad de dar clases a sus compañeros menos experimentados o a aquellos que buscaban pasar el propedéutico, cobraba lo justo y eso le había ayudado a sobrevivir Además, Julio les había llamado para dar serenatas los sábados. Después de eso, al parecer habría un evento cultural en el barrio donde vivían y los habían invitado a tocar.

Y de todo ello, Hiro no sabía absolutamente nada.

Miguel no creyó necesario decirlo o comentarlo, porque no quería “preocuparlo”.

El otro chico le llamó la atención aplaudiéndole en la cara. Miguel reaccionó y pidió disculpas. No era el mejor momento para pensar en esas situaciones.

Cuando terminó, se fue en el tranvía directo a casa.

Al llegar a su hogar, cerró la puerta de su habitación y se fue a dormir de inmediato. La jornada se repetiría por lo menos un par de días más.

**Algunos días más tarde:**

Marco estaba confundido. Miguel ya no estaba rindiendo como antes. Le volvió a preguntar si había pasado algo con Hiro, pero Miguel lo evadió.

Una noche llegó más temprano a casa que de costumbre. El mayor era muy bueno negociando, había hablado con el casero y logró una disminución considerable para el tercer pago, como consecuencia, podían verse menos apretados con el dinero.

Tomó su celular y llamó a la primera persona que se le vino a la mente.

—Bombón. Buenas noches…

Kyle rodó los ojos y volvió a acomodarse en la cama.

—Es domingo, deja de molestar. Ya quiero dormir.

—¿Entonces quieres que te de un beso de buenas noches?

Kyle se levantó en su cama y se talló ambos ojos con una mano.

—No me apetece en lo absoluto.

—Vamos chefcito, no te hagas el difícil. ¿Ya olvidaste lo que pasó la última vez?

Marco se relamió los labios con afán. Kyle se estremeció por la altanería de ese hombre.

—La última vez fue hace un mes. Y sólo fueron besos, Marco. No maximices un par de besos.

Marco se rió en la bocina del teléfono.

—Me encanta que te hagas el difícil—se relajó y con total sinceridad, le dijo—Hablando en serio, te extrañé Kyle.

—No puedo decir lo mismo cuando se trata de ti…

—Ya dime que me quieres, wey.

—“No, cabrón”

—Iralo, ya ví de quién aprendió lo necio este Hiro…

—Hiro no tiene nada que ver en esto, idiota.

—Sígueme diciendo que no y me lo voy a ligar, wey.

Kyle casi avienta el teléfono a la pared de no haber considerado el costo y la reparación del celular que seguramente, Tadashi no respetaría.

—¿Y no habrá problema con Miguel?—preguntó con saña.

—Oh es cierto… nel, yo no me meto con personas que ya tienen un compromiso—Marco sonrio para sí. Escuchó los pasos de su hermano y empezó a susurrar—Oye, ¿Sabes si tu hermanito se peleó con el mío? Es decir, si se pelearon feo… ¿Sabes algo?

Kyle bajó la voz también al escuchar a Hiro escaleras abajo. Al parecer se le había caído algo y se pegó en el dedo pequeño del pie. Acto seguido, Baymax se infló y fue en su auxilio.

—Pues… No precisamente. El día que fue a verlo regresó bastante enojado. Después se enfermó y no quiso hablar de lo que ocurrió... Creí que tenía alguna infección en la garganta porque no emitía palabra alguna, sólo gruñidos.

—¿Seguro que lo vacunaron contra la rabia?

—Sí, estoy seguro—Kyle ya se estaba acostumbrando a ese tipo de bromas.

—Pues a mi se me hace que sí se pelearon. Je, se le pasarán pronto, espero. Ya no soporto a Miguel con esa cara. Ya hasta me recuerda a tu jeta pero en feo.

—Colgaré ahora.

Mentira.

Siguieron hablando por al menos una hora. En cuanto Kyle notó que su batería empezó a marcar menos del 10% cortó la llamada, no sin antes despedirse del moreno coqueto con una maldición y una risita escalofriante.

Se volvió a acostar. Pero no pudo conciliar el sueño fácilmente.

Un pensamiento empezaba a perturbarlo y era la sonrisa de Marco, aquella sonrisa que se parecía tanto a la de Miguel…

Sin embargo, en sus sueños pasaba algo extraño cada noche. Perseguía a una figura… alguien a lo que no le podía dar alcance.

Oh no, aquí vamos de nuevo.

**Al día siguiente.**

Kyle salió de su curso de repostería. Desde que el menor de los Rivera había alabado su habilidad para los postres se tomó en serio la adquisición y perfeccionamiento de una nueva habilidad culinaria.

Ese día, Tadashi se iría de vacaciones y regresaría en dos semanas. Tuvo que apresurarse en el curso para hacer los mismos pasteles de Tía Cass pero con su toque personal.

Iba pasando cerca del parque cuando un bonito sonido empezó a inundar sus oídos. Una melodía increíblemente bella que podía doblegar al más insensible. 

Era algo inusual. Era el sonido de varias guitarras. Fue guiado hasta unas bancas y pudo vislumbrar a una bella chica tocando al lado de otro joven de tez blanca. Era extraño ver a dos jóvenes músicos tocando en el parque. Se acercó un poco más, al ver a otro joven… y a otro más. Eran en total ocho chicos y el hombre que dirigía la melodía sentado al frente de todos ellos en una silla replegable.

Hubiese reconocido esa silueta donde quiera.

—Da capo, chicos. Uno doce trece—Miguel empezó a tocar la melodía otra vez.

Kyle se sentó cerca de ellos tratando de pasar desapercibido para escuchar la interpretación completa. No pudo evitarlo. Simplemente se sentó a escuchar y sentir.

Por alguna extraña razón. Miguel empezaba a bajar el sonido de la melodía. El chico suspiró cansado y les dijo a sus amigos:

—Uh, creo que eso es todo por hoy chicos. Necesitan ensayar más. La primera cuerda, afinate. Nos vemos pasado mañana ¿sale?

Los demás chicos asintieron, le pagaron a Miguel, tomaron sus cosas y se fueron. Miguel se sentó en el banco más cercano con su guitarra en mano y empezó a ver las nubes, las hojas de los árboles y los pajarillos revoloteando. Los miró con atención, ignorando todo el ruido que los transeúntes hacían. Se dirigió hacia un pajarito que se había caído del nido. Lo tomó con cuidado y lo puso encima de sus piernas.

El pajarito empezó a mover sus alitas buscando la forma de tomar vuelo.

Miguel lo limpió de la poca tierra que se quedó atorada en su plumaje sin asustarlo. Le dio el tiempo suficiente para que el pajarito extendiera sus alas y empezara a aletear.

—Vuela y sé libre, pequeño—le dijo Miguel al ver a aquel gorrioncito emprender el vuelo por primera vez.

—Asi que guías a los más débiles a alcanzar sus metas—lo sorprendió Kyle al salir de su escondite—Que conmovedor.

A Miguel casi se le baja la presión, necesitaría una coca-cola para recomponerse. El cocinero se sentó junto a él y encendió un cigarrillo para relajarse.

—Hola, Kyle.

—Lento, comparado con tu rápida ejecución ¿no?

—Je, lo siento… no es común verte en los parques… ni fuera de la cocina, según Hiro…—Kyle lo miró, percibiendo el ligero rastro de tristeza al mencionar a su hermano.

—Es curioso. Jamás te había visto por aquí, aunque frecuento esta zona.

—¿A qué se debe?

—Capturo niños del parque y los cocino para mi sopa.

Miguel sintió un escalofrío en la espina dorsal. Un terror indescriptible se apoderó de él al imaginarse a ese hombre con cola y cuernos menear un cazo donde salía una mano pequeña. Sí lo creía capaz de eso.

—Bah, un chiste. Sólo vengo a mi curso de repostería.

Miguel se sintió aliviado y soltó una pequeña risa. Hace tiempo que no lo hacía.

—Entonces ¿Estas practicando recetas nuevas?

—Claro, mira esto—Kyle sacó su celular y le enseñó unas fotos de sus más recientes creaciones: pastelitos con forma de gato, gelatinas pequeñas con huellitas y un pastel con un pequeño clon de Mochi en la parte superior.

Miguel se sorprendió por lo extrañamente adorable de los diseños.

—Es raro pensar que un tipo como tú, que se ve todo rudo con ganas de golpear al primero que se le ponga enfrente haga postres con estos diseños…

—Seré un chef, mocoso. Debo aprender. Si es comida, me incumbe.

Guardó su celular antes de que a Miguel se le ocurriera ver su galería entera. Había cosas no aptas para sus “inocentes ojos” como una selfie de Marco sin camisa y con cara de pato presumiendo abdomen. Messenger… no pregunten.

Ya se estaba ganando la confianza de ese mariachi, por lo que empezaron a platicar con soltura. Kyle no había cruzado palabra con él desde que los había visitado en la casa de Tía Cass la última vez. Tenía un objetivo en mente, y era averiguar qué sucedía con ese mocoso y el enano.

Poco a poco fue dirigiendo la plática hasta llegar al tema de Hiro.

—Oh, los imprevistos son terribles—Kyle se recargó y lanzó la colilla de cigarro en un bote cercano—Como Tadashi, que pensó salir estas semanas. No nos avisó y hemos estado muy ocupados junto con los chicos.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué?—Miguel era curioso por naturaleza y no evito preguntar.

—Vacaciones. Se las merece. Sin él, somos un desastre, pero es demasiado trabajo ¿No lo sabías?

El moreno negó con la cabeza mientras Kyle seguía hablando.

—Creí que Hiro te pediría ayuda por sugerencia de Tadashi. Pero ustedes tienen compromisos, entonces pensé que no era la mejor opción.

—Pues… hemos estados ocupados… B-bueno, si Hiro lo hubiera pedido…

—Entonces Hiro no te dijo que Tadashi se iría… Ni que necesitaba tu ayuda.

—N-No… —Miguel ignoró la intención bastante notoria de Kyle.

El mayor prendió otro cigarrillo, dándole una profunda calada. Miro por un instante el semblante de Miguel. Ese imbécil no sabía disimular la tristeza. Su mirada gacha, sus ojos algo acuosos, sus manos aferradas entre sí, sosteniendo una plumilla.

Kyle pensó en la canción que Miguel estaba interpretando hace unos minutos. Una forma linda de canalizar la tristeza era el arte, de hecho. Y ver a Miguel de esa forma, tocando su guitarra como si de un lamento se tratara, era hermoso.

Nunca, en toda su vida, había escuchado una interpretación así. Parecía de pronto que la guitarra lloraba… 

Ese pensamiento lo distrajo de más, caló el humo del cigarro de manera errónea y empezó a toser. Quizá debería dejar de fumar por un tiempo.

—¡AY DIOS! ¿ESTÁS BIEN?—Miguel empezó a darle palmadas en la espalda. Cuando se repuso, Kyle inhaló con fuerza y le pidió un momento para respirar mejor—Quizá sea el cigarro.

—Lo sé, Miguel. No es necesario que me lo recuerdes. Sé que puedo morir por cáncer, algún problema cardiovascular o tener alguna deficiencia pulmonar—dijo por fin tras terrible ataque de tos. Y con total intención, prosiguió—Ah. Las enfermedades son terribles. La última infección respiratoria de Hiro lo tiró en la cama y lo dejó afónico. Baymax se ocupó de él, ahora que estuve asistiendo a los cursos.

Miguel se inquietó y preguntó sin pensar:

—¿Qué? ¿Hiro se enfermó? ¿ESTA BIEN?

Bingo…

—Por supuesto. Creí que también lo sabías…

—N-No… No me mencionó nada…

—Y tampoco te dijo que se enfermó justo después de ir a verte al conservatorio, a pesar de desobedecer a Tia Cass…

Patada en el hígado del Rivera menor. Básicamente, si no fuera por esa visita Hiro no hubiese estado enfermo y ahora Kyle se lo recriminaba “indirectamente”.

—No me enteré de nada…

—Entiendo que mi hermano no sea el más comunicativo de todos, pero lo que no me explico es por qué no fuiste a visitarlo en todos estos días.

Miguel titubeó. Ya no estaba enojado, estaba ARREPENTIDO. Su mente dio vueltas y más vueltas los últimos días en torno a la relación que tenía con su novio. Sí, le había gritado, pero no se había creído capaz de hacerlo y no midió las consecuencias de sus palabras. Cuando por fin recapacitó, no sabía con qué cara ir a la casa Hamada para pedirle perdón. Y ahora, el hermano mayor estaba cuestionándole si sabía que su novio (porque aún eran novios ¿cierto?) había estado convaleciente.

Guardó la guitarra y suspiró, tomándose algunos cabellos de la cabeza.

—Es mi culpa…

El motociclista guardó silencio, invitándolo a hablar.

—Hiro está molesto conmigo. Le dije cosas horribles…

Miguel le contó a Kyle toda la versión de aquel día lluvioso en el que Hiro y él tuvieron su primera pelea “grave”. Kyle lo iba a mandar al demonio, pues no pensó que le hubiera dicho tales cosas al menor, pero le interesó los motivos.

—Marco me había dicho algo respecto al casero, pero él no se presionó tanto… Miguel, aprende a controlar tu estrés y tus actividades, idiota.

—Qué gran consejo, pero si lo hubiese seguido antes quizá no hubiese arruinado mi relación en pocos segundos… Estuvo mal lo que le dije…

—Fue terrible.

—¡SOY UN ASCO DE PERSONA!—Miguel se cubrió el rostro. No quería llorar, pero lo hizo por toda esa frustración que sentía—SOY EL PEOR NOVIO DEL MUNDO. ¡NO MEREZCO A TU HERMANO! BUAAAAAAA

Ay no, Kyle no contaba con eso. Intentó lo único que se le vinó a la mente. Alguna vez Baymax le dio “apoyo emocional” así que lo imitó.

Le dio unas palmaditas en su espalda adjuntas a un simple: —Ya, ya…

Tampoco esperaba que el menor lo abrazara sin pedirle permiso de invadir su espacio personal. Kyle no lo apartó aunque le desagradara No se atrevió a hacerlo porque no sabía cómo reaccionar con exactitud.

Cuando Miguel se desahogó un poco y su llanto se volvió más quedo, Kyle le dio un pequeño “zape” como Marco le había enseñado.

—Ouch… Tienes la mano pesada.

—Me estás ensuciando…

—Oh, perdón.

Kyle se sacudió la playera blanca que llevaba ese día. Algunos rastros del moco de Miguel habían quedado impregnados en ella. Sacó de su pantalón un pañuelo para emergencias en la cocina, había limpiado la mesa con él pero no creyó que le importara al mexicano.

—Ten esto.

—Gracias—Miguel se sonó la nariz con fuerza. Necesitaba arreglar las cosas rápidamente. Su desahogo repentino con un confidente con el que nunca creyó contar le había dado cierto valor, pero es mínimo comparado con la culpabilidad que había evadido hasta ese momento.

Recordó la cara de Hiro, sus ojitos rasgados llenos de tristeza, su pelo mojado y escurriéndole por la frente y lo peor: su expresión dolida. Claro que se iba a acordar de esa imagen, la tendría presente por el resto de su vida si no iba a pedirle una disculpa.

Miró al motociclista, pidiéndole o incluso suplicándole que intercediera por él. Lo miró a los ojos, como si mirara una parte de Hiro, e intentó abrir la boca, pero nada salió.

La mirada de Kyle, sin embargo, no estaba en la misma sintonía de la de él. Él sólo veía los ojos de un adolescente atormentado por sus acciones. Prefería mil veces esa sonrisa cálida con la que lo saludaba al entrar al café, con la que se despedía después de pasar unas horas con Hiro en su habitación o incluso esa sonrisa que le dedicó al alabar por primera vez ese pastel de moka.

Haría algo por él, no precisamente interceder con el menor de los Hamada, pero sus acciones estaban dirigidas a hacerlo sentir mejor después de haberle hecho reflexionar.

—Ven acá, mocoso. Acompáñame.

—¿Qué…?

—¿Estás sordo? Ven, quizá no pueda hacer mucho, pero al menos te servirá para enfriar esa mente tan enredada que tienes.

Kyle se levantó y se dirigió a una pequeña heladería cercana. Miguel guardó sus cosas como pudo, arrugando partituras, colgándose el estuche y tomando con una mano el atril. Lo siguió con la cabeza baja, como un perrito recién regañado.

—¿Sabor?—preguntó el mayor.

—Eh…

Kyle alzó la ceja. Al parecer no estaba listo para elegir.

—Será un helado de chocolate—dijo sin más.

—P-pero… No, Kyle. Espera, esto es mucha molestia.

El heladero le dio un cono con helado de chocolate, chispas de colores y una cereza de adorno.

Miguel lo miró perplejo. Era el gesto más humanitario que jamás espero de ese hombre. Lo tomó como pudo, pues sus cosas aún le estorbaban.

—Siéntate en ese lugar—le señaló una pequeña banca en el interior del recinto—Ahora te alcanzo.

Miguel obedeció, se sentó en una banquita que tenía al lado una mesa pequeña. Maniobró como pudo para guardar bien todas sus cosas, procurando no ensuciar nada.

Cuando Kyle se sentó junto a él, tenía el mismo helado.

—Al parecer es tu favorito—dijo Miguel con pena. El regalo inesperado lo desconcertó bastante.

—Lo es. Hiro y yo siempre peleábamos por la última cucharada de helado de chocolate.

Miguel sonrió de lado al escuchar eso. Hiro amaba ese sabor. También era su favorito.

—Lo sé… Algunas veces lo combinaba con ositos de goma y con más golosinas.

—Eso es asqueroso—Kyle lo comentó sin malicia, pero su rostro nunca ocultaba su desagrado—Hiro es raro…

Decidió darle un giro inesperado a la conversación ahora que ya sabía lo que sucedió entre los tórtolos. Vio un pequeño cartel pegado en la pared del local y se acercó a verlo.

**SEGUNDO FESTIVAL INTERCULTURAL**

“MÚSICA EN AMERICA”

PROGRAMA ESPECIAL

Kyle leyó el cartel por completo. Le sorprendió que la zona donde Marco y Miguel vivían estuviera organizando dicho evento.

—Oye, mocoso.

Miguel estaba comiéndose el helado rápidamente para no ensuciar sus papeles. Maldijo cuando una gota de helado le ensució la ropa.

—¡AGH! No puede ser…

—¿Sabías de esto?—preguntó Kyle señalando el cartel—Al parecer se organiza cerca de su apartamento.

—Oh si. Marco y yo vamos a participar—dijo Miguel prestándole atención por fin—Es un evento cultural. Será en grande, como un concierto pero sin pagar. La organización es muy buena, ya somos parte del programa.

—¿Crees que podamos asistir?—preguntó Kyle. Tenía muchas ganas de ver a los hermanos Rivera en un escenario.

—¡Claro!

—¿Qué van a tocar?—preguntó—No me digas… mariachi…

—En realidad… No. Es diferente. Vamos a tocar un poco de rock en español.

Kyle se mostró más interesado. ¿Cómo era posible que aquellos hermanos dieran un salto tan extravagante en sus presentaciones?

De música de mariachi a rock. Wow… En efecto, Kyle ignoraba cuán versátiles podían ser los Rivera. En muchos sentidos.

—No tengo idea de qué suceda, pero quiero ver eso. Es un concierto gratis…

—En serio, no puedes perdértelo.

—¿Tu hermano va bien con los ensayos?—preguntó inconscientemente. Se mordió la lengua pero Miguel respondió con naturalidad.

—Ya estamos ensayando. Je, Marco aún está trabajando en eso del trabajo en equipo. Estaremos en el escenario con algunos amigos. Tocaremos con una banda, ¡y será increíble!

Vaya cambio de humor tan drástico.

—¿Cuándo es?—preguntó Kyle para pedirle un permiso a cuenta de vacaciones a Tadashi.

—En dos semanas.

—Tadashi estará aquí para entonces. Puedo llevarlo ¿no?

—Por supuesto. Invita a todos los que gustes. Es un evento para todos—Miguel volvió a sonreir. Bien hecho, Kyle Hamada.

—Espero no arrepentirme, Miguel.

—No te preocupes, en serio te va a gustar.

Kyle se terminó el helado primero, por lo que pagó ambos consumos y se despidió del menor.

—Bueno, es hora de irme. Bye…

Miguel le dijo adiós con la mano, pero antes:

—¡KYLE! Eh… Gracias por el helado. De verdad… me ayudaste mucho hoy. Espero compensarlo pronto.

El mencionado sintió algo agradable. No sabía con qué relacionarlo, si con la felicidad que le provocaba volver a comer helado de chocolate sin tener que batirse en duelo con Hiro, si con el hecho de haber ayudado a una persona o si era por el simple hecho de ver a Miguel sonreir.

—No es nada, adiós.

Kyle se marchó de ahí, con las manos en los bolsillos y con su cara de siempre, sólo había una pequeña diferencia: esa sonrisita de felicidad que pocas personas habían visto.

Oh no…

Al llegar a casa fue directo a su habitación y se echó en su cama para tomar una siesta. Miró los mensajes de Marco y le respondió algo rápido.

Cayó en brazos de Morfeo, hasta que un Hiro bastante enojado entró a su habitación azotando la puerta. Le molestó el ruido que hizo y se levantó con toda la intención de reprenderlo.

—¡MOCOSO! ¡Sé que Tadashi no está, pero no por ello estaré aguantando tus…!—se percató rápidamente de un grito de desesperación del otro lado de la puerta—Hey, enano. ¿Qué te sucede?

Hiro se había aventado a su cama con los brazos abiertos. ¿Preguntaba qué le ocurría? Ahí va la respuesta.

—¡El arrepentimiento llega tarde! ¿NO ES CIERTO, KYLE?

El mayor se confundió, pues era demasiado ambigua.

—No te entiendo.

Hiro no tenía la intención de contarle, al menos no en ese momento.

No después de que le hizo las burlas más pesadas durante las últimas semanas. ¿Así quería que confiara en él? ¿Tan sólo por sonar preocupado? No… No le iba a decir que Miguel pedía, rogaba incluso, verlo. Ni tampoco le diría de esos mensajes que llegaron donde Miguel aceptaba ser un idiota sin raciocinio e implorando su perdón.

¿Para qué decírselo a Kyle? Su enojo desmedido le prohibía hacerlo.

Pero el mayor no necesitó respuesta para imaginar qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de su hermano. A petición de Tadashi, lo había estudiado el último mes (aunque se negara a aceptarlo). Sus observaciones se centraban en la conducta de Hiro, específicamente a qué tipo de cosas reaccionaba y qué gestos hacía.

Volvió a tocar con paciencia.

—Enano, ¿te estás muriendo?—preguntó para hacerlo reaccionar—Para llamar a Tadashi o a tu novio y que me ayuden con eso del…

La puerta se abrió por completo y un Hiro molesto apareció extendiendo los brazos.

—¿VES? ESTOY BIEN, ¡YA DÉJAME SÓLO!

Kyle lo miró con tranquilidad. No quería soltarle un golpe porque era su hermano (cofcofelqueprometiocuidarcofcof aún contra su voluntad) y porque no era tan salvaje.

Resolvió tomarlo del brazo y llevarlo consigo a la sala.

Saco un tazón donde le sirvió algo de cereal y se lo dio en la mano. Hiro estaba semi-impresionado por eso. Tomó el tazón y empezó a comer, dejando que las hojuelas se ablandaran por la leche.

—Minimo así no podrás discutir—Kyle se sirvió una gran taza de café y lo llevó a la sala para conversar con él—Escucha, Hiro… Tadashi se fue hace poco, así que al menos, por unas dos semanas debes soportarme y yo a ti… y esta vez, no hay mediador. Hagamos las cosas más fáciles. ¿Está bien?

Hiro comía su cereal en silencio, mirando a Kyle de vez en cuando. Suspiró después de dar la última cucharada. Miró a Kyle y asintió dos veces.

—E-Esta bien. Creo que te picó un bicho raro… O quizá estuviste expuesto a alguna radiación extraña y eso te afectó el cerebro… pero entiendo el punto.

Kyle rodó los ojos y dejó el café en la mesa.

—No se me da bien esto de “hablar” con las personas, pero… ¿Quisieras decirme por qué estás de mal humor?

Hiro estuvo a punto de recriminarle todo lo que le había hecho las últimas semanas, pero no pudo porque la actitud comprensiva de Kyle no era usual.

—Te diré… si prometes no burlarte.

Kyle tomó su taza de café y sorbió un poco nuevamente, haciendo un ademán para que continuara.

—Pues… Tengo problemas con Miguel. Eso es todo.

Kyle se alzó de hombros aceptando tan corta respuesta, de verdad no quería escuchar la misma historia de nuevo.

—Se resolverán pronto, enano. Ya, duerme. Como alguna vez me dijo Marco… el sol sale para todos.

Hiro miró las agujetas de sus tennis, pensando en que no sería tan fácil esta vez. Antes, cuando Miguel y él peleaban, les resultaba sencillo pedir disculpas “porque no era nada grave” y porque eran mejores amigos.

No pensó que su orgullo fuese un impedimento más para concretar una disculpa, o mínimo, aceptarla.

Hiro se fue a su cuarto sin decir absolutamente nada.

Kyle se tapo los ojos con la palma de la mano al sentirse incómodo y culpable nuevamente. Su hermano le estaba teniendo confianza por primera vez en muchos años y él sólo planeaba decirle que todo mejoraría.

Al día siguiente, cuando Kyle salía de su curso, volvió a encontrar a Miguel en el parque. Lo saludó con cierta alegría y se apresuró a guardar sus cosas para ir con él.

Kyle se acercó con su aspecto de malandro para volver a saludarlo.

—¡KYLE! Qué gusto verte—Miguel le sonrió y le chocó la mano, al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba como solía hacerlo con sus compas.

—Lo mismo digo, mocoso—el más alto sonrió con una mueca de alegría y escepticismo—Hey, ya no te ves como la mierda.

—Lo sé. De cierta forma me sirvió hablar contigo. Eres un increíble consejero ¿sabes?

Kyle le revolvió el cabello para quitarle las hojas de los árboles. Bueno, Miguel era apenas siete u ocho centímetros más pequeño que él, pero aprovecho la poca ventaja que tenía.

—Me alegro mucho, mocoso.

Empezaron a platicar nuevamente de lo que Kyle estaba haciendo en el Lucky Cat y sus nuevos proyectos y metas.

—…Y con el dinero que ahorre, compré una batería de cocina nueva. ¡ES INCRÍBLE! Llegará esta semana y así podré cocinar mucho mejor. ¿Qué te parece?

—Súper. Invítame a comer para ver si es tan buena como dices—sugirió Miguel con esa alegría característica.

—Desde luego que lo haré. Y prepararé de esas cosas picantes que tanto les gustan a los mexicanos. ¿Cómo se llaman? ¿Chil… quiles?

—¿Chilaquiles?

—Exacto. Eso estaría perfecto. Un verdadero reto complacer un estómago mexicano ¿cierto?

Miguel no podía creer que Kyle, el malencarado, el pinche chefcito como le decía Marco, estuviera hablando con él amenamente. Lo esperaba de todos, incluso de Baymax o de Mochi, pero no de Kyle.

—Te advierto que soy muy exigente—dijo Miguel alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos—¿Puedo llevar a Marco también?

—Pues cubro con muchas exigencias, niño—Kyle se rió al imaginarse al idiota de Marco intentando probar su comida mexicana sin llorar o sin quejarse y se sentó en una banca del parque.

Miguel le secundó y miró atentamente el semblante de Kyle. Pensó en que sería un momento apropiado para darle un pequeño obsequio.

—Uhm, Kyle…

—¿Sí?

Miguel sacó de su sudadera un sobre pequeño. Se lo entregó al mayor quien lo examinó de cerca. Tenía una especie de agradecimiento escrito de puño y letra de Miguel.

—¿Y esto?

—Es un boleto especial… por así decirlo. Es para el próximo concierto de Avenged…

Kyle se quedó pasmado. Le tembló la mano, el cuerpo y el mundo. ¿CÓMO ERA POSIBLE?

—…Pero… no han salido siquiera a la venta.

—Tómalo, hombre. Es porque me ayudaste a despejar mi mente. Creí que no podía hacer nada mejor por ti que conseguirte esto.

Kyle lo tomó como uno de los tesoros más grandes de la humanidad. Era como un obsequio de gratitud. Todo por ayudar a Miguel.

—Debe valer una fortuna…

—No en realidad. Un amigo me ayuda a conseguirlos. Es gratis, así que… pues ya, tómalo.

—Miguel… Uhm… ¿Qué digo? No suelo recibir este tipo de obsequios. 

—Un “Gracias” estaría bien.

—…Gracias—Kyle guardó el boleto y dudó de lo que pasaría ahora. Su corazón se había acelerado, ya no sabía qué le sucedía. Las manos empezaron a sudarle. Su mejor estrategia fue decirle:—… EH… Ya me debo ir. Hiro está solo y no me conviene dejarlo así.

Miguel se estremeció al escuchar el nombre de su novio. Esa sensación de tristeza al recordar que no le había respondido los últimos mensajes reapareció con lentitud. Intentó ocultarlo, cosa casi imposible, pero lo hizo bien.

—Está bien. Mándale saludos de mi parte. Y… bueno, no. Ya nada. Esteee… ¿Te veré mañana también?

Kyle ya estaba alucinando. Esas no eran citas ¿verdad?

—Sí, creo que si—Kyle se levantó del banco al mismo tiempo que Miguel y se despidió con la mano—Nos vemos.

—¡Hasta mañana!

Fue así como los pequeños encuentros entre Kyle y Miguel se repitieron por lo menos seis días más. Compartieron muchas cosas, desde discos hasta algunos secretos de familia. Kyle escuchó cómo Marco dormía todo torcido y se quejaba en las noches, mentándole la madre a medio mundo en sus sueños, y Miguel escuchó la tragicomedia de Hiro y las botitas voladoras de Mochi donde el gato terminó incendiando dos floreros de tía Cass y el cabello de un cliente (que afortunadamente, sólo era un peluquín).

Era divertido pasar tiempo juntos. De alguna forma, Miguel encontró un buen apoyo moral para pedirle perdón a Hiro todos los días. Lo conocía, sabía que su enojo no podía durar tanto. A lo mucho y eso exagerando, un mes.

A veces le mandaba mensajes al chef para pedirle ayuda con algún consejo culinario por exigencia de Marco (quien aprovechaba y le mandaba saludos) y le pedía ayuda con su propio hermano sin ser demasiado explícito en lo que quería. Era discreto o eso procuraba, pues no dudaba de Kyle, sino de sí mismo.

Kyle le sugirió ser sutil, pues cuando Hiro recibía las noticias de golpe no reaccionaba muy bien. No es que Miguel le hubiese contado todas sus preocupaciones, pero Kyle lo intuía y se sentía más aliviado al contribuir a la felicidad de ese chico tan bonito.

Aunque, Miguel tenía razones para empezar a dudar del silencio de Kyle, pues casi todo lo que le contaba, de alguna forma, Marco lo terminaba sabiendo.

Uno de esos días, se despidió de Kyle y regresó corriendo a su casa para preparar su uniforme del trabajo. Ya habían pasado las peores cosas, ya habían arreglado lo de la renta, estaban a punto de culminar sus presentaciones en el Conservatorio y con las serenatas, sólo faltaba cubrir su trabajo y la presentación del Festival.

Antes de irse, miró su celular y decidió mandarle mensaje a Hiro.

_ “Hiro… Contéstame por favor. _

_ He pensado mucho en lo que estamos pasando…  _

_ De verdad quisiera hablar contigo.”  _

Hiro, quien estaba atendiendo el Lucky Cat al lado de sus fieles amigos, tratando de lidiar con las mil órdenes, no atendió el teléfono de inmediato.

No fue sino hasta que llegó Kyle a salvarlos. Tarde, como los últimos días.

—Wasabi… ¿QUÉ HACES CON MI RELOJ?—preguntó Kyle ofuscando entrando a la cocina.

—Lo estoy ajustando. Estaba retrasado por 5 segundos, Kyle—Wasabi terminó el ajuste y colocó el reloj en la barra.

—Sí… ¡GRACIAS…! Pero el estofado que dejé a su cargo ya se carbonizó—respondió el moreno viendo al fondo de la olla pequeña donde se supone lo había dejado. Miró la horrible plasta y sin preguntar, la tiró en la basura. Miró a Gogo, quien cortaba y cortaba vegetales sin remedio. 

—Hey, Gogo… Ya es suficiente—Kyle le quitó el cuchillo y lo enterró en la tabla de picar con precisión y fuerza. Gogo hizo un puchero y se puso un delantal para ayudar de mesera.

Kyle se sobó el puente de la nariz. Su nula calma en la cocina lo caracterizaba muy bien y era conocido por ello.

Se distrajo al ver a Baymax tirando todas las cacerolas y los platos de la vajilla mientras Fred alzaba todo, escoba en mano para limpiar el suelo y juntar los vidrios rotos.

—FRED—Kyle lo tomó casi de la solapa—¿QUÉ DIABLOS..?

—Calma, viejo. Sólo ayudé a Baymax a lavar y acomodar los platos.

Kyle estaba en medio de un desastre total e inminente. Suspiro lo más que pudo y con un grito que le nació desde las entrañas, mando a llamar a Hiro y los demás.

Los comensales miraron la cocina asustados. Hiro palideció y se acercó con cuidado a la puerta, disculpándose con sus clientes.

—Je, disculpen un MOMENTO—Se metió a la cocina rápidamente y vio a Wasabi temblando de miedo, a Gogo con los brazos cruzados bastante molesta, a un Fred apenado y a un Baymax parpadeando quedamente mientras todos miraban al temible chef.

Kyle estaba enojado.

Furioso.

Emperrado.

Encabronado.

Terrible.

Maligno.

El diablo.

Córtese el pelo gei.

Kyle los regañó por aproximadamente diez minutos, diciendo que el trabajo que estaban desempeñando era mediocre y que un mono podría hacerlo mejor.

Hiro lo tranquilizó como pudo, y le hizo reconocer que los chicos estaban ayudando lo mejor que podían, pero que no estaban obligados a hacerlo.

Refunfuñando, Kyle asintió, se disculpó a regañadientes y todos volvieron a sus actividades.

Cuando el Lucky Cat por fin cerro, los chicos estaban totalmente agotados. Se despidieron temerosos de Kyle, deseándole una buena noche y de Hiro, dándole consejos de cómo pedirles ayuda si lo necesitaba, ya que se quedaría sólo con ese chef neandertal carente de raciocinio cuando se enojaba.

Hiro los calmó y cerró la puerta de la entrada. Suspiró pegando su espalda a la puerta. Pasó una de sus manos por su cabello descontrolado y miró al techo.

—¿Qué día…?

Miró su celular para cerciorarse de la hora. Eran las 10:37 de la noche.

Le llamó la atención algunas notificaciones de mensajes. El remitente era Miguel.

Sintió una pequeña pizca de esperanza, que se fue diluyendo cuando leyó el mensaje. La intención de Miguel era hablar de su relación y pedirle perdón como mil veces más, pero ese mensaje se prestaba a malinterpretaciones.

No respondió. Se levantó y fue a ver a su hermano que seguramente le reclamaría si no lo ayudaba a limpiar todo.

Tomó el trapo, acomodó sillas, limpió mesas y lavó algunas cosas. Vio la chaqueta de su hermano encima de la barra y le gritó:

—¡KYLE! ¿DÓNDE DEJO ESTA COSA?

El mayor le respondió desde la cocina:

—¡Dónde no estorbe!—Ah, esa se la había aprendido a Marco.

Hiro tomó la prenda de mala gana y la llevó hasta su habitación. En cuanto entró, aventó la chamarra a la cama, pero por un error de cálculo, la prenda cayó encima del buró y tiró varias cosas: discos, papeles, bolígrafos, etc.

Se apresuró a recoger todo antes de que Kyle subiera y lo asesinara por desacomodar sus cosas. Mientras colocaba los discos en orden alfabético, un pequeño sobre amarillo le llamó la atención. Hamada tomó el sobrecito y lo examinó curioso por naturaleza.

Deseo no haberlo hecho.

Había una pequeña leyenda que recitaba:

“ _ **Para Kyle. Muchas gracias por todo**_.”

Reconocería esa letra en cualquier parte. Le ayudó a hacer miles de tareas e investigaciones, le pedía que fuera con él al mandado con una libretita en mano donde estaban escritos todo lo que Marco y él necesitarían, cuando tocaba anotaba sus ideas en hojas sueltas y éstas se convertían en las letras de sus composiciones.

Era la caligrafía de Miguel.

Abrió el sobrecito y encontró el preciado boleto de Avenged Sevenfold. Hiro hizo una conexión increíblemente rápida al pensar en una posibilidad. Sintió la pesadez en sus hombros y en el pecho. Ahora podía decir abiertamente "esto se siente feo".

—Kyle…—Hiro bajó las escaleras y se colocó en la puerta de la cocina.

El mayor, que salió de la cocina lo miro después de masajearse las cienes. Fue difícil despegar todo el cochambre de las cacerolas.

—¿Qué quieres?—Se limpió las manos con un trapo, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia su hermano. Descubrió que estaba sujetando el boleto.

—¿Estuviste hablando con Miguel?

—... Si—El mayor no sabía que responder, en realidad no temía nada. Sólo era un boleto que Hiro había encontrado y eso no era grave.

Hiro empezó a pasear de un lado a otro. Su mente brillante empezó a crear una película muy simple de entender y difícil de asimilar. Y no le importó callar esta vez, ya no tenía caso ocultárselo.

—Entonces... Mi novio, Miguel, quien me ignoro durante semanas, que evadía mis mensajes, que se la pasaba de ensayo en ensayo... Estuvo conversando amenamente con mi hermano mayor todo este tiempo... ¿Por qué?—Hiro no le recriminaba, lo que lo desconcertaba era: ¿Por qué Kyle, el más rudo, antipático, estricto, el menos comprensivo, el que más daba miedo, aquel que no le tenía confianza a nadie más que a Tadashi y a sí mismo... Hablando acerca del amor, de música y quizá de problemas con un muchachito mexicano saturado de actividades en una ciudad futurista... Extraño. Aún más extraña la disponibilidad de Kyle. —Por eso te tardabas tanto en regresar, dejándome sólo con miles de clientes en el local…

Kyle no contestó. Trató de ser discreto pero no considero la lógica ni el intelecto de su hermano en el plan.

—Hiro...

El mejor lo miro impaciente. No quería decirlo, para nada, era una idea absurda, poco creíble e incluso aterradora. ¿Miguel y Kyle?...

—¿Estuvieron saliendo?—preguntó el menor.

—Estás loco, enano. De verdad lo estás. Acepto que salí con él para tomar un helado. No fue la gran cosa... Y lo ayudé con algún asunto, por eso me dio el boleto.

Hiro abrió los ojos lo más que pudo. Todo el temor que sentía lo había externado más rápido de lo que se creyó capaz.

—No... No es posible... Se supone que…

Kyle se estaba hartando de la escena. Se dirigió a la nevera para sacar un gran bote de helado de chocolate. Recordó entonces que Hiro odiaba perder… Kyle tomó una cuchara, lamió con tranquilidad el exquisito postre y sonrío bastante divertido.

Jugarle bromas a Hiro era lo mejor. Creyó que debía darle un pequeño empujón para que se reconciliara con Miguel, y sabía que el punto débil de su hermano era la competencia interminable con él mismo. Hiro vs. Kyle. La pelea que nunca terminaría.

—Mmmm… sí. De acuerdo. Quizá conversamos más de lo que era necesario. Y… sé que eres su novio, que todo lo hacen o hicieron juntos. Pero al menos hice algo que tú no.

—¿A qué te refieres?—Hiro lo miró sin entender—No he hablado con él por sus idioteces y…

—Calla. Miguel me mostró los mensajes que te ha enviado últimamente. Hermano, no estás haciendo que su relación mejore. Y lo que hice, fue… “entender sus motivos”. ¿Sabías que estuvo a punto de perder su casa y por eso se vio en necesidad de buscar más actividades que lucraran?

Hiro se quedó pasmado, como si fuera una cachetada que lo hacía ver más allá de su situación.

—No tenía idea. Ni la más mínima.

—Debiste darle espacio, mocoso. En una relación no todo gira alrededor de ti. Miguel es demasiado responsable y dedicado. No había visto a una persona así en mi vida...—Kyle empezó a hablar de más—Hiro, él merecía que lo comprendieras.

Hiro no tenía ni idea. No la tenía porque Miguel jamás le dijo todo ello. Ahora tenía a su hermano restregándole en la cara su egoísmo y también su poca accesibilidad al diálogo.

—Y más importante aún… En cualquier momento puedes perder a Miguel por tu arrogancia. ¿Eres consciente de eso?—le preguntó Kyle sin quitarle la vista de encima. El otro Hamada no habló. Se sintió como un verdadero idiota—En cambio, yo me he ganado su confianza... Y el amor nace a partir de ella ¿sabes?

Hiro sintió un frío aterrador recorrerle la espina dorsal. Imaginó la escena donde Miguel le pedía que lo escuchara, que lo apoyara, lo vió entregándole su confianza a alguien que no era él. Y luego, lo que más había temido últimamente:

—Estas diciéndome que... ¿Estás enamorado de Miguel?

El juego empezó sin advertencia. Lo que empezó como una travesura de Kyle estaba tornándose peligroso. ¿Cuándo el juego transgrede la realidad? El mundo de Kyle, estable y sin tantas preocupaciones se vino abajo. Titubeo bastante, pues no pensó seriamente en eso hasta que Hiro, con sus grandes y bonitos ojos inquisidores se lo cuestionó.

—¿Por qué crees eso? Es una estupidez— Kyle dejó de comer helado, botando la cuchara en el bowl. Se sintió acorralado. No admitiría en frente del enano que, de alguna forma, sentía una atracción bastante fuete por el Rivera menor. El interrogatorio de Hiro lo carcomía de culpa y de terror.

—No puede ser…—El menor de los Hamada se sintió extraño ante su descubrimiento. No creyó que fuese posible que una persona como Kyle se fijara en Miguel ni en un millón de años, excepto quizá porque era atractivo—¡Eres un…!

Estuvo a punto de soltar una groseria. Intentó arrebatarle el boleto pero no lo consiguió.

—No puedo creerlo…

Kyle lo sintió con algo de amargura. Pero él no se retractaba con facilidad. Además, su mentira tenía algunos toques de verdad. Si, Miguel lo atraía... Lo atraía por esa sonrisa que lo hacía diferenciarse de su hermano.

Hiro lo miró con tristeza y decepción. Sin decir nada más, subió las escaleras casi corriendo. Se encerró en su habitación tomando su teléfono con fuerza para mandarle urgentemente un mensaje a Miguel.

_ “Yo también necesito hablar contigo.  _

_ Debo verte cuanto antes. _

_ Ven a mi casa mañana, si te es posible” _

Necesitaba corroborar que todo aquello que le dijo Kyle sobre Miguel era cierto. Se acurrucó en su cama, esperando una respuesta que no llegaría debido a la hora. Se durmió aferrado a su almohada, pensando en qué era lo que debería decirle a Miguel en cuanto lo viera.

Necesitaba recuperar su confianza.

Mientras tanto, Kyle se recargó en uno de los asientos del café y encendió un cigarrillo.

—Ugh… Lo creyó… Ese enano me sorprende cada día más.

Miró su celular. Marco le había enviado varios mensajes en las últimas horas.

Los respondió todos. Lo más relevante para el día siguiente era que su curso finalizaba y que llegarían tres juegos de baterías para cocina que Kyle había comprado gracias a los infomerciales y a las carreras. Sus nuevos sartenes estaban en camino.

Apagó la luz, al mismo tiempo que recibió un mensaje de buenas noches de parte de Marco.

Se fue a dormir sin pensar que el pequeño empujón que iba dirigido hacia Hiro en realidad lo estaba llevando a él a un abismo lleno de confusiones y caminos rebuscados, pues ya no sabía si uno lo llevaba hacia las escaleras del cielo y el otro hacia la carretera del infierno.

Pero así era la vida de un Hamada cuando se involucraba con un Rivera.


	6. El Lado Oscuro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción sugerida:   
> \- El lado oscuro - Jarabe de Palo

Kyle se despertó al día siguiente con una leve contractura en los hombros. Optó por estirarse para aliviar esta dolencia y seguir con las actividades que tenía programadas.

Fue a ver al dormitorio de Hiro, al parecer él se había ido con sus amigos a la universidad a hacer quién sabe qué cosas de nerds.

Básicamente, eran proyectos finales y solo quedaba entregar algunas cosas en San Fransokyo TECH, la escuela de gastronomía de Kyle había finalizado el curso una semana antes, y El Conservatorio finalizaría actividades esas semanas para dar paso a las vacaciones de verano.

Toda esa información la había compartido y obtenido gracias al mayor de los Rivera. Últimamente su trato era ameno. 

Si, en las últimas semanas no se habían visto, pero Kyle agradecía que después del beso empezaran esos leves acercamientos más íntimos (demasiado íntimos). Ya se tenían la confianza suficiente para mandarse al diablo como un juego, para mandarse fotos de las actividades que estaban haciendo y quizá la parte más osada de Marco, tomarse fotos y enviárselas para decirle que quería verlo y que lo extrañaba. Marco era algo intenso, pero Kyle lo empezaba a conocer y no se asustaba. Le gustaba que fuese así. 

Como sea, quizá ese día tampoco podría verlo. Se alzó de hombros, ladeando la cabeza para volver a estirarse y empezar un nuevo día en el Café de Tía Cass.

Se asomó en la nevera, todavía quedaba algo de helado de la noche anterior.

Decidió usarlo como postre, preparo su desayuno y comió bastante rápido, alimento a Mochi con un poco de atún y procuro regar las plantas que Tía Cass le había encargado. Miró con desagrado la basura, maldijo por un momento a Hiro quien se negó a tirarla los días que le tocaban. 

Durante su jornada, estuvo preparando varios desayunos y almuerzos, tomándose el tiempo suficiente para contestarle todos los mensajes a Marco. El Rivera mayor le dijo que había visto a Miguel muy feliz últimamente, como si por arte de magia este se haya repuesto del mal de amores. Kyle sonrió, se sintió útil y con ganas inmensas de decirle a Marco que en parte se le debía a él ese cambio de actitud. Pero no... ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

Cuando atardeció, empezó a recoger y lavar los platos que estaban arrumbados en el lavadero, era fin de semana y Hiro aún no había llegado. 

Su mente se quedó divagando en la discusión que tuvieron la noche anterior. No le afectaba en lo más mínimo que Hiro se enojara con él, le afectaba el motivo por lo cual lo había hecho. 

No todos los días le juegas una broma a tu hermano que termina muy mal. Hiro quizá lo odiaba por descubrir que efectivamente, estaba "enamorado" de su novio. 

Lo estuvo alguna vez, pero era diferente. 

En su vida había tenido algunas relaciones, fugaces y nada fáciles, pero eran relaciones, al fin y al cabo.

Sin embargo, jamás tuvo un percance de esa índole con ninguno de sus hermanos, por lo que la culpa lo carcomía vivo. No era cualquier cosa, era… el novio de su hermano.

Miguel... Ese chico tan bonito, con ese hoyuelo en la mejilla podía dejar babeando a muchas personas. Su físico era bueno, no tan bueno como el de Marco, pero aceptable. Empezó a creer que quizá lo veía más como una buena amistad que se fue fortaleciendo con el transcurso de pocos días.

Incluso así, se sentía muy bien pasar tiempo con él, estaba completamente seguro de que disfrutaba de la compañía de ese muchacho por todo lo que compartían, a pesar de tantas diferencias. 

Sonrío al percatarse de aquello que había construido, y le dolió al mismo tiempo porque sabía de sobra que Miguel amaba a su hermano. 

Hermano... 

Hermano...

El hermano de Miguel. 

Ugh. Era un sentimiento completamente diferente. Marco y él habían salido ya en varias ocasiones. Le molestaba muchas cosas de él, esa hermosa y hasta cierto punto, cruel sonrisa, era demasiado creída.

Una sonrisa que denotaba suficiencia.

Esa sonrisa tan perfecta con dientes alineados. Su lunar tan coqueto debajo del labio que ya en más de una ocasión había acariciado con los dedos y tocado con en medio de besos fugaces. 

Marco...

Kyle frunció el ceño. 

El nombre le sabía demasiado excitante y cálido a la vez. No lo odiaba, al contrario, le resultaba agradable cuando caminaban por la calle mientras platicaban de sus vidas (donde Marco facilitaba el 80% de la conversación), cuando se besaban y terminaban casi fajando en un callejón, o simplemente cuando intercambiaban miradas. A Kyle le gustaba el silencio, lo prefería mil veces antes que dar una explicación prolongada e innecesaria. 

Pero le gustaba cuando Marco hablaba, o cuando respetaba su silencio, o cuando decía algunas cosas elocuentes. Le fascinaba su osadía, pero, más allá de lo que le gustaba, la desesperación de Marco y sus actitudes lo hacían reír. 

Incluso en una ocasión, se tomaron de la mano porque Kyle lo reto argumentando que Marco era demasiado arrogante como para dar una muestra de afecto en público. Era una anécdota graciosa donde ambos terminaron sonrojados, paseando por el parque de la mano. 

Kyle fue relajando poco a poco ese entrecejo fruncido, al ir recordando todas las experiencias con el moreno.

Marco Rivera... Era como un dulce de piloncillo para su vida, siendo tan “pinche amargado”, como el mexicano lo llamaba. 

Marco, el hombre al que odió inmensamente cuando estuvo a punto de arruinar su motocicleta. El chico que lo sacó de quicio las primeras veces que intentaba llamar su atención, el que lo fascinó y atrapó con su hermosa voz. 

Su rostro, sus expresiones, esa pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia al lograr algún objetivo, aquella actitud tan voraz y atrevida, esos labios tan deliciosos que le encantaría probar una, otra y otra vez.

Cuando reaccionó, una de las cazuelas que tenía una cantidad considerable de agua se le resbaló de las manos, mojando todo el delantal y parte de su playera. 

—¡¡¡Agh!! ¡¡Mierda!! 

Se fue a cambiar rápidamente, pues odiaba estar empapado. Podría tomar un resfriado y arrepentirse luego por no abrir el café durante una semana, pero no. No quería eso. 

—¡Carajo! ¿Dónde está la ropa limpia? 

Pregunto al aire gruñendo. Estuvo buscando alguna playera que estuviera desgastada, pero se percató de que todas estaban en el cesto de ropa sucia. Pensó que sería mejor utilizar alguna de sus playeras "especiales", de sus favoritas, las que usaba cuando salía con Marco. 

Abrió su armario buscando una prenda negra entre los ganchos, pero había algo raro. Había menos ropa de la esperada. Se alteró, pensando que Baymax pudo enviarlas a la lavandería por error o hacer con ellas una cama para Mochi, el bebé peludo. 

Fue entonces que vio un post it color amarillo pegado en la puerta de su armario. 

_Kyle, me llevo algunas de tus playeras y pantalones. Disculpa que me lleve tu ropa. La mía estaba sucia. ¿Podrías lavarla? Gracias, te quiero hermano. >:)_

—¡¡Maldición, Tadashi!! ¿Por qué mi ropa? —Kyle arrancó el pedacito de papel con intención de lanzarlo al cesto de basura. Entonces vio otro papelito que estaba debajo del anterior. Leyó: 

_Ah, porque tu ropa es cool y me queda mejor. Ha-Ha-Ha_

Kyle lo arrancó resignado a lavar la ropa de su descuidado hermano. Pensó en qué tan creíble sería la excusa de que había ocurrido un accidente con la lavadora o mejor aún, que Mochi había tirado el cloro en la canasta de la ropa donde estaban las prendas de Tadashi.

Tomó una playera negra con el logotipo de Nightwish y procedió a bajar a la cocina para terminar de lavar y secar los platos. 

Estaba bastante concentrado en sacarle el sarro a la cazuela que lo tomó por sorpresa cuando sonó la campanita de la puerta. 

—¿Quién es? Ya no hay servicio. —dijo saliendo de la cocina mientras se limpiaba las manos con el trapo. 

Era Miguel. 

—¡Ah! ¡Hola Kyle! —dijo mientras se sobaba el cuello y lo saludaba con la mano. 

—Hey, que pasa—dijo mientras lo saludaba con la mano y pegaban sus hombros estilo "compas", como Miguel le había enseñado—¿Por qué siempre vienes de visita y te confundo con un cliente? Con esta van cinco.

Miguel se rió por la soltura de Kyle. Ya se había acostumbrado a su buen trato y a algunas de sus poco usuales bromas. 

—Porque quieres darme café, pero gratis. Por eso. —dijo Miguel mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los taburetes. 

—Claro que no. No puedo... ¿Cómo dijo Marco? Ah sí, no confundas la amistad con el negocio. 

Miguel se sorprendió por su buena pronunciación y por el hecho de que sabía algunos refranes.

—Woooow. Cada vez me sorprendes más. Je. ¿Estabas ocupado?

—Algo así. Estaba lavando los platos. ¿Y tú, qué haces aquí? 

—Pues... Uhm...—Miguel titubeo y se rasco la nuca de nuevo, sonriendo con algo de culpabilidad—Tu hermano. Vengo a verlo. 

Kyle alzó una ceja. Eso sí que le había interesado. 

—¿Ya están mejor?

—Si... Supongo que es un avance considerable. Al menos no me mando al demonio como la última vez. Oh, y pues... De hecho, él pidió verme.

Kyle sonrió incómodo, pues no le iba a decir que en realidad él le había dado un pequeño empujón de una índole bastante dudosa. 

Hablaron de otras cosas aguardando la llegada de Hiro. Miguel se veía bastante sereno, aunque miraba su reloj constantemente, pues si Hiro no llegaba antes de las 6:00 no podría hablar con él. 

—¿Crees que tarde? —preguntó algo ansioso—Debo llegar al trabajo a las 7:00. 

—No lo sé. ¿Intentaste llamarlo? —preguntó Kyle. 

—Sí. Pero no contestaba el celular. Quizá estaba ocupado. 

El timbre del café sonó. Miguel se emocionó en cuanto escuchó aquel sonido. Supuso que era Hiro y se levantó de su asiento casi tropezando. Quería abrirle la puerta él mismo y verlo de nuevo con esa carita sonriente llena de sorpresa.

Su corazón latió con fuerza. Tal y como late el corazón de un mexicano enamorado. 

Le tembló la mano en cuando tomó la manija de la puerta, creyendo que estaba a punto de tronarla. Halo con fuerza esperando ver a su querido "chinito bonito". 

—¡HIROOOOOOO! 

—¡Paquete para Kyle Hamada! —anunció un repartidor sosteniendo varias cajas apiladas con dificultad.

Kyle se abrió paso entre un Miguel confundido y la puerta. 

—Soy yo. ¿Dónde firmo? 

—Aquí por favor—respondió el hombre al señalar una lista que estaba encima de las cajas.

Kyle garabateó su firma y le entregó la pluma—Muchas gracias. 

La desilusión de Miguel fue palpable hasta para el repartidor, que le sonrió dándole ánimo. Entregó las cajas en las manos de Kyle y se fue. 

El peso de las cajas hizo que Kyle tambaleara. 

Miguel reaccionó y le dijo: 

—¡Oh perdón! T-Te ayudo... 

El mexicano le quitó dos, pero hizo una mueca de dolor. Las dejaron encima de dos mesas y Miguel empezó a quejarse. 

—Hey ¿estás bien? —preguntó el mayor, preocupado—¿Te lastimaste? 

Miguel se sobo el cuello y asintió a duras penas. 

—Un poco, ugh... Me lastime en el trabajo al bajar un bulto de croquetas para perro... Y no entiendo. Se supone que nunca me había sucedido esto antes. 

Kyle lo sentó en una silla. No estaba seguro de que podía hacer, pero bueno, era Miguel. Recordó brevemente un video de Facebook donde se indicaba que el cuerpo bajo un gran periodo de estrés lo resentía de alguna forma, y se recomendaban ejercicios de respiración y masajes. 

Kyle se acercó y tomó sus hombros. Presionó ligeramente y le preguntó: 

—¿Te duele aquí?

Miguel hizo una mueca de dolor. Si, era ahí. 

—Demonios, mocoso. Tus músculos están demasiado tensos. 

Kyle empezó a masajear los hombros con fuerza, pero sin ser tan brusco. Miguel pronto empezó a relajarse, cooperando y sintiéndose increíblemente bien con el estímulo que el hombre con mala cara le estaba dando. 

—Ay... Oye, se siente súper chido...—soltó en español. 

—Uh... Gracias, supongo—dijo Kyle alzando una ceja. Si, sabía hablar español, pero no entendía los mexicanismos del todo. 

—jeje... Ay.... Un poquito más ahí... 

Kyle estuvo masajeando a Miguel por cinco minutos. No pensó en aprovecharse de ese toque que Rivera le estaba permitiendo, porque no, no era un aprovechado... Bueno, no en ese caso. Quizá se sorprendió por la espalda ancha y esos músculos marcados que Miguel tenia, pero solo eso. Quería proporcionarle bienestar, que se relajara un poco. 

—Bien, creo que ya fue suficiente. ¿Te sientes mejor? 

Miguel asintió y movió su cuello.

—Wow... Es genial que sepas dar masajes, hombre—dijo agradecido—¡Tienes muchos talentos!

Kyle sonrió de lado y se cruzó de brazos, mirando a Miguel con suficiencia. 

—¿Te ha dolido otra zona?

Miguel asintió sobándose el cuello con incredulidad. Deslizó su mano hasta su espalda baja. 

—Si... Uh... La espalda. Creo que es normal, pero ¡por todos los santos! Sí que duele. 

—Créeme que no te conviene seguir trabajando mientras cargas cosas. No soy masajista,

le pediría a Baymax que te ayudara, pero él no está aquí... Así que... ¿Qué te parece si intento darte un masaje? 

—P-Pero creo que ya fue mucha molestia. 

—No me molestaría—dijo empezando a subir las escaleras—Además, Tadashi puede certificar que doy los mejores masajes en esta familia. 

Si, había aprendido a dar masajes porque Tadashi llegaba muy dolido de la escuela, específicamente cuando transportaba la estación de recarga inicial de Baymax. Le había dado cierta experiencia, y eso era muy bueno, podía sacar ventaja en casos como este.

—Bueno, pasa a mi habitación, ahí es donde tengo todas las cosas que necesitamos. Me lavare las manos y en un momento estaré contigo ¿De acuerdo?

Miguel asintió, contento. Se alegraba al tener a un compa como Kyle. Leo se había quedado en México, pero aquí tenía a un buen amigo.

—¡Claro! Ya voy—dijo el sonriente mexicano. Subió las escaleras con ánimo y se sentó en la cama de Kyle. Si Miguel hubiese sido más juicioso, no le confiaría su salud a alguien que está admitiendo no ser profesional. 

Pero es Miguel. Tendía a confiar en los demás si veía que tenía buenas intenciones.

Mientras Kyle se iba, miró la guitarra eléctrica y le dio curiosidad.

—¡Oye Kyle! ¿Puedo tocar tu guitarra por un momento?

—Ah sí, claro—Exclamó el japonés desde el baño mientras buscaba algunas toallas y se lavaba las manos. Empezó a sentirse nervioso por ello. De pronto se olvidó de todo lo que sabía acerca de masajes.

Se miró al espejo, cuestionándose acerca de la veracidad de sus intenciones. Ya ni siquiera él sabía el verdadero fin de su ofrecimiento. 

Busco rápidamente en internet “Cómo dar masajes” para resolver ese olvido momentáneo. Recurrió a WikiHow para mejores resultados. Busco las toallas necesarias y salió del baño cuestionándose la forma en la que le diría a Miguel que se desvistiera sin que se prestara a malas interpretaciones.

Cuando entro a su habitación, vio a Miguel tocando su guitarra sin conectarla. Al parecer no quería hacer ruido. 

—Ay. ¡Perdón! Es que… No sé, veo una guitarra y me dan ganas de tocar, pero no quería molestarte o molestar a otros…

—Descuida, nosotros podemos hacer el ruido que queramos sin que los vecinos nos molesten. Cuando suena una guitarra, saben que soy yo y no se meten conmigo.

Miguel declinó la oferta, pues dejó la guitarra en el soporte y se sentó en la cama con las manos en las rodillas esperando indicaciones. 

—Bueno, pues estoy en tus manos, literalmente, Kyle. ¿Qué debo hacer?

Kyle le dio unas toallas y busco un aceite especial para esas ocasiones. Acomodó las toallas en la cama, se frotó las manos y dijo:

—Recuéstate. Procura que tu cabeza no quede completamente hundida en la cama, podrías asfixiarte, oh, y alza tu playera para que empecemos—Kyle siguió frotando sus manos y dando indicaciones. Pensó que sería mejor darle un masaje sobre la ropa para “no caer en tentación”. 

Pero Miguel obedeció sin chistar. No solo se alzó la playera, se la quitó completamente. 

A Kyle casi le da un paro cardiaco. Se volteó de inmediato, ruborizado por la escena. El cuerpo de Miguel definitivamente estaba muy bien trabajado. Tranquilo Kyle, piensa en la biblia. 

—¡HEY! ¿Seguro que no hay problema?

—Nah, tranquilo. Relax. Todo está bien, compadre. No me molesta, estamos en confianza ¿No?

—Emmm…. Bien. Acomódate —contestó Kyle con un tono de voz que denotaba nerviosismo. Imperceptible para el buen Miguel, quien estaba echado en la cama ajeno a las emociones de su cuñado... Pero prefería considerarlo un amigo. 

El japonés junto sus manos, frotándolas más fuerte. Pensó cómicamente que parecía una mosca. 

—Si duele, me dices. ¿Está bien?

—Mgggjjj —Alcanzo a gesticular el moreno.

Kyle se inclinó, tomó el aceite y lo esparció en sus manos.

—Bien, vamos a empezar... Oh, demonios... olvide la música que duerme a Tadashi... ehhmmm... ¿Esperas un momento? —Kyle tomó su celular para poner la pista 49 en su lista de música relajante en Spotify. El aceite le hizo una mala jugada y reprodujo “Heaven and Hell” de Black Sabbath.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=idn50Xj_CiY>

—Oh, hasta para dar masajes eres rudo ¿Eh? —dijo Miguel conteniendo la risa al imaginarse a Tadashi contracturado, estresado y resbalándose tratando de huir de su clon maligno quien se tronaba los dedos para iniciar su tortura.

—No te burles, es complicado. —dijo malhumorado al ver su celular resbaloso—Se quedará así. Creo que está en aleatorio. Si tenemos suerte, podrás escuchar mínimo una canción con la que podrás relajarte. Bien, empecemos ahora. 

Kyle posó sus manos en la ancha espalda del mariachi y empezó a esparcir el aceite con movimientos firmes y largos. Sentía los músculos tensos comenzar a ceder. Se sentía cohibido. ¿Por qué le estaba jugando al vergas, como decía Marco?

Empezó con movimientos circulares en hombros y en los costados. Esa piel morena podía volver loco a cualquier persona... A cualquiera, en especial a su hermanito. 

Poco a poco Miguel se fue relajando al punto de verse somnoliento. Las manos de Kyle eran mágicas. Quién pensaría que un tipo todo rudo podría relajar de esa forma a las personas. 

Kyle dejó de lado esa pequeña sensación de incomodidad. Pensó que sería mejor apurarse y terminar rápido. Sólo era un favor... un favor que implicaba una fuerte tentación. Pero por alguna razón no cedía a ese impulso.

¿Por qué? 

Porque casi se imaginó a Marco haciéndole burla, completamente celoso y recriminándole los toques que le hacía a su hermano menor y no a él. 

Marco... ¿Por qué pensaba en él en un momento como ese? Tenía al hermano del dios azteca completamente a su merced y ya no le generaba ninguna inquietud desde hace tiempo. 

A menos que…

Kyle siguió masajeando en círculos, mientras Miguel iba quejándose quedamente ante su toque. 

—¿Estás cómodo?

—Uhmmm… Si… podría quedarme así todo el día… Pero… ah…

Kyle hizo caso omiso a lo que estaba escuchando. Los quejidos eran sugerentes y no quería malpensar nada. 

Nada… 

Pero era un hombre débil.

Mientras tanto, Hiro Hamada estaba en su laboratorio tomando clase con sus amigos. La práctica se había extendido más tiempo del que esperaban y Hiro ya estaba muerto de aburrimiento. 

Por favor, que era demasiado para él. La emoción que lo carcomía se fue apagando esperando a que su profesor terminara de explicar algo que había leído la noche anterior. 

Desde luego, Miguel había rondado su cabeza desde aquella llamada, estuvo pensando en todo aquello que le diría, en las palabras correctas y hasta le había pedido ayuda a Karmi. 

Su amiga le sugirió que empezara a idear un discurso de todo lo que iba a decirle a Miguel, que lo mejor era reconocer sus errores y hacerle ver a su novio el problema respecto a su comunicación de una manera relajada y tranquila. 

Vaya… esa era la solución más viable, Hiro no lo había considerado en ningún momento por orgullo. 

Después de esa experiencia terrible donde su primera pelea lo hirió profundamente, reflexiono en lo que realmente quería con Miguel. No quería separarse de él, por supuesto que no. Lo amaba desde hace tiempo, y un hombre realmente enamorado no iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente al amor de su vida. 

Porque para Hiro, eso era Miguel… no era solo un capricho ni su mejor amigo. Era la persona que más quería. Y estaba dispuesto a tragarse su orgullo por él. 

Cuando preparó sus cosas y salió por la puerta del instituto, estaba decidido a pedirle una disculpa. 

Baymax lo acompañaba, escaneandolo silenciosamente. 

—Hiro, tus neurotransmisores me indican que estás experimentando una sensación agradable. 

—Sí, estoy emocionado amigo… Hoy veré a Miguel nuevamente. 

—Estás… feliz. 

Hiro asintió efusivamente. Estaba ansioso por hablar con su novio nuevamente, imaginando todos los escenarios posibles. 

Pensó en que sería mejor salir al parque, a un centro comercial o a algún lugar adecuado para hablar, lejos de Kyle y de todo distractor. 

Miró su reloj, llevaba ya mucho tiempo de retraso. 

—Amigo, necesito que llegando a casa, te desactives. Kyle seguramente estará ocupado, más le vale que lo esté. Yo iré con Miguel a algún lugar, pediré disculpas, seguramente él también lo hará, nos besaremos y todo saldrá bien. ¿De acuerdo?

Baymax parpadeó y asintió sin hacer más preguntas. Tomaron el camino más corto y al llegar al Lucky Cat, Baymax subió las escaleras inmediatamente a la habitación de Hiro, donde estaba la estación de recarga. Le pareció percibir un sonido, como una queja, pero no investigó más. 

Hiro fue al baño de la planta baja para relajarse. Salió y buscó a Kyle en la cocina para avisarle que saldría con Miguel. 

Aunque había un problema. 

¿Dónde estaba Miguel?

Se supone que él ya lo estaba esperando en el café. Llamó a su celular y un tono de guitarra lo distrajo. El celular de Miguel estaba en una de las mesas del café junto con una mochila que él reconocía a la perfección. 

—¿Miguel?— Hiro dejó de marcar y empezó a buscarlo por la casa—¿Miguel? ¿Dónde estás?

Subió las escaleras, mientras formulaba preguntas en su cabeza. Kyle no estaba, Miguel tampoco. ¿Habrían salido? No, Kyle no sale en horas de trabajo.

Al subir las escaleras, escuchó las notas estridentes de la música de Kyle. Oh, ahí estaba su hermano. Se tranquilizó y subió las escaleras rápidamente. Pensaba en preguntarle por Miguel, pero le surgió una gran inquietud…

¿Miguel estaría con su hermano?

La respuesta no se hizo esperar, pues un gemido se coló por la puerta de la habitación de Kyle.

—¡AHHHH!...

Se quedó inmóvil. Sus piernas fallaban y casi se cae al suelo por la impresión. Hiro sintió que su mundo se venía abajo. Esa voz no era de su hermano… era de su novio. 

¿QUÉ ESTABAN HACIENDO?

La música estaba a un volumen alto, lo suficiente para que Kyle no se diera cuenta de que Hiro intentó abrir la puerta, pero ésta tenía seguro. 

—Espera… Kyle… 

—Maldición, debes relajarte… Estás muy tenso y así no puedo hacerlo. 

—¡Kyle!¡Duele! Mmmmgghhh… 

—Tranquilízate, en un momento te sentirás bien… 

Hiro abrió sus ojitos por la impresión, su corazón se aceleró y empezó a dolerle el pecho. 

¿QUÉ CARAJOS ESTABAN HACIENDO?

—¡¡AHHHH!! Hey… Mmggghh… tienes razón… 

—Ahora, no te muevas, yo me encargaré del resto. 

Su novio y su hermano… ¿Estaban…?

¿Desde cuándo Miguel y Kyle…? 

No quiso escuchar nada más. No quiso pensar más. 

Le dolía pensar en el hecho de que el amor de su vida hubiera caído en el juego de Kyle… 

Sabía que no podía hacer nada en ese momento, pero una furia incontenible empezó a invadir su menudo cuerpo.

¿QUÉ HARÍA? ¿TIRAR CON EL RAYO PULVERIZADOR LA PUTA PUERTA? ¿Matar a su propio hermano y de paso a ese maldito que jugó con sus sentimientos? 

No sonaba mal. 

Pero… Auch…

Sabía que estaba enojado, sabía que Miguel también lo estaba en ese momento en el que lo mandó al diablo, pero… Esa no era razón suficiente para engañarlo.

Le dolía la cabeza, apretaba los puños y de la nada comenzó a llorar.

Tuvo unas inmensas ganas de correr hacia la calle. Tomó su sudadera, un poco de dinero y se fue corriendo muy lejos de ahí con todo el enojo que sentía. 

Cuando te rompen el corazón, entiendes que las cosas comienzan a distorsionarse en tus pensamientos. 

Hubiera sido mejor idea tirar la puerta, pues Hiro se hubiera encontrado con una escena incómoda pero mucho mejor de lo que él imaginaba. 

Kyle estaba torturando a Miguel con los masajes de espalda, sólo eso. 

—Wow… Ya puedo mover el cuello sin que me duela. 

—Estabas demasiado tenso. ¿Estrés acumulado?

—Sí, mira… Ya puedo mover los hombros en círculos y voltear a los lados—dijo haciendo una pequeña demostración.

—Genial. Intenta no hacer trabajos pesados, no cargues cosas sólo por hoy. 

—De acuerdo—Dijo Miguel sobándose el cuello y sonriéndole—Jajaja, cuando tronaste mi cuello me recordó a esas veces cuando Marco y yo jugábamos a las luchas. Una ocasión él me hizo una llave del Undertaker… Jejeje, no salió bien. Pero sobreviví y aquí seguimos. 

Kyle sonrió mientras lo llevaba a su boca y lo encendía. 

—Interesante ¿Quién solía ganar?

—Marco, por la fuerza bruta que tiene. 

Kyle dio una calada y se recostó en su cama. 

—Tu hermano está acostumbrado a ganar ¿No?

—Desde luego, porque él se esfuerza mucho y en serio lucha por conseguir lo que quiere—Dijo Miguel con orgullo. 

—Oh claro—Kyle pensó inmediatamente en que aquel temperamento y ese carácter. Siempre tuvo una idea equivocada de ellos. Le picó la curiosidad, por lo que alzó la ceja y preguntó—¿Por qué piensas eso?

Miguel se acomodó la playera y se sentó en la cama de Kyle un momento.

—Pues… Marco siempre luchó porque tuviéramos lo mejor, al menos lo mejor para nuestras carreras. Es duro ser un estudiante extranjero. Los gastos no siempre te los paga la escuela, en algunos casos, tú debes costearlos solito. Y nosotros lo hemos hecho. Al inicio, pensamos en irnos de intercambio, sin beca. Yo ni siquiera quería venir aquí. Si te dijeran que vas a alejarte de tu familia por largo tiempo, quizá sin vacaciones porque debes cubrir rentas o pagos, o lo que sea, te sentirías apesadumbrado ¿No?

—No en realidad.

—¡Oh, qué pesado eres!

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te duele la verdad? Soy sincero, realmente no me sentiría tan mal.

—Kyle, ¿es neta?

—No sé a qué se refiere “Neta”, pero suena a que debería contestar que sí.

—Pero ¡ES TU FAMILIA!

—Lo sé, tranquilo, es broma--Kyle sonrió divertido mientras Miguel lo miraba mal—Pensar en alejarme de mi familia, duele. Extrañaria mucho a Tía Cass y a Tadashi. A tu novio nerd, casi no.

—Condenado, andas de grosero con Hiro. No quiero llevarme mal contigo, Kyle. Por favor, respétalo. Es tu hermano--dijo Miguel con seriedad.

Kyle se sintió sofocado, ese amor incondicional por su hermano de cierta forma molestaba. ¿Por qué Hiro podía acceder a ese cariño y a ese amor?

Pensó instantáneamente en todo lo que una persona enamorada podía profesar. Siempre creyó que el amor era un sentimiento idiota e innecesario, sólo necesitaba amor propio para sobrevivir y listo.

Sin embargo, al observar detenidamente la situación en la que estaba su hermano menor, no iba a negar que cierta envidia empezó a poseerlo. Nadie podía ser así de feliz con otra persona.

El enamoramiento era… Absurdo.

Hiro lo sabía mejor que nadie. Era el experto en reacciones químicas a nivel neuronal, especialmente en neurotransmisores; el menor era mucho más racional que Miguel y aún así, se comportaba como una jovencita enamorada, de esas que Kyle tanto detesto cuando tenía quince años.

Hiro daba demasiado por Miguel, y Miguel tenía a Hiro en un altar. Eran diferentes en sus temperamentos, Miguel era demasiado alegre, tanto que podía soportar el mal genio de su hermano cuando se frustraba. Y Hiro podía neutralizar a Miguel cuando se le ocurría alguna locura. Se complementaban mutuamente y eso los hacía felices.

Esa felicidad era tan absurda para él…

Nunca había pensado en tener una pareja estable, o una relación seria. Demasiados problemas que quieres evitarte. Era una carga emocional con la que Kyle no estaba dispuesto a lidiar.

Y de pronto, encuentra a una persona que tiene todo aquello que jamás creyó admirar. Talento, buen físico, un lindo rostro y un alma tan pura que pensaba que no merecía maltrato alguno.

Sí, inicialmente hablaba de Miguel. Nadie lo merecía. Era tan buena persona…

Amable, educado, gracioso y con un amor… humanamente aceptable. Miguel amaba a Hiro con todo el corazón, y aunque estuvieran peleados, Kyle sabía que pronto se reconciliarían por todo el amor que se tenían.

Maldición ¿Por qué Hiro podía tener una persona como Miguel?

Uhhhhhhhh, ENVIDIA.

Se sintió confundido hasta cierto punto, pues la envidia en Kyle no era usual.

¿KHÉESTAPASANDING?

Se irritó, pero respondió de forma educada.

—No te preocupes, lo respetare a partir de ahora, sólo por tí.

—Ah caray, ¿Y por qué sólo por mí?—cuestionó Miguel con una ceja alzada.

Kyle casi se ahoga, “se le fue” el humo sin querer. Tosió un poco.

—Ay wey… Oye, no te mueras—Miguel corrió y le golpeó la espalda. Esa escena le resultaba un tanto familiar.

Kyle se tranquilizó, y cuando pudo respirar bien, evadió el tema mirando su celular.

—No es por apresurarte, pero ya casi son las 7:00

Miguel casi se pone blanco del susto.

— ¡A LA VERGAAAA! ¡YA ME VOY, NOS VEMOS KYLE!

Miguel bajó las escaleras corriendo, tropezando con Mochi y poniéndose al revés la sudadera.

Tomó su mochila, tiró sus cosas y salió directo a su trabajo.

Kyle bajó a cerrar la puerta, terminó de lavar los trastes mucho más rápido de lo que pensaba y se fue a su habitación a tomar una siesta.

Sonrió para sí mismo después de enjuagarse las manos, estaba cansado pero había sido un día divertido.

No notó siquiera que Hiro estaba en la casa cuando se fue a dormir.

En brazos de morfeo, tuvo un sueño bastante extraño. El mismo sueño que lo aquejaba una y otra vez…

Él estaba ahí, en un lugar extraño, donde todo estaba cubierto por árboles, donde las sombras le impedian ver hacia dónde caminaba. Una luz se dirigió hacia uno de los follajes, y lo vió. Era una figura masculina, con altura considerable, su musculatura y su espalda ancha, su cabello ondeaba con el viento. Y… qué curioso, tenía una guitarra colgada en la espalda. Oh, por supuesto.

Ya la había visto antes.

— ¡MIGUEL!—gritó con entusiasmo— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sin embargo, la figura no volteaba.

— ¿Marco?— preguntó, desconfiado— ¿Eres tú?

La figura volteó, pero la sombra de una rama se proyectó sobre las facciones de ese joven. Sabía que era uno de los hermanos Rivera.

—Oye… —No podía ver sus ojos, estaban cubiertos por la sombra de una rama. Kyle volvió a recobrar el aliento, estaba acercándose lentamente. Desgraciadamente, aquella figura sin rostro definido soltó una sonrisa socarrona. Se ajustó la guitarra a la espalda y empezó a correr.— ¡ESPERA!

Kyle corrió, intentando alcanzar a aquel hombre, pero por más que se esforzaba, no podía alcanzarlo. Lo peor era no saber a quién de los Rivera perseguía.

Confundido… Sólo estaba confundido.

Los días siguientes, pasaron como si nada para Kyle. Trabajar, dormir, llevarle la cena a Hiro porque él casi nunca estaba en casa.

Pero el pobre chico con cabellos azabache no estaba mejor.

Había intentado dormir, pero se la pasó llorando los días siguientes.

Había cortado toda comunicación con Miguel, sus mensajes sólo los contestaba con monosílabos y si llamaba, nunca contestaba.

Pero Hiro no se sentía bien. Por Newton, ¿Cómo podía doler tanto?

Y aquí regresamos al inicio de la historia, con un Hiro acurrucado en su cama, escuchando la radio.

¡La traición, la decepción, hermano! Infidelidad. ¡Ouch!

Su propio hermano y su novio, quien antes era su mejor amigo.

Sabía cómo era Miguel, o al menos creía saberlo. Empezaba a cuestionarse qué tantas palabras habían sido reales, que tantos besos habían sido fingidos.

¿Acaso el verdadero motivo de Miguel siempre fue Kyle?

¿Ahhhh?

No… Hiro se negaba a creer que todo el amor que Miguel juro tenerle se había ido al carajo.

¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿En serio? ¿En serio era tan débil como para caer en las garras de ese esperpento carente de gracia?

Oh no, Miguel no era inocente, no era un animal pequeñito que necesitara protección… era tan responsable como Kyle de ese engaño.

Y por alguna razón, su enojo hacia Kyle era mayor que el "odio" que sentía por Miguel. No lo quería justificar, pero de verdad se sentía miserable al pensar en que su novio había fingido todo ese tiempo que lo quería, o que quería arreglar las cosas.

Respecto a Kyle… él jugaba el papel de una persona aprovechada, sacando ventaja de una situación de vulnerabilidad.

Porque sí, Kyle podría ser un desgraciado si se lo proponía. Como aquella vez que uno de sus “enemigos” fue a comer al café de Tía Cass. Aquel muchacho salió del café con varias ronchas, pues Kyle le había puesto nuez a una crepa intencionalmente, sabiendo que su compañero era alérgico a la nuez.

Lo peor fue lo de Miguel… ¿Qué clase de hermano, por muy malvado que sea, seduce a tu novio y se acuesta con él?

La radio que Miguel le dio como obsequio de cumpleaños, aproximadamente un año antes de toda la catástrofe, estaba sintonizada en una estación que su novio siempre escuchaba en sus ratos libres.

Y en dicha estación, una señora entonaba una canción que sonaba bastante cruel.

**Él me mintió**

**Él me dijo que me amaba**

**Y no era verdad**

**Él me mintió**

**No me amaba**

**Nunca me amo**

**Él dejó que lo adorara**

**Él me mintió**

**Él me mintió**

**Era un juego y nada más**

**Era solo un juego cruel de su vanidad**

**Él me mintió**

Si, o sea, Miguel era un maldito por mentirle así.

Cuando el locutor anunció el título de la melodía y el nombre cantante, Hiro se enojó más. Esa canción sólo le ayudó a asociar pensamientos extraños

Amanda Miguel = Él me mintió

Si eliminamos el "Amanda", queda "Miguel=Me mintió"

Ahora el nombre de su novio estaba asociado a una mentira.

El enojo estaba acrecentando, y la resolución de Hiro llegó en un dos por tres.

Esa estación de radio, esa bendita estación que Miguel adoraba, le iba a dar la respuesta que no era la mejor, pero que necesitaba para desahogar su alma.

Empezó a pensar en todas aquellas cosas en las que Kyle lo humilló y lo hizo sufrir.

Oh no, maldito.

Le haría pagar todas y cada una de las humillaciones, desde la infidelidad que ocasionó su desestabilidad emocional, hasta aquel dia en el que estaba peleando con Kyle por su pequeño oso de peluche y terminaron arrancándole la cabeza. Kyle había ganado el cuerpo y Hiro, la cabeza. Era una analogía muy buena, pensando en que Miguel lo amaba, pero que le ganó el deseo.

Pero… La razón debía gobernar la forma de cubrir esas necesidades fisiológicas, ¿no?. Además, estaría justificando un acto inadmisible.

De pronto, empezó a sonar una canción un tanto peculiar. Sí, sabía algo de español, lo suficiente para entender a Miguel o las canciones que él escuchaba.

No sabía el significado de la palabra mamón, pero el chico que entonaba la letra parecía estar bastante entusiasmado al mencionarla.

**_Sufre mamón…_ **

**_Devuélveme a mi chica._ **

**_O TE RETORCERAS ENTRE POLVOS PICA PICA._ **

La furia, La adrenalina. Todo lo estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Vaya letra, pero estaba encantado. Mientras la canción estaba en su curso, su mente solo estaba enfocada en una sola cosa:

Venganza...

Venganza...

VENGANZAAAA

Se sentía como un guerrero con ganas de ir a batalla. Su mente fue de un lado a otro, buscando una salida a su debate emocional. Quería sentirse mejor, pero también quería vengarse.

— Esto no puede quedarse así…— Hiro apago la radio, desesperado por tanto pensar— Maldita sea…

Para Hiro, el que habría de pagar primero, sería Kyle. Principalmente, porque las palabras de su hermano estaban presentes en su pensamiento desde aquél trágico día:

_“En cualquier momento puedes perder a Miguel por tu arrogancia. ¿Eres consciente de eso? En cambio, yo me he ganado su confianza... Y el amor nace a partir de ella ¿sabes?”_

—Kyle… ¡ESTO ES LA GUERRA!

Pensó en las mil y un formas de hacerle pagar a su hermano su osadía. Debía sufrir, debía implorar perdón, tendría que ponerse de rodillas y suplicar piedad.

Y luego, cuando su venganza estuviera resuelta, se encargaría de Miguel.

Manos a la obra.

Empezó a hacer una lista de los objetos que Kyle más amaba.

  1. Discos autografiados
  2. Guitarra eléctrica.
  3. Bateria de cocina NUEVA.
  4. LA COCINA
  5. Libros de gastronomía.



Y la más importante:

  1. Su amada motocicleta.



Era una lista corta pero adecuada, la destrucción o desaparición inminente de esos objetos le dolerían. Esa era la idea. Destruir lo que más amaba en este mundo, sin verse "físicamente" involucrado.

La mañana siguiente, Kyle se levantó con desgano. Empezó a caminar por su cuarto, buscando la poca ropa limpia que quedaba para darse un baño. Después lavaría su ropa.

Hiro lo había monitoreado toda la noche. Ese era el momento indicado para destruir dos cosas de la lista.

Kyle tardaba en la ducha entre diez y quince minutos, justo ese era el tiempo que necesitaba.

Hiro cambió todos los discos por copias fieles que él había hecho. La misma portada, el mismo diseño. Todo lo había hecho en su laboratorio una noche antes. Sólo necesitó la impresora 3D. Los guardó en su mochila sin hacer ruido, asegurándose de que todos, ABSOLUTAMENTE TODOS estuvieran dentro de su mochila.

Posteriormente, fue directo a la maravillosa guitarra de Kyle. tomó unas tijeras y le cortó las cuerdas, tratando de que fuera un accidente, pues recordó que Miguel le había dicho alguna vez que las cuerdas de las guitarras se reventaban por la tensión.

Era un golpe bajo, incluso siendo él, pero eso no le bastó. La guitarra eléctrica tenía dos pastillas que amplificaban el sonido. Cambió ambas por pastillas explosivas. Si percibian la vibración de las cuerdas, las pastillas se activarían y dañarían toda la guitarra.

Cuando escuchó la ducha apagarse, huyó de puntillas, justo un minuto antes de que Kyle regresara.

El mayor salió del baño envuelto en una bata de baño y sus sandalias con estoperoles, bien darks.

Se sentó en su cama, se secó el cabello, terminó de vestirse y se arregló para comprar los ingredientes y los víveres para la semana siguiente.

Bajo a preparar dos sandwich de pechuga de pavo. Uno para él y otro para el inútil de su hermano.

Se quedó pensando. ¿Por qué no probar por primera vez la excelente batería de cocina en la que invirtió cinco de sus sueldos más las ganancias de las apuestas?

Era el momento perfecto. Quizá era demasiado pronto, pero estaba bastante entusiasmado con la idea de probar sus sartenes.

Fue por la primera caja, la abrió con la navaja mariposa que encontró y desenvolvió la primera pieza.

La linda batería era de color negro con detalles plateados. Los sartenes y las cacerolas eran de acero inoxidable, con capa antiadherente y tapas de vidrio templado.

Era la batería más hermosa que jamás había visto. Sintió lo mismo que cuando compró su motocicleta, esas bellas cosquillas, como corrientes eléctricas que se paseaban por su cuerpo.

Tomó el pan y la pechuga de pavo. Primero calentó las rebanadas de pan; ambas quedaron con un color uniforme, doradas a la perfección. Posteriormente coció las rebanadas de pavo. Se veían demasiado bien…

Hora de la verdad: Hizo ambos sandwich y se sentó a comer. Tomó el sándwich con ambas manos y dió el primer mordisco. 

¡JODER, QUÉ DELICIA!

Kyle casi lloraba, estaba tan orgullosos de su sándwich, que sólo eso bastó para ponerlo de buen humor.

Terminando su desayuno, limpió bien el sartén y volvió a guardarlo en la caja. No quería que le pasara nada, ni que estuviera al alcance de otra persona que no fuera él. Basta decir que Kyle era muy celoso con sus pertenencias.

Tomó las llaves de su moto, se puso la chaqueta de cuero y fue al pie de las escaleras para gritar:

—¡HIRO! NO SÉ SI LLEGASTE ANOCHE, PERO ¡TE VEO EN LA TARDE!

—¡COMO SEA!—gritó Hiro desde su habitación. Estaba atento a todos los movimientos de Kyle.

El mayor fue a la cochera, se subió a la motocicleta y arrancó.

Cuando dejó de sonar el motor, señal de que Kyle se habla alejado, Hiro se fue a la cocina.

Antes de comenzar con su plan, quiso poner algo de música.

Definitivamente, sería “This Means War” de Avenged Sevenfold. Oh sí. Necesitaba inspiración.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HtmSqPQIzFI>

Tenía más o menos una hora para quitarle el filo a los cuchillos, abollar las cacerolas (aquelas que no eran de Tía Cass, claro), cambiar la sal por azúcar, rayar los sartenes y estropear el gorro o el traje de chef de su hermano.

Hace tiempo, había inventado un rayo pulverizador y un láser para enfrentar a los enemigos difíciles. No había tenido oportunidad de probar su experimento, hasta ahora.

—Bien… Es hora de probar este bebé—Hiro acarició el pequeño aparato que estaba en su muñeca. Lo había adaptado a una especie de revolver, similar a los disparadores de Black Widow, lo que permitía cambiar la modalidad. Se sentía como Buzz Lightyear cambiando la modalidad “golpear” a “matar” a cada rato, pero bueno.

El primer objetivo de Hiro fue el gorro de chef. Lo colocó en una silla del café, se alejó a una distancia prudente, apuntó al preciado gorro de Kyle y disparó.

El rayo azúl salió del disparador, impactó en la tela blanca, expandiéndose alrededor. Las moléculas del gorro empezaron a perder cohesión y finalmente, el gorro blanco se hizo polvo.

—¡FUNCIONA!, ¡FUNCIONA!—Hiro estaba más que emocionado. Soltó una sonrisita maliciosa y fue a buscar la vajilla favorita de su hermano—Hoy no te salvas…

Pulverizó todo el juego de platos finos que Kyle ocupaba para ocasiones especiales.

Cuando terminó con eso, pasó a probar el rayo láser y el rayo de plasma. Sólo quería confirmar cuál de los dos podría perforar mejor.

Miró la batería de cocina de Kyle. Aún seguía en la caja, ni siquiera la había estrenado.

—Bueno, creo que aún puedo llegar tarde a la escuela. Además es el último día—se dijo a sí mismo, mientras Mochi lo miraba asustado desde una esquina del cuarto aledaño. El chico sacó la batería, pieza por pieza, las alineó en la barra y empezó a disparar.

El gatito observaba con ansiedad los disparos que Hiro propinaba sobre las cacerolas nuevas, acompañados de un ruido similar al que emite una campana cuando es golpeada. Era insoportable para el minino.

Cuando terminó su trastada, guardó las piezas agujereadas en las cajas, bien envueltas, eso sí, para que Kyle se llevará una desagradable sorpresa.

Casi terminaba, tomó su celular, fue a fotografiar el librero de Kyle y colocó en Amazon “Se vende series completas de libros de cocina. $1,000 dólares por todo”

Sin pedirle permiso, sin considerarlo siquiera, vendió todos los libros de Kyle.

Y su venganza apenas comenzaba…

Ya eran las 3:00 pm. Kyle llegó al café con la esperanza de trabajar en un pastel el resto de la tarde. Tenía la idea de experimentar con los diversos ingredientes para crear una nueva receta, una exclusiva del Lucky Cat.

Miró el reloj, esperaba que Hiro llegara temprano, pues era su último día de clases, si no se equivocaba. No habría excusas, y si quería ir a celebrar con sus amigos, debía pedir permiso inmediatamente.

Para ello estaba a cargo el hermano mayor.

Bajó su cargamento de su motocicleta: Harina, chocolate, vainilla, leche, huevos, cremor tártaro, etcétera, todo lo necesario para experimentar adecuadamente.

Y como Kyle estaba acostumbrado a que todo le saliera bien a la primera, no llevó demasiado. Empezó a acomodar los ingredientes y se vio en la necesidad de buscar los recipientes para verter la harina.

Cual seria su sorpresa al no encontrar ninguno. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Los había dejado todos ordenados por tamaño.

Se alzó de hombros y fue a buscar una de sus cacerolas. Cuando la encontró, no sé fijo en la base, ignoró por completo que su material estaba abollado y perforado.

Vertió una taza de harina, un par de huevos, cremor tártaro y la supuesta "azúcar" en la cacerola y empezó a mezclar.

—Cielos, esto es demasiado silencioso. Creo que no vendría mal algo de música—Kyle fue por su bocina bluetooth para sincronizarla con su celular. Después vería la posibilidad de pasar las canciones de un disco nuevo a su computadora.

Tenía ganas de escuchar su reciente adquisición: era una versión DELUXE de Lost In Space, un disco de Avantasia. Las canciones, se decía, eran la versión extendida de las originales más sus versiones en acústico. Moría por escuchar ese disco y comprobar si era cierto.

Seguía batiendo la mezcla hasta que empezó a percibir que era cada vez más escasa en el recipiente.

—¿Uh? Que extraño… Espera, que es todo este…— Alzó la cacerola, bastante confundido, pues no podía creer lo que veía. Toda la mezcla estaba regada en la mesa—¿Pero qué…?

Se percató de que en la base había perforaciones pequeñas por las que escurría el liquido blanco.

—¡Maldita sea!—tomo uno de los trapos y limpió como pudo. Busco una cacerola más y trató de salvar lo que quedaba de la mezcla.

Sin embargo, esa también estaba agujereada. Kyle empezó a desesperarse. Perdió toda la mezcla y apenas iba a comenzar.

—¿¡QUÉ HA PASADO CON LAS CACEROLAS!?— el chef estaba hecho un lío.Ya no sabía si seguir limpiando, si salvar la mezcla o mandar todo al carajo—Maldición… tan bien que estaba quedando…

Miró con pena su obra maestra que no pudo ser y se lamentó. Había quedado un poco de mezcla en el recipiente y tomó una cucharita para probarla.

—Bueno, quizá no sabría tan mal con el saborizante que.. —No pudo completar la frase. SABÍA HORRIBLE—¿QUÉ…?

Por más imbécil que fuera, por más distraído que estuviera, jamás, JAMÁS confundiría la sal con el azúcar. Revisó el bote que estaba marcado con la etiqueta “Azúcar”, miró dentro e inmediatamente se percató de lo que ocurría.

—¡MALDICIÓN!—cerró el bote, buscó el recipiente de la sal y comprobó que era azúcar. No había duda. Hiro los había cambiado POR ERROR.

Hablaría con él, debía involucrarse más en la cocina si no quería generarle problemas al negocio. Agradeció que el café no estuviese abierto por esa semana, de lo contrario, no se imaginaba saliendo con todos los comensales a pedir disculpas por haber confundido la sal con el azúcar.

Estaba preparando un sermón en su cabeza sobre la importancia de estar conscientes de lo que hacíamos, aún más en la cocina, pues cualquier error podría costar muy caro.

Ya eran las 4:00 y Hiro aún no llegaba. Intentó tranquilizarse, suspiró profundamente y volvió a su mundo. También había comprado verduras para hacer un delicioso ramen. Empezó a enjuagarlas, las desinfectó y las preparó para cortarlas. Buscó la tabla, tomó un cuchillo e intentó cortar rápidamente, como estaba acostumbrado.

Nada.

Intentó volver a cortar y el cuchillo simplemente se ladeaba.

Ejerció con el cuchillo más fuerza sobre esa zanahoria. Cuando él cortaba los vegetales, parecía máquina por sus cortes perfectos y bien definidos, no como estos que ahora le costaba trabajo.

Maldición, ¿Qué tan difícil era cortar una zanahoria?

Bah, luego afilaría el cuchillo, para eso tenía los demás.

Tomó uno, su favorito, el de acero inoxidable.

Sorpresa. Ese cuchillo tampoco estaba afilado. Eso sí lo confundió. ¿Qué estaba pasando en sus dominios?

Se alzó de hombros, intentó con otro y luego con otro, finalmente con el cuchillo que Tía Cass usaba para abrir paquetes pesados.

¿Por qué el cuchillo de Cass sí cortaba pero los de él no?

Misterio, uhhhhhh.

—Esto ya rebasa los límites de excentricidad a los que estoy acostumbrado—se dijo a sí mismo. Su máximo nivel había llegado al tope cuando se enteró que Hiro era un súper héroe que logró ocultarse de su familia sin levantar sospechas. Miró todas sus verduras y las vació en una cacerola, una que no tenía agujeros—Después averiguaré… ¿Qué más falta? ¡AH! La salsa…

Colocó todo lo que necesitaba en la tabla, cortó cebolla, pimientos y condimentos para hacer la salsa favorita de Cass, Hiro y de él, aquella que te dormía la lengua.

Posiblemente podría compensar al enano ofreciendole unas alitas picantes.

Fue por la licuadora. Vertio los ingredientes, le puso la mínima cantidad de agua y tapó el vaso. Sin embargo, apenas presionó el botón de “Encendido”, cuando la licuadora parecía volverse loca.

—¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁ PASANDO!?—Alcanzó a decir antes de que la tapa saliera volando por la inercia y la presión, ensuciando todo a su paso, incluyendo al malhumorado chef.

Toda su cara quedó cubierta de salsa.

¡MALDICIÓN! ¡AGUAAAAAAAAAA!

Su piel suavecita y bien cuidada, empezó a arder. La única ventaja es que no le había tocado en los ojos. Fue por un trapo, se quitó toda la salsa que pudo y se dirigió casi corriendo al lavadero.

Intentó enjuagarse la cara para aliviar el creciente ardor, pero al momento de girar la llave del grifo, ésta se zafó y dejó salir un chorro de agua. La presión fue tanta que casi lo derriba.

Su poca paciencia lo llevó al límite. O tenía muy mala suerte ese día o algo extraño estaba pasando.

Llamó al plomero en seguida, antes de que el agua invadiera toda la casa y el Lucky Cat fuera una simulación de los canales de Venecia.

Kyle estaba empapado, todavía cubierto de salsa cuando el plomero llegó a reparar la fuga. El señor hizo su trabajo, le informó que la causa fueron los tornillos: algunos habían sido retirados indebidamente.

Antes de irse, el plomero le hizo unas breves recomendaciones y le dijo “No te preocupes. Todos destruimos cosas o hacemos desastre cuando aprendemos a cocinar. Buen día”.

Acto seguido, se fue de la casa, dejando a un ofendido Kyle dentro.

¡LO HABÍA TOMADO POR UN PRINCIPIANTE!

Vaya, el comentario lo puso de muy mal humor, quería argumentarle que no había sido culpa suya, sino de una serie de extraños acontecimientos que lo habían ridiculizado hasta el punto de lo insoportable.

Furioso, fue a su cuarto, dispuesto a buscar una muda de ropa nueva para ducharse en seguida. Su sorpresa al entrar fue ver todos y cada uno de los recipientes apilados en su cama, como una torre que perdería el equilibrio en cualquier instante.

Azotó la puerta, cosa que no debió hacer, pues presenció cómo los recipientes de plástico se desplomaban uno a uno.

Lanzó una maldición al aire. Tomó sus cosas y se fue al baño.

Mientras se iba mojando el cuerpo, empezó a pensar sobre lo acontecido ese día. La ducha lo relajaba lo suficiente como para razonar.

El único que tenía acceso a su cuarto, era Tadashi. Tía Cass no se atrevía a entrar porque no quería invadir su privacidad y Hiro sólo entraba cuando veía la puerta abierta…

Ahora tenía sus sospechas respecto a su hermano menor. Era obvio que él tenía que haber sido el que llevó los recipientes a su cuarto, quizá él también quitó los tornillos, posiblemente agujereó las cacerolas, alteró el motor de la licuadora y también le quito el filo a todos sus cuchillos.

¿Qué diablos…?

Hiro era el único que podía hacerlo, era el único que además de Kyle, estaba en la casa y tenía acceso a la cocina. Seguramente lo hizo sólo para fastidiarlo.

¿PERO POR QUÉ?

En un par de días Tadashi, Cass y Honey Lemon regresarían de aquel viaje. Hiro ya había salido de vacaciones, por lo que debería pasar más tiempo en casa o en su laboratorio clandestino. sabía que se aburría, pero eso no le daba derecho a estropear su cocina, su imperio culinario, sus dominios…

Terminó de bañarse, se cambió en el cuarto y empezó a limpiar los restos de salsa que habían terminado en las paredes y en el techo de la cocina.

Fue un arduo trabajo limpiar todo. Las cacerolas fueron botadas a la basura, ya no servían, de todos modos, Kyle creyó que con su batería nueva se iba a dar abasto con todos los pedidos.

Posteriormente, le sacó el filo a los cuchillos, los probó y finalmente, lavó y ordenó los recipientes de plástico en su lugar.

Justo cuando Hiro llegó, Kyle lo estaba esperando, leyendo un nuevo número de su revista mensual: “Recetas perfectas y algo más”.

Miró el reloj: ya eran las siete de la noche.

Dejó su revista en la mesa, observó imperturbable a su hermano, quien pasó de largo y ni siquiera lo saludó.

—¡BUENAS NOCHES, SEÑOR HAMADA! ¡SABOTEADOR NÚMERO UNO DE LA CIUDAD!—gritó con sarcasmo.

Hiro se detuvo, volteó y se cruzó de brazos molesto.

—Oh, buenas noches, Kyle. ¿Qué quieres?

—Oh, nada en particular. Sólo...quiero saber una pequeña cosa...—Kyle se levantó de su asiento, se acercó a su hermano y se plantó frente a él, decidido a averiguar sus intenciones—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—¿Hacer qué? Sé más específico, Kyle—Hiro sonrió complacido, aparentando ingenuidad.

—Ay, por favor. ¿Acaso eres idiota?—Kyle lo miró con severidad—Me refiero a las cacerolas, los cuchillos, la sal, el azúcar, ¡La cocina!

—Oh, ¿qué sucedió?—preguntó Hiro con fingida ignorancia—No sé de qué me hablas…

Kyle estaba perdiendo la paciencia. ¿Con que ese era su juego?

—Todo está estropeado. Me vi en la necesidad de cerrar el café, al menos hasta que Tía Cass y Tadashi vuelvan—Kyle estaba enojado, imponente ante él. Todo lo que un hermano mayor furioso representaba—Y sé que fuiste tú.

—Kyle, Kyle....—Hiro fue a la nevera. Había comprado una paleta de hielo. La destapó y comenzó a devorarla—¿por qué me calumnias de esa forma?

—Hiro, no estoy de humor para juegos. De verdad no lo estoy, fue un día de mierda gracias a tus experimentos locos... ¡Todo fue un caos! Las cacerolas abolladas… el grifo del agua averiado...

—¿Y de casualidad la licuadora no explotó?—preguntó Hiro, muy curioso de saber si el motor fue ajustado a la velocidad necesaria. Ups, ya se había delatado.

—Oh, lo aceptas—Kyle tomó su paleta y la aventó al bote de basura—Escucha, imbécil. Todos esos materiales, toda averiación que provocaste, todo es dinero perdido….

—Ay, Kyle. No te preocupes por eso. Estoy seguro que con los mil dólares que obtendrás por tus libros de gastronomía te alcanzará para comprar nuevos materiales ¿O no?

—¡Maldición, Hiro! ¿De qué hablas? Yo no he vendido mis libros ¡Estaría loco si lo hiciera!

—Pues permíteme informarte que mañana pasan por todos tus libros. Los vendí por internet y hubo varios interesados en tu biblioteca personal…

—¿¡QUÉ HICISTE QUÉ!?—Kyle tomó a Hiro por los hombros y lo sacudió con fuerza—¡HIRO MALDITO-SEAS-ENANO HAMADA! ¿¡EN QUÉ CARAJO PENSASTE!? ¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A VENDER LO QUE NO ES TUYO!?

—Oh, no sé… Te hago una pregunta similar…. Dime, Kyle. ¿Por qué no respetas a los demás?—preguntó Hiro—Sabes bien de lo que hablo.

—¡NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA TUS TRIVIALIDADES!—el mayor soltó a Hiro. Estaba furioso, pero no se atrevería a hacerle daño—¡CONTESTA!

—Quizá si no te hubieras metido en lo que no te importaba, todo hubiera sido diferente.

—¡HABLA CLARO!

—Oh, ¿Y aun así te ofendes?—Hiro sonrió victorioso—Ve y dile a Miguel sobre tu desgracia.

—¡QUÉ TIENE QUE VER TU ESTÚPIDO NOVIO EN TODO ESTO?

—¡Chist! ¡CALLA! No tienes derecho a hablar ni a defenderte—le soltó Hiro con rencor—En serio, ve y dile que te he quitado las cosas que más querías, que estropee la cocina, tu ropa del trabajo, tu vajilla favorita y tus cacerolas especiales…

¡GOLPE BAJO!

Kyle se alarmó. Era cierto, su ropa de chef no la encontraba por ningún lado. No había revisado la alacena para asegurarse del estado de la vajilla y las cacerolas...

—¡SÍ FUISTE TÚ! ¡ENANO DESCONSIDERADO!

—Claro, fui yo el que estropeó todo… Incluso...—Hiro miró las cajas de la batería de cocina—aquello por lo que has luchado un par de años.

Kyle estaba casi explotando, pero su principal preocupación, en ese momento, era su preciosa bateria.

No perdió tiempo, fue casi corriendo a las cajas, sacó las piezas, una por una, pulcramente envueltas. Suspiró por un momento al creer que se habían salvado de la ira de Hiro, pero su corazón se paralizó cuando desenvolvió la primera pieza.

Su bella batería… ¡NO PODÍA SER CIERTO!

¡QUE ALGUIEN LE DIGA QUE ERA SÓLO UNA PESADILLA!

Kyle tomó al sartén que había utilizado en la mañana. Estaba agujereado, abollado y rayado pero no de una forma habitual: esos rayones más parecían quemaduras con algùn rayo láser o producto tóxico, como el ácido.

Y lo peor: La garantía estaba destruida, que de todas formas, dicho papel no cubría un reembolso o cambio por un producto con tales daños.

Kyle miró dolido al sartén, como si fuera la mayor de todas las pérdidas.

—Dime que las demás piezas no están dañadas…—le suplicó Kyle a Hiro—Por favor, dime que no les hiciste daño.

Hiro había soltado una carcajada siniestra.

—Ninguna es funcional ahora…

El mayor sintió como si le golpearan el estómago, tuvo que sostenerse de la silla para no caer.

¡Se le está bajando la presión! ¡AHHHHHH!

Se sentó, sus ojos empezaron a escocer tanto que tuvo que cerrarlos. No, no iba a llorar, pero sintió que todo su esfuerzo había sido en vano.

Suspiró con fuerza, tomó el sartén con fuerza y miró a Hiro.

—¿Qué les hiciste?

—Necesitaba objetivos para pruebas con rayo láser. Creí que esos sartenes eran resistentes…

Kyle se sentía desanimado, enojado, triste. Como era típico de él, intentó tranquilizarse para no aventarle el sartén a Hiro y darle en esa cabeza con cabello alborotado.

Se levantó de su asiento,miró con dolor a su hermano y lo señaló con el sartén.

—Esto no se va a quedar así...—dijo con odio e inmenso dolor. ¿Cómo su hermano podía hacerle eso?—Me largo.

—¿A dónde vas?—preguntó el menor con cinismo.

—¡MIERDA, ESO NO TE IMPORTA!

—¡Oh, Kyle!—dijo Hiro antes de que el mayor cerrara la puerta. Kyle todavía volteó— Cuidate las espaldas, hermano.

De pronto, diversas cositas negras empezaron a correr por el suelo. Llegaron a los zapatos de Kyle y lo apresaron.

—¿¡QUÉ…!? ¡HIRO!—Kyle intentó aventar el sarten, pero un cúmulo de microbots lo detuvieron, le quitaron el sartén y lo echaron por la puerta.

Kyle estaba furioso y algo triste. Tantas cosas le había hecho a Hiro que no sabía por qué de pronto decidió vengarse si no lo hizo en 17 años.

Al diablo con la promesa que le había hecho a Tadashi y a Miguel. 

Hiro Hamada estaba en serios problemas.

Mira que quitarle filo a sus cuchillos, agujerear y abollar las cacerolas, hacer un desastre en su cuarto, romper la tubería, reducir a polvo la vajilla especial…

Y lo peor de todo: su bella batería de cocina nueva. Eso era… 

¡Maldad! 

Le sorprendía que no hubiera tomado a Mochi como rehén para chantajearlo, pues sabía de sobra que adoraba a ese gato, tanto como para preparar atún especial.

Kyle no sabía de dónde provenía aquel inesperado cambio de actitud. Bueno, lo suponía.

En medio de su locura, Hiro había mencionado a Miguel, y eso le daba una pauta para sospechar que se trataba de eso.

Ash, ¿tanto alboroto por un comentario, UN SÓLO COMENTARIO que hizo respecto a su relación?

No era justo, jamás creyó que algo así detonara un inmenso odio hacia su persona.

Su hermano menor estaba loco.Quizá era irresponsable por llamarlo loco, pero esto ya no podía llegar más lejos.

El japonés se encontraba fumando en la cochera para desestresarse.

Dió las gracias por haber llevado sus propias llaves en su pantalón, de otro modo, no hubiera entrado. Fue a ese lugar para verificar que su amada Harley estuviera en perfectas condiciones, pues le preocupaba pensar que Hiro hubiera considerado incendiarla en medio de su manía. 

Se asomó por una ventana, temía que Hiro merodeara por ahí y lo atacara por sorpresa. Estaba tan inquieto que incluso el mayor pensó en entrar de nuevo a la casa, encerrarlo en su cuarto y atarlo a la cama (con Baymax a su cuidado, claro), pero le pareció una barbaridad y algo digno de una denuncia que podría llegar a juicio. Un juicio que finalmente perdería porque Hiro seguía siendo menor de edad.

Debía intentar calmar a esa bestia menuda o morir en el intento.

El motociclista estaba enojado, con un adolescente dolido y confundido. Un combo demasiado desordenado y difícil de sobrellevar. Pensó en las mil y un formas de hacerle pagar todo lo que le hizo. Quizá lo acusaría con Tía Cass y ella lo obligaría a trabajar gratis para Kyle hasta que saldara la cuenta de todo lo que había perdido.

Kyle dio una calada profunda y expulsó el humo. Hasta el cigarrillo le sabía amargo. 

Ya ni sabía qué hacer. Se preocupó nuevamente por el incidente con Hiro pero enfocado en Miguel.

¿Acaso no iban a hablar aquella tarde? ¿Por qué Miguel no había vuelto a la casa otro día? ¿Habrían peleado de nuevo para que Hiro se pusiera así?

Pero aún así, ¿por qué él debería pagar los platos rotos? 

Todo era tan extraño… 

Lo mínimo que esperas cuando intentas reconciliarte con tu novio es que ambos acepten sus errores, mejoren y vivan felices. 

Joder… qué dolor de cabeza. 

Sintió que su celular vibró, por lo que su mente se vio desprovista de esos pensamientos tan confusos. 

Oh. Era Marco. 

**_Marco:_ **

_Oye wey, ¿tu hermano terminó con el mío?_

**_Kyle:_ **

_No lo sé, ¿por qué?_

**_Marco:_ **

_Porque el idiota está llorando._

—Maldición… ¡Así que era por eso!—Dijo Kyle, intentando seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos. Un arranque de furia y tristeza, quizá en ese momento, Hiro empezó a recordar otros sucesos que le provocaran una sensación similar… y ¿en serio en todos ellos aparecía él?

Bueno, quizá había sido muy malo con él en el pasado, pero ¿tantos años dejó pasar para joderlo ahora?

Maldición, quizá Hiro no era tan inteligente como pensaba, eso o era muy rencoroso. Optaba por la segunda opción.

**_Marco:_ **

_Uffff, chefcito…_

_Te extraño, wey._

_¿Ya vamos a salir?_

_No te dejas ver y ya me siento triste :(_

_No ya, en serio, te extraño._

Kyle miró los mensajes alzando una ceja. Era cierto. Hace bastante que no veía a Marco. Respondió de inmediato. 

**_Kyle:_ **

_Tch, eres molesto._

_Está bien. Salgamos._

_¿A dónde quieres ir?_

**_Marco:_ **

_Oh Dios._

_Funcionó O:_

_Llévame a donde quieras._

_Pero tú pagas el cuarto._

**_Kyle_ ** _:_

_En todo caso… No me conviene._

Kyle pensó. En ese momento, le llegó un aviso a su teléfono con la ubicación de una carrera. Sus amigos lo estaban esperando, como siempre. Hace tiempo que no iba a una, por la misma promesa que le había hecho a Tadashi.

Se sintió mal consigo mismo, pero no quiso pensar demasiado en las consecuencias. Lo necesitaba. Y pensándolo bien, era mucho mejor asistir con compañía.

**_Kyle:_ **

_Vamos a una carrera._

**_Marco:_ **

_O:_

_¿Hablas en serio?_

**_Kyle:_ **

_Sí._

_Pasó por tí en quince minutos._

_Voy en camino_

**_Marco:_ **

_Está bien_

Kyle abrió la compuerta de la cochera, se puso su casco, preparó otro para Marco y emprendió el camino hacia la casa del mexicano.

No sabía por qué lo había embaucado a esa aventura peligrosa, pero tenía entendido que Marco lo acompañaría en cualquier locura que hiciera. Se sintió un poco mejor cuando llegó a la casa de los Rivera. Marco ya lo estaba esperando afuera, vestido como…

Ah caray, ¿Ese era Marco?

Kyle se quitó el casco con lentitud. ¿Ese era su dios azteca, con pectorales tallados en oro?

Marco estaba vestido con pantalones de mezclilla ajustados, playera negra con estampados de una calavera, una cazadora de cuero y lentes de sol.

Marco se acercó sonriendo. Había impactado a Kyle, ohhhh siiiii.

—Hola, mi amor—dijo Marco, bastante seductor.

— ...H-Hola—Kyle carraspeó cuand Marco se acercó—Vaya… ¿En serio eres Marco?

—Claro, sólo que te copié el estilo. Ya sabes… Me queda bien—Marco posó como chico rudo.

Eso, sólo eso necesitaba Kyle para que su día de mierda mejorara. Marco se veía muy gracioso y a la vez sexy.

—Jajaja, bien… Oh, antes de irnos. Tu casco, no quiero que te pase nada.

—Eres considerado al velar por mi seguridad—dijo el moreno mientras se ajustaba la correa del casco.

—Sí, al fin y al cabo, si mueres, será mi culpa.

Marco contuvo una risa y suspiró. Kyle le indicó que subiera a la parte de atrás.

Marco, que apenas estaba acostumbrado a su carro, intentó subirse a la motocicleta de Kyle como pudo. No lo logró, quedó de lado y casi se cae.

—¿Necesitas que te ayude?—preguntó Kyle con una risita—Pasa una pierna por acá.

El asiático volteó desde su posición, tomó una pierna de Marco y la acomodó el mismo. Marco se sintió jaloneado, pero asì quedó muy cerca de Kyle, quien se sonrojó al sentirlo tan cerca. Marco alzó una ceja con suficiencia, pues estaba bastante cerca de su rostro.

—¿Qué?... —dijo Marco con una sonrisa traviesa—¿Quieres un beso?

Kyle devolviendole la sonrisa, asintió. Marco lo tomó del mentón y se acercó a sus labios.

—Sólo lo haré, si ganas esa carrera—le soltó con un tono travieso. Se sujetó a su cintura y pegó su pecho a su espalda.

—Dalo por hecho—respondió Kyle con decisión y arrancó la motocicleta—Sujetate. 

Marco obedeció sin chistar. Estaba consciente de que un mal agarre podía costarle la vida.

—Vamos, tigre.

Cuando llegaron a la carrera. Marco se sorprendió. Nunca antes había presenciado un espectáculo como aquel. Parecía más una exposición de motocross por los diseños de motocicletas que circulaban por ahí, había desde motocicletas simples, como la de Kyle, con pintura negro mate y algunos stickers de bandas, en cambio, vio otras con calaveras, luces led, incluso una con un cráneo de chivo y banderines.

Había mínimo doscientas personas en un tramo de la carretera, vestidos de diferentes formas. Todos tenían algo en común: avaricia y deseo por ganar.

Todos miraron a Kyle, quien al parecer tenía un acompañante nuevo (mejor dicho, su primer acompañante). Abrieron el paso, el nipón iba decidido, sin preocuparse en lo absoluto de las miradas de muerte y los cuchicheos que abundaban alrededor.

—Vaya, vaya, miren quién se atreve a aparecer después de meses—se bufó alguien entre los presentes—Kyle Hamada…

—Sé que eres tú, Blake. Sal ahora—Kyle estaba impaciente por demostrarle una vez más a ese demonio que él era mucho mejor conduciendo—Hoy vengo a competir....

Un chico con el cabello recogido en una coleta salió. Apartó a todos los que le estorbaban y se plantó frente al japonés.

Marco sólo observaba la escena, No se sentía intimidado, al contrario, esto se estaba poniendo muy interesante.

—No has cambiado en lo absoluto—dijo Blake—Esa actitud arrogante será tu perdición. Dime, ¿cuánto quieres perder esta noche?

—No sé. ¿cuánto estás dispuesto a perder?—lo retó Kyle. Estaba bastante seguro de que ganaría la carrera. Sólo dos veces había perdido contra Blake en toda su vida, la primera, cuando su motocicleta se quedó sin gasolina y la segunda, cuando Blake prácticamente lo golpeó antes de competir, nublandole la vista.

—¿Doscientos dólares?

—Trato hecho—Kyle sacó el dinero que había tomado de los ahorros que Hiro escondía debajo de una lata de aceitunas en el garage. Claro, era la primera vez que lo tomaba, pero sentía que lo merecía.

Marco se quedó mirando aquel duelo de titanes. No era fácil para él imaginar a Kyle enardecido, luchando por dinero. Se quedó al margen de la situación, mientras los conductores colocaban sus vehículos en la línea de salida.

Antes de partir, le hizo un ademán a Kyle.

—Oye, ven.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó Kyle. Marco le quitó el caso y le susurró algo. Kyle sonrió y miró a su… amigo.

—Anda, gana y en serio te doy lo que prometí.

El japonés asintió, bastante motivado. Los demás seguían cuchicheando, haciendo apuestas y maldiciendo a los participantes.

El dron encargado de seguir a los motociclistas fue volando y se posó encima de ellos. Activó la cámara para transmitir la carrera.

—Te haré pedazos, Kyle.

—Vete al infierno, Blake.

3…

Arrancaron motores.

2…

Kyle manipulaba el embrague mientras no dejaba de mirar al contrincante.

1…

Ambos conductores salieron disparados.

Marco gritó como muestra de apoyo a su querido Kyle. En serio estaba emocionado. Estaba poco familiarizado con las carreras de motocicletas, nunca antes había presenciado una.

—Oye, aún no cierras las apuestas, ¿verdad?—le preguntó a una chica que tenía a su cargo las bandejas de dinero.

—No, aún no. ¿Quieres apostar, guapo?

—Sí, ciento cincuenta dólares a favor de Kyle—dijo decidido. Parecía que siempre, SIEMPRE, el número ciento cincuenta le daba buena suerte.

Los celulares de los participantes estaban conectados al dron, todos estaban siguiendo la carrera de cerca. Marco se acercó a un chico para que le permitiera ver qué estaba pasando con su querido “amigo”.

Kyle le llevaba ventaja por al menos dos metros a Blake. Todo estaba saliendo bien, hasta que Blake se adelantó, quedando a la par con la moto de Kyle.

No sabían qué decían, pero era obvio que estaban discutiendo. En ese momento, Blake intentó desequilibrar a Kyle, yendo de lado y golpeando su motocicleta trasera.

El japonés casi pierde el control de la moto, de no haber reaccionado a tiempo, estaría muerto. El otro aprovechó la distracción para tomar ventaja.

Marco tenía el Jesús en la boca. Ese cabrón había intentado matar a su rockero… Oh no. Eso sí que no.

La carrera estaba a punto de culminar. Kyle estaba detrás de Blake, parecía que quería darle ventaja. Los últimos veinte metros, el japonés aceleró lo más que pudo.y cruzó la meta.

Apenas, por veinte centímetros, ganó Kyle.

Fue espectacular para no haber corrido en meses. La mayoría lo vitoreaba, lo felicitaba porque le había hecho ganar mucho dinero, otros lo maldecía porque perdieron una suma importante.

Marco sonrió victorioso. Fue a recibirlo en la meta con gusto. Kyle se quitó el casco y le sonrió, se veía tan bonito cuando sonreía.

Sin advertencia alguna, ese momento íntimo se vio interrumpido cuando Blake le soltó un golpe a Kyle. Lo había tomado desprevenido, a traición, como un cobarde.

Marco se horrorizó por lo que había presenciado. Kyle estaba en el suelo, intentando incorporarse, pero el otro motociclista le golpeó el estómago.

Marco no dudó en intervenir.

—¡HEY, CABRÓN! ¡YA BASTA—Marco lo empujó para que dejara de golpearlo.

—¿Y TÚ QUIÉN DIABLOS ERES?—preguntó Blake, ofendido por no poder seguir golpeando al chef.

—Soy su amigo—dijo mientras ayudaba a Kyle a incorporarse—Hey, chefcito, ¿estás bien?—le preguntó.

Kyle asintió, el golpe lo había desestabilizado gravemente, tanto que no pudo advertir cuando Blake se acercó a Marco y también le propinó un golpe.

La diferencia es que Marco, al sentir el impacto, se quedó quieto un momento. Su cabello se había alborotado y un hilillo de sangre escurría por su labio. Blake sí logró lastimarlo.

Marco se limpió el hilillo de sangre con el dedo. Miró a Blake y le soltó una amenaza.

—A mí nada más me hace falta un puñetazo pa’ que me caliente, y como ya me lo diste…

—UYYYYYYY, ¿Qué harás, maldito intruso?—se burló el contrincante—¿Te irás con tu novio para que te folle?

—Ora si sacaste boleto, ¡CABRÓN!—Marco se abalanzó sobre Blake y le propinó varios puñetazos.

Por más que el otro se quiso defender, no pudo contra Marco. El mexicano era muy fuerte, evadía sus ataques, le daba golpes certeros y lo sometía fácilmente.

Kyle estaba fascinado. Nunca había visto pelear a alguien con semejante fuerza y valor.

—¡Valiste verga, pendejo!—gritó Marco. Estaba haciéndole una llave que había aprendido a la mala con Miguel—¡Mira a Kyle y discúlpate con él!

—¡Jamás!

—Que la chingada. ¡Hazlo o te vuelvo a partir tu madre!

Kyle sí hinco a su altura y le sonrió a Blake, quien estaba sucio, cubierto de sudor y moretones.

—Quiere decir que te volverá a golpear si no te disculpas. ¿Aguantarías un segundo round?

Blake intentó mirar alrededor, todos grabaron el incidente con sus celulares.

—¡Que te disculpes, pinche morro cola de caballo!—gritó Marco,ciñendo más y más el agarre.

—¡De acuerdo! ¡Tú ganas! ¡Kyle, disculpa!.

—Así me gusta—Marco lo soltó y suspiró cansado—Y si le vuelves a hacer algo, te las veras conmigo, pinche ojete.

Blake quedó tendido en el suelo. Los curiosos empezaron a rodearlo para ver cómo se encontraba. De pronto, varias sirenas empezaron a sonar a lo lejos, como una advertencia.

—¡LA POLICÍA!

Todos se apresuraron a montar sus vehículos, corrieron desesperados a tomar el dinero que pudieron, poco importandoles si era lo que habían apostado o no. Marco ayudó a Kyle, ambos tomaron dinero y se fueron en la motocicleta del nipón.

Cuando estuvieron lejos y a salvo, Kyle desaceleró.

—Lamento eso… tienes el ojo morado por mi culpa—se sinceró Kyle con voz apagada.

—Tranqui, no pasa nada. Tú terminaste con una mejilla inflamada—Marco lo abrazó con gentileza—Dolió, pero le dí su merecido a ese cabrón, ¿o no?

—Claro—sonrió el morocho—Pero quisiera recompensar esto de algún modo.

—Oh, hay una forma. ¿Hay alguna tienda de autoservicio cerca?

—Creo que sí. ¿Quieres ir?

—Sí.

Kyle se dirigió a la estación de servicio más cercana a la carretera. No había muchas personas alrededor, pues ya eran aproximadamente las 2:00 am. Kyle se estacionó y ayudó a Marco a bajar.

—Vamos…

Marco sonrió y le dió la mano. Era demasiado cursi, pero no le importó. Ahora, pensaba sacar su lado dominante, apenas un poco.

Entraron al local, compraron sodas, frituras, un par de cervezas y una bolsita de hielo.

—Creo que esto será suficiente. Ahora, llévanos a un lugar solitario, pero seguro.

—¿Para qué?

—No sé, sólo hay que improvisar.

El motociclista se rió por la espontaneidad de las palabras de Marco. Obedeció con gusto, no sabía exactamente a dónde llevarlo, hasta que recordó que en el límite norte de la ciudad estaba un lugar que ofrecía un paisaje único, uno que sólo él había presenciado.

En fin, llevar a Marco hasta su “lugar secreto” no era mala idea.

Cuando llegaron a ese punto, Marco se quedó impresionado. Era la primera vez que podía observar dos paisajes completamente diferentes. Abajo, las luces de San Fransokyo, la ciudad siempre alborotada, acelerada, con miles de millones de habitantes. Contrastando esa imagen, miró el cielo y se sorprendió al ver por primera vez en mucho tiempo, una gloriosa cantidad de estrellas, no arriba de la ciudad, pues la contaminación lumínica nunca les había permitido eso, sino detrás de ella, es decir, en la misma carretera.

—Por dios, es hermoso…

—¿Verdad?—Kyle sonrió complacido. Logró impresionar a Marco sin mucho esfuerzo—Cuando tenía trece años ya aprendí a conducir, encontré este paraje. De día es bastante lindo, calmado, pero en la noche… De verdad lo disfruto. Me gusta estar aquí, sólo.

Marco se conmovió. Nunca antes había sentido algo así, esa emoción cuando puedes tener un momento a solas con la persona que quieres.

—Bueno, eres afortunado por haber encontrado algo así—Marco sacó las sodas, las limpió con el borde de su playera y las abrió. Le ofreció una a Kyle y mientras el otro le daba un sorbito, continuó:—Y yo, soy afortunado por estar aquí contigo.

Kyle sintió que su corazón latió con fuerza. Caray, nunca había escuchado algo así. ¿Quién carajo podría disfrutar de su compañia, además de Tadashi y la Tía Cass? Se sentó en el suelo para descansar un momento.

—Cuéntame, chefcito—dijo Marco después de darle un sorbo a su lata y sacar el hielo para desinflamar las heridas de ambos—¿Cómo has estado?

Eso era al parecer lo que necesitaba Kyle, hablar con alguien (y una bolsa de hielo). No había podido desahogarse con nadie a unas horas del arranque de furia de Hiro. Marco se sentó al lado de él y le colocó la bolsita en la mejilla.

Kyle la sujetó con su mano, rozando la mano de Marco. Se sintió un poco cohibido, pero bueno, era hora de contarle su tragicomedia, todo lo que había sucedido en la cocina, la fuga, su cuarto y lo que más le dolió esa tarde:

—Realmente mi batería estaba nueva y el precio era bastante elevado… Gasté todos mis ahorros en eso. Y en serio, no me es justo que el enano quisiera desquitarse conmigo por haber terminado con Miguel. ¿Acaso es culpa mía?

—Lo lamento, chefcito. Miguel no se pusó así, sólo se encerró en su habitación y empezó a llorar como Magdalena. Oh, de una vez te aviso, si me encuentro a Hiro le voy a partir su madre. Nadie hace llorar a Miguel, excepto yo y a veces, sólo cuando se merece un regaño.

Kyle alzó la ceja, eso le interesaba.

—¿Por qué defiendes tanto a tu hermano? Es cuestión de ellos, no de nosotros. No deberíamos involucrarnos en sus problemas.

—No, Kyle. Mira, no sé cómo sean las cosas aquí, en este país o en el resto del mundo, pero… en México, valoramos mucho a nuestra familia. Lo que le hagan a uno, nos lo hacen a todos.

—Suena… justo, pero algo complicado. Los problemas de los otros no nos competen, a menos que nos involucren directamente—dijo Kyle, intentando entender a Marco—Pienso que eres muy sobreprotector.

—Tu hermano ya está advertido—Marco guardó la lata vacía en la bolsa. Acto seguido, abrió las cervezas. Le ofreció una a Kyle, sólo una, porque él iba a manejar— Y lo soy, sólo con algunas personas.

—¿Como conmigo?—preguntó Kyle, con toda la intención de intimidarlo.

—Lo tuyo es diferente. Es… como si quisiera protegerte de… bueno, d-de…

Marco empezaba a titubear. ¿Por qué le preguntaba algo así? Kyle lo miraba con picardía, disfrutaba poner a Marco nervioso.

—¿De algo.. malo?

Marco se sonrojó, pero suspiró y se sinceró:

—Así es. Aunque quieras aparentar ser rudo, el peor de los peores, yo sé muy bien que no lo eres

—Pero yo sé cuidarme sólo—intentó justificarse Kyle.

—Pues eso no parecía cuando el otro wey te golpeó. Te agarró a traición y neta… Agh, me dió coraje. Me recordó cuando se pasaban de gandallas conmigo en los barrios aledaños de Santa Cecilia.

—No debió de ser tan peligroso. Sólo era un pueblo en México, ¿no?

—Oh, ¿que no era peligroso? Kyle, los que me agarraban eran personas que fueron por el mal camino. Ya sabes, vendían droga, intentaban asaltarme, me amenazaban… Ahora dime, ¿alguna vez lidiaste con algo así?—preguntó Marco.

—Ehm… no recuerdo—En realidad, Kyle jamás se había enfrentado a eso. Hiro sí, pero él no. De pronto, una chispita de curiosidad brotó en su ser, y se atrevió a preguntar:—¿Por qué te atacaban?

—Por muchas cosas… Porque no quería distribuir droga, porque estaba con unos chicos que eran enemigos de ellos, porque me resistía a los asaltos, pero principalmente… —Marco guardó silencio un momento.

—¿Por qué..?—insistió Kyle.

—Por ser gay.

Kyle se calló. No debió preguntar tanto. Se sentía como un imbécil. ¿En serio, en serio podían llegar a ser así de extremistas?

—Lo siento…

—No te preocupes. Yo… Bueno, casi no miro al pasado. Me gusta ahora, lo que estoy viviendo, pero debes saber por qué yo sé defenderme a puño limpio. Además, me alegro de haber llegado a esta ciudad, aquí puedo ser lo que yo quiero, sin miedo—respondió Marco—Tranquilo, chefcito. Estamos hablando de nuestra vida, ¿o no?

Marco se relajó y volvió a beber un poco de cerveza. Kyle contempló esa escena. Marco estaba relajado, un poco emocionado y al mismo tiempo, triste. No quería verlo así, quería ver esa bonita sonrisa, esa que era tan diferente a la de Miguel.

—Claro, pero no quiero deprimirte con mi vida. Por cierto…

—¿Qué?

—Cuando te veo así, me recuerda a aquella vez que íbamos en tu coche y se te ocurrió meterte por un callejón par..—Dijo Kyle con picardía.

—¡Ah, de eso sí te acuerdas!—Marco le dió un codazo, pero lo vió como una oportunidad de desviar el tema para que él pudiera tener el control—Es cierto, ese día Miguel me regaño por llegar tarde porque pensó otra cosa. Pero en realidad te estaba mostrando un poco de música. ¡OH! ¿Ya escuchaste algo de rock en español?

—No realmente, no he podido.

—Bueno, pues ahora puedes. Tengo entendido que esta cosa tiene radio ¿cierto?—Marco señaló la moto.

—Sí. Anda, pon lo que gustes.

Marco sintonizó su estación favorita, aquella que tantas veces Miguel y él habían escuchado de niños.

Estaba sonando una canción bastante particular, como si fuera brujería o si las estrellas hubieran sido cómplices del plan de Marco.

—Vaya, vaya… Creo que esta canción es justo lo que estaba buscando. El universo conspira a mi favor, ¿no crees?—dijo Marco, moviendo sensualmente los hombros—Esta canción nos representa a la perfección…

—¿Por qué lo dices?

La canción comenzaba con un ritmo lento y sensual. Marco sonrió para sí y le dijo a Kyle:

—Porque... **Puede que hayas nacido en la cara buena del mundo..**.—cantó Marco con su voz melodiosa. Se levantó y empezó a caminar sensualmente.

Kyle soltó una risita. El hielo ya se había derretido, su mejilla se había desinflamado. Le seguía doliendo, pero había una oportunidad para ver a Marco cantar, sólo para él.

— **Yo nací en la cara mala, llevo la marca del lado oscuro** —Marco señaló su corazón y luego, con pasos lentos y marcados se acercó a Kyle, se arrodilló ante él, posando su mano en la mejilla sana— **Y no me sonrojo si te digo que te quiero, y que me dejes o te deje, eso ya no me da miedo.**

Kyle estaba siendo tentado. Marco estaba demasiado cerca, tanto que se atrevió a atrapar su mano entre la suya, intensificando la caricia. Nunca se había sentido así en compañía de alguien.

El moreno sonrió complacido. Eso era lo que quería, que su motociclista quisiera acercarse a él, sin miedo, sin llegar a rechazarlo.

—Marco...

— **Habías sido sin dudarlo la más bella—** Marco le cantó delicadamente, mirándolo a los ojos— **De entre todas las estrellas, que yo vi en el firmamento.**

Marco se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro. Pensaba en darle un beso, pero cambió de opinión.

Se separó bruscamente y miró hacia arriba, aún en cuclillas.

— **¿Cómo ganarse el cielo, cuando uno ama con toda el alma?** —Marco sonrió, pegando una de sus manos en el pecho de Kyle, donde estaba su corazón. Con la otra mano iba chasqueando los dedos— **Y es que el cariño que te tengo, no se paga con dinero—** Estaba atento a su reacción. Quería saber más acerca de ese hermoso ser que, aunque él gritara mil y un veces que era malo y temido, bien sabía que estaba equivocado.— **¿Como decirte que sin ti muero?**

—Eres demasiado molesto…—lo interrumpió Kyle, intentando no sonar ansioso por tomarlo de las mejillas y darle un beso. Marco seguía moviendo los hombros al ritmo de la canción.

Los sonrojos en Kyle no eran frecuentes. Eran más bien una señal de deseo emergente, una necesidad. Necesitaba sentir cerca a Marco.

—Solo contigo—dijo Marco mientras se acostaba en las piernas de Kyle y lo miraba contento. El otro no supo cómo responder. Sus coqueteos genuinos no respondía a este tipo de situaciones, donde se encontraba acorralado.

—Oye. Basta….

Marco aleteo sus pestañas, mientras seguía cantando. Sus ojos, en la oscuridad, parecían antorchas recién encendidas. Ese color del ámbar, ese color maldito que Kyle no podía quitarse de la cabeza en sus noches de insomnio.

**No me sonrojo si te digo que te quiero y que me dejes o te deje eso ya no me da miedo**

—Marco… ¿Por qué?—preguntó Kyle, mientras el otro seguía cantano en su regazo. Sólo era para seducirlo, para estirar y aflojar. Marco sabía muy bien cómo conquistar a los hombres, pero prefería hacerlo lento, poco evidente. Mucho mejor para él si ambos querían estar juntos (o al menos eso pensaba).

**Habías sido sin dudarlo la más bella, de entre todas las estrellas que yo vi en el firmamento**

Marco se levantó otra vez. Dio unas vueltas, hizo una reverencia y le extendió la mano a Kyle.

—¿Bailas, chefcito?

—Jajajaja, no Marco, yo no bailo—intentó excusarse el rockero, pero no tuvo otra opción que aceptar, pues su compañero podía ser muy insistente si se lo proponía.

Tomó su mano, y como él no sabía bailar bien, fue Marco quien se encargó de marcar los pasos y mover sus caderas al ritmo de la canción.

Aprovechó lo que pudo para pegarse lo suficiente a Kyle. Estaba ansioso por mostrarle qué tan bueno era bailando, era una oportunidad única.

Sí, el chef parecía un maldito tronco, pero al menos lo intentaba.

—Relájate…

—Pero y-yo....—Kyle intentaba seguir los movimientos de su pareja, sin éxito.

—Ponte flojito, por favor… Yo te guío.

Kyle intentó “ponerse flojito”, lo que funcionó relativamente. Ahora Marco podía controlarlo a su antojo.

— **Puede que hayas nacido en la cara buena del mundo** —Continuó cantando el mariachi— **Yo nací en la cara mala, llevo la marca del lado oscuro.**

Sí, llevaba la marca del lado oscuro, esa marca imborrable, aquella que por más que luchara, llegaría tarde o temprano, impregnandose en su piel, en su alma: el amor. Sabía mejor que nadie que estaba valiendo ver**cuando su mente se veía invadida del recuerdo de Kyle, ese hombre que tantas veces vio como una potencial máquina se sexo lo estaba atrapando sin ser consciente de todo lo que provocaba en él.

Finalmente, no había mejor descripción para su situación que una palabra: Amor. Lo negó tantas veces, lo había rechazado mil y un ocasiones.

No había marcha atrás.

Ya no tenía caso ocultarlo.

**Y no me sonrojo si te digo que te quiero**

**Y que me dejes o te deje**

**Eso ya no me da miedo**

—Kyle... —Marco seguía bailando como podía, intentando que Kyle se siguiera el paso—Eres demasiado lindo.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?—casi se bufó—No soy lindo.

**Habías sido, sin dudarlo, la más bella**

**De entre todas las estrellas**

**Que yo vi en el firmamento**

—Claro. Lo eres... —Marco, quién sabe cómo, logró que Kyle terminara abrazandolo.

—¿Cómo rayos…?

—Soy bueno con los bailes, también moviendo la cadera—respondió. Era bastante gracioso recalcar la diferencia entre cómo coqueteaban antes y cómo coqueteaban ahora—Pero también cuido mi corazón…

**No me sonrojo si te digo que te quiero**

**Si te digo que te quiero**

Después de algunos movimientos de cadera sensuales, Marco le dió un par de vueltas y se detuvieron.

Tan cerca.

Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que Marco sólo pudo enredar sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kyle. Se acercó a su oído, temiendo que alguien más lo escuchara.

—Me gustas...—Con una voz susurrante, Marco le abrió su corazón como jamás se lo había abierto a nadie—Kyle… te quiero. 

Kyle abrió los ojos lo más que pudo. ¿En serio? ¿Era real? ¿Marco estaba... ?

No pudo, no aguantó el impulso. Tenerle tan cerca sin poder hacer nada dolía, dolía en lo más profundo de su ser.

Imaginarse que Marco se alejaría en cualquier momento lo aterró.

Se separó de él, lo tomó del rostro y sonrió.

—¿Ahora puedo reclamar mi premio?

Marco no entendía, ¿Y esa expresión boba en el rostro de Kyle? Vaya, qué cambio había presenciado los últimos meses. De fajes y besos salvajes, de pronto le pedía permiso para robar un beso.

No quiso quebrarse la cabeza, un beso después de una declaración de amor era como un pacto o una especie de respuesta que denotaba correspondencia ¿no?

—Claro, campeón. Los que quieras…

Kyle no cuestionó más. Se acercó lo suficiente para contemplar los ojos entrecerrados de ese chico divino, de ese mexicano molesto, agresivo y sobreprotector.

—También me gustas, Marco…

Se acercaron lentamente, sin prisa. Pegaron sus labios, disfrutando cada roce, delicado, delicioso.

Poco a poco, esa pasión fue extendiéndose por el cuerpo de los jóvenes. El beso era más y más demandante, con mordiditas, chupetones y caricias.

Marco estaba encantado, ilusionado. Nunca le había latido así de rápido el corazón al estar con alguien.

La mente de Kyle no quería pensar en otra cosa esa noche. Las manos de Marco se iban deslizando por el cuerpo del motociclista poco a poco. Kyle aprovechó para acariciar su fuerte espalda y su trasero.

A pesar de todo lo que hubiera podido opinar antes de conocerlo bien, de lo que Kyle estaba seguro, era que Marco Rivera era muy importante para él. No se arrepentiría de lo que sucedió esa noche, iluminado por las estrellas, guiado por su alma, su furia y un ser que le provocaría la mayor de las adicciones

No quería pensar en nadie más que no fuera Marco.

Al menos no por esa noche.

No cuando tenía a un gran chico en el lado oscuro de la ciudad, donde la luna y las estrellas eran las únicas testigos de su idilio.


	7. Enredos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canciones recomendadas:   
> • Naruto Shippuden Opening 3 |Blue Bird (HD)  
> • Rammstein - Ich Will (Official Video)  
> • Caifanes - La célula que explota  
> • La Oreja de Van Gogh - Rosas (Video Oficial)

Las noches en San Fransokyo eran bastante cálidas. Por mucho, hablamos de un clima apropiado para los amantes: sofocante, otorgando una invitación al pecado. 

Dos voces varoniles se escucharon en una habitación, como si quisieran que las ondas acústicas de sus gemidos inundaran por completo el hotel que afortunadamente encontraron a un lado de la carretera, de regreso a casa. 

Sus respiraciones no les daban tregua, aunque pesadas y cargadas de súplica, acompasadas con los latidos de su corazón. 

Las grandes manos de Marco acariciaban la espalda de Kyle, mientras éste besaba el cuello del moreno, dejando unas leves marcas. 

—Eres muy sexy—le susurró Kyle al oído, mientras una de sus manos viajaba del muslo a su trasero. 

Ninguno de los dos tenía contemplado que después de ese baile improvisado en la carretera y de una declaración de amor, los dos iban a terminar cogiendo en un hotel. Las ganas eran muchas, y no era momento de ponerse espléndidos, ni de negarse. Ambos llevaban mucho tiempo deseando ese momento. 

La sesión de besos fue tan intensa, que Kyle sugirió irse de inmediato a buscar un cuarto. Cuando encontraron el hotel pagaron una habitación en tiempo récord. El encargado les entregó las llaves magnéticas y el control remoto, y subieron ansiosos por entregarse a la pasión. Apenas entraron al cuarto, Marco acorraló a Kyle contra la pared, besándolo y restregando su cadera contra la de él, simulando estocadas. 

Kyle se había quitado la camisa primero, mostrando sus perfectos abdominales. Su mirada estaba fija en el mariachi, como si lo examinara esperando el momento adecuado para atacar. Esos ojos dominantes excitaron al mexicano, quien no dudó en apoyarse en sus rodillas al mismo tiempo que se deshacía de su playera negra. ¡Mierda! Desde aquella vez que arregló el escape de su moto, el cuerpo de Marco sólo lo había visto en fotos, y tenerlo de frente era una fantasía que se había hecho realidad otra vez. 

El mexicano empezó a frotar el miembro de Kyle por encima de sus pantalones. En esa posición, Marco miraba constantemente hacia arriba, encontrándose con la mirada penetrante de Hamada, quien acariciaba su cabello castaño.

¡Joder! Los ojos ámbar en la penumbra parecían tener un fulgor demoníaco y excitante. 

— ¿Esto te gusta?—Le preguntó el moreno a Kyle quien, hipnotizado por el bello rostro de Rivera, sólo emitía jadeos. 

Terminaron besándose nuevamente hasta caer en la cama, acariciando y besando vorazmente cada rastro de piel que veían. Devorándose por completo. 

Se deshicieron del resto de su ropa, y por primera vez, se entregaron el uno al otro con lujuria y pasión, chocando sus pieles, llenas de sudor y sabor a sal. 

Se entregaron al pecado por primera vez, alcanzando el cielo en varias ocasiones. 

\----------

Ya eran las cinco de la mañana. Hiro estaba en su cuarto, profundamente dormido. 

Poco le había importado dejar a Kyle afuera, no sabía si tenía las llaves de repuesto o si llevaba su celular—de cualquier manera, no tenía caso, no lo iba a llamar—, no se preocupó por él en toda la noche. 

Alrededor de las 5:00 de la mañana, su teléfono sonó incesante. Hiro se levantó de mala gana y contestó: 

— ¿Sí? 

— ¡HIRO HAMADA! ¡HASTA QUE POR FIN SE COMUNICAN CON NOSOTROS!—gritó una mujer al otro lado del auricular. 

Ese gritó bastó para despejarlo en menos de cinco segundos. Casi se le cae el celular, intentó atraparlo por los aires hasta que consiguió la estabilidad de sus movimientos. 

—¿Tía Cass?—preguntó por fin, con la ansiedad a flor de piel—H-Hooolaaa… ¿Cómo les va en sus vacaciones?

—No tan bien como me gustaría, ya que mis queridos sobrinos no me han llamado en todo este tiempo para informarme de ellos en mi ausencia, y cuando decido llamarlos NINGUNO DE LOS DOS CONTESTA EL TELÉFONO. 

—L-Lo siento Tía Cass… Eh… P-Pues… Nos ha ido bien…—respondió, sin poder ocultar sus muletillas. Se puso sus pantuflas de Baymax (regalo de Tadashi en su cumpleaños) y bajó las escaleras para buscar a Kyle. Quizá había dormido en la calle y lo confundieron con un indigente, con suerte se lo llevaban a la cárcel, pero no le convenía ahora. Necesitaba de sus habilidades persuasivas para lidiar con la llamada de Tía Cass. 

—Ajá sí. La señora Harrison y la señora Nakamura me escribieron, informando que ésta semana no abrieron la cafetería. ¿A qué se debe todo eso, jovencito? 

—Eh… Pues… Es que había muchos clientes, Tía Cass. No pudimos con todos y Kyle se volvió loco de la nada porque ninguno de mis amigos hacía lo que él quería… Ya lo conoces—. Hiro se asomó por la ventana y comprobó que no había nadie en la calle. Fue hasta la cochera para ver si la motocicleta seguía ahí. Si no estaba, sólo podía significar una cosa: Kyle no había llegado aún y él debía lidiar sólo con la furia de su tía. 

—Esa no es razón válida. Yo logré atender esa cafetería por diez años sin ayuda alguna—Reprochó Cass— Pero ese asunto lo hablaremos después. Ahora, comunícame a Kyle, por favor. Tengo que hablar con él sobre esto. 

—Ups… Eh… No creo que pueda, Tía Cass. Creo que salió, su motocicleta no está en la cochera—dijo Hiro despreocupado al encender la luz y percatarse de que en efecto, el vehículo de Kyle no estaba. 

— ¿Cómo? ¿A dónde fue? ¡Por dios santo! ¡Si son las cinco de la mañana!

—No sé… Pero le diré que llamaste y que todos están bien. ¿De acuerdo? —preguntó Hiro, entre fastidiado y temeroso.

—… De acuerdo. Ya hablaré con ustedes cuando regrese… ¡AH! ¡ES CIERTO! ¡CASI OLVIDO LA RAZÓN PRINCIPAL DE MI LLAMADA!

—… Ajá, Tía Cass…—Hiro rodó los ojos y apagó la luz de nuevo. Regresó a la sala y se sentó en un silloncito que estaba cerca de la base del teléfono. Empezó a teclear algo en el teléfono de base y descubrió 27 llamadas perdidas, todas de Cass Hamada. Con razón se había molestado tanto. 

—Se supone que íbamos a regresar en tres días ¿no? Pues hubo un cambio de planes, y Tadashi, Honey y yo decidimos regresar mañana a San Fransokyo. Kyle deberá recogernos en el aeropuerto ¿está bien? Le avisas a tu hermano y que revise su teléfono. Le enviaré la información del vuelo, y la hora de llegada. 

—Si, lo haré. No te preocupes, Tía Cass. 

—Gracias Hiro. ¡Ahora descansa! Y asegúrate de que Kyle llegue en las próximas dos horas, de lo contrario me preocuparé de más. 

—Sí… Sí… ¡Linda noche! Adiós—Dijo Hiro mientras Tía Cass se despedía amorosamente. Sí, era cierto que le daba ansiedad esa llamada, pero también extrañaba a su tía y a su hermano. Necesitaba de ellos para recuperar el equilibrio en su vida. 

Dejó el otro teléfono en la base y se fue a acostar nuevamente. No durmió, sino hasta las 6:30 de la mañana, cuando escuchó la moto de Kyle estacionarse en la entrada de su casa. Tomó el celular y le mandó mensaje a Cass, tal y como lo había prometido, no sin antes claro, maldecir bajito a su hermano. Aún le faltaba descubrir su guitarra y los discos de colección cambiados por impresiones 3D. 

—Espero que haya sido un buen escarmiento—murmuró bajito. Escuchó las pesadas botas de su hermano dirigiéndose a su propia habitación. Cuando escuchó el primer ronquido sonrió y dijo al aire—Buenas noches, hermanito. 

Kyle había llegado muy cansado a casa, y cómo no iba a estar cansado, si había tenido el sexo más salvaje y romántico de toda su vida. Creyó que Marco alardeaba y que no aguantaría nada, pero se equivocó. 

En lo único que acertó fue en la tremenda versatilidad que Marco era capaz de adoptar. Le dolían las caderas todavía, y era un misterio cómo Marco pudo subirse antes que él a la motocicleta, si prácticamente habían hecho lo mismo…

“—Oh mi amor… ¿Te duele mucho? —preguntó Marco de manera socarrona mientras observaba a Kyle caminar de forma extraña, sujetándose la espalda baja—Si quieres te ayudo… 

—¡N-No! ¡Ni te atrevas a tocarme! —respondió el pobre motociclista, llegando por fin a la motocicleta, recargándose con ambas manos en el asiento con cuidado. No quería ser Marco 2.0 con su querida Harley y tirarla. 

—Eso no decías hace apenas una hora —se bufó Marco, con su mirada pícara. 

—Maldito… ¡ugh! No me podré sentar de nuevo en un par de días…—dijo Kyle mientras intentaba subirse a la moto. 

—En realidad en cinco días… Pero bueno. Ven acá—Marco le tendió la mano y lo ayudó a subir bien—¡Listo!

Cuando Kyle se sentó por fin, hizo un gesto de incomodidad. Ambos se pusieron adecuadamente los cascos y emprendieron el viaje de regreso a sus respectivas casas. Marco abrazó a Kyle por la espalda y se recargó ligeramente en su hombro. Se sentía muy bien el contacto físico con ese chico. Sus músculos eran tal y como se los imaginó. 

Ufffff…. Hubiera deseado estar recostado hasta el amanecer con él, pero no podía; debía estar a las 9:00 con el coordinador del evento en el que él y Miguel se presentarían. 

¡Oh! Era cierto. Debía invitar a Kyle y a su familia. No era mala idea que todos los Hamada asistieran, mientras más personas mejor. Eso le daba la ventaja de ser alabado más veces y de ganarse el favor de la familia japonesa. Miguel ya lo tenía (o mejor dicho, lo tuvo, ahora que al parecer había terminado con Hiro). Cómo sea que fuere, era mejor no perderlo. Chance y así lograba contentar a Hiro con Miguel ¿no?

Cuando Kyle aparcó en el departamento de Marco, el moreno decidió ofrecerle los boletos.

—Muchas gracias por la carrera y por tu graaaaaaan…

—¡SHHHHH! Ni lo menciones—se apresuró a callarlo Kyle, quien no quería escuchar las guarradas del mariachi. Había escuchado suficientes hace un par de horas— De nada.

Marco sonrió, se quitó el casco y se lo entregó a su amante. Aprovechando la distancia, le dio un incómodo abrazo debido a la posición en la que se encontraba el motociclista. Ni de chiste Kyle se paraba otra vez, pero como pudo, le devolvió el abrazo. 

—Ya, fuera de coto. Fue una noche increíble—Marco le quitó el casco y miró su rostro—Si me permites, lindura, quisiera invitarte a ti y a tu familia a un festival de rock en español que será en una semana… Miguel, los chicos y yo tocaremos un poco de rock. 

—¡Ah! El festival que se organizará cerca de aquí, ¿no? —preguntó Kyle, recordando lo que Miguel le había comentado. 

—¡Sí! Ese mero. ¿Dónde lo viste? —preguntó Rivera, emocionado. 

—Ah… lo anunciaron en toda la ciudad. Imposible no enterarse—se mordió la lengua. Marco no debía de saber que Miguel y él comieron helado juntos, no quería que se malinterpretaran las cosas. 

—¡Yuju! Neta, neta, estará chingón—se emocionó Marco—Se supone que sería en tres o cuatro días, pero los organizadores ampliaron el cartel y consiguieron más bandas. ¿Te animas a venir? Será en dos semanas. 

—Sí, no me lo perdería—dijo Kyle con cierta emoción. Ver a los hermanos Rivera en un gran escenario por primera vez no era algo de lo que debía privarse. 

—¡Perfecto! Deja voy por los boletos. No te muevas—Marco sacó sus llaves y fue corriendo al departamento. Diez segundos después, regresó con varios boletos en la mano.—A ver… Uno para ti, otro para Tadashi… otro para el greñudo que me quiero putear, otros para la señorita Cass, la novia de tu hermano,… eh… la velocista, el man de las rastas, el que parece cholo y uno extra para el malvavisco gigante. 

—… Bueno, supongo que serán suficientes. —Kyle casi se ahoga de la risa al escuchar los sobrenombres que utilizaba para referirse a los amigos de sus hermanos—Se los entregaré cuando regresen.

—Sale, esperamos verlos ahí—Marco sonrió complacido. Cuando Kyle guardó los boletos, Marco aprovechó para despedirse de él con un tierno beso en los labios. Kyle no se volteó, pues no importaba cuanto los probara, los labios del otro hombre sabían muy bien. Después de eso, Marco le miró con una sonrisa bonita—Me avisas cuando llegues, ¿okey?

—Sí…—Kyle lo jaló de la camisa nuevamente para recibir otro beso. ¿Era su imaginación o se estaba volviendo adicto?—Y tú cuida esas heridas. Debes lucir bien para tu concierto. 

—Lo haré, tigre. 

Kyle sonrió por un momento. Se puso el casco otra vez y encendió la motocicleta para retomar el camino a su casa. 

—¡Adiós! —dijo Marco al tiempo que movía la mano. Se quedó mirando la motocicleta hasta que desapareció en las tinieblas. 

Ahora, ya que Kyle se encontraba cobijado y en su camita, se abandonó completamente al sueño. Debía descansar antes de continuar con sus deberes de señor, limpiar la cocina, lavar los trastos, ir a comprar ingredientes para los pasteles y asesinar a Hiro por lo que le hizo a sus cosas. 

Desgraciadamente a las 9:00 am, Hiro lo despertó con el ruido de su taladro industrial. Kyle no logró conciliar el sueño de nuevo, por lo que se levantó de mala gana, pateando los contenedores de plástico que aún estaban regados. Tomó una ducha rápida y bajo a la cocina. Se preparó un par de huevos que quedaban con tocino y tostadas como desayuno, y empezó a limpiar. Vio pasar a Hiro un par de veces por las mesas del restaurante, pero no le habló. Le daba igual, en realidad, de cualquier manera, regresaría a él cuando tuviera hambre, ya que Hiro era un “inútil” en la cocina (Lo que Kyle en realidad quería decir, era que Hiro no cubría sus exigencias y por eso lo llamaba inútil, además de que no podía cocinar bien un huevo hervido). 

Tal y como lo predijo, a las 12:00 pm, cuando estaba con su delantal y su paliacate limpiando la barra de la cocina, Hiro se acercó a él y le cuestionó:

—¿Qué vamos a desayunar?

Kyle casi se da una palmada en la cara, pero lo dejó pasar. 

—Debería dejarte morir de inanición, encerrado en tu cuarto, sin ningún tipo de distracción… Y desinflar a Baymax por siempre para que jamás pueda ayudarte… 

—Y decías que el psicópata era yo…—dijo Hiro con una sonrisa—Olvídalo. No quiero degustar tu asquerosa comida. Tengo suficientes frituras en mi habitación. Nos vemos… ¡AH! Cierto… Tía Cass te llamó ayer en la noche porque llegan mañana, pero dijo que no contestaste y que debía informarte. 

—¡¿Y ESPERASTE HASTA AHORA PARA DECIRLO?! —gritó Kyle mientras azotaba el trapo con el que estaba limpiando. 

—Sí…—Hiro se encogió de hombros— Pero lo sabrías antes si no te hubieras largado. 

—Mejor dicho, si no me hubieras echado de mi propia casa. 

—Da igual. No estabas.—Hiro abrió una bolsa de papitas sabor consomé. La curiosidad le ganó y terminó preguntando— Por cierto, ¿a dónde fuiste anoche? 

—A follar—Kyle se volteó y revisó su celular. Con eso dejaba a Hiro, su hermanito virgen, en jaque. Sólo hablando de sexo se libraría definitivamente de él. 

Hiro se estremeció a escuchar esas dos palabras. De pronto todo se veía más gris, sintió de nuevo ese molesto nudo en la garganta. Apenas juntó las fuerzas para articular su siguiente oración. 

—Sí bueno. De cualquier manera no me importa con quién hayas estado… Cóooomo sea. Me iré a ver algunas cosas con los chicos. Adiós. —dijo el menor mientras tomaba su sudadera y se iba con su equipo. Un poco de acción le vendría bien después de largos años de ausencia, para no pensar en lo que se estaba imaginando. 

— “Qué extraño es”—dijo Kyle para sí mismo, intentando llamar a Tía Cass nuevamente y contarle todo lo sucedido en los últimos días. 

Y de paso, para acusar a Hiro. 

Cuando Kyle terminó su llamada, sabía que al día siguiente tenía que recoger a su familia en algún taxi. O quizá debía pedirle favor a alguno de sus amigos. 

Uno que tuviera un vehículo donde podrían caber cinco personas más equipaje…

Decidió escribirle un mensaje a Marco para preguntarle si estaba libre mañana temprano y de ser así, si podía acompañarlo al aeropuerto para recoger a su familia. 

Conociéndolo, diría que estaba ocupado. Pero para su sorpresa, Marco aceptó gustoso sin chistar.

Quedaron que al día siguiente, Marco recogería a Kyle en su casa a las 8:30 am y de ahí, saldrían para el aeropuerto. Kyle sonrió y le dió las gracias anticipadamente. De alguna forma lo había salvado de un apuro. 

A las 3:00 de la tarde, Kyle se fue a comprar las cosas que necesitaba para preparar los pasteles de Tía Cass. Salió en su motocicleta y su lista en mano, esperando no tardar tanto, aunque le costara un infierno caminar y todavía, subirse a su bella Harley. 

Cuando llegó al centro comercial, descubrió maravillosas ofertas como si fueran una bendición del cielo. Lo que le hacía falta era dinero, y no podía andar gastando cash a lo desgraciado. 

Mientras iba realizando sus compras, se acordó en todo momento de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Su trasero estaba menos dolorido, pero aún le incomodaba. Si ponían atención, notaban que se agarraba la espalda baja cada que podía, con un casi imperceptible gesto de dolor. Maldijo a Marco otra vez, pero suspiró profundamente. 

Le había gustado mucho, debería dejar de quejarse. 

Marco le había hecho el amor de una forma muy diferente a sus parejas sexuales anteriores, (obviamente). Lo hizo sentir muy cómodo, incluso… “amado”. Se había sentido especial al lado de Marco, y olvidó por completo el mundo de afuera. No sólo fue sexo, claro que no. 

Marco le había dicho que lo amaba. 

Mientras miraba una lata de leche condensada, su mente se dirigió al chico de los ojos bonitos y enigmáticos.

Juraba y perjuraba que esos ojos brillaban en la oscuridad (sólo esperaba que no fuera un demonio que tuviera algún desorden por efecto de radiación), y lo hipnotizaban a su antojo. No fue dueño de sí cuando se entregó a la pasión. No fue dueño de su cuerpo, sólo seguía sus impulsos y los de Marco. 

Su piel morena, sus labios delgados pero extremadamente suaves, sus pectorales fuertes, sus brazos… todo él era hermoso. 

Incluso le excitaba el lunar que tenía debajo del labio. Era lo que Marco más odiaba, pero era de sus rasgo más característicos para diferenciarlo de Miguel de chiquito. 

Y Kyle moría por besar nuevamente esos labios tan bellos, moría por volver a ver el lunar que tanto observaba en silencio. 

Sacudió la cabeza, despejándose de inmediato. No era muy adecuado tener una erección a la hora de hacer las compras. El dolor en el trasero lo podía ocultar, pero no podría con el otro “incidente”. 

Dejó de pensar en Marco por la paz, y se dirigió a la caja con su carrito para pagar. Lamentaba no poder despejarse tan fácil de ese sentimiento extraño que sentía en el pecho cuando pensaba en Marco, ni de esa sonrisita inútil que surcaba su rostro, delatándolo. 

Se sintió muy satisfecho cuando hizo las cuentas de sus gastos y descubrió que sólo gastó $100 dólares en varios kilos de harina, cocoa, huevos y leche. 

Mientras iba cargando todas las cosas, observó una cabecita a lo lejos. Esa pinta podía reconocerla en cualquier lado. 

Maldición, ¿justo ahora?

Intentó hacerse el desentendido, ignoró ese peinado y esa chamarra roja desgastada. 

No debía voltear a ver. 

No debía voltear a ver

No debía voltear a ver

No debía voltear a ver

No debía voltear a ver…

—¡Hola, Kyle! —gritó Miguel al verlo. 

Maldición ¿Cómo pudo verlo? Estaba lo suficientemente lejos para no ser detectado por ojos humanos. Se cuestionó brevemente si Miguel en realidad no era un robot que Hiro había inventado para no sentirse sólo. 

—¿Qué hay, Miguel?—preguntó con un gesto cortés el mal encarado motociclista. 

—¡Woah! Hace días que no te veía, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó el adolescente, mientras cargaba unas bolsas de mandado con víveres para su hermano y para él. 

—Muy bien, supongo—dijo el mayor, sujetando las bolsas de mandado de Miguel—Permíteme ayudarte. 

—Oh, muchas gracias, jeje… la verdad es que ya me dolían los brazos… 

—Esa es la razón de tu dolor de espalda. Creí que aprenderías a cuidar tu salud—le reprochó Kyle. Miró su motocicleta y suspiró nuevamente—Ya me debería de ir… El café está cerrado, pero dejé sólo a Mochi. 

—Oh… ¿Hiro no está en casa? —preguntó Miguel con una sonrisa algo triste. Estaba torturándose mentalmente cada vez que hablaba de su ex novio. 

Porque… Sí. Ya era su ex novio. 

—No, se perdió un rato con sus amigos. ¿Lo buscabas para algo?

—A decir verdad… Sí. Quería hablar con él, pero ha estado muy raro. Me evita y… supongo que es normal evitar a tu ex ¿no?

Kyle lo miró incrédulo. ¿Era en serio? ¿Esos dos tórtolos habían terminado oficialmente? 

—¡Ja! Así que eso era…—dijo Kyle con cierto aire de sabelotodo—¡Por ese motivo Hiro estaba tan enojado!

—¿Eh?... —Miguel no entendía absolutamente nada. 

—Nada… Es una larga historia. Si quieres te la cuento mientras vamos camino a tu casa—dijo Kyle amablemente. Se sentía un poco más liviano al “comprobar” su hipótesis de la ira irracional de Hiro contra él, a pesar de que los motivos estuvieran alejados de tan semejante acontecimiento. 

—Oh, eres muy lindo Kyle, pero no iré a casa… De hecho, creí que Hiro podría acompañarme a un festival de cultura japonesa que se organizaría cerca de las inmediaciones del puente, pero no creo que él quiera verme ahora…—Miguel estaba pensando. ¿A quién debería pedirle que fuera con él? Marco estaba trabajando aún, y Leo seguía en México. Los chicos del conservatorio no iban a querer por lo retirado que estaba… ¿Qué amigo le quedaba disponible? Miró a Kyle, encendiendo un cigarrillo. Luego miró la motocicleta y sonrió sinceramente. —Así que… ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? ¡Será muy divertido!

Kyle alzó una ceja. Era el festival cultural anual que se celebraría en las orillas de la ciudad. De hecho, les quedaba a media hora del centro comercial si tomaban un atajo. Pero… 

Se sentía como el reemplazo de Hiro. Miguel lo mencionó, y no estaba acostumbrado a ser plato de segunda mesa. No señor. 

—¿Por qué debería ir? Ese festival es un asco. Todos usan esas cosas estorbosas que te impiden moverte y esas sandalias que hacen que te suden los pies… 

—¡Ay, vamos! No seas amargado. ¡Hablas como si ya hubieras ido! —dijo Miguel evidenciando la actitud de Kyle. 

—Ya fui cuando era niño. Y no me gustó. Fue espantoso. 

En efecto, cuando niños, los Hamada habían ido a ese festival con Tía Cass, pero Kyle lo odió con toda su alma, pues empujó sin querer a una persona que tenía fuegos artificiales en la mano que para su mala suerte, cayeron encima de un brasero. Esto encendió la pirotecnia de inmediato, una chispa logró caer en el kimono de Kyle y se incendió. Lo único bueno fue que le vaciaron un poco de caldo de miso frío, y así Kyle se salvó de morir quemado a una corta edad. 

A Tadashi le pasó algo similar, pero cuando tenía 18. Esa historia todos se la sabían. 

Desde esas fechas, los Hamada procuraba tener cuidado con el fuego. 

—Oh… pero ahora eres un adulto. Mira, no llevamos esos vestidos tradicionales, pero podemos pasarlo bien, ¿o no? —insistió Miguelito, alzando las cejas repetidas veces. 

—Ugh… dame una razón para ir—dijo Kyle, renuente. 

—Hay juegos darks—Miguel se cruzó de brazos y sonrió con suficiencia—Podrías ganar alguna calavera para tu motocicleta. ¿Mmmmh?

Kyle lo miró con gesto de desaprobación. ¿En serio lo creía tan tonto como para dejarse sobornar por una calavera?

Pues sí, lo era. 

Le dio una última calada a su cigarrillo, lo apagó en la suela del zapato y tiró la colilla en el cesto de basura más cercano. 

—Agh, está bien. Me convenciste. Súbete—respondió, haciendo una seña mientras tomaba la otra bolsa de mandado de Miguel y las colocaba con cuidado en la parte trasera. Las amarró con una cuerda que estaba atada debajo, cuidando que los seis kilos de mandado quedaran distribuidos adecuadamente en la moto. Kyle agradecía que su belleza tuviera el espacio suficiente para los imprevistos. 

El más joven estaba emocionado. Esa sería la primera vez que se subiría a la moto de su ex cuñado. Estaba algo ansioso, porque había escuchado que los accidentes en motocicleta eran de las primeras causas de muerte, pero confiaba en que su amigo no era un adicto a la adrenalina que pondría en peligro su vida… 

Rezaría de todas formas. 

—Oh, antes. Toma este y póntelo—dijo Kyle mientras abría el compartimento de su moto y sacaba el casco con detalle de estoperoles. 

—Woah… me voy a sentir muy rudo con esto—dijo Miguel mientras se ponía el casco e intentaba subirse al asiento. 

El mayor sintió un ataque de ternura sorpresa al ver a Miguel tan jodidamente tierno con el casco grande. Su cuerpo no era tan menudo como el de Hiro, ni tan musculoso como el de su hermano, pero era de la complexión ideal para seguir causando ternura con cosas insignificantes. 

Cuando llegó su turno de subirse, Kyle se quejó por el esfuerzo que debía hacer. Fue peor cuando deslizó la pierna al otro lado y sus asentaderas tuvieron que tocar el asiento. Sentía que el alma se le iba a salir del cuerpo por tanto dolor. 

— “¡Maldito seas, Marco Rivera!” —pensó Kyle, (otra vez)

— Kyle ¿Tas bien? —preguntó Miguel, al ver la expresión de dolor intenso del metalero. 

—… Sí… Sólo que tuve un pequeño problema en la espalda baja… ¡UGH! —No se atrevió a ver a Miguel a los ojos, quizá y Marco ya había compartido con él la noticia de su aventurilla en el hotel y en las carreras. 

—Oh, no te preocupes. Lo entiendo. También he pasado por eso—dijo Miguel, golpeando con la palma de su mano el hombro del conductor—Es algo duro la primera vez, ¿no?

—¿Quién carajo? ¡¿FUE MARCO, CIERTO?! ¡ÉL TE DIJO! —gritó Kyle, iracundo. O sea, no podían ir por la vida difundiendo su actividad sexual. ¿Qué le pasaba al idiota del Rivera mayor? 

—Oh, no. Sólo saco mis propias conclusiones—dijo el menor, algo apenado—Pero mira, tengo una crema para las hemorroides que es muy buena. Quizá y eso te ayude ¿No crees?

Kyle dejó de moverse. ¿Acaso esa situación podía ser más humillante?

—…¿Qué dijiste? 

—Es un remedio para las hemorroides. Se siente horrible cuando te dan la primera vez… 

Kyle volteó a verlo sin expresión alguna. Era el rictus más serio que jamás se le había visto. Miguel tragó grueso, se encogió de hombros y le sonrió ocultando su nerviosismo. 

—…Bueno, nomás decía… 

—Mejor cierra la boca—Kyle se colocó el casco, prendió la motocicleta y le gritó a Miguel: —¡SUJÉTATE!

Apenas arrancó, Miguel se agarró de los hombros de Kyle con más fuerza de la necesaria. Su primera vez en motocicleta era igual o peor que la primera vez que se aventuró a volar con Hiro, incluso comparaba la velocidad de arranque de Kyle con el jalón que sintió cuando Baymax se elevó al cielo. 

—¡Así no! ¡Me lastimas! —le gritó el chef con cara de estreñido. En serio, ¿Qué Miguel no se cortaba las uñas o por qué podía sentirlas a través de su chamarra de cuero—¡La cintura! ¡La cintura!

—¡AHHHHHHH! —Miguel obedeció, a pesar de que iban demasiado rápido, como pudo pasó sus manos por la cintura de Kyle, quien ahora sentía una horrible presión en el estómago. Si seguía así, quizá le daban arcadas y expulsaba su almuerzo. 

—¡Si me haces vomitar sobre mi chica, te lanzaré al río! —lo maldijo el chef al sentir sus entrañas a punto de explotar. 

—¡Ve más lento! 

Fueron minutos de tortura y terror para ambos. 

Cuando por fin llegaron al festival, Kyle estacionó la moto cerca de una arboleda. Se quitó el casco y volteó hacia atrás para ver al más pequeño. Miguel temblaba como un chihuahua, nervioso por la adrenalina que acababa de experimentar. 

—Baja—le ordenó Kyle, esperando divertirse en silencio. 

El mariachi cayó a la tierra, con las piernas temblorosas. Ahora parecía un pequeño caballo recién nacido. Se apoyó en sus rodillas, se quitó el casco y se sentó en la tierra. Cielos, sí lucía muy mal. 

—… ¡Otra vez! —dijo con una risita boba apenas se recompuso—¡Woah! ¿Acostumbras ir así de rápido? —le preguntó al chef. 

—Sehh… Es usual—Kyle le puso la patita y aseguró su Harley con una pequeña cadena y un candado. —Bueno, ¿y ahora?

—Ah si—Miguel sacó las entradas de su pantalón y se dirigieron a la entrada de la feria—Ven, al parecer es por acá. 

En efecto, el ambiente tradicional de Japón podía observarse en cada detalle de las casas que decoraban el festival. 

La decoración iba desde lámparas de papel hasta luces led, las mujeres vestían lindos kimonos, había algunos puestos de comida donde el sushi y el ramen eran mostrados como verdaderas obras de arte. No era precisamente como Kyle lo recordaba. 

—Oh… Nada mal—dijo en voz alta, mirando los juegos de feria. 

—Te lo dije—Miguel iba observando maravillado absolutamente todas las luces y los colores que lo hacían sentir verdaderamente en Japón—Escuché que habría algunas actividades culturales de bailes tradicionales ¿quieres ir?

—De acuerdo—Kyle fue jalado de la manga de su chamarra, siguiendo a Miguel entre toda esa gente. Entraron a un recinto similar a un teatro al aire libre. 

Se sentaron cerca del escenario, y aguardaron pacientemente. Unas chicas con preciosos kimonos rojos, y grabados dorados, salieron a escena. Su peinado estaba compuesto de un chongo perfectamente formado con tocados del mismo color, y un abanico grande.

Miguel miraba los movimientos tan elegantes de las chicas… 

Kyle sintió un sueño atroz a mitad del número. No quería quedarse dormido, y no era que su propia cultura lo aburriera (que sí, así era), pero se había desvelado horrible la noche anterior. 

Cuando volteó ligeramente para pedirle a Miguel que por favor salieran de ahí, el adolescente estaba completamente absorto en su mundo, o mejor dicho, en el mundo de las bailarinas. 

Los ojos de Miguel resplandecían al ver los finos movimientos. Estaba sentadito, mirando en silencio. Cada detalle de la danza parecía ser perfecto. 

Y Kyle se sintió mal al pedirle que se fueran, así que decidió callar y aguantarse las ganas de dormir. Si dormía, se iba a delatar porque roncaba, pero prefería eso que cortarle la ilusión al menor. 

Cuando el número terminó, Miguel aplaudió con fuerza, casi limpiándose una lagrimita de lo conmovido que estaba. Los aplausos despertaron completamente a Kyle, quien estuvo cabeceando en toda la presentación. 

—¡Bravo! ¡Bravoooo!—aplaudía Miguel, con fuerza y determinación. 

—Bueno, ya termino, vámonos—El mayor se talló los ojos, se levantó y tomó a Miguel del brazo para que lo siguiera.

—¡Oye! ¡Pero va a empezar otro número!

—Ssssssí, pero te perderás del resto del festival. Aún te falta probar el ramen—dijo Kyle, intentando sonar convincente. 

—¡Ah! Tienes razón. Ahí te dejaré guiarme. Es tu zona, ¿no?

—Si claro. Confía en mí. 

Kyle lo llevó a un puesto de comida donde estaba un conocido suyo. Ambos muchachos deleitaron su paladar con un ramen miso y un ramen tonkatsu, especialidad de la casa. 

Al inicio, Miguel intentaba sostener bien los palillos y no hacer un desastre con lo que parecía ser un tazón de fideos pero más grandes. Lo probó desconfiado, pero el sabor lo atrapó, incluso pidió una segunda porción, pues no creía que esa cosa, similar a la sopa de verduras, supiera incluso mejor. 

—Toma, otro naruto y un camarón—dijo Kyle, dándole con sus palillos las partes que él no comió—Oh… Comes demasiado Miguel… 

—Jeje, mi aguelita dije que pfomo muy foco—Miguel le respondió con los cachetes inflados, llenos de comida. Masticó rápidamente y tragó el bocado—¡Mmmmmm! ¡Sabe genial! Oh Por Dios ¿Por qué jamás había probado este manjar de los dioses?

Kyle se rió y pidió dos bebidas. Una soda para Miguel y un vasito de sake para él. 

—Porque en toda la ciudad, el mejor ramen lo sirven justo aquí. 

—Oye, ¿qué es eso? —preguntó Miguel con curiosidad, señalando el vasito de sake—Se parece a los caballitos de tequila que Marco bebe a escondidas. 

—¡Ja! Es “sake”, la bebida tradicional de Japón—Kyle tomó el vasito y se lo bebió de un trago. Sintió el liquido recorrer su garganta, que poco a poco dejó la sensación agradable que él buscaba—Uffff… delicioso. 

Miguel se acercó el vasito a la nariz, olfateandolo.

—Huele muy rico. 

—Se obtiene de una fermentación de arroz. Ciertamente es que ninguna comida obtiene ese nombre, si no se acompaña con sake. 

—¡Ohhhhh! ¿Puedo probar? —preguntó Miguel, en su sana curiosidad por descubrir cómo funciona el mundo. 

—No, tienes 19 años. Aún no cumples la mayoría de edad en la mitad de los estados—Kyle se volteó, buscando al camarero. 

Miguel hizo una mueca. Ya no era un niño, y no sería la primera vez que probaba alcohol. Marco le dio una cerveza cuando tenía 14 años y bueno… sí se puso un poco ebrio esa vez, pero sólo fue una. 

—Por favoooooor. Ándale Kyle, no seas malo. Déjame probar un poco. Nomás un poquito, ¿sí?

—Mocoso, no es no—Kyle se puso firme con él. Se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con severidad—Noto que no estas acostumbrado a beber, y no quiero que te emborraches conmigo. 

Miguel le hizo su carita de cachorro a medio morir como arma final para sus súplicas. 

—Miguel… No… 

—…

—Miguel… Tadashi hace eso y caigo. Pero no tú… Contigo no caeré… 

—… 

—Miguel, basta. No hagas eso. —Kyle se cubrió los ojos con las manos, pero escuchó como Miguel simulaba el llanto de un perrito. Ese sonido derrumbó toda barrera que había impuesto—¡AGHHHH! ¡BIEN! ¡Oye, por favor trae dos sakes más. Uno para mí y otro para mi amigo! —avisó al barman, e inmediatamente después miró a Miguel—El sake es muy fuerte, Miguel. No me hago responsable de lo que te pase después. 

—Ay, pues si se ve bien chiquito. No creo que me pase nada—dijo Miguel cuando el mesero les llevó sus bebidas. Miguel agarró el vasito e hizo un ademán—A tu salud, Kyle. 

—Igual…—dijo Kyle, tomando el vaso y empinándoselo al mismo tiempo que Miguel. 

Ambos salieron de ahí, el mexicano aún con el ardor en la garganta, diciendo incoherencias y casi sin poder pararse. 

Y decía que no le iba a pasar nada… 

Kyle pasó uno de los brazos de Miguel por encima de sus hombros y fueron caminando por el resto del festival. Miguel hablaba gracioso, pero hasta eso aún no perdía la consciencia. 

Pasearon entre todos los locales, divirtiéndose de lo lindo como podían. Había bastantes puestos de comida, juegos, spa, incluso un templo para que los visitantes conocieran un poco más de la cultura de oriente y de sus ritos ceremoniales. 

Miguel se sentía como en la feria de Santa Cecilia, cuando su patrona cumplía años. 

Mientras caminaban, Miguel le iba contando a Kyle toda la fiesta que se armaba cuando era el cumpleaños de “la patroncita”: la misa, la fiesta, el castillo de fuegos artificiales o lo mejor de lo mejor, los clásicos toritos con la banda del pueblo de fondo. 

Miguel le iba contando a Kyle que de niño cargó un pequeño torito sobre sus hombros y casi se quemaba el cabello, pero que Marco lo rescató y por eso estaba ahí. 

—Eres tan idiota como Marco, ¿no? —preguntó Kyle al borde de la risa. 

—Psssss… la neta sí. Soy el más idiota jsjsjs—Miguel se golpeó la cara tantito. Debía reponerse antes de irse a su casa—Pérame. Devuélveme mi brazo porque ya se me está acalambrando. 

—Como tú digas, mocoso—Kyle sonrió. Miguel parecía una marioneta desparramada por sus movimientos erráticos—En serio luces mal… 

—Jajajaja, no pasa nada oiga… Me siento bien—dijo tomándose de la cintura y mirando alrededor. Sus ojos brillaron un momento al descubrir algo similar a un juego de feria. Era el clásico “lanza el aro”, y no había muchas personas. Era su juego favorito de la feria, y por lo tanto, era muy bueno. No ocultó su emoción, y casi se sube encima de Kyle—¡WEEEEEEEEEEEY! ¡MIRAAAA! ¡HAY JUEGUITOS CON PREMIOSSSSSS! VAMOSSSSS. 

—¡Miguel! ¡No grites! —dijo Kyle, siendo arrastrado por su amigo ebrio hasta el dichoso juego. 

Hablaron con el encargado, pagaron la cuota y empezaron a jugar. Kyle perdió al primer intento, pero para qué negar su mala habilidad lanzando el aro. 

En cambio, Miguel fue tan bueno que terminó ganando un premio. Eligió un peluche de dragón negro, que se veía tan tierno y era tan suave como los peluches de Miniso. 

—¡Gracias, señor! —le gritó Miguel con el peluche en sus manos. Acto seguido, se lo mostró a Kyle muy cerca del rostro—¡Mira! ¿No es genial?

—Sí, lo es—dijo Kyle sorprendido, alejando la cara del tierno dragón. A pesar de la ataxia, Miguel pudo dominar bien el juego. 

—¡Ya sé! Toma, lo gané para ti—le respondió de buena manera mientras le entregaba el peluche a Kyle, quien lo tomó con ambas manos. 

Esperen un momento… 

¿Y ahora? ¿Cómo reaccionaba? ¿Lo aceptaba? ¿Decía que no? ¿Lo lanzaba por los aires para ver si volaba?

—Pero tú lo ganaste, es tuyo. Yo ni siquiera quiero un dragón para mi cuarto—dijo Kyle con cierta confusión en su rostro. 

—Meh, ya tengo muchos peluches. Además, podría ganar otro. Ese lo pedí porque me recordó a ti. 

—¿A mí? —Kyle miró el peluche. Era Chimuelo de “Cómo entrenar a tu dragón” , con sus alas extendidas y sus enormes ojos color esmeralda. 

—Sí, porque a pesar de que Hiro me dijo que eras un malhumorado y un desgraciado en la cocina, que gritabas tanto que te apodaron el dragón escupe fuego… creo que al final eres algo tierno. 

Kyle calló. Su cara empezó a enrojecer. Sólo dijo: —Mentira, no me parezco a Chimuelo y no soy tierno. 

—Ayyy… ¿Neta me lo juras? —preguntó Miguel sin decoro—Jaja, pues te ves muy tierno ahora mismo, pareces tomate. 

Kyle no pudo enrojecer más porque abrazó a su peluche y dijo un escueto: —Gracias. 

La noche se prolongó más de lo esperado. Entraron a un lugar donde había karaoke y ambos intentaron cantar algo. Kyle llevaba ventaja, porque el japonés lo dominaba, mientras el pobre Miguel se excusaba con que no hablaba taka-taka. 

La única canción que se supieron los dos fue el opening de un anime muy famoso. Kyle, porque era su gusto culposo. Y Miguel, porque veía muchos memes. 

—HABATAIIIIITAAAAARAAAAAAA, MODORANAAAAIIII TO ITTEEEEE—gritó Miguel, queriendo ponerle sentimiento a la canción. 

—Mezashita no wa… aoi aoi ano soraaaaa—apenas y gesticuló Kyle, rogando al cielo que ninguno de los presentes pudiera identificarlo como el acompañante de ese chico gritón. 

Salieron de ahí casi corriendo, pues Kyle quería evitar que Miguel hiciera el ridículo nuevamente y porque prácticamente los habían corrido. 

Ser cantante no significaba que cantaria bien en un idioma que no dominaba. 

—Wow… eso fue intenso—dijo Miguel en medio de carcajadas

—Sí… pero necesito que te relajes—Kyle lo llevó a una banquita cerca del río, donde podían ver las luces led haciendo varias figuras en el agua. Estaba lo suficientemente alejado del festival para que ese sitio fuera silencioso y tranquilo. A veces observaban a una que otra pareja paseando de la mano, o dándose besos. Por eso era un sitio perfecto para bajarle lo borracho a un chiquillo. 

Kyle realmente no pretendía llevar a Miguel hasta su casa en ese estado. Mucho menos si la policía lo detenía en el camino y descubren que un menor de edad había ingerido alcohol por su culpa. 

Tomó a Miguel de los hombros y lo sentó a su derecha, mientras él se sentaba a descansar, cuidando su trasero, obvio, y a su lado izquierdo, sentó a su peluche de Chimuelo. Exhaló profundamente mientras hacía la cabeza para atrás. Ya no dolía tanto, pero ahora su dolor en el trasero tenía nombre y apellido. 

Fue un día bastante largo. 

—Oye, pensé que serías más aburrido—dijo Miguel, observando en silencio las aguas del río y el bonito espectáculo con luces led. 

—Me alegra que pienses diferente de mí ahora—soltó Kyle sin sonar sarcástico. 

Los dos jóvenes estaban en silencio. Un silencio incómodo para Kyle pero reconfortante para Miguel. De pronto, abrió la boca. Quizá era efecto del alcohol, quizá era que realmente estimaba a Kyle y como todo buen amigo, necesitaba ser escuchado , expresar cómo se sentía en ese momento. 

Tomó aire y empezó a contarle a Kyle algo que el otro no quería saber. 

—Terminé con Hiro hace unos días… Hace un año compré estos boletos con la esperanza de venir a este festival con él, ¿sabes?

Kyle decidió guardar silencio. No era de muchas palabras si involucraba sentimientos. Miguel continuó desahogandose: 

—Tenía la esperanza de ser parte de su vida más tiempo. Pero él sólo me dijo que me quería lejos, sin ninguna explicación. Duele cuando te apartas de la vida de alguien que amas… ¿No crees?

—Debió ser duró—atinó a decir el mayor. 

—Lo es… pero puedo vivir con eso—dijo Miguel con una sonrisa y una pequeña lágrima traicionera—Si Hiro es feliz así, yo no me voy a interponer en ello. Aunque… quisiera hablar con él una última vez y… No sé. Seguir siendo amigos. 

—¿Y por qué no lo intentas? No podemos huir de los problemas todo el tiempo, y Hiro tiene esa mala costumbre. No los enfrenta y eso es muy extraño—dijo Kyle, intentando darle apoyo emocional a su… ¿amigo?

—No lo he encontrado. Y no quiere verme—dijo Miguel, intentando no caer en lágrimas como la última vez en el parque. La tristeza le estaba bajando los niveles de alcohol en la sangre y en el cerebro. 

—Pues algún día tendrá que hablar contigo. Vamos viejo, no todo está perdido. Si hablamos de nuestros sentimientos y los enfrentamos, es mejor. Y es lo más sano—dijo Kyle, sacando compasión y simpatía de quién sabe dónde—Sólo espera el momento correcto. Hiro es impulsivo, como yo, y cuando nos enojamos… mandamos todo al carajo, no pensamos. Pero cuando lidiamos con esa sensación atroz, un poco de lucidez viene a nuestra mente. Sólo así podemos hacer las cosas bien durante una discusión: siendo objetivo, sin dejarte controlar por las emociones banales. 

Miguel lo miró atónito. ¿Qué le habían cambiado a Kyle dentro del karaoke? Capaz y sí, de todas formas, todos los asiáticos se parecían. 

—Ay wey… Gracias por el consejo, Kyle—sonrió Miguel, sincero—¿Sabes? Realmente creí todo lo que decía Hiro de ti… que eras un egoísta amargado que sólo veías por ti mismo. 

—Qué amable —Vaya forma de darle las gracias. 

—Qué bueno que me equivoqué—respondió Miguel, acercándose más a Kyle en la banca. Kyle miraba las luces sin decir nada, aunque estuviera gritando por dentro. 

“Maldición, mocoso. ¿Por qué eres tan bonito?”

Miguel rió quedito. Se recargó en la banca, mirando las luces nuevamente. El espectáculo parecía a punto de terminar, y el sueño empezó a vencerlo poco a poco. Perdió la batalla, recostandose en el hombro de Kyle para dormir al menos quince minutos. 

Kyle miró su hombro, incapaz de quitarse o siquiera de respirar. Sintió su corazón palpitar alocado. Maldición, incluso sentía cómo la vena aórtica palpitaba en su cuello, escandalosa y visible. Sentía que en cualquier momento le daría un infarto por semejante cercanía con el ex novio de su hermano, por el chico bonito que medio lo trastornó. 

Intentó relajarse, pero en ese caso era casi imposible. 

Sentía el viento en su cara, sentía cómo el cabello de Miguel liberaba una esencia, una mezcla de azúcar y un olor que jamás había percibido antes: la flor de la muerte en México, la flor que le dejas a los difuntos en los altares. 

Cempasúchil. 

Kyle sentía el aliento cálido cerca de su cuello. Se mantenía rígido, completamente. Lo que menos quería era despertarlo, o asustarlo. 

Su mente y su cuerpo colapsarían en el momento menos esperado. Su mente estaba más que confundida en este punto. 

Recapitulemos: 

  * Había pasado la noche con el hermano del individuo que se encontraba al lado de él (el mejor sexo de su vida) aunque lo dejó con dolores que difícilmente le iban a facilitar la convivencia con otras personas. 
  * Miguel era el ex novio de Hiro. Algo que no podía pasar desapercibido. 
  * Hiro lo odiaba. 
  * Se odiaba a sí mismo por venir a confundirse de semejante forma, cuando creyó que todo estaba claro entre lo que sentía por los hermanos Rivera. 



No era un momento idóneo para despejar su mente, pero sí era un buen momento para cuestionarse a sí mismo y a sus sentimientos. 

¿Qué sentía por Marco? 

Y lo más importante ahora: ¿Qué sentía por Miguel?

Con Marco le quedaba más que claro que el deseo sexual y algo similar a cuando comes helado de chocolate. Con Marco se sentía muy feliz, y sí, a veces se sentía cohibido o molesto, pero incluso eso le agradaba. Marco le agradaba mucho. Y SABÍA que Marco sentía por él algo más que un simple “me gustas”. Él se lo dijo. Lo daba por hecho. Con Marco tenía algo seguro, solo debía averiguar si le podía confiar un sentimiento tan grande como el amor. 

Pero había un obstáculo que se sentía como una piedrita en el zapato. El chico que estaba a su lado lo volvía loco con sus tiernas expresiones, con su linda voz y también con su forma de ser. Miguel era lo más tierno que jamás hubiera visto en toda su vida, era la persona más inocente y la que merecía su protección de alguna forma. 

El desgraciado mundo no merecía a Miguel. No señor. 

—Tch… duele pensar ahora—susurró para sí mismo. Dudoso de cualquier movimiento, volteó a ver a Miguel, quien dormía confiado sobre él. ¿Qué debería hacer?

Lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento. 

Un momento que quizá jamás se iba a repetir. 

Inclinó su cabeza sobre la de Miguel, apoyándose sobre él. Probablemente era el único acercamiento que tendría con él en mucho tiempo, o en toda su vida. 

El cabello de Miguel estaba sedoso. Su piel morena contrastaba muy bien con su piel blanca. Intentó colocar una de sus manos sobre la mano izquierda de Miguel, aunque eso sería un movimiento más que arriesgado. 

Decidió ponerla encima, sin llegar a tocarlo, como si la cubriera de la luz lunar, celoso de que pudiera llegar a tocarlo. 

Qué linda visión. 

Sin embargo, todo pensamiento que involucraba una relación con el más joven sólo debía permanecer en su imaginación. 

Siendo realistas, ¿acaso Miguel se fijaría en alguien como él? 

No era tan inteligente como sus hermanos, no entendía nada de ingeniería, ni de mecatrónica. Estaba seguro de que Miguel no querría salir con un chef gritón que sólo criticaba comida ajena. 

Comida no le faltaría, pero… 

Ya no tenía caso pensar ahora. Sólo sentir. 

Las parejas que los veían detrás susurrabas cosas. Algunas no tan agradables, pero no cabía la duda en ninguno de ellos: una pareja homosexual estaba sentada en una banca cerca del río, mirando los fuegos artificiales, cuya única compañía era un dragón de peluche que los protegía de las miradas extrañas. 

**Mientras tanto…**

Hiro tomó su casco, las llaves de la motocicleta de Tadashi, decidido a salir a dar una vuelta por el parque. Ya era de noche, pero no le importaba. La noche lo relajaba mucho; siendo parte de BH6, se sentía más seguro. 

Se subió al asiento acolchonado, metió la llave y fue a despejarse un largo rato. Hasta que ocurrió un imprevisto. 

Eran las 10:20 aproximadamente, cuando se le acabó la gasolina a la motocicleta. 

—¡AGH! Esto es genial… Le dije a Tadashi que podríamos reemplazarlo por una fuente de energía sustentable—Pero no, Tadashi quería conservarla en su estado original pero eso sólo fue una excusa, quería rescatarla de las garras de Hiro, quien tenía la mala suerte de hacer explotar algunas cosas que involucraba máquinas con motores de combustión.

Pensó rápidamente en llamar a Go Go, pero lo descartó al creer que la chica estaría ocupada patrullando la ciudad. De cualquier manera, eso no podía ser peor. 

Se sentó en una banca del parque, a esperar que pasara algún coche que pudiera ayudarlo con un poco de gasolina. 

Vio un carro blanco con las luces encendidas acercándose. Le pareció muy familiar, así que se acercó e hizo la parada correspondiente. 

El coche se estacionó frente a él, apagando las luces. Hiro se agachó a la altura de la ventana, intentando ver al conductor. 

—Hola, disculpa. Mi motocicleta necesita un poco de gasolina y me preguntaba si…—no pudo terminar la oración, ya que la puerta del copiloto se abrió de sorpresa y lo golpeó en el rostro, nublando su vista. 

Un hombre salió del carro y lo sujetó del gorro de la sudadera, haciendo una maniobra extraña, sujetó su cuello al intentar asfixiarlo. 

Hiro forcejeó con él a ciegas, intentando librarse sin éxito. 

Se apoyó con su cuerpo y lo golpeó en el estómago. Aunque el extrañó tenía bastante fuerza, Hiro lo igualaba, retando a su menudo cuerpo. 

Sin embargo, eso tampoco fue suficiente para que lo soltara. 

—Pinche chino, hasta que apareces por acá—dijo el hombre con voz grave. 

Hiro claro que la reconoció. 

—Ghhh… ¿Mar…co? —preguntó desesperado el menor, quien estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento. 

Marco lo soltó, tiempo que el nipón empezó a toser escandalosamente. 

—¡IDIOTA! ¡C-casi me matas! —le reprochó Hamada, quién tomó grandes bocanadas de aire. 

—Qué llorón eres—le dijo el otro con desprecio—Te lo mereces. Le dije a Kyle que te iba a partir tu madre si te veía. 

—¿Y por qué? No te he hecho nada—reprochó Hamada, sobándose el cuello y sin acercarse al otro. 

—Por botar a Miguel sin razón alguna. 

Hiro estaba calmado. Muy tranquilo en realidad. No iba a contraatacar, a menos que su ex cuñado decidiera irse a los golpes. 

Hasta que Marco dijo la palabra prohibida. 

—¡HAHAHAHAHA! —casi gritó el otro—Ay Marco… me haces reír mucho—respondió con evidente sarcasmo. 

—Di lo que quieras wey, pero ambos sabemos que Miguel es mucho hombre para ti.—escupió Marco con odio. Ya parecía señora argüendera de vecindad peleando porque el esposo dejó a la comadre por la vecina. Pero no le importaba. ¡Era su hermanito! ¡Su pequeño cagón! ¡A quien tuvo que aguantar muchas veces de pequeño para ir a limpiarlo en el baño! 

Él era el único que podía hacerlo llorar, y eso a veces cuando no se apuraba con la comida o a ensayar. Y no le iba a permitir a otro wey verlo mal. Ante todo, Marco iba a proteger a Miguel. 

—“A ver, pendejooooo” —le soltó Hiro en un perfecto español. Esa frase la aprendió de Miguel, y no creía que fuera tan útil—Tu hermano no es tan inocente como lo crees. 

—¿Bromeas? Miguel es la mejor persona que conocerás en toda tu perra vida—Marco estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Podía ser o muy rudo o muy calmado, pero nadie, repito, NADIE podía insultar a su bro. Sólo él se adjudicaba ese derecho.

—¡Ja! Pues no lo creo. Si es tan buena persona, no me hubiera engañado—le restregó Hiro en la cara. 

Marco era el que se estaba riendo ahora. ¿Era neta?

—JAJAJAJAJAJAJA—soltó la carcajada enfrente de Hiro, quien lo miraba con odio y con cierto rencor—Ay, Hiro. Me cae que estás bien loco. ¡Miguel no engaña ni a mi madre! No es bueno mintiendo. ¿Crees que en serio, alguien tan lindo como él podría engañarte? ¡Wey! ¡Es más fácil que tú le pongas los cuernos que él a ti. 

—¡No tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo! 

—NO, el que no tiene idea eres tú. ¿En serio crees que Miguel, el que estuvo jode y jode contigo los últimos años, el que me fastidió hasta el cansancio para que le ayudara a componer unas canciones asquerosamente melosas para ti, el que estuvo como IMBÉCIL equivocándose a cada rato en los ensayos porque le preocupaba más el "¿cimi li iri i Hiro?" que su propia orquesta, el que gastó sus ahorros en tus regalitos todos pendejos, sería capaz de engañarte? O sea, hay chicos que podrían ser mejores que tú, pero eres único en la vida de Miguel. 

Hiro sintió un pinchazo en su corazón. ¿Era en serio? ¿Ahora tendría que lidiar con esto? No, ya habían pasado máximo cinco días desde que decidió odiar a Miguel para siempre con justa razón. 

Lo había engañado. 

No había otra explicación. ¿Si no, por qué su novio estaba gimiendo en la habitación de su hermano?

—¡Yo lo vi! —dijo al borde de las lágrimas—¡Lo vi engañándome!

Marco alzó la ceja, preguntándose si el chico no estaba fingiendo. 

—… Ven, mira. Creo que así no nos vamos a entender. A gritos no. Siéntate y cuéntame todo, lindura—Marco lo tomó de los hombros y lo llevó a sentarse en la banqueta. 

—¿Y por qué debería hacerlo? ¡Me golpeaste! —le recriminó Hiro. 

—Porque soy el único que puede escucharte en estos momentos. ¿No crees? Y por lo que veo… no has hablado con nadie de eso. 

Hiro abrió los ojos y miró a Marco. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla al sentirse descubierto. Sí, quizá podría asemejarse a un armadillo que se hacía bolita y no salía de su coraza hasta sentirse seguro con Tadashi. 

Pero ¿qué opción le quedaba? No quiso hablarlo para no arruinar las vacaciones de su hermano. 

Y Marco tenía razón. 

Eso apestaba. 

Antes de que Hiro comenzara a contarle todo lo que vió, Marco fue a su carro, sacó una bolsa de papas grande y un paquete de cigarrillos. Sí, él también fumaba, pero no era fumador habitual como Kyle. 

Encendió un cigarrillo y escuchó atentamente a Hiro, quien devoraba las papas con ansiedad mientras avanzaba la historia. 

—Y cuando me di cuenta, escuché esos ruidos como… no sé, parecían gemidos. De verdad Marco, se siente horrible… 

—A ver… Déjame entender… ¿Entonces crees que Miguel te fue infiel con tu propio hermano?

—Bueno… Pues sí. 

—¿Y los viste? O sea, ¿abriste la puerta para comprobar?

—¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Por qué querría ver cómo están en pleno acto sexual?

—Hiro… Pero tú dijiste que los viste.—Marco intentó ser lo más lógico posible. 

—Pues eso cuenta como una prueba, ¿no?

—Dijiste que los viste, y que yo sepa, “ver” es que tus ojitos bonitos perciben un objeto o una escena. No los viste, pues no cuenta—Marco le dio otra calada al cigarrillo. Era insufrible esta situación—Y a todo esto, ¿qué te dijeron Kyle y Miguel? 

—…—Hiro se comió otra papita, pensando seriamente qué responder—Nada. Es que… ¿Para qué hablar con ellos? No hay nada de qué hablar. T-Todo estaba muy claro. 

Marco juntó sus manos, como si estuviera rezando. Las llevó a su boca e inhaló profundamente. Sentía que no estaba hablando con uno de los científicos universitarios más jóvenes. Sólo estaba hablando con un imbécil más que prefería asumir cosas que preguntar. 

—Dijiste que los viste. Kyle me contó que sin razón aparente, destruiste lo que él había deseado por años e hiciste llorar a mi hermanito porque, en palabras de Miguel, le dijiste que era una horrible persona y que no deseabas verlo más, pero todo esto fue porque no les diste la oportunidad de explicarse. ¿Cierto?

—Podría ser. 

—Para ser científico, eres un imbécil—sentenció el mayor de los Rivera.

—¡Oye! 

—La gente tiene razón cuando dice que el doctorado no quita lo pendejo—Marco hizo una mueca y aplastó la colilla de cigarro con su bota—A ver… Pues qué bueno que yo estoy hablando contigo ahora. Porque a diferencia tuya, yo sí hablé con tu hermano y con el mío. 

—¿Y? —Hiro era demasiado necio. Lidiar con él sí que era difícil. Marco pasó una mano por su cara y miró al cielo otra vez, pidiéndole a diosito que le diera fuerza. 

—Y que todo, por lo que puedo pensar, es un malentendido. Y uno que simplemente hiciste más grande—. Hiro guardó silencio, esperando que Marco continuara con su historia—Déjame explicarte. Miguel había estado trabajando muchas horas como cargador en el Oxxo, hasta que tú le pediste verse, seguramente para reconciliarse. Pero bien sabes, que los horarios de trabajo no son tan flexibles. Él entraba ese día a las 7:00, necesitaba llegar temprano y tenía a lo mucho cuarenta minutos para hablar contigo, pero tú nunca llegaste. O eso creíamos. Cuando Miguel llegó a casa en la madrugada, platiqué con él un rato, antes de dormirnos, y me dijo que el hermano con cara de culo no era tan malo, pues le había dado un masaje en su habitación mientras él te esperaba, pero como jamás apareciste, pues se tuvo que ir rápido. 

Hiro guardó un silencio sepulcral ante la incomodidad que Marco le estaba ocasionando. ¿Y si eso resultaba ser cierto? ¿Habría roto su noviazgo para nada? ¿HABÍA DESPERTADO LA IRA DE SU HERMANO PARA NADA? Las piernas le temblaban. En mucho tiempo, se había sentido culpable de algo tan serio, como el día que Tadashi fue a parar al hospital.

—Además tengo otra prueba irrefutable, querido mío—le dijo Marco, observando con sus ojos ambarinos al menor. Parecía un demonio tentando a un ser humano común y corriente, a punto de hacerlo caer. 

—¿Cuál?

—Kyle no pudo haber estado con Miguel, porque él y yo pasamos la noche juntos...

—¿¡QUÉ!?

—Que me cogió tu hermano—Marco era directo, Miguel se lo había dicho en alguna ocasión, pero no creyó que tanto. 

La imagen de Marco y Kyle haciendo la follación perturbó la mente medio sanita e inocente de Hiro. 

—¡Qué ascoooooo!

—Pfff, por favor Hiro. Es natural, Kyle tiene mejor gusto que tú—sonrió Marco socarronamente—Ayer llegó muy tarde a tu casa ¿no? 

—Prácticamente llegó hoy… 

—Ahí está tu prueba. Kyle y yo nos gustamos desde hace tiempo, pero no era apropiado decirles a ninguno de ustedes. Menos desde que se separaron—Marco se relajó un momento y volteó a ver a Hiro—O sea… no te culpo de haber pensado eso. Es lo primero que se te viene a la mente cuando escuchas ruidos en el cuarto de tu hermano. De lo que sí te culpo, es que estabas asumiendo cosas que no eran reales, y no les diste oportunidad de explicar sus versiones—Tomó otro cigarrillo y lo encendió con cuidado. Le dio una calada y prosiguió—Miguel te quería, Hiro. Es tan idiota como para darlo todo por tí y tu amor… aunque yo le he dicho que no lo haga. La entrega total es sólo dependencia emocional. Y eso debería dejar de romantizarse… 

Marco se calló cuando vio que Hiro rompía en llanto nuevamente. Ay no… Otra vez. 

—… Entonces el único imbécil aquí soy yo…—dijo Hiro, siendo dramático y sintiendo la culpa caer directamente en sus hombros. 

—Pues sí, mi ciela. 

—Ugh,… Me siento fatal. 

—Ay no, ven para acá estúpida—Marco lo abrazó para que pudiera desahogarse plenamente. Su intención no era hacerlo sufrir. 

Tanto… 

Hiro empezó a llorar tendido. Ay por Tesla… En efecto. Sentía una opresión en el pecho que no podía soportar. Al inicio, su sed de venganza o incluso, su odio y su enojo podrían rebasar el amor que sintió por Miguel, e incluso el amor fraternal que sentía por su hermano aunque le costara trabajo expresarlo, pero ahora la culpa le estaba comiendo el cerebro y las entrañas. 

Lloró porque, al final de toda esa tragicomedia, Hiro era el culpable de que Kyle perdiera todo el dinero que había invertido en sus materiales de cocina, en su preparación; incluso sentía que el trabajo de Tadashi intentando contener a su gemelo y alejarlo de las apuestas ilegales también se había ido a la basura. 

Lloró porque prácticamente había echado a perder su oportunidad para reconciliarse con Miguel. 

Marco acariciaba su cabello y su espalda, mientras seguía con el cigarrillo en la boca, dejando caer de vez en cuando las cenizas del cigarro a un lado de él. Cuando el mayor dejó de escuchar el “snif, snif”, dejó de darle caricias en la espalda y alzó la barbilla de Hiro. 

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó Marco, intentando ser comprensivo, ignorando los mocos ajenos que le revolvían el estómago.

—… Creo que sí—respondió Hiro, tallándose los ojos intentando calmarse—…Auch… Oye, creo que entró un poco de la ceniza del cigarro en mi ojo. 

Ambos chicos se levantaron alarmados. Marco tomó a Hiro de las mejillas, obligándolo a verlo. Necesitaba la luz de una de las farolas para ver sus lindos ojos color avellana y detectar qué cosa era la que causaba la molestia. 

—Abre tus ojos, pero bien abiertos—pidió Marco mientras acercaba su rostro al de Hiro para “soplarle el ojo”. 

—¡Auch! ¡Oye, no hagas eso! ¿Sabes cuántas bacterias tiene tu aliento? —Hiro intentó tomar a Marco de los hombros y alejarlo, pero Marco no lo permitió. 

—Espera, otra vez—Marco volvió a soplarle el ojo a Hiro, quien pensaba más en eso como una tortura que como un remedio para aliviar el picor dentro de su globo ocular. 

Los coches aún pasaban por ahí, incluso el último tranvía pasó cerca del parque. Justo pasó el último, cuando Marco estaba sujetando el rostro de Hiro y una mirada perdida se dirigía a sus siluetas en un mal momento. 

Las hojas secas de los árboles estaban cayendo gracias al viento que sacudía los árboles sin detenerse. Un fragmento de hoja se coló en el ojo de Hiro justo cuando parpadeaba rápidamente para evitar que más lágrimas salieran. 

Gracias al universo o a Dios o a las leyes de la física, que era sólo un trozo de hoja seca y no la colilla de cigarro de Marco. 

—Listo, creo que ya no tienes nada—Marco dejó de soplar y se dio a la tarea de ver a Hiro de cerca. 

—Gracias…—la vista enfocó el rostro moreno demasiado cerca. Lo miraba con atención, escudriñando cada detalle de su cara—Eh… ¿Ya puedes soltarme? —preguntó Hiro dudoso. 

Marco acarició su mejilla y sus labios con su pulgar, dudando un poco de lo que iba a hacer. Ah chinga, ah chinga. El chino sí que era bonito. ESTABA BIEN PERRO BONITO. 

AHHHHHHHH. 

—Demonios, sí que eres lindo si te ven así se cerca—dijo Marco coqueteando un poco, pasando su pulgar por los labios de Hiro otra vez—Debemos secar bien esas lágrimas. Arruinas tu rostro con agua salada y mugre. 

Marco sacó una servilleta del bolso de su pantalón y empezó a limpiar el rostro de Hiro, quien se sentía muy extraño. ¿De cuándo a acá Marco se comportaba así con él?

—Ya, recuperaste un poco tu lindo rostro. 

Marco se alejó de él y le sonrió sincero. 

—Gracias… eh… ¿Por todo? —dijo Hiro apenado, intentado comprender lo que acababa de ocurrir. 

—De nada, lindo—Marco se estiró y tronó los huesos de su espalda. Se acarició el cuello y le preguntó: —Y ahora, ¿qué harás?

—Iré a casa y le preguntaré a Kyle qué sucedió ese día… Sólo para salir de dudas y… Bueno, luego hablaré con Miguel. 

—Ese es mi chino llorón—dijo Marco con orgullo—Oh, ¿necesitabas algo antes, no? Gasolina, dijiste algo así antes de que te golpeara, jeje. 

—Ah sí, eso… Casi olvido lo más importante. 

—Bueno, te llevo a la gasolinera, compras un poco y te ayudo a llenar el tanque de tu moto, ¿sale?

—… Está bien. 

Ambos chicos subieron al auto, Marco lo encendió y de inmediato sonó en su estéreo “Ich will”. 

—Ay no, por favor. Quita eso. Kyle no dejaba de escucharlo un tiempo y nos tenía hartos a mí y a Tía Cass… 

—Nel, deja ahí. Me hace sentir como un gánster cuando conduzco—respondió el mexicano. Marco se fue de reversa, viendo constantemente el retrovisor, y salió a la calle. Dio vuelta en la avenida, perdiéndose entre todos los carros de los godínez que iban de regreso a su casa. 

Qué mala suerte que el viento siguiera arreciando como nunca se había visto. 

**Minutos antes…**

Kyle se había quedado dormido apoyado en la cabeza de Miguel. Se sintió tan cómodo que nunca pensó en abandonarse así en pleno festival, dejando descuidado a su amigo, a su dragón, a su moto y a sí mismo. 

Cuando despertó, casi se levanta de golpe. Eran las 10:06 de la noche y se suponía, debía estar en casa a las 4:00 de la tarde para alimentar a Mochi. ¿Cuánto tiempo se había quedado dormido? 

Al parecer una hora con diez minutos. 

Se levantó y observó a Miguel, quien estaba aún dormido sobre su hombro. Tenía la boca abierta, roncando como un gatito. 

Se veía lindo, pero Kyle rezaba con todas sus fuerzas para que no le hubiera babeado el hombro. La chamarra le había salido carísima como para que la anduviera babeando un niño briago. 

Se acomodó y removió su hombro delicadamente. 

—Miguel… 

Intentó despertarlo, pero lo delicado no funcionaba cuando juntabas el sueño pesado de Miguel y el alcohol.

— ¡MIGUEL! —le gritó cerca del oído. 

— ¡No jefecita! ¡No es cierto! ¡Fue Marco! —gritó Miguel, dando manotazos al aire. Se sintió mal y sus manos cayeron en la banca—… ¿Ontoy?

—Es hora de irnos—dijo Kyle mientras tomaba su dragón con ambas manos—Ya pasan de las 10:00 y no quiero que tengas tantos problemas para llegar a casa. 

El más joven lo miró sin entender nada. 

—Perdóname, pero a esta hora el tráfico es insoportable. Tendrás que tomar el tranvía para ir a tu casa. Te llevaría, pero no estaremos sino atrapados 3 horas. 

—Eh… sí, entiendo. No hay problema—Miguel aún seguía un poco ebrio, pero no tanto como antes. Al menos ya podía caminar bien. 

—Bueno. Vamos. 

Kyle tuvo que amarrar bien su dragón en la parte trasera, tuvo problemas (otra vez) para sentarse en la motocicleta, pero el dolor ya era soportable. Finalmente, se aseguró de que Miguel estuviera agarrándose fuerte de su cintura para que no cayera. 

Emprendieron su camino hasta la primera estación del tranvía que encontraran. 

El viento le pegaba en las caras, dándoles oportunidad de despejarse una última vez antes de decirse adiós. Miguel observaba todo desde la motocicleta; le pareció muy bonito cómo se veía San Fransokyo desde ahí, con sus imponentes edificios y sus luces eternas. 

Unos treinta minutos después, el metalero dejó a Miguel en la estación del tranvía y le entregó sus cosas. 

—Bueno, te veré luego Kyle—Miguel le sonrió una vez que tuvo ambas bolsas de mandado en sus manos— ¡OH! Es cierto, ¿ya tienes boletos para vernos a los chicos y a mí en el festival del que hablamos aquella vez? Se pospuso pero… 

—Sí, tu hermano me dijo. Estaremos ahí, cuenta con ello—le sonrió Kyle desde la motocicleta. 

—Bueno, ¡los esperamos! ¡Adiós! ¡Y gracias por hoy! —Miguel sonrió mientras corría con todo y sus bolsas de mandado a tomar el que sería el último tranvía y que, para su suerte, pasaba cerca de su casa.

Kyle lo vió alejarse, suspirando un poco. 

¿Qué diablos acababa de ocurrir? 

¿Qué te hiciste, Kyle? ¿Por qué te hiciste esto?

Miguel tomó asiento hasta la parte trasera del último vagón, donde había un ventanal grande. Desde ahí, vió la motocicleta de Kyle perderse entre la horda de automóviles que pasaban por la avenida. Le dijo adiós nuevamente, aunque su amigo ya no lo pudiera ver. 

Finalmente, se puso sus audífonos mientras miraba cómo pasaban los autos con sus conductores enfadados con alguno que otro copiloto dormido. 

Agradecía de cierta forma que el tranvía ocupara un único carril, y que nadie se colara en él. 

Había muy pocas personas a esa hora. Y cómo no, si era la hora pico en el tráfico. 

Pensó seriamente en lo que haría después. 

En dos semanas iba a presentarse con Marco en lo que podría ser una de las mejores presentaciones de toda su vida. 

E iba a ser en grande. Incluso existía el rumor de que se presentaría Caifanes. 

¿Acaso su mente podía comprender la magnitud del evento? 

¿Marco y él estaban preparados? No se menospreciaba. Eran muy buenos, pero no creyó que tanto como para que los invitaran a él y a muchos otros artistas a un festival que cambiaría sus vidas. Era como “El Vive Latino”, pero en EU. 

Y bueno… Sería más pequeño. No iba a superar las mil o dos mil personas. 

Lo que Miguel planeaba era en el mejor de los casos, ensayar junto con Marco y la banda. Ya habían estado ensayando en casa de Julio. El setlist sería una serie de covers de varias bandas, entre las que figuraban: Elefante, Hombres G, Héroes del Silencio, Café Tacuba, etc, y una que otra composición suya. 

Invitaron a todos los amigos del conservatorio, y la mayoría le confirmó su asistencia, además de los Hamada y sus conocidos. Y Marco supuso que sería una excelente idea invitar a la familia de Hiro, aunque ya no fueran nada más. ¿Cierto?

Miró su celular en busca de algún mensaje de Marco, maldiciéndolo porque no había llegado y porque estaba envuelto en una bata, con la chancla en mano porque no aparecía. Pero no encontró nada. Pensó que quizá estaría atrapado en el tráfico, de regreso del trabajo. 

Y como una especie de autocastigo, entró a WhatsApp para ver su última conversación con Hiro. 

Su reproductor pasó de una canción a otra, hasta que empezó a escuchar “La célula que explota”, lo que sería más adecuado a lo que sentía en ese momento. 

Hace apenas unos días el último mensaje de Hiro le partió el corazón. No iba a dar vuelta a la página tan rápido, pero tenía que ser fuerte. Por él y por su hermano, porque al fin y al cabo, lo único que ambos querían era dedicarse a la música. Se les había presentado una oportunidad invaluable. No la iba a echar a perder por el mal de amores. 

Pero carajo, sí que era difícil. Dolía, mucho. 

Seguía sin explicarse el cambio de actitud tan drástico de Hiro. Cómo de pronto un “Oye, quiero verte” se transformó en un “Lárgate de mi vida. No quiero volver a saber de ti”. 

Quizá fue tanto estrés el que lo motivó a ese cambio. O quizá simplemente se cansó de él. ¿Pero así nada más? 

No, imposible. Hiro no era así. Él era muy terco, incluso tenía malos días, pero no era el Hiro descontrolado que lo mandó a la chingada de un momento a otro. Le tomó tiempo, pero reconoció paulatinamente ese cambio con sus mensajes. 

Después de su pelea en el Conservatorio, Hiro ya no le llamaba. Hasta ese mensaje de “Quiero verte”. Luego de eso, las respuestas como “Ok”. “Nada”, “Okey”, “Adiós”. Quizá Hiro se había molestado porque no pudo hablar con él, incluso intentó llamarlo pero “Oh sorpresa”, había bloqueado su número celular. Apenas dos días después, Hiro le escribió el horrible “No quiero volver a verte”. 

Todo había salido maravilloso en su corto noviazgo. Pero ¿Qué pasó? ¿Se esfumó el amor así, de la nada?

Sí, había veces que quería deshacerse de la imagen de Hiro antes de dormir, de su carita bonita cuando comía sus desgraciados dulces, de su borrachera accidental, de su cara roja como tomate cuando empezaban a acariciarse “de más”. 

Extrañaba a ese chino desgraciado. Extrañaba a su mejor amigo. 

Y ahí seguía Miguel, con su carita pegada a la ventana, escuchando una canción sad. Maldijo su reproductor en aleatorio cuando empezaba a sonar “Rosas” de La Oreja de Van Gogh. Lo único que le faltaba era que empezara a llover. 

Miguel se peinó el cabello, cerró los ojos y empezó cantar quedito, casi al borde de la lágrima, otra vez. 

— ** _Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada_** ** _a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí_** —cantó Miguel, sintiendo que se le iba la vida con esa canción. **_—_** ** _Porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas_** ** _, que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así._**

De alguna forma, era cierto. Miguel era un romántico empedernido, cosa que desesperaba a Marco. 

Todavía se acordaba de aquella plática que tuvieron en el coche, sobre “no dejarse llevar” tanto por el amor. 

Al diablo. Ahora estaba perdiendo su dignidad, cantando Rosas en el transporte público. 

— ** _Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida_** ** _, imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí_** —canturreó alzando el tono de su voz— ** _Donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre la esperanza dice quieta, hoy quizás sí._**

Miguel se estaba emocionando de más. Estaba a punto de llegar al parque y la canción seguía. Vio como un señor lo miraba mal al estar cantando. Normalmente guardabas silencio en el transporte público, pero era algo que a Miguel en particular no le agradaba. 

La música era su vida. No podían callarlo así como a sí. Ya lo habían callado por mucho tiempo, y no iba a permitir que siguieran haciéndolo. Le valió que el señor lo mirara mal… aunque no estuviera seguro de si lo miraba mal, si estaba dormido o si así era su rostro. Porqué (pensamiento pendejo, aquí vas), todos los japo americanos se parecían. 

De todas formas, le valió. Su hermano había luchado mucho para que ambos tuvieran una educación musical profesional y no iba a andar callándose por un viejito incómodo. O esa era su excusa, porque sobrio se habría callado, pero el alcohol tiene algo que te inhibe pero bien cabrón. 

Seguía ebrio, un poco, pero seguía ebrio. No quería ni pensar en qué le diría Marco cuando lo viera llegar todo sudado y atáxico a su casa. 

Y hablando de su hermano… 

Marco… 

¡Era el coche de Marco!

¡Y ese era Marco!

Miguel se levantó casi del asiento. Si estaba ahí, era mucho mejor para él. Podrían ir juntos a su casa, pero… 

Nop. Eso sólo prolongaría su agonía, y prefería tener a Marco gritándole en su casa que en medio del tráfico, donde si salía del coche intentando escapar, fácilmente lo podrían arrollar. 

De todas formas, ¿qué hacía Marco sentado en la calle?

¿Qué hacía Marco con un chico, sentado en la banqueta…?

Paren todo. . 

¿Ese no era Hiro? 

¡ALV! ¡SI ERA HIRO!

Lo que vio a continuación, pensó de inmediato que era por borracho, que se lo estaba imaginando. 

Esperaba estar imaginando esas cosas. 

Lo deseaba en fondo de su corazón. 

¿Por qué Marco tomaba el rostro de Hiro así?

Su corazón de pronto dolió como jamás le había sucedido. Creyó que estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque cardiaco, o algo similar. No era posible… ¿Esto era real?

Desde su perspectiva, distorsionada por el alcohol, por la velocidad del tranvía, por la canción, y más que nada, por el ángulo, Miguel vio claramente como Marco estaba besando a Hiro. 

Y Hiro… tomó de los hombros a su hermano, acercándose un poco más a su cuerpo. 

Miguel creyó que estaba presenciando un beso. Un beso que jamás debió ver. 

Los celos y la tristeza lo embargaron demasiado rápido. De pronto, la rabia se apoderó de él, de su torrente sanguíneo, de su cerebro. 

¡A LA CHINGADA CON LA PINCHE MÚSICA!

¡LO IBA A MATARRRRRRR!

Miguel apretó tanto el celular que le quebró la pantalla táctil. Ahí iba el dinero de sus ahorros del último año, convertidos en pedazos inservibles de acetato. 

Poco le importaba su celular. Todo en su cabeza tejía una red llena de malentendidos, de mentiras, de sabotaje. 

¿Qué sentido tenía llorar por alguien que, evidentemente, lo terminó porque lo estaba engañando?

¿Desde cuándo? 

¡Y con su hermano!

No, no podía ser cierto. 

Alguien díganle que era una puta broma… 

Sintió sus manos temblar. ¿Qué haría ahora?

No, por el momento quería llegar rápido a casa y echarse a llorar a su cama. Después del día tan chido que había tenido, con su buen amigo Kyle Hamada, otro Hamada llegaba a arruinarlo todo. 

Maldición. 

El efecto del alcohol no lo dejaba pensar tan bien como supuso. 

Cuando Miguel llegó a la estación donde se tenía que bajar, tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo de ahí. 

Al llegar a su casa, abrió su departamento torpemente y empezó a guardar las cosas que necesitaban refrigeración. Sólo esperaba que no se hubieran echado a perder. 

Huevo, jamón, salchichas, queso… 

Jabón para trastes.

Oh, ahí estaba la botellita de peróxido de 90… Lo había comprado para una compañera suya, quien había escuchado que esa marca era buena para decolorar rápidamente el cabello y así el tinte le duraba más, pero le quedaba extremadamente lejos el centro comercial, y obvio, como el buen Miguel sabía cómo conseguirlo, le dijo a la chica que él podía llevárselo a la escuela sin problemas. 

Puso el viejo radio de Marco, buscando una forma de apaciguar lo mal que se sentía. Parecía que en cualquier momento iba a vomitar por el sake que bebió, o peor, llamarle por teléfono a su ex para pedirle que volviera con él y dejara a Marco. 

Escuchaba un poco de todo, en su estación favorita. 

Recordó con coraje el día que le regaló un radio a Hiro y le dijo estúpidamente “Pon la estación en ésta frecuencia, es mi favorita”. 

Genial, ahora todo le recordaba a Hiro. Era peor que antes. 

Empezó a bailar para despejarse. Curiosamente en la radio, como si todo el universo conspirara a su favor o a su desgracia, el colmo de los colmos, empezó a sonar una canción. 

Miguel tarareaba, mientras observaba los chiles de árbol que él y Marco guardaban en un frasquito para las ocasiones especiales: los lunes de salsa. 

Una travesura se le ocurrió mientras sonaba esa canción. Gracias a su habilidad innata de sacar de quicio a su hermano y a su poderoso ingenio, tomó un cuchillo pequeño, y empezó a juntar las semillas de los chiles en un mortero de vidrio que tenían por ahí, lo más cercano a un molcajete que pudieron conseguir en el mercado. 

Cuando le sacó las semillas a más o menos sesenta chiles, se dedicó a molerlas con rapidez. En cualquier momento su hermano llegaría y si lo descubría, era capaz de vaciar el polvo de chile en sus propios ojos. Había visto en internet que así podía hacer polvo pica-pica, pero no quería comprobar cuánto escozor e incomodidad eran capaz de generar en la piel de un hombre promedio. 

Para su suerte, justo cuando Marco llegó, Miguel ya había vaciado el polvito en toda la ropa del mayor de los Rivera. Esparció todo el polvo pica-pica en la ropa de su hermano, menos en la pijama. Hasta eso, era considerado y no iba a arruinar la última noche tranquila. El resto lo guardó en un salero que estaba por ahí escondido. 

Además, reemplazó el shampoo de Marco con el peróxido de su amiga, dejando intencionalmente la botella dentro del baño. Si Marco se llegaba a dar cuenta, podría excusarse con que se confundió de botella y listo. 

Fingía dormir, mientras escuchaba al mayor pasearse por ahí antes de ponerse su pijama y apagar la luz de su cuarto. 

—Sufre mamón, devuélveme a mi chica… o te retorcerás entre polvos pica-pica—canturreó Miguel, antes de sumergirse en un sueño profundo. 

Quizá al día siguiente amanecería con resaca, pero quería estar bien despierto para presenciar la catástrofe que iba a ocurrir. 


	8. Incertidumbre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canciones sugeridas:  
> • Aqua Barbie Girl  
> • Maldito duende —Héroes del Silencio  
> • HIM — For You  
> • HIM—Wicked Game

Kyle llegó a su casa mucho antes que Hiro. No le extrañó no encontrarlo, hasta pensó que probablemente habría retomado su vieja costumbre de participar en apuestas ilegales para ganar dinero fácil. Como sea, entró con todos sus víveres al Lucky Cat y se dirigió a la cocina.

Mochi salió de su escondite debajo de las escaleras, y miró con sus ojitos de felino a uno de sus dueños. No tardó mucho en alcanzarlo, provocando que Kyle se enredara con sus propios pies para no pisarlo.

— ¡MOCHI! —gritó Kyle, recuperando el equilibrio—¡Ugh! ¡No hagas eso!

El gatito maulló desesperado. Kyle se dio una cachetada mentalmente por haber salido sin dejarle su platito lleno de comida. Sí… se había olvidado de alimentar al gatito y ahora éste le reclamaba.

—Perdóname, tuve un inconveniente y por eso demoré—Kyle dejó sus bolsas en la barra y se puso de cuclillas para acariciar al gato, quien se dejó querer dócilmente.

El minino maulló con insistencia. El humano ya sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer. Buscó una lata de comida para gato en la bolsa y se la mostró.

—Mira, aquí está. En un minuto te la llevo.

Mochi pareció conforme con su respuesta, pues se alejó hacia donde estaba su platito de comida y esperó pacientemente mientras Kyle lavaba y secaba dos latas de comida.

El gatito escuchó el “click” y empezó a maullar emocionado. Era muy curioso cómo este gato sólo maullaba así por el característico sonido de su comida, pero nunca la confundía con el “click” de la lata de duraznos en almíbar. Discriminación de estímulos, oh sí.

—Ten—Kyle vació las dos latas y minino empezó a comer desesperado. Kyle se volvió a sentir culpable y acarició su lomito—Lamento hacerte esperar, pequeño. 

Kyle se levantó y tiró las latas en el cesto de basura. Se lavó las manos y empezó a acomodar sus víveres en el refrigerador y en la alacena mientras intentaba comprender qué era lo que sucedió con Miguel hace apenas un par de horas.

La había pasado bien, aunque se quejara de las locuras que había cometido esa noche, como sacar a Miguel borracho y cantar en el karaoke el opening de Naruto.

—Maldición… —siseo Kyle. Se engañaría a sí mismo si dijera que su corazón no se exaltó cuando Miguel estaba sentado al lado de él, o cuando le regalo el peluche. Ese era el detalle “más adorable” que jamás había recibido de alguien. Y no es que no fuera cortejado por los compañeros de su escuela, es sólo que ninguno de ellos llamaba su atención.

Hasta que llegaron dos personitas… Que para colmo eran HERMANOS.

Miró el dragoncito de ojos verdes que había dejado en uno de los taburetes de café. 

Kyle deseó por un momento ser ese dragón para no preocuparse por nada de lo que le agobiaba en ese instante, ser un ser inerte que no sintiera, es más, que ni existiera.

—Bah estoy exagerando—habló al aire. Al terminar de acomodar las cosas, pensó poner un poco de música para relajarse haciendo la cena. Aprovechó que iría a su habitación, así que tomó el peluche. Una vez arriba, lo colocó sobre su cama—Quédate ahí campeón. Cuidarás de mi cuarto cuando Hiro se atreva a entrar de nuevo e intente matarme mientras duerma. 

Se sintió un tonto de repente, porque no era normal hablarle a un peluche… Con Mochi tenía excusa porque creía que el gatito le entendía, pero ¿un peluche?

Nah… No estaba en medio de un episodio psicótico, así que asumió que era normal. Se hubiera preocupado de verdad si el peluche le hubiera respondido.

Cómo sea, Kyle eligió un disco de Rainbow. Quizá su canción favorita, “The temple of the King” pudiera ayudarle a encontrar una solución a esa maraña de sentimientos acumulados. Regularmente la escuchaba porque le daba una calma infinita, el estado adecuado para razonar.

Sacó el disco y lo colocó en el estéreo que Cass solía utilizar en el café para ambientar a los clientes. Lo extraño, fue que el disco no sonó para nada, a pesar de dar vueltas y vueltas.

Kyle se preocupó, ¿qué le había pasado a su preciada posesión? 

Intentó limpiarlo con un líquido especial para CD y lo volvió a colocar, pero no consiguió que sonara. Se resignó a que posiblemente estuviera dañado. Subió de nuevo a su habitación, esta vez por un disco de Avenged Sevenfold, y tampoco sonó. ¿Acaso el reproductor estaba dañado?

Pensó en colocar el disco que tía Cass colocaba en las noches. Y ¡sorpresa! Ese sí sonaba.

—¿¡PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS!? —gritó frustrado. Aventó el supuesto disco de Avenged muy lejos de sí. Fue a su cuarto por tercera vez, dando pisotones con sus botas militares. Bajó todos sus discos y empezó a probarlos. Uno a uno fueron descartados por el metalero, quien estaba completamente furioso.

Por último, intentó con uno de Manowar. Espero pacientemente a que el disco empezara a ser leído por el láser.

Suspiró de alivio al escuchar un sonidito. Al menos ese servía.

Pero la calma le duró muy poco.

**_Hi, Barbie._ **

**_Hi, Ken!_ **

—¡MIERDA! —gritó Kyle, a punto de arrancarse el cabello del enojo.

**_I’m a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world_ **

**_Life in plastic, it’s fantastic._ **

El cocinero quitó el disco de inmediato y lo rompió a la mitad. Si todos sus discos no servían, era obvio de quién era la culpa.

—¡¡¡¡¡¡HIIIIIIIIIIROOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

El mencionado no llegó sino hasta pasada la media noche. Si no fuera por Marco, probablemente tendría que haber regresado a pie y dejar la moto a su suerte. Pero no, su amigo le ayudó a conseguir la gasolina y lo llevó de vuelta al parque, aunque se tardó bastante de ida y vuelta.

No le desagradó pasar casi tres horas en compañía del Rivera mayor, quien de comporto galante pero educado con él. Hablaron de sus hermanos, sus experiencias de vida, lo horribles que eran las clases en la Universidad (en el sentido que debían esforzarse mucho más de lo que imaginaron) y de los nuevos inventos de Hiro. 

Marco se reía pero estaba impresionado por todas sus invenciones. Se dió cuenta de que Miguel no exageraba cuando tachaba a Hiro de un genio inventor a sus escasos 19 años. 

—Nombre… neta, sí Miguel no se hubiera fijado en tí, ni yo en tu hermano, capaz y te hago mi novio—bromeó Marco al volante. 

Hiro se lo tomó con humor. 

—También me agradas, Marco—. Respondió con la boca llena de gomitas que el mexicano le había comprado en la tienda de autoservicio cercana a la gasolinera. 

Siguieron hablando y hablando, hasta que regresaron al parque y comprobaron que la motocicleta de Tadashi estaba sana y salva. 

Marco le ayudó a echar en el tanque los cinco litros de gasolina que adquirieron, mientras el nipón intentaba encenderla. Funcionó, ambos se despidieron amigablemente y regresaron a sus respectivas casas. 

Hiro estacionó la moto de Tadashi en el garaje y entró de puntillas al café, pues no quería encontrarse a Kyle a altas horas de la noche. Era capaz de asustarlo y provocarle un infarto o algo similar, con ese carácter de demonio empedernido. 

Para su mala suerte, Kyle aún seguía despierto, hurgando su habitación para averiguar el paradero de sus discos. Cuando el hermano menor entró a su cuarto, lo primero que hizo en lugar de darle la bienvenida, fue amenazarlo.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Hiro ofuscado, mientras Kyle lo jalaba de la playera.

—¡MIS DISCOS, IMBÉCIL! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁN?

—¡Están cerca de la repisa! —Hiro cubrió su cara, por si a su hermano se le ocurría soltar algún golpe. Sabía de sobra que era muy salvaje cuando se lo proponía.

Kyle lo soltó, yendo a buscar sus CD. Por fortuna, estaban ocultos detrás de un robotcillo de juguete, apilados en una esquina. Hiro no les había hecho nada aún. Kyle dio gracias al infierno y los tomó con sumo cuidado.

—Eres un desconsiderado—dijo Kyle, muy molesto—Y mira que dejarlos afuera de las cajas…Si alguno llega a rayarse, te patearé el trasero tan fuerte que Baymax no podrá ayudarte.

Hiro rodó los ojos. Estuvo a punto de insultarlo, pero inhibió ese impulso. Pensó en lo que Marco le había dicho, y creyó que lo más adecuado era aclarar su situación de una vez por todas. El metalero estaba a punto de salir de su habitación, hasta que Hiro le detuvo.

—Kyle…

—¿Qué? —preguntó el muchacho, más interesado en poner los CD en sus cajas que en lo que sea que Hiro pudiera contarle.

—¿Podemos hablar un momento? —preguntó tímidamente.

Kyle le miró, ¿era demasiado importante? Al verlo, pensó que sí, pues Hiro no hablaba con él porque quisiera, sino porque se sentía obligado o porque no tenía otra opción. Esta vez era diferente, lo reflejaba su actitud nada hostil. Se tragó su enojo, se soltó del agarre y le hizo un ademán.

—Abajo. Debo probar estas cosas y… quizá quieras cenar algo.

Hiro asintió y lo siguió escaleras abajo. El chef dejó sus discos en un lugar seguro y encendió la cafetera. Hiro acarició a Mochi, quien estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su camita.

Kyle empezó a probar sus discos uno por uno. Sintió un gran alivio cuando comprobó que sonaban a la perfección. Sólo probó ocho de los ciento treinta y cinco que tenía, pues el café estuvo listo.

El problema sería colocar cada uno en sus respectivas cajas, pero eso podía hacerlo a la mañana siguiente. Sirvió el café en dos tazas y sacó una rebanada de pastel que había quedado hace tres días. Seguía en buen estado, por lo que Hiro no se iba a enfermar si lo comía. Y si así sucedía, tenía a su asistente médico personal. 

—Toma esto—Kyle le extendió su taza de café y su trozo de pastel—Creo que no has comido nada en toda la noche.

Hiro los tomó con desconfianza.

—¿Les echaste algún tipo de veneno? ¿Fue arsénico? —preguntó, intentando romper el hielo.

—Nah, sólo azúcar, el veneno que consumes por gusto—dijo Kyle, siendo sarcástico. Fue por su taza y se sentó en frente de él, juntando sus manos. Parecía el ejecutivo de una empresa, empezando a intimidar a un aspirante en medio de la entrevista de trabajo—. Y bien, ¿de qué querías hablar?

—Sólo quería preguntarte qué sucedió el día que Miguel vino a buscarme—Hiro se llevó a la boca un trozo de pastel.

—Uhm… ¿cuál de todos?

—El último día que vino a buscarme, un poco antes de que termináramos.

Kyle intentó rememorar, pero se le dificultaba.

—Ugh… tengo problemas para recordar.

—¡oh! Vamos, viejo. Refresca tu memoria—insistió Hiro—. No puedes tener demencia… eres demasiado joven.

Kyle lo intentó, pero no encontraba nada. Quizá… ¡Ah! Sí… 

—Creo que ya… Ese día Miguel recibió el paquete de mi batería de cocina nueva…—respondió calmado, hasta que recordó que el menudo chico que tenía enfrente era el culpable de su destrucción—Que ya no sirve por tu culpa.

—Oye, lo lamento ¿sí? —Hiro intentó disculparse—Te ayudaré consiguiendo una nueva… Pero, ¿pasó algo más?

—Ah…—Kyle se quedó pensando mientras bebía un sorbito de su café negro sin azúcar—Pues nada que valga la pena. Él te vino a buscar, no te encontró, hablamos un rato, me ayudó a limpiar…—pensó un momento en omitir la parte del masaje, pero no veía el caso de ocultarle ese detalle a su hermanito en ese punto de la conversación, así que prosiguió— Le dolía el cuello y la espalda, le ayudé con eso y se fue porque no llegaste a tiempo.

Hiro se mordió la lengua ¿Así de sencillo fue todo? ¿Era en serio? Carajo… Se hubiera ahorrado muchos problemas sólo por preguntar. Marco tenía razón… era un idiota.

—¿Entonces le diste uno de tus masajes? ¿Cómo los que les das a Tadashi cuando se contractura?

—Así es.

—Y fue en tu habitación…

—Wow, eso suena mucho más específico—dijo Kyle—¿Cómo sabes eso? Si yo no te lo he dicho…

—Uhm… es que… Digamos que ese día llegué a tiempo, pero…

—Pero…

—Creí que… ¡Intenta entenderme! ¿De acuerdo? —dijo sacudiéndose el cabello en medio de su colapso. Kyle lo miró con decepción pero lo dejó continuar—Yo llegué a casa, y vi las cosas de Miguel. Lo busqué, pero no lo encontré sino hasta que llegué a tu habitación y… ugh…

—¿Qué sucedió? —insistió Kyle con el ceño fruncido.

—Escuché sonidos extraños…—el menor empezó a jugar con una migaja, como si de pronto esa cosa fuera la más interesante del mundo— Como si fueran gemidos…

Kyle hizo una mueca de desagrado supremo. Miró a su hermanito, incrédulo. Tuvo que contenerse para no tirarle la taza de café encima.

—Enano… No jodas. ¿En serio creíste que Miguel y yo…?

—¡Cállate! Que suena peor cuando lo dices en voz alta—dijo Hiro, ocultándose en la capucha de su chamarra—Era tu habitación… Y los gemidos de Miguel… sonaban demasiado sugerentes.

Kyle se llevó una mano a la frente, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Y por eso terminaste con él?

Hiro se sonrojó como nunca antes lo había hecho. Se sentía el imbécil más grande de la tierra.

—Pues… ¿Sí?

—¿Eres idiota acaso? —Kyle se alteró como nunca. Pensar que Miguel estaba sufriendo por un malentendido, y lo peor, que él mismo había sido víctima de una situación en la que no se veía involucrado…. O quizá… ¿Sí lo estaba? Se quedó pensando en las posibilidades. Sus neuronas hicieron sinapsis adecuadamente, empezando a desenredar esa maraña de situaciones. Si Hiro pensó que Miguel le era infiel con él, era MUY PROBABLE que esa fuera la razón del ataque a todo a lo que le tenía aprecio—. ¿Así que por eso me reprochaste y literalmente destruiste todo lo que amaba? ¿POR TU ESTÚPIDA HIPÓTESIS?

—¡Oye!—Hiro alzó la voz, intentando defender lo indefendible—. También contribuiste a eso. Te recuerdo que insinuaste alguna ocasión que estabas enamorado de Miguel y que estaban saliendo a mis espaldas. Por eso te dio el boleto para el concierto de esa banda que tanto te gusta… y no lo negaste.

—Parece que aún no reconoces mis bromas pesadas, a pesar de vivir conmigo diecinueve años…—dijo Kyle, tratando de lavarse las manos—Okay, sí… quizá estuve mal por haberte mentido así, pero ¿era necesario todo ese drama? ¿Por qué no me preguntaste desde que empezó todo esto?

—Ehm…—Hiro ya no sabía ni donde esconderse—. Creí que era obvio. A veces, por venganza has hecho cosas horribles… 

—Vamos, enano. No me calumnies de esa manera—Kyle se rió amargamente—Eres mi hermano. Aunque a veces no te soporte y te tenga algo de envidia, no quiere decir que desee verte en malas condiciones, ¿comprendes?

—Pero entonces, ¿por qué hiciste todo eso? —preguntó Hiro con insistencia—. No creo que haya sido una broma pesada… Sonaba demasiado real.

Diablos. Esa no se la esperaba.

Kyle le dio otro sorbo a su café. Necesitaba una excusa de inmediato. Pensó en las veces que había hablado con Miguel, en las que él se había desahogado y más que nada, en la imagen que guardó para sí esa misma noche. Miguel aún extrañaba a su hermanito, se lo había dicho borracho, sentado al lado de él en una banca al lado de un río. ¿Podría utilizar eso? Sería traicionar la confianza del Rivera menor. Y quizá, sería arruinar su posibilidad de que lo viera como algo más que un amigo confidente.

Suspiró en medio de su debate consigo mismo.

—¿Por qué, Kyle? No logro entenderlo—. La voz de Hiro apenas y se escuchaba. Lo dijo quedito, para no presionar tanto a su hermano, pero quería una respuesta ya.

Estaba entre la espada y la pared. Se le acababa el tiempo para responderle.

Kyle dejó su taza en la mesa, se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos para concentrarse. 

—Porque sé que si te lo decía abiertamente, me ignorarías—comenzó su explicación—Eres demasiado competitivo, y sólo le haces caso a Tadashi o a Tía Cass… Si te decía abiertamente que necesitabas reevaluar tu situación con Miguel, no lo ibas a hacer o me ibas a cuestionar de más. Lo único que quería era darte un empujón para que te reconciliaras con él. ¿Me sigues?

—Creo que sí, pero aún no alcanzo a comprender tu interés en mi relación.

—Justo eso quería explicarte—Kyle abrió los ojos, muy convencido de lo que iba a decir—Hablé con Miguel acerca de su trabajo, de su estrés acumulado y también de su relación. Entenderás que yo no quería traicionar su confianza, revelándote lo que me dijo. Seré lo que quieras, un mal hermano, pero no soy chismoso—Parecía que tenía memoria selectiva, porque en realidad era MUY chismoso a tal grado de llevarse horas y horas al teléfono hablando con Marco de los últimos chismes de la casa y de sus amigos—. Sólo te mencioné lo que consideré relevante, como su situación económica y académica. Lo demás, por respeto a él, lo omití. 

Kyle se acomodó en el asiento, y miró a Hiro directo a los ojos 

—Aprecio mucho a los Rivera, y ver así a ese niño me conmovió. Realmente estaba sufriendo por no poder hablar contigo, por sus ensayos, su trabajo… En fin, era un cúmulo de estrés andando. Él estaba demasiado confundido, y tú no cooperabas. Quise disfrazar todo con broma, insinuando que veía a Miguel como algo más. Así podría librarme de tus preguntas innecesarias y eso te obligaría a hablar con él para reconciliarte. 

Hiro lo escuchaba atento. Sonaba como un plan malvado bien elaborado, o mejor dicho, un plan que parecía ser malvado pero cuyo fin era el bien común. Esa noche no paraba de sorprenderse. Primero, Marco, a quien considera un narcisista y egoísta de primera, lo había ayudado a no morir en medio de la noche con una moto sin gasolina y a lidiar con una crisis existencial. Y ahora, el hermano con cara de culo lo sorprendía con su lado más humano, cosa que creía extinta. Nunca en su vida pensó que Kyle fuera así de considerado con las personas. Generalmente, era muy reservado y no ayudaba a menos que eso le proporcionara un beneficio futuro. Era interesado, en pocas palabras, o mejor dicho, creía que lo era.

—Wow…—Hiro se despeinó el cabello y se dejó caer en su asiento. Estaba impactado, intentando procesar todo lo que Kyle había dicho—. Entonces… Verdaderamente todo fue un malentendido.

—Así es. Y sólo para dejarlo en claro, esos gemidos que escuchaste en mi habitación eran en realidad quejas de Miguel porque no aguantaba el dolor—Kyle volvió a sorber un poco de café—. Espero que eso te ayudara a lidiar con la mente pervertida que tienes.

—¡OYE! ¡NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO!

—Ajá, como digas—Kyle se acabó su café y lo miró con reprobación. Wow… realmente se veía arrepentido.—Dime, ¿qué piensas?

Hiro se llevó a la boca otro trozo de pastel, con desgano.

—Que tenías razón, que soy un imbécil por no haber hablado contigo o con Miguel…—tragó saliva antes de continuar—Y que no eres tan mal hermano.

Kyle se quedó atónito por su comentario. Esa oración había cambiado su perspectiva y ahora se sentía como un hermano mayor responsable, como Tadashi, de esos que cuidan a los más pequeños porque quieren asegurar su bienestar.

—Gracias por cambiar tu opinión sobre mí—dijo Kyle sinceramente, se hubiera sentido realizado, de no ser porque evidentemente le faltaba la parte más importante: mencionar que tenía un súper crush con Miguel, y que prácticamente se había excusado con todo para hacerlo más creíble. La manipulación de su discurso había alcanzado un límite nuevo. De lo contrario, ¿Por qué Hiro no sospechaba más?

Siempre decía la verdad y era muy directo. No le decía mentiras a su familia, excepto cuando iba a las carreras (en realidad, ni siquiera avisaba, sólo se iba). Esa condición le favoreció, pues los demás no dudaban de su palabra. Cuando eres honesto, nadie duda de ti. Y cuando te ves obligado a mentir, no hay razón para no creerte. Una ventaja muy conveniente.

Consideró seriamente en decirle a Hiro, pero ya no tenía caso. Contarle la verdad a medias… sólo para no arruinar su naciente relación fraternal.

—Gracias a ti por contribuir a cambiarla… Y lamento todo lo que te hice. —Hiro terminó de tomar su café y completó su frase, apenado— Ay, no sé ni cómo remediarlo.

—Cómprame dos baterías completas, y estamos a mano—sugirió Kyle de inmediato.

—Lo haré… Créeme que te compensaré por esto.

Kyle asintió, dándole la mano.

—Trato hecho—Hiro le miró triste. Kyle alzó la ceja, ahora realmente estaba interesado en escuchar al enano.

—Hey, ¿estás bien?

—No… sólo pensaba en qué puedo hacer para hablar con Miguel y que me perdone por la forma en la que me comporté con él. Seguramente no querrá verme jamás.

—Eso es mentira—Kyle le miró severamente—¿No aprendiste de tu error? Estas asumiendo lo que piensan los demás.

—Oye, lo lamento. No puedo cambiar de un segundo a otro.

—Como dice Tadashi… intenta verlo desde otro ángulo—dijo Kyle, animándolo—Te ayudaré con eso. Escucha…—Kyle empezó a contarle a Hiro lo que Miguel le había dicho esa noche—. Encontré a tu ex en el centro comercial, y me dijo que tenía dos entradas para el horrible festival japonés (que recordarás, detesto con toda el alma), al cual quería llevarte pero por obvias razones no lo hizo. Me pidió que lo acompañara y me platicó algunas cosas, entre ellas: Que te extraña mucho, y que quiere hablar contigo.

El corazón de Hiro se aceleró. De pronto una pequeñísima esperanza había surgido para él. La ilusión de volver a ver a Miguel, de hablar con él, de recuperar lo que había perdido…

—¿En serio lo dijo?

—Lo dijo llorando en estado de ebriedad…—afirmó el chef—Y supongo que fue sincero. Él se veía demacrado y triste, pero claramente quiere regresar contigo.

¿Por qué le estaba diciendo todo eso? Probablemente para compensar el no decir absolutamente toda la verdad. ¿De qué le serviría ahora? Ya no tenía caso hacerse ilusiones, porque en ese preciso momento estaba renunciando a todas las posibilidades, si alguna vez existieron, de estar al lado de Miguel.

—Es un chico muy tierno, Hiro—lo animó Kyle—Es la encarnación de la inocencia. Vamos, que hasta me regaló un peluche de dragón porque “alguien” le dijo cómo me comportaba en la cocina. Dime si no es demasiado considerado. 

Kyle se levantó para dejar su taza en el lavadero. Hiro no lo celó, ni le reprochó nada, siquiera dudó. Se paró de su asiento y de una forma errática, levantó los brazos para abrazar a su hermano.

El abrazo fue corto, duró microsegundos, pero el momento significó mucho más de lo que esperaban ambos. Hace años que no se abrazaban por sus discrepancias en absolutamente todo.

—Gracias, Kyle.

—No es nada, enano—respondió el mayor, dándole una palmada en la espalda y revolviéndole el cabello—. Oye, no es que no quiera seguir hablando contigo y de tus oportunidades de regresar con tu ex, pero en unas horas debo ir a recoger a Tía Cass, Tadashi y Honey Lemon al aeropuerto.

—¡Es cierto! Ugh, lo había olvidado—dijo Hiro completamente preocupado—¿Cómo irás? ¿En taxi? ¿Y todas sus maletas?

—Ya lo resolví—Kyle dejó su trasto en el lavadero y se lavó las manos—Marco me ayudará con eso.

Hiro de pronto le lanzó una miradita extraña, moviendo las cejas. La confianza se debe construir poco a poco, pero para Hiro ese fue un excelente punto de partida.

—Ah…. Vaya, vaya…

—¿Qué?

—Oh, nada… sólo que… Marco, ¿eh? —Hiro lo codeó, insinuando algo con picardía—Oye, hermano. No creí que también te gustara un Rivera…

A Kyle de pronto se le subieron los colores al rostro. Estaba seguro de que no le había dicho a nadie de sus fogosos encuentros con el hermano mayor.

—¡¡¿Qu-Qué?!! ¿Cómo carajos te enteraste?

—Oh, Marco me dijo—Hiro se alzó de hombros inocentemente. Sí, lo había ayudado, pero eso no implicaba dejar pasar una oportunidad como esa. Continuó:—Él me animó a hablar contigo. Bueno, es una larga historia… pero en resumen, después de un par de golpes, me obligó a comprender que era un idiota… Y me dio detalles innecesarios de lo que pasó contigo…

—¡HIJO DE PERRA! —bramó Kyle, completamente rojo. ¿Era en serio? Creyó que le había contado a Miguel, pero nunca pensó que sería capaz de delatarlo con Hiro—¿Cómo se atreve el maldito?

—Jeje… Buenas noches hermano—Hiro le dio una palmada en la espalda—Me cuentas como te fue con Marco en la mañana.

Hiro se escabulló rápidamente hacia su cuarto, mientras Kyle seguía ahí, maldiciendo mentalmente a Marco. Mañana lo primero que haría sería reclamarle por andar divulgando su vida sexual.

Se fue a dormir una vez que terminó de lavar los trastos, cambiándose de ropa y colocando su alarma a las 7:00 para poder tomar un baño y arreglarse. No pudo conciliar el sueño tan fácil con los enormes ojos esmeraldas del dragoncito mirándolo, así que lo abrazó para resolver el problema.

Una vez más, el sueño del hombre con el rostro desconocido volvió. Era como si ese hombre lo invitara a soñar, huyendo cuando estaba a punto de descubrir quién era…

**Al día siguiente.**

Marco Rivera se levantó a regañadientes. Por poco manda a la fregada todo, apagaba su celular y volvía a dormir, pero recordó su compromiso con Kyle.

No quería fallarle, mucho menos porque esta vez la familia Hamada se veía involucrada.

Suspiró con pesadez y se separó de su cama. Se quedó mirando un zapato como por cinco minutos, sentado al borde de la cama. Finalmente se estiró para quitarse la fatiga e hizo un poco de ejercicio para activarse. Cuando terminó, fue a prender el boiler para meterse a bañar, tomando su toalla y yendo al baño.

Mientras se iba desvistiendo, empezó a preguntarse qué estaría pasando en ese momento en el café de los Hamada.

Kyle le había contado que Hiro estaba molesto porque Miguel y él habían terminado, y sospechaba que necesitaba a alguien para desquitarse. Ahora sabía que Hiro malinterpretó todo, porque sospechó de ellos, y obviamente tendrían que aclarar esa situación pronto.

Desgraciadamente, hablaba de los hermanos Hamada, quienes no se llevaban bien bajo ninguna condición, llevando al extremismo total situaciones ridículas.

Una de las opciones era que Hiro y Kyle hubieran provocado un incendio en su casa después de una discusión, y quizá a esa hora estarían los dos en urgencias. Claro, era muy exagerado de su parte, pero como esos dos tenían el mismo carácter de la fregada, no creyó que estuviera tan lejos de la realidad, además, Hiro había atentado contra la seguridad de Kyle al hacer explotar la licuadora y echándolo de su casa a mitad de la noche. ¿A quién se le ocurría? Estaba bien pinche loco ese vato. Pero qué se le iba a hacer.

Descartó esa idea, no quería ponerse ansioso para nada. Sólo esperaba que su bombón darks estuviera en una pieza para cuando fuera a recogerlo.

Cuando estuvo completamente desnudo, se metió a la regadera, mojando su rostro y su cabello.

Ah… cómo disfrutaba los baños. La sensación del agua recorriendo su cuerpo era simplemente satisfactoria. Tomó el zacate y el jabón, empezando a hacer espuma. Cerró la llave y empezó a enjabonar primero sus brazos, luego sus pectorales bien formados y su abdomen. Cuando se cubrió completamente de espuma, tomó la botella de su shampoo favorito, ese que dejaba el olor a chocolate impregnado en su cabello. Vació un poco del shampoo en la palma de su mano, y se lo aplicó en la cabeza. Notó un olor un poco extraño, pero no le dio importancia.

Empezó a masajear su cabeza con los dedos, cerrando los ojos para evitar el escozor.

Volvió a abrir la llave, enjuagando adecuadamente toda la espuma. Repitió por segunda ocasión para sentirse “más limpio”, porque oye, iría a ver a su bomboncito y a su familia. Debía estar presentable.

Cerró la llave y cogió su toalla para secarse. Se la amarró a la cintura y salió del baño para cambiarse. Había elegido para esa ocasión una camisa blanca sin mangas, ceñida al cuerpo, sus pantalones de mezclilla entubados y sus bonitos botines de color café haciendo juego con el suéter amarillo que llevaba.

—Ajas…Me veré como todo un galán—dijo en voz alta, completamente seguro de sí mismo.

Se echó crema corporal, perfume y empezó a vestirse. Salió de su habitación, se hizo el desayuno y comió plácidamente, mientras Miguel lo estaba espiando desde la abertura de su puerta.

Solo lo miraba, conteniendo la risa al notar que el peróxido de su amiga había hecho efecto más rápido de lo que él creció. ¿Cómo era posible que con un solo baño, su hermano hubiera quedado como rubio oxigenado hasta en las cejas? O peor aún, ¿cómo es que no se había dado cuenta? 

—“Me da asco de solo verlo” —pensaba Miguel, intentando no hacer ningún ruido.

Marco se levantó, dejó los trastes en su lugar y salió gritando:

—¡MIGUEL! ¡YA ME VOY! —se aclaró la garganta y arremedó a su hermano: —“Sí hermanito, que te vaya bien con tu macho”/ ¡GRACIAS, TE COMES LAS SOBRAS CABRÓN, Y ME DEJAS BIEN LIMPIA LA CASA!/ “Lo que tú digas Marquito, ninini”.

Miguel estuvo a punto de gritarle un “¡Oye, yo no hablo así!”, pero no valía la pena. Al fin y al cabo, el que iba a quedar en ridículo era él.

El mayor salió de la casa con las llaves del Ford Fiesta en mano, se subió al coche y arrancó sin siquiera mirar el retrovisor ni los espejos laterales.

Tardaría al menos veinte o treinta minutos para llegar al café. Miró su celular y se dio cuenta de que apenas serían las 8:00 de la mañana.

—“Genial… Si llego un poco antes, capaz y Kyle me invita un café o a ir a su cuarto” —pensó el optimista mariachi. Su idea inicial era verlo a las 8:30, subirlo al carro e ir al aeropuerto para estar al pendiente del vuelo de los Hamada. En su mente, era como una cita improvisada donde podrían sentarse a tomar un café y hablar de cosas banales.

Tenía la visión perfecta, hasta que empezó a sentir un pequeño escozor en su entrepierna, en la espalda y en el pecho.

—Ah chingá…—Marco se rascó un poco, sin dejar de ver hacia en frente y sin soltar el volante del todo—¿Qué pedo?

La realidad era que la crema le había ayudado un poco a aminorar el efecto del polvo pica-pica, pero cuando su piel absorbió la crema completamente, su barrera protectora cedió y el escozor comenzó a actuar de forma acelerada.

Marco no aguantó mucho tiempo. Tuvo que estacionarse de emergencia para rascarse por completo, pues aún seguía sin entender qué le sucedía. ¿Habría utilizado un nuevo detergente para lavar la ropa? ¿No le echó suavizante? ¿Desarrolló una alergia al jabón y estaba condenado a no usarlo por el resto de sus días?

—¡AGH! ¡NO MAMES! —soltó un par de groserías más al seguir rascándose alocadamente—¡Que la chingadaaaaaa!

Se desesperó, sus manos ya no le bastaban. Se quitó el suéter que llevaba y empezó a rascarse la espalda con su propio asiento. Los transeúntes y los demás conductores lo miraban con desagrado sin saber lo que le ocurría al pobre mexicano porque para ellos, era un simple bromista haciendo desfiguros callejeros.

Valió madre cuando empezó a picarle el pecho, pues empezó a rascarse aceleradamente para aliviar ese malestar y golpeó con el codo su retrovisor, donde por fin pudo ver su reflejo.

—¡¿QUÉ PEDO!? ¡¿QUÉ PEDO!? —gritó, olvidándose un momento de la horrible sensación, al verse en el espejo COMPLETAMENTE DIFERENTE NOMAMESESTABARUBIOQUEPEDOAHHHHHH.

Ese no era su cabello castaño que tanto le gustaba y cuidaba como si fuera su más grande tesoro. No… Esa cosa era amarilla, y ni siquiera era un rubio uniforme, sino que se veía más decolorado en unas zonas que en otras.

Tuvo que aferrarse a su retrovisor, omitiendo el escozor que seguía picándole el cuerpo. No era posible…

—¡¿Qué CHINGADOS?! ¡NOOOOooOooOOoooOOOoooo!

Se tocó el cabello, lo sacudió, hasta se dio unas cachetadas para asegurarse de que no fuera una pesadilla. Para su decepción, todo era real, no era un producto de su imaginación ni una ilusión.

Miró el reloj de su celular. Creyó que podría regresar a su casa y ponerse una gorra y unos lentes para disimular al menos… Pero qué va, ya estaba más cerca del Lucky Cat, por lo que consideró una mejor idea apresurarse a llegar y pedirle ayuda a Kyle, aunque se riera de él. Si intentaba regresar a su departamento, probablemente chocaría por no poder soportar el picor, que empezaba a extenderse por el resto de su cuerpo.

Bufó de mala gana, aún impresionado por su nuevo look. Tomo su suéter y se lo envolvió en la cabeza para ocultar su horrible look.

Espejeó y se incorporó de inmediato a la avenida donde circulaba, rezando porque Kyle tuviera alguna idea brillante.

Cuando llegó a su destino, se apresuró a estacionarse frente al edificio donde su amado vivía. Apenas y salió del coche, le marcó para que saliera.

_—¿Hola?_

— _Kyle, soy yo. Estoy en la puerta del café._

_—Llegaste temprano…_

_—¡Lo sé! ¡Sólo abre por favor! —suplicó Marco en medio de su llamada._

_—Ya voy…_

Marco se quedó muy pegadito a la puerta, esperando que la gente lo ignorara. Para su suerte, Kyle abrió la puerta del café apenas segundos después de que hubiera llegado. Marco lo hubiera besado, de no ser porque le urgía entrar a la seguridad del hogar Hamada.

El metalero no entendía qué pasaba. Su limitada imaginación no alcanzaba a comprender por qué Marco tenía un suéter en la cabeza y estaba empezando a quitarse la ropa desesperadamente.

—¡Woah! Oye, tranquilízate—pidió Kyle—Hiro está en casa.

Marco hubiera respondido con algo peor, pero se abstuvo. Empezó a desabotonarse la camisa con rapidez y la aventó en el suelo.

—¡Aiura! No sé qué me está pasando—pidió Marco. Kyle pudo notar algunas zonas irritadas, por lo que se empezó a preocupar.

—¡Diablos! ¿Qué te ocurrió?

—¡¿Crees que si supiera estaría así?! ¿Semi desnudo, en el restaurante de tu tía? —Marco se rascó el cuello con desesperación—No me contestes… ¡Sí lo haría, pero no en estas condiciones! ¡Aggggh!

—¡Espera! ¡Ya no rasques! Te lastimarás más—Kyle le detuvo las manos con fuerza, evitando que el moreno siguiera haciéndose daño. Ese movimiento le permitió apreciar más de cerca las zonas rojizas—Maldición, esto no luce nada bien.

—Dímelo a mí…

—Necesitamos ayuda…. ¡HIRO! —gritó Kyle—¡VEN DE INMEDIATO, Y TRAE A BAYMAX!

—¿¡Cómo hará el malvavisco para ayudarme!?

—Por favor, tranquilízate. Él es como un médico pero inflable—Kyle soltó su agarre un momento y colocó las manos del mariachi detrás de su espalda—Confía en mí…

—Ah… bueno—dijo Marco, intentando no soltarse de su agarre, sonriéndole erráticamente.

Hiro bajó de inmediato, en pijama y cargando la estación de recarga de Baymax.

—¡Ya vine! ¿Qué sucede? —Hiro miró a Marco sin camisa, quien sólo le sonrió—¿Marco? ¿Qué…?

—Cuñaaaaado… ¿Cómo estás?

Kyle le hizo una seña para que bajara la estación de Baymax al suelo. Hiro obedeció mientras respondía.

—B-Bien… Mejor que tú, supongo.

—Me alegro… ¡ugh! —Marco hizo una mueca de incomodidad. Hiro reaccionó y sacudió su cabeza:

—¡Oh, lo siento! —Hiro acomodó la estación de recarga y le pidió:—Solo tienes que decir “Auch”.

—¡Auch!

Baymax se infló casi de inmediato, ante la mirada suplicante del Rivera mayor.

—Hola, yo soy Baymax. Tu asistente médico personal. Recibí una alerta de atención médica cuando dijiste “Auch”.

—¿Amigo, puedes ayudar a Marco? —preguntó Kyle, soltándolo por fin—Se ha estado rascando como loco desde…

—Hace media hora—completó Marco.

—En una escala del 1 al 10 ¿cómo clasificarías tu dolor? —Una pequeña pantallita apareció en el pecho de Baymax.

—Cuatro…—Marco se soltó del amarre de Kyle un momento y tomó su camisa para rascarse con ella el cuello—Lo que siento es incomodidad… no tanto dolor.

—Voy a hacerte un escaneo—Baymax “parpadeó”, mirándolo de arriba a abajo—Escaneo completo.

—Wow… este amigo me examinó más rápido que las enfermeras del seguro…

—Marco, algunas zonas de tu piel presentan dermatitis leve. Identifiqué compuestos orgánicos y niveles altos de capsaicina en tales zonas…

—¿Me voy a morir? —preguntó aterrado el mariachi.

—Negativo—Baymax cambió la imagen de su pantalla, mostrándole la formula estructural de la sustancia y varios pimientos—La capsaicina es un componente químico propio de los pimientos picantes que, al entrar en contacto con las papilas gustativas, genera una sensación de picor llamada “pungencia”. Está presente en alimentos elaborados con picante. ¿Has comido o vertiste algo de picante sobre ti, Marco?

—No que yo recuerde—confesó el moreno.

—Tienes rastros de capsaicina en todo tu cuerpo, especialmente en la entrepierna, el pecho, la espalda y el cuello—completó Baymax—El tratamiento es: una ducha y la aplicación de una crema corporal refrescante para aliviar la irritación.

—De acuerdo. Gracias amigo—Kyle le arrebató la camisa a Marco, indicándole: —Ahora dile que estás satisfecho con su cuidado.

—Lo que Kyle dijo.

—¡No idiota! Debes decirlo tú. 

—Ah… E-Estoy satisfecho con mi cuidado…—Marco se sujetó el suéter, que estaba a punto de caerse. Baymax asintió y regresó a su estación de recarga.

—Bueno… supongo que debo bañarme otra vez…

—Y creo que deberíamos lavar tu ropa…—Kyle empezó a sentir un leve escozor en las manos, y eso que apenas había agarrado la camisa—¿Acaso fuiste tan idiota como para confundir tu detergente con salsa?

—No por ser mexicano signifique me tenga salsa en todos lados, pinche morro—Marco se sacudió un poco. Pelear con Kyle ahora no le iba a solucionar nada. En medio de la disputa, encontró los lindos ojos de Hiro. Fue inevitable regalarle una sonrisa medio coqueta, medio sincera acompañado de un agradecimiento—Gracias por traer al malvavisco gigante, cuñado.

—No es nada—Hiro le sonrió bonito. Había conocido a Marco un poco mejor, y ahora, por extraño que pareciera, sus ojos ámbar relucían bonitos con los rayos del sol—Es lo menos que podía hacer porque tú también me ayudaste.

Mientras tanto, Kyle los miraba como diciendo “eh, no mamen”. Esa incomodidad de que su pareja sexual le sonriera así a otra persona lo atravesó rápidamente. Y ¿esas miraditas qué? No, no, no….

—Bieeeeen… Puedes tomar una ducha en el baño. Te prestaré una toalla y quizá algo de ropa si la tuya no se seca, ¿de acuerdo? —sugirió Kyle, atravesándose entre esos dos—. Ahora quítate el pantalón y el suéter de la cabeza…

El chef intentó quitárselo, pero Marco no se lo permitió. Qué vergüenza que lo viera todo oxigenado, y peor, ¡QUE EL CUÑADO LO VIERA OXIGENADO! Podrían aliarse y empezar una guerra de bromas injusta, dos contra uno.

—Oye, es cierto. ¿Por qué traes ese turbante improvisado? —Hiro se cruzó de brazos, aún sin entender cómo llegaron a todo eso.

—Ah… Es que… tuve otro accidente…

—¿Qué tipo de accidente? —Kyle alzó la ceja, al tiempo que insistía en quitarle ese espantoso suéter amarillo de la cabeza.—¿Se te pegó el suéter al cabello o algo así?

—Ugh…—Marco ocultó su rostro morenito entre las mangas. Apenas y se veían sus ojitos ambarinos. Miró a Kyle, luego a Hiro y les preguntó: —¿Prometen no reírse?

—Lo prometemos—dijeron los Hamada al unísono.

—Conste. Al primero que se ría, me lo friego—Marco suspiró derrotado. No tenía opción. De todas formas, Kyle lo iba a ver con el cabello así de güero tarde o temprano, en el coche o saliendo de la ducha. Ya no quería alargar su agonía. Tomó el suéter y se lo quitó de la cabeza lentamente, dejando ver su cabello decolorado.

Hiro y Kyle lo intentaron de verdad. Ambos pusieron su mejor esfuerzo, apretaron los dientes y hasta fingieron tener tos… Pero no pudieron evitar lanzar una estruendosa carcajada que inundó el local al ver al pobre Marco siendo casi rubio. Kyle le encontró un leve parecido a ese postre extraño llamado chocoflan… ¡JA! Ese podría ser su nuevo apodo.

—¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

—¡PINCHES CHINOS CULEEEEEROOOS!

Después de semejante humillación, de una foto que Kyle le sacó con su nuevo look y de casi orinarse de la risa, los Hamada le ofrecieron unas sandalias y una toalla con la que podía secarse, en lo que Kyle metía su ropa en la lavadora.

Hiro le pidió la foto para chantajearlo luego, activó a Baymax y se fue a comprar un tinte para aplicárselo a Marco cuando regresara, pues gracias al análisis de Baymax, determinaron que el cabello del mariachi fue sometido a un agresivo tratamiento capilar con peróxido, lo que terminó por decolorar su cabello de esa forma tan horrible.

Claro que Marco accedió a pintarse el pelo cuando regresaran, pues era eso o quedarse pelón.

Kyle esperó a Marco en su habitación, mientras elegía el conjunto que le prestaría. Probablemente quisiera una camisa blanca con el logo de System Of A Down y unos jeans negros. Pensó de inmediato que una de sus chamarras de cuero se le vería mejor en lugar de ese horrible jersey, así que le apartó una de su colección. Luego, pensó en una forma de cubrir su cabello. Lo conocía, y sabía que podía más su vanidad y su orgullo.

Fue a la habitación de Tadashi, le quitó una de sus gorras y unos lentes de sol que tenía por ahí guardados. Si él había tomado su ropa para irse de vacaciones, no veía mal que hiciera lo mismo.

Preparó el conjunto y se recostó en la cama con su celular en mano. Ya eran alrededor de las 8:40, así que le mandó un mensaje a Tadashi para avisarles de su posible demora.

Cuando Marco salió del baño, Kyle seguía tecleando en el mensaje, con sus audífonos puestos, posiblemente escuchando a Avenged.

Marco salió con la toalla envuelta en su cintura como acostumbraba, mientras se sacudía el cabello con la mano. Se sentía un poco raro porque era la primera vez que entraba a la habitación de “su novio”. La examinó rápidamente, observando los detalles darks, los discos, la guitarra... ¡Ese era un peluche de “Cómo entrenar a tu dragón”! De pronto se le hizo extremadamente adorable que Kyle todavía durmiera con peluches, pero obvio, debían ser peluches darks.

Ay, ese hombre era toda una cajita de sorpresas.

Kyle casi se queda embobado. A plena luz del día, se veía mucho más sexy y ¡joder! Sus músculos… se veían tan apetecibles…

—¿Qué tanto me miras?—preguntó Marco a modo de galanteo—Sé que soy irresistible, pero no estoy de humor, cariño.

—Ha…. Ha…—replicó Kyle sarcásticamente. Se levantó de la cama y le extendió su muda—Toma, aquí tienes un conjunto de ropa que puedes usar mientras se seca la tuya.

—Gracias, chefcito—dijo el moreno ignorando su nuevo apodo. Se percató de que esa camisa era de Kyle y no pudo evitar ser víctima de otro ataque de ternura—¡Owwww! ¿Esa es tu ropa?

—Sí.

—Es lo más goals que he hecho con alguien—dijo Marco con su sonrisa bonita—Veremos cómo me queda.

Sin pudor alguno, Marco dejó caer la toalla en frente de Kyle y tomó los bóxers que estaban en la silla (unos que Kyle pensaba regalarle porque los había sacado recientemente de su empaque), agachándose lo suficiente para deslizarlos por sus piernas. Kyle se sentó en la cama por la impresión. Jamás en la vida creyó que Marco pudiera ser tan confianzudo y mucho menos en casa ajena.

—¡HEY! ¡TÁPATE!

—¿Por qué? —el mexicano interrumpió su tarea. Se levantó colocando sus manos en su cintura y mirando a Kyle de frente—Ay, vamos. Si ya me has visto todo.

—Sí, pero eran otras condiciones—Kyle se cubrió los ojos e inmediato. Escuchó la risita de Marco y sintió cómo éste le sujetaba las manos, separándolas de su rostro.

—No seas tan dramático, bombón—se acercó, acariciándole la mejilla con ternura—Las condiciones entre tú y yo son las mismas que las de hace dos días.

Marco pegó su rostro al de él, dejándole un beso muy sexy en sus labios. El rostro del chef alcanzó otros niveles de rubor.

—Ay, qué bonito te ves así… rojito, rojito…

Kyle apretó las piernas para que esa reacción involuntaria se fuera. No podía parársele ahora… ¡NO CON EL RIESGO DE QUE HIRO REGRESARA EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO! ¡NO CON UN CONTRATIEMPO COMO ESE!

—¡Cállate, maldito chocoflan, copia barata de pastel imposible pero en miniatura! —intentó defenderse. Ya no sabía qué era peor: no tener un insulto adecuado o que estuviera “insultándolo” comparándolo con un delicioso postre.

—Ash… ya arruinaste el momento—respondió Marco irritado. Había olvidado el pequeño detalle de su pelo—Así ya no me siento sexy.

Marco dejó de hablar y empezó a ponerse la ropa de Kyle con un gesto altivo, mientras el chef volteaba la mirada para evitar “emocionarse”.

—Ahí está la crema corporal—señaló un buró al lado de un espejo de cuerpo completo—Puedes tomar el desodorante en aerosol también.

Marco asintió, aún con el gesto de indignación. Y a pesar de eso, se sentía muy bien, porque ¡VAMOS!, estaba en el cuarto de su adonis griego, vistiéndose y tomando algunas de sus cosas para asearse. Eso sí que era otro nivel de intimidad. Pero espérate wey… ¿No era muy pronto para esas cosas? Apenas habían pasado dos días desde su primer encuentro sexual y ahora ya estaba imaginando cómo sería si vivieran juntos.

STOP.

Marco sacudió su cabeza, no quería parecer un loco y que Kyle le dijera “you've go too fast for me, Marco”.

—Listo, ¿cómo me veo? —dijo el moreno, alzando los brazos a sus costados.

—Bien, porque yo escogí la ropa—dijo más alto, levantándose por fin de la cama. Observó al moreno y sonrió—. Luces bien. Ahora, creo que es necesario irnos. Luego resolvemos lo de tu cabello, ¿está bien?

—Lo que tú digas, mi amor.

—Ah, cierto… toma esto para cubrir tu desgracia—Kyle le dio la gorra de Tadashi y unos lentes de sol que encontró por ahí—.

Marco se puso la gorra y los lentes, y ambos salieron directo al aeropuerto.

Una vez más, Kyle estuvo de copiloto mientras Marco conducía mucho más cómodo. Prendió el radio, luego el motor y salieron de inmediato a la calle.

Platicaron en el transcurso del viaje, hablando de cualquier tontería. Intentaron encontrar una buena explicación para el extraño accidente con la capsaicina, y llegaron a la conclusión de que probablemente el detergente tenía algo que ver.

Marco aprovechó para preguntarle cómo se había sentido últimamente, pues sabía que ser pasivo no era tan fácil. Ese dolor en el trasero era insoportable, pero te ibas acostumbrando.

El japonés le confesó que tuvo que tomar analgésicos, porque seguía matándolo ese dolor en la espalda baja, pero que afortunadamente Baymax le ayudó.

—Bueno, me halaga que me hayas dado la virginidad de tu trasero. Estabas bien preparado, pero la primera vez no es la mejor sensación de todas…—Marco miraba apaciblemente al frente. Por dios, hasta sonaba nostálgico—Ah… aún recuerdo la primera vez que me dieron por el culo. Terminé sin poder caminar una semana…

—¿Y por qué me cuentas eso?

—No sé, para hacerte sentir mejor.

—¿¡Y cómo piensas que eso me hará sentir mejor!? —Kyle le recriminó. De pronto se acordó de la plática que había tenido con Hiro la noche anterior. Oh sí… tenía mucho qué reclamarle—. ¡ADEMÁS LE CONTASTE A HIRO! ¿CÓMO CARAJOS SE TE OCURRE DIVULGAR LO QUE SUCEDE ENTRE LOS DOS!?

—Oye, lo siento, pero Hiro estaba alucinando y debía darle un argumento fuerte… además, me sacrifiqué por ti y le dije que yo fui el pasivo… Que también fue verdad, pero ¿para qué contar la verdad completamente? No era necesario ser tan explícito—Marco se hizo el digno, intentando refutar el reclamo.

—Aun así… es algo que los dos hicimos. No quiero que lo menciones a terceros—bufó el Hamada.

—De acuerdo, chefcito. Lo prometo. Sólo no te enojes conmigo…

—¿O qué?

—O me pondré muy triste—dijo el moreno, sacando su labio inferior, como haciendo berrinche.

—¡CARAJO! ¡DEJEN DE HACER ESOOOOO!

Siguieron hablando de otras tonterías y de sus hermanos. Kyle le compartió parte de la plática con Hiro, y ambos estaban seguros de que esos dos se reconciliarían muy pronto.

—Supongo que empiezo a ser un buen hermano, ¿no crees?

—Aún te falta mucho, pero por algo se empieza—secundó Marco—Todos tenemos derecho y oportunidad de cambiar, y ser mejor persona. No es fácil, pero al menos lo intentas.

—Gracias…

—De nada, chefcito.

—Cambiemos de tema—Kyle se sintió un poco expuesto. NO había llegado a contarle a Marco tantas situaciones personales que involucraran a su familia, a pesar de que ya le tuviera la suficiente confianza como para hacerlo. Le daba algo de temor sentirse así de expuesto —¿ya empezaron los ensayos?

—¡Ah! Pues sí, ya habían empezado, pero con esto de que lo pospusieron dos semanas, tuvimos la oportunidad de agregar más canciones.

—¿Cuál será su setlist?

—Mmmm… pues puedes esperar al concierto para averiguarlo.

—Dime…—insistió Kyle. En realidad, Miguel ya le había dicho aquella ocasión en la heladería, pero quería saber más si su fuente de información era Marco.

—Pues… no sé si te guste. Con eso de que eres todo un metalero 666 the number of the beast, esto puede parecerte muy simple,

—Mientras no sea música country…

—Bah, no. Es rock en español. Tocaremos “los clásicos”, y algunas composiciones nuestras. Por ejemplo, tocaremos “Mujer amante” de Rata Blanca, “Afuera” de Caifanes, “Te quiero” de Hombres G, “Mentirosa” de Elefante, “La muralla verde” de Enanitos verdes… ¡Ah! también “Maldito duende” y “La chispa adecuada” de Héroes del silencio.

—Suena a un setlist completo, que desgraciadamente no conozco.

—Pues si quieres te puedo enseñar algo de ellos. Ya sabes, para que expandas “tus horizontes” —Marco alzó una ceja con superioridad y le dijo: —A ver… Busca en la guantera un disco donde aparezcan cuatro tipos. Creo que se llama “Senderos de traición”, ponlo y selecciona la canción 3.

Kyle obedeció. Abrió la guantera y sacó varios discos. Encontró el que Marco quería y lo colocó en la ranura. Seleccionó el número tres y espero pacientemente.

Escuchó un pitido. La guitarra empezó sus rasgueos, y la voz de Enrique Bunbury salió por las bocinas del carro.

Marco empezó a cantar, a su estilo, desde luego.

— ** _He oído que la noche, es toda magia. Y que un duende te invita a soñar…_** **_Y sé que últimamente apenas he parado. Y tengo la impresión de divagar…_**

Kyle solo escuchaba la letra. Se asustó un momento por la gran coincidencia. Bien dicen que una canción era una representación de un estado, una situación o un sentimiento, y acorde a tus gustos o a tus experiencias, las canciones cobraban un significado.

Y esa canción era SU CANCIÓN, porque… un desconocido aparecía en sus sueños, l confundía, divagaba mucho en sus pensamientos…

— ** _Amanece tan pronto, y yo estoy tan solo. Y no me arrepiento de lo de ayer. Si… las estrellas te iluminan, hoy te sirven de guía. Te sientes tan fuerte que piensas que nadie te puede tocaaaaar…_** —cantaba Marco con emoción. Recordaba su primer ensayo con Miguel y los chicos. Tuvieron que hacerle arreglos a las canciones para que los hermanos Rivera pudieran interpretarlas bien.

Las próximas dos semanas estarían ensayando en la tarde, pues en la noche, todos laboraban en diferentes sitios.

La canción siguió, y Kyle parecía estar absorto en sus pensamientos. El rock en español sonaba bien, y además te dejaba mensajes interesantes.

Pasó el tiempo, y siguieron escuchando diferentes discos. Marco le mostraba una canción a Kyle, él le decía qué le había parecido, si le había gustado o no, y a veces le pedía a Marco que cantara.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, la familia Hamada ya estaba esperándolos. Marco estacionó su carro y les hizo una seña. Ambos salieron del auto y fueron a ayudar a los chicos con sus maletas.

—¡Kyle! —gritó Cass, emocionada. Fue casi corriendo a abrazar a ese “niño” que tanto había añorado. 

—Hola, Tía Cass—respondió el mayor con ternura. Su tía ya estaba bastante bajita si la comparaba con él mismo—Te extrañé.

—Y yo a ti…—el momento mágico se rompió, cuando Cass alzó el brazo y tomó la oreja de Kyle. El pobre hombre casi sentía que le arrancaban el percing que tenía en la oreja izquierda—¡Y ME DEBES UNA MEJOR EXPLICACIÓN QUE LA QUE ME DISTE POR TELÉFONO! TÚ Y HIRO ESTÁN EN SERIOS PROBLEMAS.

—“A la madre” —fue lo único que pensó Marco. No se imaginó que Cass fuera así de agresiva, y en su vida creyó ver a Kyle tan dócil siendo regañado.

—¡Auch! ¡Sí! ¡Entiendo!

Cass le soltó de la oreja, y se dio cuenta por fin de la presencia de Marco. Era complicado reconocerle sin su traje de mariachi, con esa gorra y esos lentes. Parecía una especie de secuestrador o agente secreto. Pero daba igual.

—¡Hola, Marco! Gracias por venir por nosotros—Cass se dirigió a Marco, quien sin deshacerse de su galantería, la tomó de la mano y depositó un beso en ésta.

—Es un placer, señorita Cass. Hoy luce muy guapa, el bronceado le queda bien.

Mientras Marco alagaba a Tía Cass, Tadashi y Honey Lemon se acercaron a Kyle.

—¡Kyle! ¡Ay, cuñadoooo! Me alegro verte de nuevooooooo—expresó la chica abrazándolo, casi pisándolo con sus inseparables tacones de plataforma.

—Solo pasó un par de semanas, Honey Lemon…—Aún no se acostumbraba a la expresividad de la chica.

—¿Qué hay, bro? —Tadashi le dio la mano e hicieron su saludo especial, o mejor dicho, el saludo de compas, como le decía Miguel—Me alegro verte.

—Lo mismo, digo—Kyle le sonrió con malicia—Creo que esa camisa se me hace conocida…

—Ah… Jeje… ¿La quieres? —Tadashi pensó que tardaría más tiempo en encontrar su notita del “tomé tu ropa prestada”, pero no fue así.

—Si pudiera arrancártela en este momento, lo haría, pero creo que Honey lo hizo antes y lo disfrutaste más. Pero no quisiera contrariar nuestro viaje otra vez—puntualizó el gemelo.

Tadashi y Honey se sonrojaron de inmediato. El mayor no era muy bueno en eso del doble sentido, pero entendió el comentario malintencionado de su gemelo. Honey miró al suelo, y se acomodó su largo cabello tras de la oreja.

Cuando se les pasó el sonrojo, saludaron a Marco, quien los abrazó gustosos, coqueteándole sutilmente a la rubia. Claro, eso Tadashi no lo veía tan mal.

Kyle y Marco acomodaron las maletas, mientras el resto de la familia se metía a la parte trasera del carro. Tadashi quedó en medio de Honey Lemon y Cass.

Los otros dos regresaron a sus asientos y emprendieron el camino de regreso al Lucky Cat. Iban conversando acerca de lo bien que se la habían pasado en Nueva York, en los diferentes hoteles y restaurantes de la ciudad, además de las compras que habían hecho.

Habría sido un viaje tranquilo, de no ser porque Marco iba de preguntón, halagando a Cass y a Honey como si no hubiera un mañana y molestando de vez en cuando a Kyle, tocándole la pierna o diciéndole algunos piropos para hacer reír a la familia, a los que el gemelo respondía con naturalidad o de forma sarcástica.

Chales, estaban joteando en frente de la familia.

Tadashi los miraba de reojo, intentando no gritar “QUE VIVAN LOS NOVIOS” porque sonaría muy descortés y fuera de lugar, pero algo se traían esos dos. Esas miraditas cómplices eran sumamente sospechosas. ¿Qué tanto había pasado en esas dos semanas?

Cuando por fin llegaron a la casa, Hiro y Baymax los estaban esperando con el desayuno hecho (más bien, recalentado porque Kyle se había encargado de eso).

Después del emotivo encuentro con su familia y del desayuno al que invitaron a Marco como un gesto de agradecimiento, le pidieron a Honey Lemon el favor de asesorarlos para teñirle el cabello de Marco en secreto, para que no padeciera más vergüenza, mucho menos frente a la Tía Cass.

Honey, tan linda como siempre, accedió.

—Caray, ¿cómo te pasó todo esto? —Honey iba viendo los daños impresionada—El peróxido actuó muy rápido… Si lo hubieras dejado un minuto más, te aseguro que te quedabas calvo.

—Gracias a Dios que eso no pasó—dijo el chico, dejándose consentir por la linda rubia que parecía que le estaba haciendo piojito. —Bueno… ¿quién me teñirá el cabello?

—Yo—Kyle se colocó los guantes negros de látex, haciendo aquel ruido extraño, como si jalara algo y lo dejara azotar en su piel.

—Ájale… nada más con cuidado—dijo Marco con temor—No me vayas a pintar todo el cuello o te parto tu madre.

—Cállate, o te pintaré toda la cara.

—¡TAS VIENDO QUE YA SOY PRIETO!

De haber sido por Kyle le pintaba el cuello, la cara y hasta el pecho para que se calmara, pero se abstuvo. Desgraciadamente, Honey no se lo iba a permitir.

La rubia le indicó al motociclista cómo hacer la mezcla de color y la forma correcta de aplicárselo con la brocha, mientras ella iba haciendo cuadritos de papel aluminio.

Dos horas después, Marco estaba listo. Tuvo que enjuagar su pelo otra vez. Ahora se veía negro como el alma de Kyle, pero qué se le iba a hacer. Debía resignarse.

—Muchas gracias, güerita.

—De naaaaadaaaaa… —respondió Honey, mientras sujetaba la toalla que había usado y la sacudía—Si se te cae el color, sólo llámame y te lo aplicamos de nuevo ¿va?

—Sale.

Después de sacar su ropa de la secadora, de volverse a vestir y de despedirse de todos los Hamada, Kyle lo acompañó hasta su auto.

—Te queda bien ese nuevo look…

—Muchísimas gracias, amor—dijo Marco pasando una mano por su cabello.

—Obvio fue porque yo intervine—insinuó Kyle con una sonrisa coqueta—Si Honey no hubiera estado presente, probablemente pensarían que te disfrazaste antes de tiempo para Halloween.

—Ah bueno, chinga tu madre—lo insultó el moreno, relajándose en menos de un segundo——De todas formas, gracias por ayudarme con todo esto.

—Ja… “eres un desmadre andando” —le dijo el chef en español, recargándose en el poste de luz.

—Pero así me amas, gringo bonito—Marco le guiño el ojo. Volteó a todos lados (porque aún no se le quitaba esa maña de evitar que alguien los viera… ya saben, traumas del pasado), se acercó y le acarició la mejilla—Espero verte en unos días ¿Quieres?

Kyle sintió bonito en el pecho, como si su corazón se acelerara y una corriente eléctrica le recorriera todo el cuerpo, desde su pecho hasta sus brazos y piernas.

—Sí…—Kyle acarició su mano, acercándose lo más posible a los labios de Marco.

Se dieron un beso de piquito, luego otro y otro.

—Te…—beso—. Veré…—Otro beso. —Pronto…

Se separaron, diciéndose adiós con la mano. Marco se metió al coche y se regresó a su casa con rapidez. En realidad, no tenía el día libre. Debía ensayar con los chicos en la tarde. Le quedaba una hora para recoger su guitarra, llegar a la casa de Julio y luego ir al taller mecánico.

Kyle lo vio partir.

Se metió en seguida al café y tuvo que enfrentarse al regaño de su vida por parte de Cass. Hiro fue el que salió peor parado en esa situación. Estaba ahí, con su carita de arrepentimiento por haber arruinado casi todas las pertenencias de su hermano.

Obvio, Tadashi casi se arranca el cabello por el desastre que ocasionaron esos dos, y por poco y le da un infarto cuando se enteró por la boca de Hiro que Miguel y él ya no eran novios.

—Dos semanas… Los dejamos solos DOS SEMANAS y todo termina en desastreeeeee—Tía Cass estaba furiosa por todo. El sencillo romance de su sobrino había fracaso, perdió mucho dinero por la reparación de los desperfectos en la cocina y también perdió clientes.

Genial, unas excelentes vacaciones y todo para que su nivel de cortisol al llegar a San Fransokyo fuera en aumento exponencial.

La única buena nueva, era que Kyle había conseguido boletos para ver a Marco y Miguel. Cass los quería mucho, incluso pensó en castigarlos no yendo al concierto, pero decidió que eso no era suficiente.

Hiro debía sacar la basura todos los días sin excepción, ser mesero, limpiar el café y tenía prohibidas las salidas con sus amigos durante todo un mes.

Kyle, en cambio, debía trabajar doble turno, recoger la habitación de Tía Cass y encargarse de la comida de Mochi. Al menos a él no le fue tan mal.

Fuera de eso, el día transcurrió relativamente normal. Cass se preparó y empezó a acomodar todo en el café, pues no quería perder más tiempo y quería recuperar ventas.

El Lucky Cat abrió en su horario de 16:00 a 21:00 horas. Hiro tuvo que hacerla de mesero, Kyle cocinó y Cass se encargó de los postres. Honey y Tadashi salieron un momento porque debían revisar algún papeleo de un departamento que estaban cotizando. Sí… ya iban a dar el siguiente paso.

En fin, todos tuvieron un largo día…

Al anochecer, cuando Tadashi ya estaba de vuelta en casa, todos se fueron a dormir.

Eran aproximadamente las 3:00 de la mañana, y uno de los hermanos Hamada seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño.

La penumbra invadía cada rincón de la habitación. El viento gemía afuera de la casa, provocando que la madera crujiera incesante, y los ronquidos de Tadashi y de Hiro se escuchaban por toda la casa. Kyle miraba el techo, con las manos sobre su cabeza. Miró de reojo a su dragón, quien parecía mirarlo con ternura, con su lengüita de fuera.

Suspiró cansado. ¿Por qué era tan difícil conciliar el sueño? No podía dormir porque estaba pensando. Y no necesitaba dormir, necesitaba respuestas.

Lo agobiaba un hombre… mejor dicho, dos. Pensó en lo que había pasado los días recientes. Se sentía más confundido que nunca, mucho más confundido que cuando estaba sentado al lado de Miguel. Era peor mientras más lo pensaba. Su dilema radicaba en qué era lo que sentía realmente por los hermanos Rivera.

En primer lugar, estaba Marco… Ese hombre que había hecho tantas cosas por él, que lo hizo sentir completamente amado unas noches antes, que encendía su cuerpo con un simple toque, que amaba molestarlo con sus insinuaciones sexuales, que le había entregado cuerpo y alma… se sentía atraído hacia él en todo sentido. Era… una persona tan magnética, tan asombrosa… Lo quería y lo admiraba demasiado, por todo su esfuerzo, por su trabajo, por su música.

Le dolía pensar en la mínima posibilidad de perderlo, pero su mente le había jugado mal. El circuito de recompensa lo animaba a ir, explorar e inclinarse por las sensaciones agradables que le proporcionaba el hermanito.

Miguel, con su personalidad bella, tan comprensivo y sincero… Ese chico reflejaba la inocencia completa. Era tan bondadoso, divertido… trastornaba su mente a niveles inimaginables. Se obsesionó incluso con el amor que observaba entre Hiro y Miguel, se sintió celoso de eso. ¿Por qué Miguel podía darle ese tipo de amor a Hiro? ¿Así fue siempre con sus parejas anteriores? Mejor dicho, ¿dónde habría aprendido a amar así? Envidiaba el modo tan único y bonito de amarse de esos dos.

Maldición… ese rostro tan bonito era su perdición. Se sentía muy bien al estar con él, ya sea sentado en una banca en silencio, o tomando un helado conversando amenamente. Disfrutaba mucho de su compañía.

Y no era que con Marco no lo hiciera… también disfrutaba mucho su compañía, pero algo se sentía diferente… ¿Sería acaso que nunca había prestado atención al ”cómo” y al “qué” sentía, y por eso no era capaz de discriminar sus afectos?

Empezaba a dolerle la cabeza…

Empezaba a ser cansado lidia solo con eso.

Si algo te lo guardas por mucho tiempo, especialmente sentimientos, terminan haciéndote daño. Lo ideal era SIEMPRE sentir las emociones, no evitarlas, mucho menos las emociones negativas… Y esa era una. Necesitaba expresarlas pero YA.

Mierda, y hasta ahora se daba cuenta de que su bienestar emocional pendía de un hilo…

Se levantó en medio de su crisis sentimental, tomó su teléfono y pensó en llamar a Marco. Pero no… eso no iba a funcionar. Él era uno de los involucrados. ¿Quién podría ser su confidente? La respuesta era más que obvia.

Se puso sus pantuflas negras y fue al cuarto de Tadashi. Sin hacer ningún ruido, ingresó a la habitación de su hermano, lo cual fue fácil porque ya tenía su propia habitación y nunca utilizaba seguro.

—Tadashi….—siseó su gemelo. El nerd estaba acostado boca abajo en su cama, roncando estruendosamente. Kyle hasta juraría ver una burbujita de baba por ahí. ¿Era en serio que Honey encontraba hermoso a esa cosa?

…

Obvio que sí. Era su gemelo.

Volvió a insistir, esta vez acercándose más y picándole una mejilla.

—Tadashi…

El mayor despertó de golpe. Notó la sombra de un hombre y se asustó. Se levantó de un salto y jaló a Kyle de su playera, haciendo una llave y sometiéndolo en el suelo.

—¡AUCH! ¿¡QUÉ TE PASA IMBÉCIL!? —le siseó Kyle, siendo acorralado entre el piso y el cuerpo de su gemelo.

—¿Kyle? —Tadashi estaba tan alerta, que no reconoció a su gemelo sangrón.

—¡Suéltame!

El gemelo se disculpó y lo soltó de inmediato. Kyle se levantó a duras penas, sobándose el hombro.

—¡Demonios Tadashi!

—Oye, hubieras evadido el ataque si hubieras seguido practicando karate conmigo…—evidenció el mayor. Kyle siguió sobándose el hombro y asintió—¿Qué haces en mi habitación a esta hora?

—Sólo quería hablar contigo en mi habitación… Es importante para mí… pero aquí corremos riesgo de que Hiro o Tía Cass nos escuchen—Kyle salió, seguido de Tadashi.

Una vez que llegaron a la habitación del motociclista, Kyle se asomó para asegurarse de que Hiro no estuviera espiando. Cerró la puerta con seguro y exhaló. Puso algo de música, por si acaso. Seleccionó algo en su celular y lo colocó al lado de la puerta. No tan alto como para despertar al resto de su familia, pero si lo suficiente para no permitir que escucharan lo que iba a decir.

HIM les hizo el favor de ambientar la habitación, con la profunda voz de Ville Valo entonando “For You”.

—Vaya, ¿a qué se debe tanta discreción? —preguntó Tadashi.

—Sólo es precaución…

—Bueno…—Tadashi tomó asiento en una esquina de la cama, se recargó en la pared y le dijo: —suéltalo.

El gemelo suspiró, rascándose el cuello. No sabía cómo contarle a Tadashi que prácticamente estaba en un dilema emocional. Optó por sentarse al lado de él, en la cama, abrazando a su dragón.

Pensó a última hora en omitir la parte de Miguel, pero llevaba tanto tiempo ocultándolo que no tuvo otra opción. O era contarle y exhibirse como el peor hermano del mundo, o era callar y seguir arrastrando esa agonía por el resto de su vida.

Eligió lo primero. Ya no había marcha atrás.

—Uhm… Escucha, esto sonará muy loco… pero creo que tengo ciertos sentimientos por….

—Marco— completó Tadashi—Sí, creo que eso ya lo sabía.

—Je… sí…— Kyle se rascó la nuca—Pero… Hay algo más que quisiera contarte… Y es que no estoy muy seguro de lo que siento por él. Me encanta, es alguien a quien admiro mucho… Me ha tratado bien, me dijo que “le gustaba”; incluso tuvimos sexo y ¡fue increíble!

Tadashi casi gritaba de nuevo ¡VIVA LOS NOVIOS!, pero se reprimió porque no quería interrumpir a Kyle, quien se notaba emocionado y consternado a la vez.

—¿Pero…?

—C-Creo que no es el único por el que tengo sentimientos…

Kyle empezó a contarle todos los detalles a su gemelo, a su confidente de toda la vida. Desde el momento en el que conoció a los hermanos Rivera y de su atracción por Miguel, junto con los eventos que lo orillaron a confundirse, como cuando lo vió tocar la guitarra, los boletos, los discos, sus encuentros en el parque, el festival… en fin, todo. También le mencionó a detalle de sus salidas con Marco, lo que sucedía, lo cómodo que se sentía con él, con sus atenciones, lo divertido que era molestarlo…

No se guardó nada. Esto le cayó como un balde de agua fría a Tadashi, quien no había tenido tiempo para conversar con Hiro sobre su ruptura amorosa con Rivera, pero al parecer Kyle sabía todos los detalles, y peor: estaba involucrado en ello de manera indirecta.

No conforme con eso, Kyle también le confesó que había regresado a las apuestas ilegales en medio de una horrible crisis emocional por ver destruido el esfuerzo de su último año. Lo único que le alegró fue que Marco lo hubiera defendido del cobarde de Blake.

Tadashi sólo escuchaba con atención, reservándose sus comentarios sobre la moral, el ser buen hermano y la responsabilidad afectiva. Mientras más avanzaba en su relato, Tadashi estaba más consternado por sus palabras acompañadas de un fondo musical ideal… ahora con “Wicked Game”.

Cuando por fin terminó, Kyle emitió un suspiro de alivio.

—Hermano… ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada de eso?

—A ti también te veía muy entusiasmado con Hiro y Miguel…— Kyle hizo su cabeza para atrás, acariciando a su querido amigo de peluche—No sabía cómo reaccionarias.

Tadashi ya no sabía qué decir. Abrió la boca, pero Kyle lo interrumpió.

—No necesito tus sermones, Tadashi. Yo sé que todo esto está muy mal, ¿comprendes? Pero necesito tu consejo —Kyle se llevó una mano a la sien y empezó a masajearla—¡No sé ni siquiera qué es lo que siento! Por un lado, Miguel es demasiado dulce y tierno, ¿cómo no se enamoran de él? Es guapo, simpático, amable…

—Por eso Hiro se enamoró de ese chico—le comentó Kyle, para recordarle ese pequeño detalle.

—Y es el ex novio de mi hermano menor… ugh…—Joder, en voz alta sonaba peor de lo que creía—Y por otro lado, está Marco… Tan dulce e inepto, defectuoso, coqueto, descarado… Pero me hace feliz… Con todo. Él simplemente con existir… pareciera que la vida tiene solución. Quieres contagiarte de esa alegría, esas ganas de vivir superándote. Su rostro es demasiado atractivo, su cuerpo… ¡Hermano! Su cuerpo me extasía incluso cuando no está presente, y su forma de ser, su talento, todo de él me vuelve loco... pareciera que es una farola luminosa y yo soy simplemente un insecto que va hacia él, dejándose seducir por su brillo sensacional, enamorado de eso aunque sabes que te puede llevar a la perdición… o a la locura.

—Creeeeeo que entiendo el punto. —Tadashi estaba sorprendido. Quizá jamás había escuchado hablar a su hermano de esa manera. Guardaba la esperanza de que Kyle se enamorara realmente, pero siendo sinceros, pensaba que ese día estaba aún muy lejos. Debía ser realista con su situación— Y apesta todo esto.

—Dímelo a mí, que soy quien lo padece…—Kyle cerró los ojos, cansado—Quisiera no sentir esta mierda y simplemente olvidarme de los dos. El amor es demasiado problemático y molesto.

—Bro, no digas eso…

—¡Es cierto! ¿Qué acaso no es incómodo?

—No siempre. Al inicio es muy, MUY incómodo. Te vuelve ineficiente, parece que siempre estás feliz… Te preocupa saber cómo está esa persona, y pasar tiempo con él o ella, pero cuando pasa el tiempo te acostumbras, y estás con esa persona porque decides estarlo… Es complejo… Y pues al parecer te pueden gustar muchas personas a pesar de que creas que estás enamorado de una… Pero eso ya depende de otras cosas, del contexto, la educación, las costumbres y principalmente del individuo.

Kyle asintió, acariciando su dragoncito. Tal vez ese amigo inerte tenía la respuesta…

—Escucha hermano… Sé que es difícil, pero al parecer tanto Marco como Miguel están a favor de una relación monógama—empezó Tadashi—Y no es justo que salgas con alguien si aún sientes atracción por otra persona.

Kyle le miró dolido. ¿Era en serio?

—Pero yo no estoy saliendo con Marco oficialmente…

—Pues al parecer él cree que sí.

Kyle sintió que la calma se disipaba, dándole una cachetada con guante blanco. Estaba tan ensimismado en su situación que jamás pensó en qué era lo que sentiría Marco. Tadashi continuó con su discurso:

—No sería lo más adecuado para él, ni para ti. Imagina que de pronto Marco te revela que se está viendo con otra persona a tus espaldas, y que siente algo por ella. ¿Cómo reaccionarias?

—N-No lo sé… Quizá me molestaría mucho.

—Ahora imagina que no se entere por ti, sino por uno de sus amigos.

—Dolería mucho.

—A eso me refiero…—Tadashi hizo una pausa, y empezó a pensar una forma para abordar gentilmente el punto al que quería llegar—Muchos dicen que no decidimos de quién nos enamoramos. Pero yo creo que sí…

—¿Elegiste enamorarte de Honey Lemon?

—Sí… Yo elegí… Pero tuve en cuenta muchos factores. Es por eso que debes poner en una balanza tus prioridades y sentimientos, examinarlos bien, considerar todas las variables. Pero en caso de que eso no sea suficiente y sigas confundido, debes hablar y decirle a Marco la verdad. Él merece saberla, porque pareciese que estás jugando con sus sentimientos, y mientras más tiempo pase, el dolor que le causarás será mayor.

Kyle sintió unas inmensas ganas de llorar. La garganta le dolía de repente, como si quisiera decir algo pero no pudiera. Tadashi le revolvió el cabello, como solía hacerlo desde que eran niños.

—Tranquilo hermano… No te presiones. El momento indicado llegará y así podrás saber qué es lo que sientes. ¿De acuerdo?

Kyle asintió repetidas veces, sin mirar a Tadashi. El gemelo sabía que estaba consternado y triste, por lo que decidió abrazarlo con fuerza.

Kyle se aferró a él con miedo… Tadashi tenía razón. Ya no podía seguir así, siendo egoísta y haciéndole creer a Marco que todos sus sentimientos eran completamente correspondidos… No quería jugar con sus sentimientos de esa manera. Los dos saldrían lastimados si se enterara de que estaba enamorado de Miguel.

—¿ya estás mejor? —Tadashi se separó de él un momento, para mirarlo.

—Sí… Gracias hermano—dijo Kyle por fin.

—No es nada, tonto. La próxima vez que tengas problemas de éste tipo no lo dejes crecer tanto y dímelos.

—Lo haré, imbécil—dijo Kyle, dándole una sonrisa.

—Bueno, creo que es hora de que me vaya a dormir… Así que ¿prometes pensarlo bien?

—Lo prometo…

—De acuerdo—Tadashi se levantó de la cama, y chocó el puño con su hermano—Buenas noches, bro.

—Buenas noches, bro.

Tadashi salió del cuarto y se dirigió a su habitación. Kyle apagó la luz, decidió dormir con la lista de reproducción en aleatorio. Quizá eso iba a ayudarlo a conciliar el sueño. Sin embargo, creyó recordar una canción en específico, una que Marco le había dicho que cantaría en el concierto.

Tomó su celular, buscando en YouTube aquella canción. La escuchó tranquilamente, mirando al techo, siendo vencido por el cansancio. Cerró los ojos, y volvió a tener la misma pesadilla de antes…

El mismo chico… sólo que ahora tenía el cabello un poco más negro. Y cantaba “Maldito duende” de Héroes del silencio…

Lástima que no recordamos la mayoría de los sueños ni sus detalles una vez que despertamos.


	9. No eras para mí

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canciones sugeridas:  
> · Crimson Day —Avenged Sevenfold  
> · No eras para mí —Carlos Rivera  
> · Forever and One — Helloween.  
> · Don’t Start Now — Dua Lipa

Una semana después de la tertulia improvisada con Tadashi, Kyle seguía en su dilema emocional.

Marco últimamente le había mandado mensajes, diciéndole que lo extrañaba inmensamente, y que esperaba que estuviera libre pronto para poder salir y tomar unos tragos, o algo por el estilo.

En cambio, Miguel a veces se conectaba a Facebook. Le había dicho recientemente que había roto su celular y por lo tanto, no podía chatear tan seguido con él ni mandarle memes o stickers por WhatsApp.

A ambos les deseaba suerte con sus ensayos, aunque no estuviera tan seguro de qué tanto pasaba con los hermanos Rivera, que se habían comportado muy extraño. No le dio igual, y les preguntó por chat.

Cada uno tenía una versión… y joder, eso sí que era complicado.

Siguió trabajando, dándoles tiempo a ambos para responder, hasta que Cass le pidió ir a comprar unas cosas de emergencia.

Salió de ahí, colocándose el casco y montando en su motocicleta. 

Mientras tanto, Marco estaba en medio de un ensayo al que Miguel no se había presentado a tiempo, otra vez.

El ahora pelinegro estaba hablando al teléfono de su casa para apurar a Miguel. Parecía una madre enojada reclamándole al hijo por ser tan irresponsable.

— ¿Dónde putas estás? —gritó Marco, cuando Miguel le contestó por fin, al cuarto intento.

—¡Ya te dije que ya voy!

—¡CHINGADA MADRE CONTIGO, MIGUEL! ¿QUÉ NO TE DAS CUENTA? ¡NO ESTAMOS EN CONDICIONES DE PONERNOS EN NUESTROS MOÑOS!

—Yo llegaré en una hora…

—¡PUES SI LOS CHICOS ESTÁN DISPUESTOS A ESPERARTE, DE ACUERDO, PERO CONMIGO NO CUENTES, PENDEJE—Marco colgó el teléfono y lo dejó en la mesa. Se aclaró la garganta, poniendo su mejor cara y volvió a ver a los chicos—Perdonen la demora muchachos, Miguel se retrasó otra vez—el moreno movió su cuello de un lado a otro. Últimamente empezaba a molestarle por todo el estrés acumulado—Anda actuando muy extraño ¿no lo creen?

Los miembros de la banda empezaron a carcajearse por el cambio de actitud tan repentino, pues nunca se aburrian de esos dos. 

Adoraban a Marco y a Miguel. 

Todos ellos eran estudiantes del conservatorio, y gracias a los hermanos Rivera, habían decidido unirse a “la banda”. Anteriormente, Julio, Marco y Miguel se volvieron mariachis con un par de chicos más, pero debido a su carisma, al talento y a que sabían convencer a la gente, empezaron a armar una pequeña banda compuesta esencialmente por cinco hombres y una mujer, aunque para algunas canciones requerían de hasta otras cinco personas. Podrían ser una orquesta completa si se lo proponían e invitaban al resto de sus compañeros, pero eso era otro proyecto a futuro.

En fin, todos ellos aceptaron participar en el concierto con gran entusiasmo, porque a veces la música clásica puede llegar a desesperar y necesitaban algo nuevo, algo en común, y eso era su gusto por el rock en español (y porque afortunadamente, todos ellos eran de ascendencia latina)

Julio, quien era el encargado de tocar la trompeta y los teclados, tomó la palabra.

—Sí… Es raro en él que llegue molesto a los ensayos—sacó su trompeta y empezó a limpiarla—¿Crees que sea porque su novio lo botó?

—Quizá es de efecto retardado y hasta ahora lo resiente, desquitándose conmigo…—dijo Marco, dando elegantes pasos hacia la base del micrófono. Miró con orgullo el "cuarto de ensayos". Le gustaba muchísimo ver ese pequeño estudio improvisado: Un par de teclados, dos guitarras eléctricas, dos guitarras electroacústicas, una batería con varios platillos, el bajo y una trompeta. Ese era su pequeño mundo que les permitía divertirse. 

—Es que eso es lo raro, ¿sabes? —Mauricio, otro de los hombres que conformaban la agrupación de mariachis, empezó a afinar su bajo—Miguel jamás se ha portado así con nosotros, y cuando te enojas y eres arrebatado, así como él, pues agarras parejo… Y eso es lo que no entiendo. ¿Por qué nada más contigo?

—Si está encabronado conmigo es su pedo. No le voy a andar aguantando sus berrinches—dijo Marco, alzándose de hombros despreocupado, listo para cambiar de tema—. Bueno, ¿con qué empezamos?

—¿Qué te parece con “Mujer amante”? —preguntó el segundo guitarrista, llamado Hugo. Él era un compañero de su carrera, y cómo siempre admiró a los Rivera, de sentía muy a gusto trabajando con ellos.

—Va…—Marco tomó la guitarra y suspiró—Como Miguel no está, entonces yo debo tocar y cantar, ¿cierto?

—¿Qué comes que adivinas? —preguntó Teresa, una muchacha baterista a la que habían invitado a tocar desde hace meses. La conocieron durante un concierto de los alumnos de primer grado, y ella se encargaba de tocar los instrumentos de percusión. Luego, descubrieron que era la única baterista de la zona, y ¿por qué no decirlo? la mejor que jamás conocieron—Vamos cariño, empecemos. ¿Listos?

—Sí, baby… Dale—Marco le guiño un ojo de forma coqueta. No era hetero, pero le encantaba esa mujer. 

La chica marcó los tiempos con las baquetas y empezaron a tocar. El teclado y las guitarras adornaron la estancia con su mágico sonido. Marco movía la cabeza, siguiendo el ritmo de la canción. Se acercó al micrófono, y su poderosa voz empezó a entonar la canción.

**_Siento el calor de toda tu piel_ **

**_En mi cuerpo otra vez_ **

**_Estrella fugaz, enciende mi sed_ **

**_Misteriosa mujer_ **

**_Con tu amor sensual, cuánto me das_ **

**_Haz que mi sueño sea una verdad_ **

**_Dame tu alma hoy, haz el ritual_ **

**_Llévame al mundo donde pueda soñar_ **

Su voz era preciosa, afinada. El rango vocal era muy amplio, tanto que podía explorar diferentes estilos sin quedarse estancado en un solo género. Aunado a eso, la belleza de su interpretación se debía en parte a su pasión por un buen show.

Desde que había salido con Kyle, empezaba a pensar mucho en él durante los ensayos. Lo motivaba pensar que su novio iba a escucharlo por primera vez, y ¿por qué no? Pensaba que le cantaba solamente a él. Cada verso, cada letra, cada palabra y cada nota que entonaba era dedicada al que él juraba y perjuraba era el hombre que más quería.

¡ ** _Uh!_**

**_Debo saber si en verdad_ **

**_En algún lado estás_ **

**_Voy a buscar una señal_ **

**_Una canción_ **

**_¡Uh!_ **

**_Debo saber si en verdad_ **

**_En algún lado estás_ **

**_Solo el amor que tú me das_ **

**_Me ayudará_ **

A Kyle le gustaban las cosas perfectas, ya había escuchado parte del setlist pero Marco quería impresionarlo a su manera. Quería decirle indirectamente que lo amaba, expresarle sus sentimientos a través de las canciones.

Ese era uno de sus objetivos más importantes.

Y lo iba a cumplir.

Mientras tanto, un Miguelito furioso iba camino a la casa de Julio. Lo que él quería era simplemente retrasarse para no encontrar a Marco. Tuvieron muchos problemas últimamente, afectando su relación fraternal. 

Esa semana, a Marco le habían encargado más trabajo del habitual en el taller. Eso, los ensayos y además las citas con la empresa encargada del festival empezaron a irritarlo muchísimo. Llegaba tarde, dormía mal, de sentía en extremo cansado, pero siempre tenía que dar el máximo en lo que hacía.

Y eso a Miguel lo molestaba más de lo usual. Buscaba cualquier pretexto para molestarlo o hacérsela de a pedo.

“—¡MARCO! ¡TUS PINCHES CALZONES ESTÁN EN MI CUARTO!... ¡MARCO! ¿DÓNDE CHINGADOS DEJASTE MI GUITARRA? IMBÉCIL… ¡CHINGADA MADRE, MARCO! ¿QUÉ HICISTE CON EL DETERGENTE? ¿Y QUÉ LE PASÓ AL SHAMPOO?... GUARDA SILENCIO CUANDO ENTRAS A LA CASA, OIGO TUS PINCHES PISADAS HASTA EL CUARTOOOOO”

Cualquier cosita que Marco hiciera, molestaba a Miguel. Quizá el menor estaba aún más molesto porque ninguna de sus bromas empezó a surtir efecto. 

El mayor había encontrado el polvo pica-pica en el bote de la ropa sucia y lo tiro porque pensó que era una especia que ya había expirado. Cambió todos los shampoos, jabones, lavó el baño más veces de las necesarias…

Y Miguel ya no sabía ni cómo hacerle la vida imposible, así que recurrió a lo que era necesario: el berrinche.

Particularmente, sabía que era lo que a Marco más le molestaba. ¿Cómo por qué hacerlo? Ya era un adulto en su país, ya podía ser lo suficientemente maduro como para decir las cosas por favor, para intentar persuadir a las personas de una forma adecuada y si no accedía, pues podía recurrir a otros métodos, pero al berrinche no.

Carajo. Era la actitud más exasperante y la que siempre consideró imprudente.

Y como Miguel conocía bien a Marco, pues empezaba a usar esas cartas a su favor.

Claro, seguía enojado por lo que vio aquella ocasión en el tranvía de regreso a casa. Dudaba a veces, pero recordaba bien la escena: Hiro y Marco estaban besándose. No se atrevió a decirle absolutamente nada respecto a lo que vio, porque su hermano nunca lo alcanzaba despierto, y como ya no tenían clases, pues no había razón para irse al conservatorio o al trabajo juntos, ya no tenía su celular… en resumen: no habían tenido tiempo de hablar, y no querían hacerlo. 

Miguel se sentó en una banquita, dispuesto a perder el tiempo con las palomas que se arremolinaban a su alrededor, cuando vio pasar a Kyle en su motocicleta. Sin duda era él, con su pinta de chico malo, vestido de negro y con una chamarra de cuero.

Se levantó de inmediato, gritando su nombre y levantando su mano. El motociclista lo escuchó, volteó rápidamente y al ubicarlo, dio la vuelta en un retorno. 

Estacionó la moto, se quitó el caso y le sonrió

—Hola, Miguel.

—¡Kyle! ¡Qué gusto verte!

—Lo mismo digo. ¿Qué hacer por acá?

—Oh… iba camino al ensayo con la banda. Se supone que iba a ser a la 1:00, pero…

—¿Se te hizo tarde? —preguntó Kyle, mirando su celular. Hizo una mueca de desagrado y lo miró con reprobación—Ya son casi la 1:30…

—Pues sí… esperaba el tranvía—Miguel se puso nervioso al tratar de esconder su verdadera intención: Llegar tarde. 

—¿Está muy lejos? —preguntó Kyle “desinteresadamente”. 

—No realmente, a diez minutos en el coche de Marco. La casa está cerca del pequeño supermercado.

—Pues creo que tienes mucha suerte, mocoso. Iba directo para allá. Tía Cass me pidió unos ingredientes urgentemente—Kyle se bajó, sacó el casco del compartimento y se lo entregó—Súbete. Y sujeta bien tu guitarra.

Miguel se quedó callado. Le quería decir que no, pero ya se sentía comprometido a aceptar.

—B-Bueno. No tardaremos…

Miguel se puso el casco, tomó su guitarra y se aferró a la cintura de su amigo. Chale, lo quería y lo apreciaba mucho, pero en ese momento no quería su ayuda…

—¿Y Marco? ¿Ya está allá?—preguntó Kyle a través del comunicador.

—Sí… ya nos presentamos dentro de una semana y él organizó los ensayos. Está acostumbrado a ser puntual. 

—¿Y por qué no te llevó con él?—apenas preguntó Kyle, concentrado en el camino. 

—Pues… bien. Bueno, más o menos.

—¿Problemas…?—Kyle no quería ser chismoso, pero le interesaba en demasía ese asunto en particular.

—Sí… hizo algo que no puedo perdonarle—dijo Miguel. Kyle estaba confundido y quería saber los detalles. Pero no… obligaría a Miguel a decirle. 

—Sé que lo resolverán pronto… ¿Derecha o izquierda?

—¡Oh! A la derecha. Ve hacia enfrente y te diré donde está la casa.

Fue muy fácil encontrarla. Era la única casa donde el sonido de los instrumentos musicales se escuchaba a una cuadra. Para ese momento, los chicos estaban ensayando “Afuera” de Caifanes. Miguel no pudo ocultar su molestia… O sea, era una de las canciones que él iba a interpretar, porque a él le quedaba mejor… Y escucharla ahora, con la voz de Marco era demasiado… ¡UGH! 

Eso se merecía por no llegar temprano. 

—Maldición—dijo Miguel con una mueca de disgusto. Se quitó el casco y esperó a que se apagara el sonido de los últimos acordes para poder tocar el timbre.

Afortunada o desafortunadamente, Marco fue el que abrió. Al ver a Miguel casi le cierra la puerta en la cara, pero se dio cuenta de que no venía solo. Se irguió y sonrió falsamente. Se puso esa máscara para ocultar su molestia con Miguel y explotar las emociones de los terceros, aquella que siempre utilizaba en el escenario para envolver a las personas….

—Hola, Miguel… ¡Pasa hermano! ¡Pasa! Que te estábamos esperando—dijo en voz alta. Miguel lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber el regaño que le esperaba ahí dentro.

—Hola, imbécil de mierda…

Kyle alzó una ceja al escuchar el insulto. Nunca había visto a Miguel tan enojado, o mejor dicho, no lo creyó capaz de comportarse así. 

Crash… escuchó una idealización rota. ¿No que ese joven era el más amable que jamás había conocido? 

Marco se tragó el coraje y ensanchó más la sonrisa. Cuando pasó al lado de él, le susurró:

—Ahorita vas a ver, cabrón…

Miguel se metió sin hacerle mucho caso. Marco dejó de sonreír y salió para saludar a Kyle, un poco más calmado.

—Veo que sí tienen muchos problemas, como me habías contado—dijo Kyle, mientras se quitaba el casco.

—Más de los que crees…—dijo Marco masajeandose la sien—¿Verdad que ser hermano mayor es horrible? 

—Y que lo digas…—el motociclista notó el color del cabello de Marco, y sonrió al tiempo que lo señalaba—Ya no se ve tan oscuro…

—No, espero que en una semana pueda retocarlo pero con mi color… ¡Y a que no adivinas! Miguel fue el culpable. Encontré una botella de peróxido en el baño, obvio lo tiré, pero también me deshice de mi shampoo y del detergente. Por si acaso.

—Me agrada que seas tan precavido.

Marco se rió, acercándose más a él.

—Siempre, hasta que tu hermano se te sale de las manos—dijo con sarcasmo—Gracias por traerlo, de todas formas. Si por sus huevos fuera, no llegaba…

—¿De nada? —Kyle no entendió la referencia de “los huevos”, pero no le dio tanta importancia—Iba camino al supermercado para comprar suministros. Lo vi y como me quedaba de paso… supuse que sería mejor traerlo ya.

Marco suspiró.

—De verdad, no sabes el paro que nos hiciste. Ahora los chicos de la banda están preocupados por él. No sé qué mosca le picó a ese wey, pero tiene algo raro…

—Quizá, si hablas con él lo averigües—sugirió Kyle, apoyándose en su motocicleta.

—Es reacio, ¿sabes? No quiere ni dirigirme la palabra, pero es su problema—Marco cerró los ojos y suspiró cansado—Carajo, me hace falta uno de tus famosos masajes…

—¿Estas bien?—Kyle se bajó de la motocicleta, y le indicó a Marco que subiera. El moreno obedeció, se sentó en la parte trasera del asiento, mientras el metalero se colocó detrás de él y posó sus manos en los hombros fornidos de Marco. Empezó con movimientos circulares, presionando un poco la piel.

—¡Mgh! Sólo es el estrés…—dijo Marco, maravillado por las fuertes manos del chef.

—Demasiado estrés acumulado—dijo Kyle, quien intentaba hacer círculos con sus pulgares en las zonas más tensas, donde se sentían como "bolitas". 

—¡Mgh!

Los colores se le subían al rostro al escuchar esos sonidos, pero se sentía satisfecho al mismo tiempo. Hasta sonrió porque estaba haciendo sentir bien a Marco.

—Y no he podido relajarme… ¡Sí! Justo ahí….—exclamó—Ah… Han sido días horribles.

Kyle empezó a recorrer sus hombros en dirección medial, hasta que llegó a su cuello, para luego regresar en dirección lateral.

Esa escena le resultaba un tanto… familiar.

Se sintió abrumado de repente. Recordó el momento en el que le dió un masaje a Miguel en su habitación, el día que Hiro los escuchó.

El sonido de aquella voz, su cuerpo, su docilidad... 

¡Joder! ¡No era buen momento para evocar ese tipo de recuerdos! ¡No mientras estaba con la persona que lo quería!

Recordó abruptamente lo que Tadashi le había dicho una semana atrás.

“Hermano… debes hablar y decirle a Marco la verdad… Mientras más tiempo pase, el dolor que le causarás será mayor".

Carajo. 

Sólo había pasado una semana, y había colocado sus sentimientos en una balanza, pasando varias noches en vela, intentando descubrir para qué lado se inclinaba 

¿Cómo era posible que aún no tuviera la respuesta? Había hecho todo lo que Tadashi le sugirió, y simplemente seguía sumergido en una inmensa incertidumbre, en un mar de sentimientos que iban y venían, arrastrándolo consigo.

—¡Oh, cielo santo! Das muy buenos masajes—lo interrumpió Marco. Si estuvieran en un lugar más cómodo, el moreno estaría todo desparramado a sus anchas.

Kyle dejó de pensar en ese asunto y se concentró en el aquí y el ahora.

Estaba dándole un masaje a Marco quien en un acto de picardía, recargó su cabeza en el abdomen de Kyle, como mirando hacia arriba. Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, intentando alcanzar las manos del japonés.

Kyle miró el rostro de Marco. Sus ojos se encontraron en el momento preciso en el que regresaba a la realidad. 

El mexicano le sonrió con candidez, mientras el chef sentía el cálido toque de las manos morenas sobre las suyas.

—Gracias, guapo—dijo Marco con naturalidad.

Kyle sintió un pinchazo. Una necesidad por inclinarse y besar los suaves y lindos labios morenos. No hallaba qué hacer o cómo reaccionar ¿cedía a sus impulsos?

Decidió que sí.

Se inclinó, aún sujetando los hombros del moreno. Marco cerró los ojos y sonrió, pues “su novio” no era de esos de tomaban la iniciativa con facilidad. 

Sus labios empezaron a rozarse delicadamente, siguiendo un ritmo lento y agonizante.

Marco recordó brevemente el beso de Mary Jane y El Hombre Araña, pero en una nueva posición, al parecer.

Rió quedamente en medio del tímido beso. Se separó de Kyle y se bajó de la motocicleta para pararse frente a él y poder besarlo como era debido. 

Tomó sus mejilla y lo volvió a besar con pasión. Kyle enredó sus manos en la cintura de Marco, dejándose llevar por ese beso. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba sintiendo…. Mucho menos ahora.

La voz de Tadashi seguía en su cabeza, como si fuera la voz de su conciencia, repitiendo una y otra vez: 

“No lo hieras más… Dile la verdad. Estás confundido… dile la verdad”. 

Era un ir y venir del carajo, cuya distracción eran los labios de Marco. 

Mientras ellos estaban inmersos en su burbuja de amor, alguien los estaba espiando desde una ventana que daba a la calle. 

Miguel observaba asqueado cómo su hermano y su amigo se besaban apasionadamente. Sintió una especie de coraje y rencor, pues no alcanzaba a comprender por qué Marco, a días de haber "besado a Hiro", ahora besaba a Kyle como si nada de eso hubiera pasado. 

—“Maldito… no conforme con quitarme a Hiro también utiliza a Kyle a su antojo… perro desgraciado” —Miguel se alejó de la ventana hacia donde estaba el resto de la banda. No quería ver esa escena ni imaginar lo que Marco pretendía hacer con los Hamada.

Nunca antes se había decepcionado así de su hermano. Definitivamente algo había cambiado en la imagen que tenía de él. ¿Qué era? Si antes lo quería y admiraba a ahora sólo lo miraba con decepción.

Pero Marco ni en cuenta. Él estaba besuqueándose con su amigo. 

Regresando a lo que ocurría afuera, Marco seguía besando a Kyle con mucha pasión. Lo había extrañado mucho esos días. 

El metalero también. Sentía que le hacía falta verlo, abrazarlo, escuchar sus chistes tontos y su bonita voz… 

—Oye, ¿y por qué no salimos? —Sugirió Kyle en medio de sus besos— Así... podemos platicar y despejarnos. ¿Qué opinas?

—Sí… salgamos esta noche—Marco tenía cerrados los ojos, disfrutando de momento. Duraron así como unos tres minutos, hasta que Marco se separó de él con una sonrisita. Miró su reloj y se pegó en la frente con la palma de su mano—Lo siento corazón… me están esperando.

Kyle jadeó, entre consternado y culpable. Cuando miró a Marco, por un momento creyó que tenía la respuesta. Pero la duda no era tan fácil de disipar. 

Marco lo notó e intentó animarlo.

—No pongas esa cara… Te veo hoy en la noche, ¿puedes?—Marco le guiñó el ojo—Yo me escaparé del trabajo

—S-Sí… ¿Un bar está bien? —sugirió el chef, quien aún mantenía su agarre en la cintura del moreno.

—Claro que sí, bomboncito darketo—Marco se pegó a él, dándole un besito de esquimal— Te veo en la noche. ¿Paso por ti?

—Por favor.

—Claro, bombón. Nos vemos.

Marco le dio un último beso y se metió a la casa de Julio. Se despidió con la mano y cerró la puerta, observando a SU metalero irse hacia el supermercado.

—Es el amor de mi vida…—suspiró el morocho. Se revolvió el cabello con ambas manos y volvió hacia donde estaban los chicos.

Miguel ya había sacado sus cosas, pero lo miraba muy extraño.

—Lamento el retraso de este vato, compañeros—Marco lo miró severamente, pero sin humillarlo—Bueno… ¿con qué seguimos?

Los chicos notaron la tensión entre los hermanos Rivera, pero la ignoraron y siguieron con el ensayo. Continuaron con “Te quiero” de Hombres G.

Todo iba bien, hasta que Miguel fue regañado por Marco por no poder llegar al tono.

—No… de nuevo. Desafinaste horrible. Perdonen chicos…

Miguel desafinó una vez más. Marco lo mandó a vocalizar, y lo hizo de muy mala gana. En el tercer intento, todos estaban desesperados. ¿Por qué Miguel, si ya estaba afinado, volvió a equivocarse? No les pasaba eso cuando ensayaban solos… Hasta parecía que lo hacía a propósito. 

La paciencia de Marco se estaba agotando. En el cuarto intento, su paciencia era nula. 

—Miguel… ¿Crees que podamos hablar en privado? —preguntó.

—Como sea…

—Julio, disculpa la molestia, pero ¿hay algún lugar donde podamos hablar el menso de mi hermano y yo?

—Oh, claro. Mi cuarto está escaleras arriba, ahí pueden discutir lo que quieran, con absoluta privacidad.

—Muchas gracias. Miguel, ven… Eh… Chicos y chica, por favor, descansen. En unos diez volvemos, ¿va?

—No te preocupes, bizcocho—le respondió Teresa—Los esperamos.

Los Rivera asintieron y fueron escaleras arriba, al cuarto de Julio.:

—A ver Miguel…—Marco cerró la puerta, se volteó rápidamente y le gritó— ¡¿Qué chingados pasa contigo, wey?! —hizo ademanes exagerados mientras intentaba ver a su hermano a la cara. 

—¡Ah, ahora sí te importa lo que hago, pendejo!—contestó el menor mordazmente— Pues no me pasa nada ¿Contento? Regresemos al ensayo ya.

—No me hables así, cabrón—Marco le dio un zape y continuó—Y no vamos a salir de aquí hasta que me digas qué chingados tienes desde hace días. ¿Cómo por qué te dio la gana de faltar así como así a los ensayos? ¿Por qué te equivocas intencionalmente? ¿Es tu voz? ¿La testosterona te iluminó de repente y por eso te estás volviendo bien pinche agresivo? No mames, si es así seguro ya tienes chingos de pelo en el ano.

—¡ERES BIEN PINCHE ASQUEROSO!

—¿Y cómo quieres que me ponga? ¡Has estado insoportable todo éste tiempo! ¡Esta es una oportunidad de oro para todos los que estamos en el proyecto! ¿Qué no te das cuenta, en tu egoísmo, que estamos gastando tiempo, esfuerzo y dinero en esto? NO SOLO IMPORTAS TÚ.

—Yo nunca te he importado—.Miguel empezó a dramatizar—Sólo hiciste lo que quisiste porque pensaste en qué era lo mejor PARA TI.

Golpe bajo. Marco jamás se había sentido tan atacado. ¿Era en serio? ¿ERA EN SERIO QUE SU HERMANO LE DECÍA ESAS PENDEJADAS? 

Lo único que él quería para Miguel y para él, era la oportunidad de terminar una carrera y conseguir un trabajo en aquello que les gustaba. La música era su vida, tuvo que enfrentarse a Mamá Elena y a sus padres, casi rogarles para que los dejaran vivir de eso. 

Por supuesto, todo fue muy difícil desde que a Miguel se le ocurrió revelar su pasión por la música… pero lo había conseguido. Fue persuasivo con sus padres y con Mamá Elena, y por fin los dos iban a poder vivir tranquilos, hacer lo que ellos realmente querían… 

Pero ¿de qué había valido? Si ahora Miguel estaba parado frente a él, recriminándole todo lo que hizo, tachandolo de egoísta. 

—He invertido mucho tiempo y dinero en tu educación, como para que ahorita andes de berrinchudo, poniéndote bravo en el momento menos indicado. ¡Gracias a mí es que esto empezó a consolidarse! ¡Gracias a MI ESFUERZO es que tuvimos becas y llegamos hasta acá! Por ti me estoy partiendo la espalda para que tengas una educación chingona. ¿Y así me agradeces?

—¡YO NO TE OBLIGUÉ A HACERLO! —le gritó Miguel— Si por mi fuera, ahorita estaría feliz en México, estudiando sin tantas preocupaciones...

—¡PUES ME VALE MADRE, MIGUEL! ¡ME VALE VERGA! —Marco se sintió herido por las palabras de su hermano—¿Estás escuchándote? Ahora nada más me falta que me des el argumento más pendejo: “Yo no te pedí naceeeeer”

—¡Es que TÚ decidiste hacer todo eso por mi! ¡Nadie te obligó! ¡Tú te aferraste a esto y… !—Miguel se trabó. Sabía que tenía razón. A veces le decía a Marco “Qué bueno que ya podemos tocar… sólo me gustaría formarme profesionalmente ¿no sería genial?”. Quizá Marco lo había tomado como un deber—. ¡Yo ni siquiera quería dejar Santa Cecilia! ¡Bien pudimos quedarnos allá! 

—¿Qué no puedes apreciar por un momento lo que estás viviendo?—lo empujó Marco— ¡De no ser por esa pinche beca, no hubieras conocido al chino ese, ni a su familia, ni tuvieras los amigos que tienes en el conservatorio! 

—¡A HIRO NI LO VUELVAS A MENCIONAR, PENDEJO!

—Que la chingada… ¿Neta? A ver, culero. Hay muchas personas allá afuera que no conoces, que podrían tratarte mejor, no te vas a andar matando por un morro meco que te deja a la primera. ¡TE DIJE QUE LA ENTREGA TOTAL ME MOLESTABA, Y AHÍ VAS!

—¡NO ME INTERESA! —Miguel incluso lo tomó del cuello—Escúchame bien, hermano… No quiero que te metas en mi vida amorosa, ¡ni en ningún otro aspecto de ella! 

—¿O qué?—lo retó Marco—.¿Me vas a pegar?

Sintió a Miguel tensarse. Estaba preparando los puños en caso de ser necesario, pero el menor no actuó así. 

—¡Simplemente no quiero verte la jeta! ¡Me molesta tu presencia, me molesta que estés al lado mío a cada pinche rato! Que te metas en mi vida…—Miguel lo miró con dureza— Ya ni siquiera quiero verte en los ensayos Por eso me he estado tardando tanto… Porque simplemente no quiero ensayar contigo. ¡Me harté de ti! 

La tensión iba en aumento con cada palabra que Miguel iba sacando de su boca. Marco sintió un pinchazo en el pecho. Siempre pensó que Miguel y él estarían juntos, apoyándose en las buenas y en las malas, porque eran FAMILIA. Sí, había salido de su lecho familiar, pero la sensación de pertenencia aún seguía muy arraigada en su corazón. Pensaba que en unos años y con suerte, podrían separarse y vivir cada quién por su lado, o empezar carreras de solistas, pero siempre frecuentándose. Era difícil para una familia muégano como los Rivera dejarse ir… Pero era peor cuando te apartaban de su lado sin previo aviso. Como si arrancaran una parte de ti, de tu corazón…

Y Marco nunca consideró esa posibilidad. Su cara solo expresaba incredulidad y dolor. 

Miguel lo notó y no dijo nada. 

El mayor necesitaba utilizar urgentemente esa máscara, esa que le ayudaba a sobreponerse en el escenario aunque no se sintiera bien. Sus facciones se endurecieron, ignoró su dolor, lo colocó en una caja fuerte que enterró a cinco metros bajo tierra. Habló:

—Pues me vas a tener que ver la jeta, imbécil—. Marco casi le escupe en la cara por la cercanía— Me has visto la pinche cara cada puto día desde que naciste, y me la seguirás viendo porque vivimos JUNTOS y vamos a la escuela JUNTOS, hemos emprendido este viaje JUNTOS y lo terminaremos JUNTOS, ¿entendiste?

Marco empezaba a alebrestarse. Tomó las manos de Miguel y las aventó lejos de sí, continuando con con su discurso.

—Como quieras… Si no deseas verme, bien. Si no deseas hablarme, no me importa. Pero que algo te quede bien claro. Es TU DEBER separar la vida privada de la profesional, y lo sabes bien.—Marco señaló la puerta—Vamos a bajar, y trabajaremos como los MÚSICOS PROFESIONALES que somos. Apesar de que tenemos problemas, no los involucramos con el trabajo… Y no voy a permitir que una pelea ponga en riesgo todo lo que nuestros amigos han sacrificado. ¿Escuchaste?

—No tengo de otra—Miguel lo miró mal, pero asintió levemente—A la verga con esto.

—¡Pues a la chingada, Miguel!— Marco se echó el pelo para atrás con una mano, sintiendo como el dolor se iba instalando en su cuerpo otra vez. No lo dejó salir del todo. Se armó de valor y completó: —En los ensayos todo normal, sin rencores. Pero afuera ya no cuentes conmigo para nada. Ya dejaste en claro todo y no tengo pedos con eso.

Miguel bufó incrédulo. Le dolía que su hermano hubiera aceptado eso tan fácil, pero ¿qué otra cosa podían hacer? ¿Cómo reaccionar? Ambos estaban enojados y nunca en la vida había visto a Marco tan molesto. 

—Pon tu mejor cara, y sal a tocar—Marco exhaló, abrió la puerta y sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado.

Siguieron con el ensayo dando lo mejor de sí mismos para poder completar el repertorio. Todos los integrantes terminaron contentos, Miguel ya no desafinó, y no se tomó a pecho nada de lo que había dicho Marco. El mayor cantó las canciones que le correspondían, perfecta entonación, como siempre. 

Una vez que todos empacaron sus cosas, procedieron a despedirse e irse a sus respectivas casas. Marco salió y se dirigió al trabajo en su coche, dejando a Miguel a la deriva. No se despidió de él, ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra. 

Se lo juró y se lo cumplió. No contaba con él a partir de ahora.

El menor se fue caminando hasta su casa. Iba a tardar como una hora y media, y esta vez no habría ningún motociclista amigo que le ayudara, ni ningún novio al cual pudiera llamarle para que le diera un ride. 

Se fue consternado, furioso y extrañamente tranquilo. Se había desahogado a final de cuentas. 

En cambio, Marco estuvo llorando al volante un poco después de que estacionó su carro a las afueras del taller mecánico.Lloraba de impotencia, coraje y tristeza. Nunca en la vida creyó que su hermano lo trataría de esa manera. Maldita sea… ¿Por qué las cosas debían ser así? Respiró hondo… se miró al espejo e intentó limpiarse las lágrimas que iban escurriendo por su mejilla. Su reflejo le devolvía una triste mirada ámbar…

—Tranquilo, Marco—se dijo a sí mismo—Tranquilo… Vas a salir de esta… Siempre has salido de situaciones así…

Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, se puso el uniforme y empezó a trabajar cambiando algunas refacciones.

Estuvo al pendiente de su celular. Había quedado con Kyle que a eso de las 9:00 iba a pasar por él al Lucky Cat y de ahí se irían al bar que acordaron. Kyle le mandó la ubicación. Era una zona peligrosa, pero valía la pena asistir por el alcohol que importaban de otros países. Le pidió a sus compañeros de trabajo que lo cubrieran con el jefe, quienes accedieron en complicidad. Le desearon suerte con su chico y siguieron trabajando. 

Marco hasta eso, era muy lindo con sus compañeros de trabajo, los trataba bien y hacía más ameno todo cuando cantaba para ellos. Incluso uno de sus compañeros lo había invitado a salir, pero para su desgracia, Marco ya estaba terriblemente enamorado de Kyle, así que lo rechazó sutilmente. Aun así el chico le insinuó que si algo salía mal con ese vato, lo esperaría.

A eso de las 7:45, Marco se despidió y salió de prisa hacia su casa. Las luces estaban encendidas, por lo que supuso que el wey de Miguel no había ido a trabajar. Entró y lo vio en la cocina, cenando unas quesadillas preparadas a última hora.

Marco pasó de largo y se metió al baño para ducharse.

Una vez que terminó, se fue a su cuarto y eligió su atuendo: Pantalones de mezclilla negros, tenis de color negro, una playera blanca ceñida al cuerpo y una sudadera negra holgada. El atuendo era ideal como para decir “Mírenme, soy joto pero no tu joto”.

Se peinó, se perfumó, tomó las llaves de su coche y salió rápidamente. No quería hacer esperar a Kyle. 

Sin embargo, no contaba que su carro iba a fallar a última hora. Se extrañó porque juraba y perjuraba que le había echado gasolina. Cuál no sería su sorpresa que el tanque estaba vacío y una llanta estaba ponchada.

—No mames…—buscó la refacción, pero no estaba en la cajuela. Eso ya era muy extraño. No quería hacerlo, pero no tuvo de otra. Fue al cuarto de Miguel y le tocó: —¡MIGUEL! ¿Sabes dónde quedó la refacción de la llanta?

—¡NO! —grito el chico, quien intentaba esconder un objeto negro grande y redondo debajo de su cama.

—Ah bueno. Gracias por nada—dijo Marco en voz alta. Sacó su celular y le mandó mensaje a Kyle

**_ Marco Rivera: _ **

_Chefcito…_

_Ocurrió algo malo: no tengo gasolina y se me ponchó una llanta_

**_ Kyle Hamada: _ **

_No te preocupes._

_Yo paso por ti_

_Estoy en media hora._

Marco se sintió mejor. Así ya no habría nada de qué preocuparse. Agradeció la comprensión de Kyle ante su situación (muy extraña, por cierto). Volvió a meterse al departamento, se lavó las manos y se preparó una quesadilla rápido para cenar algo. Se sentó en el sofá y empezó a ver la televisión mientras se comía su deliciosa quesadilla y tomaba un vaso de jugo de manzana. Su corazón se aceleró cuando pasaron el comercial del festival en el que tocaría. Se sintió muy orgulloso, porque por fín podría tocar para una gran audiencia. Después de eso, empezó una novela colombiana que todos adoraban, así que se quedó sentado hasta que Kyle llegara. 

Cuando escuchó el rugido de la motocicleta de Kyle, dejó de prestarle atención a la escena de Don Armando y se asomó a la ventana como alma que lleva el diablo. 

Su bombón darks estaba esperándolo, recargado en el asiento de su moto. Marco tomó sus llaves, su celular, la cartera y salió para recibirlo con los brazos abiertos. 

—”Buenas…” —empezaba a decir Kyle en español, cuando Marco se le adelantó.

—Las tengas—completo el sexy moreno mientras se reía decorosamente.

Kyle volteó los ojos, y le dio el casco para que se lo pusiera. 

—Tal vez deba comprar mi propio casco—sugirió Marco, mientras observaba a Kyle ponerse el suyo—Así no habría necesidad de ocupar un espacio extra en su asiento…

Kyle no respondió, sólo se subió a la motocicleta y le hizo un ademán con la cabeza para que él también se subiera.Marco lo hizo y se aferró a su cintura; Kyle arrancó y salió a la calle en dirección al bar.

En todo el camino, no hablaron. Fue algo extraño para el moreno, pues Kyle normalmente le preguntaba cómo le había ido, qué contaba, o le comentaba algo de su trabajo.

—¿Cómo te fue hoy en el trabajo? —intentó abrir la plática.

—Bien… Más de lo usual—Kyle apenas si podía hablar. Estaba completamente nervioso. Después de hacer las compras de Tía Cass tuvo un colapso mental que lo llevó a divagar duramente entre sus sentimientos y la situación de su amante. Llegó a una conclusión precipitada. La salida que originalmente estaba planeada para pasar un buen rato cambió de rumbo sin previo aviso. Intentó seguir con el tema—¿Cómo estuvo tu ensayo? —preguntó Kyle, quien apenas y podía lidiar con su mente. Prefería que Marco le ayudara a despejarse contándole algo de su día.

No le hubiera preguntado, pues Marco se pudo completamente en mood drama queen. Le explicó el problema que tuvo con su hermano, sus berrinches, su afán por humillarlo y hacerlo sentir mal…

Y Kyle estaba ahí, más consternado que nunca por no poder ayudarlo a sentirse mejor y por todas las cosas horribles que Miguel le había dicho a Marco. Se enojó con el menor, ¿quién se creía para recriminarle a la persona que siempre lo apoyó en TODO? 

Uy… otra expectativa rota. En menos de media hora, Marco se encargó de romper todas las ilusiones y las expectativas que Kyle tenía de Miguel, desgarrando la imagen de “niño bueno” que el chef se había formado.

Marco hablaba tan confiado, tan lindo, siendo él mismo y entregándole parte de su día… sin saber que iba camino a que le cortaran las alas, a terminar el amor más idílico que jamás había profesado. Kyle simplemente sentía culpa y vergüenza por tomar esa decisión unas horas atrás. Por pensar sólo en lo que él sentía y dejar de lado los sentimientos del moreno. 

Una vez que llegaron al bar, se bajaron de la motocicleta ante la mirada de todos los malandros que acechaban en las calles aledañas. Marco notó algo raro en el rostro de Kyle. Era una mirada que nunca había visto, ni siquiera cuando Hiro destruyó todas sus cosas.

—Hey…—Lo tomó del rostro, preguntándole: —¿Todo está bien?

—Si…—intentó calmarlo Kyle. Acarició la mano morena posada en su mejilla y la besó con ternura—Entremos, ¿quieres?

Necesitaba una cerveza urgentemente. Ambos la necesitaban. Uno para agarrar valor y otro para despejarse un poco de todos los problemas que tenía.

El bar se llamaba “Ai to shi”, el cual tenía en la entrada los kanjis iluminados con luces led de color rosa. El encargado de la puerta les abrió paso y un mesero les ofreció una mesa para dos. 

El ambiente era muy agradable y lúgubre, como si fuera un pequeño mundo apartado del exterior, donde abundaba la violencia. Las luces eran bajas, y permitían la intimidad, sumado a la linda música de fondo: metal sinfónico. Las canciones de Avantasia, Therion, Epica y Nightwish eran muy recurrentes, además de otras melodías que no se consideraban exactamente estruendosas, como las bandas sonoras de Apocalyptica. Había muchas parejas con atuendos góticos, varios grupos de motociclistas alrededor y uno que otro solitario acercándose a la barra para poder pedir un trago o para seducir a alguien más.

Marco pidió una cerveza negra y Kyle pidió una cerveza clara. Brindaron, chocando las botellas.

—Por nuestra horrible vida—dijo Marco, con dramatismo.

—Por nuestra vida—concordó Kyle, para después darle un gran trago. 

Siguieron platicando un poco acerca del día y de la semana. Sinceramente, Kyle estaba haciendo tiempo porque no sabía cómo dirigir la conversación hasta ese punto.

Repasó las palabras de Tadashi, y la vocecita de su consciencia insistió: 

“Sólo díselo, hermano. Mantén la calma… Respira… Y díselo”.

Marco seguía hablando y bebiendo. El alcohol no le hacía nada, no nublaba su vista o se sentía especialmente ebrio. Sabía cómo debía beber para no emborracharse, y eso que no ingería alcohol con frecuencia. Estar medio sobrio le permitió notar la mirada taciturna de Kyle, quien parecía absorto en su mente, sin prestarle la más mínima atención a cómo tuvieron que repetir las canciones tres veces.

—¿Chefcito…?

—¿Uhm? —preguntó el japonés, con la cara rojiza—. Disculpa…

—Oye, ya en serio. Dime qué tanto piensas—pidió Marco—. No me estabas escuchando… y creo que ya estás medio borracho.

—No… no es eso—. Se excusó Kyle, cubriéndose la cara con una de sus manos—Sólo estoy… muy asustado.

Marco dejó a un lado su cerveza y tomó su mano, intentando darle los ánimos necesarios.

—Tranquilo corazón. ¿Qué te asusta?—Marco buscó su mirada, sonriéndole—Sé que ahora sólo me he enfocado en mis problemas, pero quiero escucharte. Estoy aquí contigo… 

Kyle no pudo resistirlo más. Alejó su mano del toque amoroso que Marco intentó brindarle para aclararse la garganta. El alcohol lo ayudó a inhibir ciertas restricciones. Suspiró y empezó con aquello que lo estaba matando. .

—Marco…—se acomodó en su silla, pasando una mano por su cabello como visible síntoma de estrés—Escucha… Hay algo que tengo que decirte.

Oh no…

Esas palabras no…

Marco abrió sus ojos ambarinos. Los peores escenarios se le vinieron a la mente. Esa horrible ansiedad… Ese extraño terror que te recorría el pecho y que paralizaba tus extremidades apareció sin aviso. Se quedó estático esperando a Kyle, quien trataba de encontrar las palabras más certeras para su situación.

—Sé que tú me quieres… Y justo por eso es que no quiero seguir creándote una falsa ilusión…—Kyle se quedó mirando su cerveza un momento, como si no tuviera fuerzas para continuar.

—No entiendo—dijo Marco confundido—. ¿De qué hablas? Yo te quiero, y quizá debí preguntarte más, si somos novios o algo, pero lo di por hecho porque… ya sabes. Es costumbre gringa empezar a salir sin la pregunta oficial…

Kyle alzó una mano para detenerle. No quería que siguiera justificándose, o mejor dicho, no quería tomar las palabras de marco y utilizarlas a su beneficio. Hubiera sido fácil manipular sus ideas, pero no… No quería repetir lo que pasó con Hiro cuando le confesó de su treta malintencionada. 

Quería demasiado al hombre que se encontraba frente a él como para someterlo a otro engaño.

—Marco…—sentía que se ahogaba. La ansiedad lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Abrió la boca y soltó las palabras que eran como vidrios punzantes en su garganta—. Hay alguien más… —Kyle lo miró a los ojos, con cierto dolor. Observó el rostro del mexicano, cómo éste pasaba de la angustia al dolor y a la incredulidad en cuestión de segundos—Creo… que estoy enamorado alguien más… 

Rivera se quedó pasmado, casi en shock. Su corazón empezó a doler como nunca. No estaba seguro de si era un ataque cardíaco, o si era simplemente algo que se le incrustaba en el corazón. Los vidrios punzantes habían encontrado un lugar perfecto para incrustarse dolorosamente… y es que cuando te hieren, sangras. 

—No quería que te enteraras de ésta forma… Pero intenta comprenderme—empezó Kyle—. Cuando los dos empezamos a salir… yo tenía sentimientos por alguien más… alguien que no me corresponde, pero que sigue presente en mi corazón, provocándome sensaciones confusas y horribles.

Ouch, la noticia dolía. Dolía como mil infiernos…

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a él?

Marco olvidaba que era asunto de dos… no toda la culpa recaía en él. Dejó de pensar en que algo estaba mal con él. No era así. Él no tenía la culpa de nada… ni siquiera de la indecisión de Kyle, porque estaba dando lo mejor de sí mismo, porque realmente quería gustarle y hacer que funcionara. 

—Y a pesar de que la otra persona exista, no significa que yo no te quiera…—Kyle apretó los labios, y se lo dijo: —Yo te amo… pero no puedo seguir ocultándote lo que sucede conmigo… No puedo seguir ocultándote que no eres el único por el que tengo estos sentimientos.

Los orbes ambarinos se apagaron. La decepción se instaló en su sistema con rapidez, bajando la mirada a la mesa, respirando dificultosamente. El japonés buscaba su mirada, a través del cabello negro semi deslavado que le impedía ver esos ojos que tanto adoraba…

—¿De quién? —preguntó Marco, apenas audible. No podía gritarle, o decirle que lo odiaba, que era un puto mentiroso o un pinche cobarde por no haberle dicho desde el principio que le gustaba alguien más, por dejar que el amor avanzara rápidamente, por haberlo hecho confiar en él, por haber sembrado algo bonito que ahora estaba siendo arrasado por el fuego.

—No es de tu incumbencia—Kyle se puso a la defensiva de inmediato porque no estaba preparado para decir toda la verdad. Era nuevo en esas discusiones, y le asustó. Le asustó lo que sentía, y comúnmente eso activa el sistema nervioso autónomo: lucha o huida…

—¿Cómo chingados no? —Marco se levantó exaltado. Nunca, en la vida, se había “enamorado”, o mejor dicho, nunca en la vida pensó llegar a sentir esas mariposas en el estómago, ni ese incremento del ritmo cardíaco, ni esos pequeños momentos de felicidad al estar con una persona, hasta que llegó este chef con cara de mamón. ¿Y para qué? ¿Para qué le rompiera el corazón? ¿Para qué esa persona especial le dijera “mi inimiri di ilguiin mis”? Se sentía herido, traicionado, y no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar—. Merezco saberlo…

—No… no es así…—dijo el motociclista. No podía decirle a Marco que el otro que se había robado su corazón era Miguel, su hermano. No cuando le había contado todo el antecedente de sus problemas. Pensó que lo único a lo que contribuiría, sería a empeorar la relación entre los Rivera, muy dañada en ese punto. 

—Dímelo…—insistió Marco, cerrando los puños de coraje.

—No lo haré…

—¡Hay algo que se llama responsabilidad afectiva! ¿Conoces el término, al menos? —Marco golpeó la mesa. Nadie alrededor se percató de lo que pasaba, pues estaba cada quien en sus asuntos. Lo ideal para iniciar una pelea que terminaría mal.

—Claro que lo conozco. ¡Por eso mismo te digo todo esto! —Kyle intentó excusarse desesperadamente—No quiero herirte por mi confusión. No quiero seguir haciéndolo… Yo necesito saber qué siento por ti y por la otra persona, y hasta que sepa qué es lo que siento realmente, no puedo seguir viéndote ¿Lo entiendes verdad? —gimió Kyle, intentando tocar la mano de Marco para que se tranquilizara… Casi le estaba suplicando un poco de comprensión, pero Marco estaba furioso, enojado y muy, pero MUY herido.

Marco le dio un manotazo a la mano del motociclista para que se alejara de él y no se atreviera a tocarlo.

Primero el estrés, luego su hermano y ahora la persona que amaba. Él, creyendo estúpidamente que ya eran novios, que ya podía haber algo más romántico, un acercamiento íntimo donde se involucraron más cosas que solo el coqueteo y el sexo. Ese sentimiento bonito que lo embargaba cuando lo veía, cuando lo encontraba de casualidad en la calle, cuando salían a pasear… Todo se lo había llevado la mierda.

Kyle lo miró incrédulo. Nunca, en la vida, se había sentido rechazado de esa manera, menos por la persona más carismática y comprensiva que había conocido. El dolor en la garganta era peor… Esas ganas incontenibles de echarse a llorar, y suplicarle perdón…

El mexicano no quería seguir hablando. No quería seguir ahí y terminar mentandole la madre a la persona que amaba, pero no estaba listo para intentar comprenderlo. No quería aceptar que le vieron la cara, o que no era el único… Y claro, no iba a permitir que Kyle siguiera jugando con sus sentimientos de una forma tan espantosa.

—Entonces será como quieras—No estaba pensando con claridad. Por su bien, decidió retirarse, no sin antes terminarse de un trago la cerveza que le quedaba, limpiarse la boca y con un orgullo tóxico darle con el tiro de gracia. Se levantó de su asiento, tomando su sudadera con mucho coraje. 

—¿Marco? —preguntó Kyle, mirándolo sin entender muy bien qué sucedía. Creyó que seguirían hablando hasta resolver eso, que Marco aceptaría con dificultad el darse un tiempo, que lo entendería… Pero no. Eso era tener expectativas muy optimistas. 

—Gracias por los lindos momentos, te me cuidas, sé feliz… y ¿qué más? Ah sí… pues ya, a la chingada— se peinó el cabello hacia atrás, metió sus manos a su sudadera y se dirigió hacia la salida. 

—¿A dónde vas?—se asustó Kyle—¡Afuera no es seguro!

El moreno se detuvo abruptamente, volteó un momento para responder. El cocinero se inmovilizó de inmediato. Esa mirada tan linda, tan pura que muchas veces lo calmaba, se había extinguido. En su lugar, encontró los orbes ambarinos fríos, hostiles, mirándolo como si fuera la peor basura del mundo.

—“Eso no es de tu incumbencia” —siseo el mexicano con una sonrisa, retomando su camino a la salida—. De todas formas, te valgo madres. 

No le importó conocer poco la zona, podría tomar un taxi o quizá llamar a un Uber, o tal vez sólo caminar hasta su casa porque no tenía dinero suficiente para andar malgastando en transportes como esos. Qué más daba.

Caminó sin rumbo fijo, siendo acechado por los criminales muy de cerca. Lo notaba, sentía que lo seguían. Apretó el paso, se coló por varias calles. Ese era el peligro de ser tan arrebatado… ¡Carajo, Marco! ¿Por qué no le pidió a Kyle que lo llevara a su casa? 

Chingá. Había criticado mucho tiempo esas actitudes arrebatadas de Miguel y ahora hacía lo mismo. Reaccionaba igual de pendejo emocional que él.

Cuando por fin salió de esa zona, se sintió más tranquilo. Al menos ya pudo reconocer la avenida principal, justamente por donde pasaba el transporte público. Metió las manos en su sudadera, se colocó la capucha y se puso los audífonos. Debía ir meditando mucho en el camino.

Mientras tanto, Kyle se quedó sentado. No se atrevió a detenerlo. ¿Qué caso tenía? Si Marco había tomado esa decisión, era mejor dejarlo así.

Pero ¿a quién iba a engañar? Le dolía el pecho… le dolía muchísimo. Todo el peso del mundo había caído sobre él sin aviso. Pasó ambas manos por su cabello, sintiendo una asquerosa impotencia, como si un puño fuera desde el vientre y le golpeara la garganta hasta casi hacerlo vomitar…

Miró a la barra, y le pidió al barman un favor. Que pusiera algo de Avenged Sevenfold y dos caballitos de tequila. No quería beber hasta perder el conocimiento, porque tenía que manejar su motocicleta y aunque en algún momento lo consideró, matarse no era lo que él quería. 

**_Dark years, brought endless rain_ **

**_Out in the cold I lost my way_ **

**_But storms won't last to clear the air_ **

**_For something new_ **

**_The sun came out and brought you through_ **

Ahora que estaba solo, se sentía como el mayor fracaso de toda la tierra. Pensaba poco a poco en eso que estaba sintiendo.

Había renunciado a las dos personas que quería en menos de una semana. Colocó sus manos en su cara, intentando ocultar esas inmensas ganas de llorar. Pensó en lo que había salido mal. ¿No se explicó bien? ¿Quizá no tuvo el tacto suficiente?

Tadashi se lo advirtió. Le dijo que podría salir herido, o peor, herir a Marco. Y lo consiguió de una épica manera.

No era lo que pretendía, y ahora se cuestionaba. ¿POR QUÉ? ¿¡¡POR QUÉ LO HIZO!!?

Era la mayor idiotez que había cometido en toda su vida. Y vaya que había cometido varias… La segunda peor fue confundir sus sentimientos desde que conoció a los Rivera.

No quería pensarlo… No quería seguir pensando en Marco. Jamás creyó que le afectara el rechazo de una persona. Lo había vivido y resentido desde que era un adolescente, y los únicos que “lo aceptaban” eran Tadashi y Tía Cass, pero cuando el moreno llegó a su vida, lo volcó todo. Lo había aceptado, se había interesado en él desde el primer momento en que lo vio, no lo ahuyentó con su aspecto intimidante, ni su forma de ser, ni su crueldad en la cocina, ni su exigencia... Le fue abriendo su corazón poco a poco, de forma peligrosa. Y cuando por fin se sentía ampliamente querido, lo arruinó.

Lo arruinó todo, por su precipitada conclusión.

Lo peor era ver a Marco así… tan apagado, tan dolido, tan triste… Y era complicado aceptar que todo era POR SU CULPA.

Maldición. 

La culpa… Asfixiante y abrazadora. Maldita dama de compañía que se instalaba en tu sistema y no se iba, carcomiendo cada aparte de ti. Le sucedía a menudo cuando estaba con Miguel y pensaba de inmediato en Hiro; el efecto no duraba mucho, lo inhibía y disfrutaba del momento, pero el arrepentimiento aparecía poco después y la culpa volvía, todavía peor que antes. 

Cerró los ojos, recargándose sobre ambos brazos encima de la mesa.

Dejó que la canción le hiciera compañía un rato, penetrando sus oídos y rompiéndole el alma, si es que acaso tenía una. 

Salió de ahí en cuanto terminó la canción. Debía ir a casa antes de la medianoche, de lo contrario, quizá lo asaltaban o lo mataban. Pagó su consumo y el de su ex amante. Se colocó el casco y se fue.

Avenged le había dado el mensaje que estaba buscando para tranquilizarse momentáneamente.

El día llegaría, y sería diferente…

Una nueva oportunidad. 

En el otro extremo de la ciudad, Marco se subió al tranvía con dificultad. Cuando estaba esperando, se le ocurrió la brillante idea de pensar el típico “Esto no puede ser peor”, y para su desgracia, una torrencial lluvia no pronosticada lo emboscó. 

La lluvia y el frío se encargaron de entumecerle los músculos, hasta que el tranvía pasó siendo su salvación. Empezaba a preocuparse por la horrible posibilidad de enfermarse y perder la voz a una semana de su presentación.

Necesitaba todo: un tecito, algo para abrazar y recuperar su dignidad, menos un resfriado. Al subir, tomó asiento al lado de una ventana cerrada. Fue escuchando música de señora dolida todo el camino hasta que llegó a su casa. Nadie lo recibió, Miguel ya estaba dormido. 

Optó por prender el boiler y darse un baño. Cuando estuvo cambiado y recostado en su cama, eran alrededor de la una de la mañana.Procuró conciliar el sueño, pero no lo logró. Se quedó pegado a la cama, sollozando un poco.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le sucedían estas cosas?

Lloraba de tristeza y de enojo.

Después de la horrible experiencia con Kyle, se desanimó por completo. Su mente iba y venía. Había repasado sus palabras en todo ese tiempo, repitiendolas una a una…

_ “Hay alguien más”… _

— “Pinche Kyle pendejo” —pensó Marco, al tiempo que abrazaba su almohada y se acurrucaba. Cerró los ojos, intentando calmarse…

No pudo hacerlo. Se conocía demasiado bien como para tratar de reprimirse.

Lo que pensó en ese instante fue entregarse a sus sentimientos, serle fiel y llorar como se debía. Sacó la guitarra de su estuche, puso su celular en el buró y empezó a buscar la pista más reciente. Aquella pista que iban a presentar en el concierto como parte de su material original.

Una balada ideal para decir “adiós”. Vaya que, cuando la escribió, pensaba más en su familia y en el pueblo donde nació, forzándose a imaginarlos como una persona a la que tenía que dejar, un amor del que tenía que olvidarse y seguir avanzando. 

Quién le advertiría de su cruel destino, de su triste futuro.

**_Cuántas veces intentamos_ **

**_Encontrar una razón_ **

**_Para alejar los pasos_ **

**_Del camino del adiós_ **

Recordó cuando Miguel y él la grabaron por primera vez en el estudio. Sonrió, al tiempo que tocaba nota a nota en la guitarra. La voz de Miguel era la ideal para interpretarla, y pues sí… su hermano, el que esa tarde también le había roto el corazón de una forma más fraternal, era el que cantaba esa melodía que compuso hace tiempo.

**_Cuántas veces disfrazamos_ **

**_La rutina del amor_ **

**_Y olvidamos que mataba_ **

**_Poco a poco el corazón_ **

**_Se quedará en el ayer_ **

**_Cada lugar donde te amé_ **

Miguel había entonado muy bien esa canción. A él sí le iban las canciones tristes, a Marco casi no. 

El mayor era más de canciones dinámicas, que te hicieran bailar, que te provocan esas ganas de moverte al ritmo de la música… ¡Que va! Incluso las canciones románticas se le daban muy bien. Era su esencia: Atrayente, apasionado, maravilloso, el centro de atención. Un pequeño sol tomando posesión de un cuerpo moreno. 

Esa era la impresión cuando lo conocían, una metáfora perfecta: “Tus ojos son hermosos… tienes el sol en ellos…”

Un sol marchito, ahora en agonía.

Le gano el sentimiento, y empezó a cantar al tiempo que Miguel en la canción:

—¿ ** _Y para qué seguir pintando de color un cielo gris? Si ya todo se ha nublado, y que partí_** —rasgueó la guitarra, con la voz casi quebrada. Mierda…— ** _Mejor suelta ya mi mano, ya no hay nada que fingir…_** Marco lanzó un suspiro otra vez, moviendo la cabeza con sentimiento. Se acordó de la primera vez que lo vio, que coqueteó con él y cómo la regó con la motocicleta. Pensó en todas las veces que salieron, en esos labios tan suaves que lo volvían loco, en la incomodidad que le generó darse cuenta de su enamoramiento, en esa sensación de alegría inmensa cuando terminó por aceptar sus sentimientos, cuando se partió la madre con un wey que no conocía por defender a su hombre, cuando bailaron bajo las estrellas al lado de la carretera, y… en la primera vez que hicieron el amor, que se entregó por completo sin restricciones.

Se arrepintió. Fue demasiado rápido. Descuidó sus sentimientos… bajó la guardia por un chino en motocicleta con chamarra de cuero…

**_Nuestra historia ha terminado, y ya entendí…_ **

Sonrió melancólicamente. La cara malhumorada de Kyle apareció en su pensamiento, luego recordó aquellas veces que lo hizo reír, cuando cantaban juntos en el coche, o cuando le sonreía genuinamente por las babosadas que decía.

— ** _Estaba tan equivocado…_** — Marco alzó la mirada al techo de su cuarto, como intentando dedicarle ese verso a la luna para que ésta le transmitiera el mensaje al hombre que acabó con su corazón esa noche. ¿Qué más daba? Todo fue una mentira—. **_Tú no eras para mí… Yo no era para ti._**

**_Cómo encender de nuevo_ **

**_Lo que se ha apagado ya_ **

**_Si perdimos el talento_ **

**_De hacernos suspirar_ **

— ** _Y ya te vas… No hay más que hacer_** —pensó de inmediato en sus expectativas: una relación fuerte, larga, duradera… Algo que al parecer, ya no se haría realidad—. ** _Ya no será lo que un día fue…_**

La voz de Marco era incapaz de seguir entonando las notas adecuadamente. Se estaba esforzando demasiado. No podía mantener la compostura. 

Se había tragado el cuento de “ser profesional en todo momento”, pero su situación no la podía mejorar. Mandó a la chingada esa creencia y cedió. Se quebró por fin, completamente.

Dejó que la voz de Miguel siguiera entonando esa canción, mientras él sentía que se le iban las fuerzas. Ya no tenía control motor, sus dedos no pudieron seguir formando los acordes, su mano derecha no pudo rasguear más.

**_Y para qué seguir pintando_ **

**_De color un cielo gris_ **

**_Si ya todo se ha nublado_ **

**_Y que partí_ **

Dejó la guitarra en el suelo con sumo cuidado y se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, empezando a sollozar libremente. Su cabello caía sobre su frente como hebras de fina hierba recién cortada del césped. Las lágrimas salían con rapidez, resbalando por sus mejillas morenas. 

**_Mejor suelta ya mi mano_ **

**_Ya no hay nada que fingir_ **

**_Nuestra historia ha terminado_ **

**_Y ya entendí_ **

**_Que estaba tan equivocado_ **

**_Tú no eras para mí_ **

**_Yo no era para ti_ **

No quería que Miguel escuchara su llanto. De todas formas no le iba a importar. A tientas logró tomar un rollo de papel de baño que estaba al lado de su cama para limpiarse los mocos. Se sonó la nariz y se secó las lágrimas, aunque todavía sollozaba poquito. 

Yació en la cama, abrazado a la almohada, ahogando el ruido con ella.

Hasta que se cansó, durmió por fin, soñando con un final más feliz…

**Un par de días después…**

Marco estaba intentando cantar por sexta vez “Mentirosa”, pero pudo llegar a las notas. Toda la banda lo miró de forma insólita. ¿Y ahora qué sucedía?

El ensayo pasado habían tenido un problema con Miguel, y ahora el que estaba actuando de forma extraña era ambarino. 

Julio paró todo, al ver como su amigo se jalaba el cabello de coraje y frustración.

—Hey, brother… ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó el chico visiblemente preocupado—. Si quieres podemos descansar…

—No… estoy bien. Sólo es que no he dormido muy bien…

—Porque ha estado escuchando canciones de señora dolida hasta altas horas de la noche— Acusó Miguel como si nada. Le estaba afectando ver a su hermano en ese estado. No tenía ni la más remota idea de cuál sería la causa, pero tenía el vago presentimiento de que Marco estaba emocionalmente mal. ¿Sería por Kyle… o por Hiro? ¿Quizá ambos? No podía soportar la idea de la supuesta infidelidad de Hiro, pero era peor esa sensación de impotencia al ver a su hermano en esas condiciones. Y pues… podría decirse que estaba entre arrepentido y a la vez no, de verlo así. Quería vengarse, pero no quería que sufriera tanto.

Presentía, o mejor dicho, SABÍA que había pasado algo grave, pero como no se hablaban, pues no había forma de averiguarlo. Además, Marco era MUY SENTIDO. 

Le hacían algo, se la pagaban. Y pues las pocas veces que Miguel intentó dirigirle la palabra terminó siendo ignorado de manera olímpica.

—Oh… ¿quisieras hablar de eso? —Julio les hizo una señal a los demás miembros de la banda para que se acercaran a escuchar.

—No, Julio. Muchas gracias—Marco le dio una sonrisa enmascarada.

Quizá podía engañar a todos… menos a dos personas: Teresa y Miguel. La chica se paró, tocó el hombro de Julio para que retrocediera y le abriera paso. Lo tomó del rostro, y notó la tristeza que emanaba. Marco, sin mediar palabra, miró a Miguel y luego a Teresa. 

La chica entendió el mensaje. 

—Miguel… ¿quisieras salir a comprar un par de cervezas? —preguntó la chica, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Marco.

—P-Pero la tienda está cerrada… Y tendría que ir hasta el supermercado a…—Se calló de repente, porque Teresa lo interrumpió.

—Adelante. Ve, ahorita te reembolsamos lo del cartón.

—Bueno— Miguel respondió de manera cortante. Percibía que estaban derivándolo de la ecuación a la fuerza— ¿Clara u oscura? —preguntó a regañadientes.

—Oscura

—Va…

Miguel tomó dinero y salió de la casa de Julio, furioso porque no tendría la oportunidad de escuchar a su hermano en su dolencia. Eso le pasaba por andarle jugando bromas y por terminar peleado con él. Se tragó su enojo y se fue rápido por las cheves, sintiendo bastante culpa por no poder ayudar a su hermano. 

Cuando ya no había moros en la costa, Marco se sentó encima de uno de los bafles y los demás tomaron asiento en el piso, alrededor de él.

—Cariño, vamos. Cuéntanos qué sucedió….

No le dijo dos veces, porque Marco empezó su dramática historia. Tuvieron que llevarle varias servilletas de papel porque el chico lloraba, se trababa y tenía dificultades para continuar su relato al que tituló “cómo el chino darketo y pendejo lo había cortado”. Hablaba en español para más odio, por su puesto. 

Como todos los presentes eran de ascendencia latina y querian a Marco como un miembro de su propia familia, obviamente Kyle se ganó el odio colectivo. Los hombres estaban mentandole la madre, mientras Teresa tomaba su mano y le hacía cariñitos en la cabeza.

—Ay cielo… ¿Y no te ha llamado? —preguntó la chica curiosa—. Quizá y ahora esté como un perro arrepentido.

—No…—Marco se limpió las lágrimas otra vez—. Es un desgraciado…

—Y que lo digas— Mauricio se acostó de lleno en el suelo—. Pero no es el único pez en el agua, mano. ¿Y si le presumes a otro vato? Tu ligue del trabajo… O me puedes utilizar de cortina de humo, si quieres…

—No estás mal, Mau. Pero créeme que no… Yo no soy así. No utilizaré a otras personas porque se siente feo—Marco le sonrió—. Además, no eres mi tipo…

—¡Oye! ¿Y con eso a qué te refieres?

—Que estás feo, güey—. Aclaró Hugo, quien se estiró lo suficiente y recostó la cabeza en las piernas de Marco—. Tranquilo Marquito. Estuvo bien que lo hayas mandado a la verga.

—Lo sé—Dijo Marco, desganado—. Pero obvio me afecta. No puedo dejarlo de querer de la noche a la mañana. 

—Pues… Si quieres sacarlo, ¿sabes que podemos hacer? —sugirió Julio, alzando una ceja, parándose a continuación y yendo por la guitarra de Marco—Aprovechar esto… y hacer algo con ¡MÚSICA!

Todos lo miraron con gesto inexpresivo.

—Julio… ¿Tas viendo y no ves? —le recriminó Teresa— Mi Marquito no está en condiciones para cantar NADA DE NADA.

—Ah chingá, ¿cómo no? —Julio se hincó frente a Marco, mostrándole la guitarra—A ver wey… si pudieras dedicarle al pendejo ese una canción… UNA SOLA CANCIÓN, ¿cuál sería?

Marco se quedó pensando. Tomó la guitarra y entonó sin tocar ningún acorde.

— ** _Ya se te acabó tu pendejaaaaa…._**

Todos estallaron en una carcajada. Ni porque estuviera hecho mierda, Marco dejaba de ser un solecito. Cuando se tranquilizó, realmente pensó qué era lo que quería transmitirle al wey que lo ilusionó y luego lo abandonó.

No le iba a dar el gusto de verlo derrotado, y tampoco quería sonar tan ardido... así que “Mentirosa” no era una buena opción. 

Aunque…

¿Y sí… ?

¿Sería esa?... 

—Creo que ya sé cuál canción le quedaría a “el cacas”… 

Cuando Miguel llegó con los cartones de cerveza, toda la banda estaba ensayando un par de canciones que no estaban originalmente en el repertorio.

Se exaltó ¿qué había pasado en ese tiempo que se perdió en el pasillo de los artículos de limpieza porque no recordaba dónde estaba la salida?

—Eh… ¿Chicos? —preguntó Miguel cuando llegó con las bolsas—¿De qué me perdí?

—Miguel, vamos a cambiar el setlist—Dijo Marco, haciendo ademanes con el micrófono.

—¿¡QUÉ!? ¿ESTÁS LOCO? —Miguel tuvo que dejar las cervezas en la mesa más cercana—. ¿POR QUÉ CAMBIAS EL REPERTORIO ASÍ COMO ASÍ?

—Porque fue una decisión unánime…

—¡Pero no me contaron a mí! —exigió Miguel—¿Chicos?

—Bueno, falsa democracia. Te damos dos opciones: O aceptas o no. Si aceptas, pues tocas las canciones con nosotros, si no, pues no es necesario—Marco se acomodó el cabello y lo miró tenazmente—Tenemos cuatro días para pulir esas dos canciones que nos faltan. Y… realmente no te afectará porque las cantaré yo—Marco se plantó en frente de él, con soberbia—. ¿Recuerdas nuestro trato? Tú cantas la mitad del repertorio, y yo la otra mitad… 

Miguel bufó, no tenía que recordarle a cada rato eso.

—Tú cantas seis, y yo siete—dijo Marco con una sonrisita. 

—¿Y crees que nos dé tiempo para una canción extra?

Los integrantes no contestaron. Solo asintieron esperando a que el mayor respondiera. Pareciese que ellos estaban emocionados por el absolutismo de Marco.

—Querido…—Marco sonrió de lado, con superioridad—Van a adorarnos tanto, que nos pedirán a gritos que toquemos una más…

Miguel se alzó de hombros. Ya había olvidado su preocupación reciente por su hermano. Ese breve recordatorio de lo molesto que podía llegar a ser lo atacó.

—Bueno… Va. ¿Cuáles son?

Los chicos se pusieron en posiciones, y empezaron a ensayar ese par de melodías. Miguel se sorprendió de ver a su hermano renovado. ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué le habían dado o que chingados?

No hizo preguntas. Era evidente que no iba a obtener respuestas de ellos. Y lo sabía. Agradecía la lealtad de los chicos hacia sus secretos.

Hace un par de días, Miguel había hecho lo mismo que su hermano: cambió su repertorio. La diferencia, fue la clandestinidad. Contó con la ayuda de los chicos y reemplazó “Te quiero” de Hombres G, pero ésto no era del conocimiento de Marco. 

Los músicos no le preguntaron el porqué de su decisión, pues ya sabían que tenían problemas, y asumieron que no había razón para no apoyarlo. Si todo era en absoluto secreto, funcionaria mejor. Era preferible eso a tener que soportar las peleas de los Rivera a mitad de los ensayos.

Como sea, los chicos los querían, y apoyaban a ambos. 

Al finalizar el ensayo, todos empezaron a hablar de salir un par de días antes del concierto. Se referían a un antro de esos que tanto abundaban en el centro de la ciudad.

Miguel se negó, argumentando que tenía trabajo. En cambio, a Marco le encantó la idea, siendo incentivado por Teresa, quien le prometía el mejor ambiente para divertirse. Aceptó encantado. Ya hasta estaba pensando en qué era lo que iba a subir en sus historias de Instagram para anunciar el concierto. Con mucha suerte, ganaba más seguidores. 

**_Días después [jueves en la noche]:_ **

Ya eran casi las 8:00 y Kyle seguía tirado en la cama, “descansando” en su habitación, destrozado emocionalmente. 

Por favor, sólo habían pasado cuatro días y ya se sentía como si hubiera pasado una eternidad desde que dejó de ver a Marco.

—Creo que no debí hacer eso—suspiraba, mirando al techo de su habitación. Se la había pasado completamente desganado y triste. 

Le daba tantas vueltas al asunto que terminó descuidando otros asuntos. 

Tía Cass estaba acostumbrada a que Kyle le ayudara en el café con las órdenes preparadas a la perfección; los platillos salían en tiempo y forma, con la cocción necesaria y con el mejor sabor. Su sobrino se había convertido en su mano derecha en la cocina. Y ahora, ¿qué pasaba? 

Kyle se equivocaba en las órdenes, era más lento de lo usual y hasta se quemó un par de veces por descuido. Parecía estar absorto en otro mundo, uno ajeno a la realidad. Eso nunca le pasó en todo el tiempo que el chef trabajó con ella, que era desde siempre. Lo que consideró sensato, fue mandarlo a descansar un poco y pedirle ayuda a Tadashi y a Honey.

Obvio, el ambiente en la cocina era muy diferente a cuando Kyle estaba al mando. Ahora se respiraba tranquilidad… A excepción de las veces en que Cass los apresuraba e iban de un lado a otro. 

Kyle había aprendido de ella. Compartían esa manía de liderar la cocina como si fuera su reino.

Pero esa noche, el dragón estaba descansando… Relativamente. 

Si la definición de descanso era escuchar muchas canciones de metal tristes, darse cachetadas mentalmente y mirarse al espejo con desprecio y culpa, Kyle definitivamente estaba descansando.

Tenía los ojos rojos por la falta de sueño. No quería tener esa pesadilla otra vez, ya que cuando dormía volvía a tener ese sueño, donde perseguía a esa figura humanoide, quien estaba ya muy fuera de su alcance. 

Miró su celular un par de veces. Miguel le mandaba mensajes de texto o Messenger preguntándole si iría al concierto, pero él los ignoraba. ¿Por qué? Porque no le interesaba responderlos, sólo eso. 

Y Marco no daba señales de vida en sus redes sociales desde que terminaron. Había desaparecido misteriosamente y eso empezaba a preocuparle. No supo si llegó bien a su casa la semana anterior… 

—¿Le habrá pasado algo? —pensó Kyle con preocupación…—No. Miguel me hubiera informado. Pero… ¿cómo actuaría si su hermano estuviera en peligro? Estaban peleados y no sé si se reconciliaron en éstos días…

No quería seguir en la incertidumbre. Juntó todas las fuerzas y el valor que necesitaba para abrir WhatsApp y mandarle un mensaje:

“ **Kyle:**

Marco, hola.

¿Qué ha sido de ti?

¿Estás bien?

¿Llegaste bien a tu casa?”

Espero a que Marco viera el mensaje y le respondiera, pero eso jamás pasó.

En ese momento, Marco estaba muy bien con sus amigos de la banda en el antro que habían propuesto. Las luces eran neón, había muchas mesas, sillones, una pista de baile, DJ, karaoke, oportunidad de cantar con pista, alcohol del bueno, ufff…. Lo necesario para divertirse siendo extrovertido.

El ambiente era encantador. Llegaron a eso de las 7:30 y planeaban irse a la 1:00 am, para dormir a gusto y descansar todo el día antes del concierto. Como Marco era el conductor designado, no quería ni debía beber tanto. Responsabilidad ante todo. 

Después de una cerveza, unas medias de seda y tres cruzaditos con Julio, había decidido parar, mientras observaba cómo Hugo y Mauricio aplicaban el “fondo, fondo, fondo” a una botella de whisky.

Luego, empezaron a bromear con Julio acerca de la posibilidad de invitar a Galia, la chica “más bonita del conservatorio”, al concierto. Insistian mucho porque era obvio que se gustaban. Todo era risas y diversión, hasta que Marco sintió cómo vibró el celular dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón.

Lo sacó e inmediato para saber quién era. 

—¡AH, NO MAAAAAMEEEEES! —gritó al ver las notificaciones. 

—¿Qué pasa cariño? —preguntó Teresa, quien se acercó a ver el teléfono. Marco hizo un puchero y le mostró. La chica leyó el mensaje, no ocultó la impresión que le causó y les avisó a los otros —¡CHICOS! ¡LE HABLÓ SU EX!

Empezó una polémica entre los miembros de la banda. Julio le decía que le contestara por educación o para ver qué quería, Hugo le decía que le enviara una nota de voz mandandolo alv, Teresa sólo estaba insultando al hombre que no conocía y Mauricio le volvió a insistir en darle celos (utilizándolo a él como señuelo)

Marco se enfadó. Ya se le había pasado el coraje, pero el alcohol lo incitó a recordar los eventos, evocando las mismas emociones que lo invadieron la “noche de la catástrofe”. 

—¿Qué le responderás? —preguntó Mauricio, pegándose a él.

—Si tanto quiere saber cómo estoy, pues de una forma adecuada—Marco le dejó el celular a Teresa, dándole unas pequeñas instrucciones: —Cariño, por favor. Me grabas y lo subes a Instagram y a Twitter. ¡AH! Y pobres de ustedes si no bailan, ¿eh?

Teresa lo miró con duda.

—¿Marco? ¿Y ahora qué harás?

—Permiso, cielas—. dijo el Rivera, ignorándola, levantándose de su cómodo asiento y abriéndose paso entre la multitud.

Llegó a la cabina del DJ, donde le pidió una oportunidad para cantar una canción. El DJ le preguntó si tenía experiencia musical, a lo que Marco dijo que sí. Le pidió un micrófono inalámbrico y la pista modificada de una de sus canciones favoritas.

El moreno bajó hasta una plataforma donde estaba la base del micrófono, un sitio donde todos podían verlo mejor. Estaba a una altura considerable, con unas bonitas escaleras de caracol que le permitían sentirse como lo que era: un verdadero artista. 

Marco le dio la señal al DJ y empezaron los primeros acordes del piano. Todos los presentes alzaron la mirada al ver una silueta humana en la plataforma, que se iluminó apenas para resaltar las facciones y el cuerpo del cantante. Había pequeñas luces led que iluminaban el lugar al ritmo de la música: el escenario era perfecto para lucirse. 

— ** _If you don't wanna see me_** —cantó Marco con su melodiosa voz y su perfecta pronunciación.

Todos empezaron a gritar, bailar y corear la canción al reconocerla de inmediato. Un súper hit. Teresa se paró de su asiento impresionada. ¡El maldito lo había hecho!

—¡ESO MI AMOOOOOOOOOR! —gritó la chica emocionada, enfocándolo con la cámara del celular. 

Los otros chicos voltearon, Julio gritó, Hugo escupió la cerveza de la impresión y Mauricio aplaudió. Marco volvió a acercar el micrófono a su boca con una sexy sonrisa, empezando a bailar para todos los presentes con sensualidad. 

— ** _Did a full 180, crazy… Thinking 'bout the way I was_** —Marco acariciaba su cuerpo al ritmo de la canción, hacía ademanes dedicados a las personas del antro, quienes empezaban a sacar sus celulares, completamente emocionados por la voz del mexicano, pues no habían escuchado nada igual—. **_Did the heartbreak change me? Maybe. But look at where I ended up._**

Marco cantaba con destreza, moviéndose de un lado a otro, sonriendo coqueto a las cámaras, dando sus mejores poses. Bajó de las escaleras para empezar a colarse entre la gente y que todos le abrieron paso. Iba a lucirse sí o sí. 

**_I'm all good already_ **

**_So moved on, it's scary_ **

**_I'm not where you left me at all, so…_ **

En pocas horas, el video se hizo viral. Todos aclamaban al chico que se había atrevido a hacer un cover de uno de los éxitos más recientes de Dua Lipa.

Kyle seguía esperando su respuesta, aunque nunca la recibió. En lugar de eso, una hora después, abrió twitter y se topó miles de veces con el mismo video: un chico moreno, bien parecido y con ropa ceñida al cuerpo, cantaba y bailaba al ritmo de “Don’t Start Now”. Kyle abrió el vídeo, y cuál sería no sería su sorpresa al ver a su ex bailando de forma provocadora, divirtiéndose de lo lindo en uno de los antros más concurridos de la ciudad.

**_If you don't wanna see me dancing with somebody_ **

**_If you wanna believe that anything could stop me_ **

La bonita y varonil voz había cautivado a los presentes, quienes re twitteaban el video una, y otra, y otra vez.

El metalero se quedó pasmado. ¿Era en serio? ¿Ese hombre, que se veía tan enérgico, era Marco?

**_Don't show up, don't come out_ **

**_Don't start caring about me now_ **

El moreno bailaba entre la concurrencia, a veces se acercaba a otros chicos y chicas para que bailaran con él, lanzando miradas sensuales y provocadoras a la cámara de los celulares, de vez en cuando. 

**_Walk away, you know how_ **

**_Don't start caring about me now_ **

Kyle cerró Twitter y abrió Instagram de inmediato, donde observó que Marco había publicado una historia recientemente. La abrió, y era el mismo video pero en otro ángulo. No sabía que el mariachi pudiera interpretar ese estilo de canciones y peor, que lo hiciera tan bien. 

Miró con algo de resentimiento esos pasos de baile, tragándose sus celos al percatarse cómo Marco se acercaba mucho a algunos chicos, quienes bailaban con él. 

Fuck… había perdido un baúl de sorpresas por idiota. 

**_Aren’t you the guy who tried to_ **

**_Hurt me with the word “goodbye”?_ **

**_Though it took some time to survive you_ **

**_I’m better on the other side_ **

Observó el video, escudriñando cada detalle. La mirada de superioridad de Marco era fascinante. Esos orbes ya no se notaban dolidos, al contrario, eran fuertes y salvajes, entregados a la presentación y a la canción.

**_I’m all good already_ **

**_So moved on, it’s scary_ **

**_I’m not where you left me at all, so…_ **

Realmente logró lo que quería.

Otro circulito en su historia le indicó a Kyle que había subido una novedad. Era un video donde él estaba bailando al ritmo de una canción de reggaetón.

“La autoestima hasta arriba y el perreo hasta abajo” se leía en la descripción.

Su accionar le valió el favoritismo del público de San Fransokyo. Todos querían conocer al misterioso joven que los cautivó en una sola noche. Dos pájaros de un tiro: Que Kyle supusiera su respuesta, y aumentar sus seguidores en redes sociales. Así tendrá público asegurado para el festival.

De pronto, de 4 mil seguidores había ascendido a casi 12 mil.

Kyle salió de la aplicación consternado. Era mucho para procesar en tan pocos minutos. Subió el volumen de su estéreo y volvió a mirar al techo, con las manos sobre su nuca. 

—Supongo que se la está pasando bien sin mí—dijo el metalero al aire, sintiéndose muy extraño.

Para colmo, Tadashi entró sorprendido:

—¡Kyle! ¿Ya viste quién es tendencia ahora? —preguntó, mirando la pantalla de su celular. Su gemelo le aventó la almohada a la cara como respuesta—¡Hey! ¿Por qué haces eso?

El metalero solo rumió, levantándose apenas para tomar la almohada de mala gana. Tadashi, por su parte, se sentó en la orilla de la cama, mostrándole a Kyle un video con una toma mucho más cercana. 

—No sabía que Marco era tan bueno bailando—se rió.

Kyle lo miró seriamente, se acomodó en la cama y le dio la espalda a su gemelo.

—Ay, no seas dramático.—dijo—¿Por qué esa cara larga?

—Terminamos.

La sonrisa que cargaba se esfumó. Tadashi tuvo la sensación de haber cometido un error inadmisible y le fue complicado reponerse. ¿Por eso su hermano estaba hecho mierda, acostado en la cama, con unas ojeras más prominentes que cuando usaba su delineador negro en su etapa emo?

—Maldición… Lo lamento—sonó como si fuera una noticia trágica. Lo era, de cierto modo. Tadashi no había querido intervenir tanto en la decisión que tomaría Kyle, y ahora se arrepentía de no hacerlo. Él sabía la respuesta mejor que su gemelo, la percibía. 

Escudriño el comportamiento de Kyle, y confirmó que por su tono de voz, sus gestos y la forma en la que se expresaba, estaba completamente enamorado de Marco. 

Era factible que su gemelo no diferenciara lo que sentía porque confundía el “amor platónico” con el “amor romántico”. Obviamente, con Miguel sólo sentía un crush, un amor platónico cargado de expectativas, y con Marco, era algo más romántico… ¡LO ÚNICO QUE LE FALTABA ERA EL COMPROMISO, CARAJO!

De cualquier modo, era algo que Kyle necesitaba descubrir por sí mismo. No iba a decirle “OYE, ESTÁS ENAMORADO DE MARCO, MALDITO TONTO, VE POR ÉL DE UNA VEZ” aunque lo deseara. 

Si insistía y Kyle tomaba su decisión basándose en lo que alguien más dijo, fácilmente podría culpar a ese tercero, en su caso, a él si las cosas no salían bien. Así como Kyle se hacía responsable de sus acciones en el trabajo, debía hacerse responsable de sus decisiones amorosas y emocionales. Y debía aprender como todos: experimentando.

—No te disculpes. No es tu culpa que haya terminado así y que él no quiera verme—Kyle le miró, le puso pausa al reproductor con el control remoto y se irguió por fin—Creo que… no fue una buena decisión.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Tadashi, visiblemente conmovido. No había visto a su hermano en ese estado, o al menos, no por amor.

Kyle le empezó a contar todo, tal cual había sucedido: el encuentro con Miguel, la casa de Julio, su cita en el bar y cómo terminó todo en desastre, incluso le platicó de la culpa que sentía por haber lastimado a una persona tan maravillosa.

—Hey, pero al menos te comportaste y no lo mandaste al carajo como solías hacerlo—Tadashi suspiró—No lo trataste mal… Quizá tu único error fue la forma en la que se lo dijiste. Y bueno… tarde, pero ahora te das cuenta de que Miguel era más un amor platónico e idealizado, y con Marco era amor genuino.

—¿Qué más da? —dijo Kyle, consternado—¿De qué sirve que ahora lo sepa? —La frustración no lo había abandonado en ningún momento—Sí, Miguel sólo logró confundirme pero ya no me importa tanto. Y a Marco realmente lo...—se trabó un momento. Exhaló cansado, buscando un cigarrillo de entre sus cosas. Lo necesitaba más que nunca; encontró uno, abrió la ventana y lo encendió antes de continuar, dándole una calada—Yo lo amaba… 

Kyle sacó el humo por la boca lentamente. Miró a su hermano, con arrepentimiento. 

—Aún lo haces—respondió Tadashi. 

— Pero si él no quiere verme… ¿Qué más da?

—Bueno, no tenemos modo de saberlo…—dijo Tadashi, dubitativo— A menos que… le preguntes por ello. Ahora que se enfriaron las cosas, probablemente puedan hablar con calma.

—¿Dónde? El no accederá y no querrá verme, me sacaría a patadas de su casa. 

Tadashi se quedó pensando, intentando idear una estrategia de reconciliación. Cuando Honey y él tenían problemas, hablaban y encontraban la solución juntos, pero con Kyle y Marco era más difícil, porque ambos eran orgulloso a su manera. 

Pensó, pensó y pensó.

Primero que nada, tenían que encontrar un lugar donde pudieran hablar tranquilos. ¿Cómo los juntarias? ¿Dónde podrían coincidir fácilmente? ¿Y cuál sería el pretexto?

Miro alrededor, intentando buscar algunas opciones para la solución del problema de su hermano. En ese instante, vio uno de los boletos que Kyle tenía en el buró. Era el boleto para el concierto del sábado, donde se presentaría la banda de los hermanos Rivera.

—En el concierto—dijo con decisión—. Iremos al concierto. Y ahí podrás hablar con él.

Kyle alzó una ceja con su rictus serio.

—No creo que me visualice en medio de un mar de gente…—Obvió—Eso sólo pasa en las historias de internet.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Tadashi. Kyle iba a explicarle, pero lo evitó. No quería darle a Tadashi otro motivo para burlarse de él

—Me dijeron…

—Como sea, el punto es que podrías escabullirte detrás del escenario y buscar a Marco. Hablar con él, decirle que lo sientes, rogarle si es necesario y ¡asunto arreglado!—invitó Tadashi—Llévale algún regalo, como… no sé, quizá flores, chocolates…

—Una guitarra con la imagen de su rostro…

—No exageres. 

—Es un ególatra de primera—dijo el metalero, dándole otra calada al cigarrillo.

—Sólo hazlo—lo animó el gemelo—Tienes posibilidades de “regresar” con él, aprovéchalas y no te rindas…

Kyle lo miró dudoso. Debía pensar bien qué era lo que iban a hacer, lo que iba a decir y cómo iba a colarse detrás del escenario. 

Empezaba a formular un plan en su agitada mente. 

Si iba a recuperarlo, debía salir a la perfección. 

Mientras esto sucedía, Hiro estaba en su habitación realizando unas mejoras a los supertrajes en su computadora. Iba a modificar los diseños de tal forma que lograra un espectro de invisibilidad y camuflaje que buena falta les hacía. 

Aún contemplaba mejorar la movilidad en el traje de Gogo, cuando decidió que era momento de distraerse y descansar un poco. 

Abrió Facebook para ver las últimas novedades:

Clases Online que impartía la universidad, el ofrecimiento que le hicieron para trabajar en vacaciones como el ayudante de un profesor de la universidad, memes…

Nada fuera de lo usual.

Iba a cerrar la ventana, y de pronto, le llegó un mensaje. Se abrió la pestaña del chat sin aviso, revelando un nombre bastante conocido y añorado. 

**_ Miguel Rivera: _ **

_Hola, Hiro._

_Sé que no hemos hablado mucho…_

_Pero sólo quería saber._

_¿Cómo estás?_

El pobre muchacho casi se va de espaldas y se cae de la silla giratoria que tenía en su habitación. Releyó el mensaje como si de ello dependiera su vida, aún sin dar crédito a lo que leía.

Del otro lado de la ciudad, Miguelito estaba acostado en su cama con la laptop apoyada en sus piernas, esperando la respuesta del chico greñudo.

Estaba casi seguro de que no iba a contestarle, pero para su alegría, no fue así. Hiro empezó a escribir, impaciente.

En realidad, estaba tecleando letras al azar, completamente nervioso.

—Maldición. Maldición, maldición, maldición… ¿Qué debo contestar? —Estuvo divagando por un minuto, hasta que se le ocurrió.

**_ Hiro Hamada. _ **

_Hola._

_Bien, ¿y tú?_

Oh sí, eso era lo más adecuado.

A decir verdad, Hiro estaba muy triste. Quería hablarle a Miguel desde que se enteró de toda la verdad. Pretendía pedirle una disculpa a su ex por malinterpretar las cosas, pero no se había animado a escribirle por temor a lo que Miguel pensaría.

Quizá lo cuestionaría y lo rechazaría por la falta de confianza.

Bueno, la variable principal era la falta de comunicación… Y ahora se estaban comunicando ¿no?

Ambos chicos estaban muy, pero MUY nerviosos de retomar la comunicación después de casi tres meses de haberla cortado. 

Miguel empezó a escribir el mensaje siguiente. 

Había estado ensayando la canción que iba a tocar en el concierto sin el consentimiento de su hermano mayor, como parte de una estrategia para recuperar a su chico, pero de nada servía cantarla si su principal objetivo no estaba en el público.

Aunque Miguel tuviera cierto rencor por “el supuesto beso” entre Marco y Hiro, intentó olvidarlo por un momento. Intentó encontrar explicaciones lógicas. Quizá y había visto mal, o quizá lo había alucinado…

O Marco era bien ojete y se ligó a su novio, como lo había insinuado.

O quién sabe. 

Pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era de que iba a luchar por el amor de Hiro.

¿Acaso creían que el mexicano se iba a rendir tan fácilmente? ¡NO! Claro que no.

Si Marco andaba de dolido, ya fuera por Kyle, por Hiro, por ambos, y Miguel no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad. 

Iba a esforzarse para que Hiro volviera con él, y hasta que el japonés no le dijera cara a cara que lo dejara en paz, seguiría intentando. 

**_ Miguel Rivera: _ **

_Muy bien._

_Algo ocupado, jaja._

_Pero creo que todo está yendo de maravilla._

_Oye, estaba ensayando y me surgió una duda._

_¿Podrás ir al concierto?_

¡EL CONCIERTO! 

Hiro se emocionó porque esa pregunta sugería que Miguel estaba interesado en que asistiera, pero de inmediato intentó no ilusionarse. Había dos contrariedades. 

  1. Estaba castigado sin poder salir. 
  2. Convencer a Tía Cass era complicado. 



Al menos haría el intento. Además, Marco les había obsequiado boletos para todos. Si su familia y sus amigos irían ¿por qué él no?

Empezó a teclear su respuesta de inmediato. 

**_ Hiro Hamada: _ **

_No lo sé._

_Estoy castigado, pero convenceré a Tía Cass._

_Deseame suerte. Si ella me dice que sí, iré._

**_ Miguel Rivera: _ **

_¡Perfecto!_

_Me alegro de que vayas._

_Estaré esperándote a ti y a tu familia._

**_ Hiro Hamada: _ **

_Entonces… te veré ahí._

_Mucha suerte._

_Y canta bonito._

_Te veo el sábado._

Miguel suspiró tranquilo. Ya tenía su respuesta y su plan era infalible

A veces, aunque pienses que ya no hay otras oportunidades, debes empeñarte y crearlas, luchar por aquello que te importa. Lo mismo ocurre en el amor. A veces hay adversidades y circunstancias que nos impiden avanzar, pero debes abrirte camino tú solo, sin darte por vencido. 

Y al amor no se renuncia tan fácilmente. Menos si tu amor era un chino bonito con ojitos avellana. No señor.

Después de enviarle un sticker, Miguel cerró la ventanita del chat y entró a Twitter para anunciar la participación de la banda por ese medio.

Sin embargo, notó una nueva tendencia. Le dió curiosidad el video donde, según la descripción, un chico interpretaba una de las canciones más exitosas de Dua Lipa. 

Se llevó una gran sorpresa al reconocer a su hermano, quien sonreía decorosamente hacia la cámara con el micrófono en la mano. Quizá era el alcohol, o su imaginación, pero Marco se veía mejor y más feliz. 

Poco le duró el gusto, pues checó la historia de Facebook de Marco y casi se le cae la cara de la vergüenza cuando lo vió bailando reggaeton, perreando hasta el suelo. 

Avanzó a la siguiente historia y descubrió un pequeño video que Marco había grabado media hora antes. 

—“Hola, holaaaaa gente bonita. La banda y yo los esperamos este sábado en el Segundo Festival Intercultural “Música en América”, en el barrio latino de San Fransokyo. Si quieren divertirse, y conocer más acerca del rock en español, ese es su concierto. Neta, no se lo pueden perder. Chao, los quierooooo—dijo el moreno, mandando un beso a la cámara y despidiéndose con un guiño coqueto.

Miguel negó con la cabeza. No le parecía mal que se divirtiera, sino la hora a la que llegaría y peor: si vomitaba el baño, él tendría que limpiarlo. Era su castigo por contestarle feo. 

No le dio tantas vueltas al asunto. Finalmente se convenció de que gracias a su hermano, ganarían más público. 

Apagó su laptop, se puso su pijama y se fue a dormir; debía reponer fuerzas suficientes para el ensayo general que sería una noche antes del gran día. Debía llegar un poco antes con los chicos para instalar todo, y para que Marco siguiera sin darse cuenta de la modificación clandestina del setlist. 

Ya se lo imaginaba, gritándole tras bambalinas por quitar “Te quiero” de Hombres G… (es que era una de las favoritas del Rivera mayor). 

Cerró los ojos, con la esperanza de una nueva oportunidad en varios ámbitos: en su carrera y en su vida sentimental.

¿Qué estaba dispuesto a hacer por amor? Al parecer, arruinar o modificar un concierto. Y no iba a fallar. Al finalizar ese día, Hiro regresaría con él. 

Culo si no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el capítulo más "reciente" que publiqué (hace casi 6 meses) jaja.   
> Espero me tengan paciencia. Ya estoy trabajando en el último. 
> 
> Besos y abrazos (de lejitos, claro).   
> Darky.

**Author's Note:**

> Si me preguntan, Kyle es un personaje que Meba (una artista de Twitter) creó para emparejar a Hiro con alguien más que no fuera Tadashi. Es mitad chino, mitad irlandés sino mal recuerdo, y tiene un gran parecido a Tadashi Hamada, pero difieren en muchas otras cosas (el carácter, principalmente). Kyle gusta de las motos, el rock, el metal, es chef y tiene la nariz aguileña.  
> Marco de la Cruz es un personaje que creó Disney Pixar para Coco, digamos que es la versión piloto de Miguel. (Es como si fuera Miguel pero coqueto y atrevido, con un traje de mariachi azul marino, ojos color ámbar y un lunar debajo del labio, en la parte inferior derecha de su rostro).   
> Al inicio, Coco iba a tratar de un chico que buscaba su legado musical; Marco era el nieto de Ernesto de la Cruz, y de hecho, sacaron un corto donde él aparece, tocando en el mundo de los muertos. Sin embargo, los creadores de Coco se dieron cuenta de que esa no era la esencia del día de muertos y desecharon la idea y el personaje. Él fandom Higuel lo rescató y pues... Lo pusimos como el mejor amigo, el rival, incluso como el hermano de Miguel.   
> Aclarado esto, disfruten la historia. Love, Darky.


End file.
